


Moonrise

by cheshire_carroll



Series: Moonrise Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 131,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_carroll/pseuds/cheshire_carroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the War, Hermione wants a break from the Wizarding world, and decides to join her twin sister Bella in Forks. Bella has never told the Cullens about Hermione, but everything changes when a startling connection between Hermione and a member of the Olympic coven is revealed.  </p><p>War has changed Hermione, and she has dark secrets, secrets that Bella refuses to share. It's only with a Battle looming on the horizon that Hermione and Bella finally reveal the truth about what Hermione really is, and what that will mean for the future of the Cullen coven. </p><p>Set during Eclipse and post-Deathly Hallows (poetic license has been used to make the timelines match)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 

 

 **Bella's POV**  

_"I see you've noticed the Cullens."_

_I tore my eyes away from the six beautiful strangers in the cafeteria, all of them so different, so similar, and all so devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful, looking down at my hands to hide my blush behind my long bangs at the slight mocking in Jessica's voice._

_Much to my embarrassment, Jessica kept talking, all in front of the table with several of her friends she'd introduced me to, though I'd forgotten their names nearly as soon as she spoke them. "They're gorgeous, but don't get your hopes up- they're all together." She spits out the word 'together' like it's poison, and I can't help my slight frown at her venomous tone._

_"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely curious. Jessica launches straight into her speech._

_"They're all the adopted children of Doctor Cullen and his wife," she starts eagerly, "the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. After their parents died in a car accident, they came to live with her. The really big guy is Emmett Cullen, Doctor Cullen's nephew- he's dating Rosalie, and the girl with the red hair is his sister, Maggie- she's dating Jasper. The really hot guy sitting next to Maggie is Edward Cullen, another one of Doctor Cullen's nephews, but not Emmett and Maggie's brother. He's single, but don't get your hopes up- apparently, he's too good to date anyone here- and next to him is Emmett and Maggie's younger sister, Alice. She's single too, but she's a dyke!"_

_The girl with glasses gives Jessica a disapproving look. "Don't call Alice that, Jess." She says, in a cross voice. Jessica rolls her eyes._

_"Geez, Angela, are you hot for her, or something?" She snaps, and the glasses girl, Angela, flushes angrily. I distance myself from their talking, and can't help but turn to look at the Cullens, to just sneak another peek at them. The bronze-haired boy, the one who was lanky, less bulky then the other two boys, looked up suddenly to meet my gaze, curiosity and then what I could almost mistaken as wonder evident in his obsidian gaze. He looked more boyish then the others, who looked like they could be in college, and I couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful of them all._

_For a few seconds I basically gawked at him, and then his lips curved into a small smile. I smiled back, dazed, before turning back to my table, head ducked down, cheeks bright red._

_Suddenly, Forks seemed a whole lot more interesting._


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**  
Bella POV:**

It was the slight tapping on the window, followed by the low hoot of an owl, two sounds that might be considered unusual by some and disregarded by even more, that had my heart pounding so hard I thought it might break my ribs.

I was alone in my room, Edward not due to arrive for another half hour, having been banished an hour ago as per the rules of my grounding- Charlie not being aware, of course, that he snuck back into my bedroom to spend the nights with me. Usually I couldn't wait for Edward to be back in my presence, but for once I was actually glad he wasn't here. I wasn't sure how I could have explained the way my hands were shaking and sweating.

I pulled open my window, the hinges moving soundlessly, and an impatient looking owl, and yes, owls can look impatient, hopped through, flapping once around my room before landing on my bedpost and holding a leg out imperiously. Being wary of the sharp beak, and even sharper talons, I hesitantly plucked the scroll from his outstretched leg.

I stared at the rolled up, thick-yellowed paper in my hands, not sure whether I wanted to open this or not. Schrodinger's cat. This could hold news that made my entire life, or broke it.

I wanted Edward to hold me, to be with me in this moment, but at the same time I knew he couldn't, like I knew I wouldn't be able to just stare at this forever. So with numb, uncooperative fingers, I unfurled the aged parchment that the Wizarding world was so fond of.

A choked sound of relief escapes my throat, almost a sob, as I recognize the neat script.

_Dearest Bella,_

_It's been a long time since it's been safe to contact you. I have no idea how it's been, how you've felt, never knowing if I'd contact you again. Every day I've wanted to at least send you some sort of message, letting you know I'm still here, that I'm still alive. But I couldn't, and it's not just because I was protecting you, I had to protect myself and my friends as well. If they'd ever got their hands on you, Bella, I don't know what I would have done, what lengths I would have gone to, to get you back safe._

_It's been years without seeing you, without reading your chicken-scratch writing, Bella, without hearing your voice, your atrocious accent. But it's finally over. We won, and the monsters are either dead or rotting in prison where they belong. It's finally safe, and I want to see you. And if it's okay, I'd like to move in with you. I need to be away from the Wizarding world, right now, and completing at least a term of high school sounds unbelievably therapeutic._

_I love you, so very much, and I dearly hope that you are healthy and well, and that I'll be seeing you again. Please write to me as soon as you can- I miss you._

_All my love,_

_Your sister, Hermione_

I'm breathing too fast, way too fast, and my head is starting to spin. The owl is still standing on my bedpost, and I realize with a start that it's waiting for a reply. I can barely get a pen and paper fast enough, and my handwriting is even worse then normal in my rush to get the words on the paper and the pen-nib rips the paper, more then once.

_Hermione,_

_Oh god, thank god, I need to see you, I love you- I am so happy right now! I'm in Forks, with Charlie, I've been living here a while. You can come and stay here, of course you can, for as long as you want._

I pause, taking several deep breaths, to slow my heart-rate down before I continue writing.

_Before you do come, though, there are a few things you should probably know..._

-

The story of my twin sister, Hermione Jane Granger, is complicated, and on so many levels. Renée came to Forks when she was eighteen- Charlie was twenty-three at the time. Renée had spent the first eighteen years of her life living all over the states, her father's job taking them to all sorts of places. After his death Renée's mom, who had been born in Forks, moved them both back there. Renée resented the move to a boring small town, and had acted out- her relationship with Charlie had been to punish her mom, except she'd accidentally gotten pregnant.

Charlie, doing what pretty much any small-town, born and raised young man would do, proposed, and Renée, for whatever reason, accepted. They were married within the month, and Charlie was honestly smitten with her. Thing was, Renée got cold feet. Seven months into the pregnancy, six months after her marriage, she organized an adoption. Thing is, she was only expecting one daughter. When two of us were born, Renée took it as a sign that she was meant to have a daughter, and while Swan Baby One became Hermione Granger, Swan Baby Two stayed a Swan- Isabella Swan. Me.

Charlie, who had been training at the police academy up in Seattle, wasn't aware of the adoption, or of Hermione's existence. Before I'd even turned two, Renée had skipped town, taking me with her and leaving Charlie behind.

I didn't know I had a sister until I was eight, and Hermione tracked us down. She wanted to meet her biological parents and twin sister, and the Grangers could afford flying over to America to visit us.

Hermione and I weren't identical (for example, where I got Renée's straight hair, Hermione got Charlie's wild, frizzy curls that he kept cut short to control them) but we were very clearly sisters. I loved her the second I saw her, and from that moment forward, we saw each other whenever we could. Being separated by an ocean barely hindered us- we wrote to each other daily and Hermione's adopted-parents were happy to fly their daughter down over the holidays so we could spend them together. They even started paying for me to join them when they went on holidays.

Despite this, despite their willingness to allow Hermione and I to spend time together, I had never liked the Grangers. They were generous with their money, easily funding Hermione's constant trips to America, but they had only ever accompanied her the first time, and from what I could tell they weren't exactly huge parts of their adopted-daughter's life. Dr. Helen Granger was a somewhat mousy brunette with thin hair and curls which came from a salon. Dr. Richard Granger was a sandy blonde with pin straight hair. They were both workaholics, and never seemed to have much time for Hermione.

Hermione was warm, caring, and sweet. Sure, she was a bit naggy, and she had the tendency to be a little bossy, but her every action was always laced with worry and care for others, rather than the need to show herself superior.

Charlie adored her. I knew he would be overjoyed when he learnt she was safe- he loved Hermione, and was furious with Renée for not telling him about her.

It was because of Hermione I'd ended up spending so much of my summer holidays with Charlie, before deciding to move in with him when Renée remarried. Hermione couldn't stand Renée, and I didn't blame her for it. She had given Hermione, my other half, away. Keeping me while discarding her, Renée had no idea what she'd just given up, because Hermione? Hermione was special- and more special then either Charlie or Renée knew.

My twin had magic.

Finding out Hermione was a witch was shocking- at first I could admit I was jealous, but when Hermione wrote about how horribly she was teased for being a muggleborn, about all the times her life had been put in danger, and about this terrorist, mad-man who people were too scared to even say the name of even when they thought he was dead... well, lets just say I became significantly less jealous, while also becoming significantly more worried for my twin.

Hermione still wrote to me from Hogwarts, practically every day, and we still caught up over every holidays, right up until we were fifteen.

I knew that there was danger in the Wizarding world- the month Hermione had spent petrified by a giant serpent that could literally kill you with its gaze and the terrible, heart-wrenching panic I'd felt waiting for news because she'd stopped writing alone told me that. Hermione had only ever told her closest friends, Harry and the Weasley family, about me, saying that it would be safer if the Wizarding world didn't know that I, that Charlie, existed.

I thought she was being paranoid. It turned out she truly was as clever as everyone said she was. I saw her for the last time in June, three months before our sixteenth birthday. She'd revealed the horrifying news that Voldemort had returned, and that she- being a known close associate with Harry, the boy Voldemort held responsible for his temporary downfall and was determined to kill, as well as being a Muggleborn- was going to be a target. And that meant that my existence made her vulnerable and put my life in terrible danger.

So we hugged and cried and that was the last time I saw her or contacted her- until now.

Voldemort... Voldemort was dead. He was dead and Hermione was alive and I was going to see my other half again.

I didn't realize Edward was in my room until his hand brushed against my shoulder. Swallowing a shriek of surprise, I spun around to face him, to face my soul mate.

Mate... the first time Edward had said that word, in Volterra, in front of the Volturi, I hadn't realized what it meant. It was Alice who had explained it to me, days after, once we were back in Forks. She told me about how on this earth, all vampires have their one true soul mate, and that when they see them, something just clicks. It's not love at first sight, but it's an undeniable pull that has you gravitating towards the other person, it's the spark that shocks you the first time you touch hands. It's falling in love with someone, so quickly and so intensely. Knowing Edward was my soul mate, in a very literal sense, took my breath away, and made me tear up. Yes, I was a bit of a crybaby, but I would forever cherish this link between us, this link that told me fate decreed that I stand by Edward's side.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asks, face creased in concern as he looks down at me. He sits on my bed, lifting me up like I weigh nothing, which to him I would, so that I'm curled up at his side.

"No. I'm... I'm not sure." I tell him. He looks alarmed.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt? Is it Charlie?"

"You're close," I tell him, as I try to figure out how I'm supposed to say this.

I hadn't spoken her name since that day, so long ago. Losing her, knowing that she could be dead and I'd never know, never find out... I'd never been brave enough to face that. Renée never spoke about Hermione if she could help it, and Charlie learnt very quickly not to speak her name in front of me.

I don't think I'd heard her name out loud since I was fifteen years old (the depression I'd fallen into after Edward left wasn't the only time I'd fallen so low).

It was the one secret I was keeping from Edward- the secret of a world of magic, a world of witches and wizards, a world that had taken my sister from me.

The world that had finally given her back.

"There's something I've never told you about." I finally say, and my heart is beating in my chest, too hard, too fast. "Something I haven't spoken about... not for years. It's just... it hurts too much." Edward caresses my face with icy hands.

"You can tell me anything, Bella," he soothes me, and I blink back tears.

"I have a sister." Edward inhales a sharp breath of air that I know he doesn't need, and his body freezes beside me. I'm too scared to look at him, so I look down at my hands instead. "She was given up for adoption when we were born. I never even knew she existed until we were eight, but after that we spent every second together we could." I laugh, but the sound is wet and bleak and the opposite of what a laugh should sound like. "She lived in England, but that didn't matter, not to us. She was my best friend, and then, three years ago, she had to go into... witness protection. I haven't seen her since we were fifteen, haven't spoken to her, haven't known if she was alive or if she'd been killed-"

Edward's hand covers my mouth, stilling the words pouring out, and I realize how garbled my voice is, realize that I'm crying.

I hadn't really noticed it. He holds me to his body, close enough that I can feel the marble lines of his body, feel the cold that's seeping through the material of his shirt, through my thick jumper, to my skin, chilling it. He rocks me, and eventually my tears dry. It's Edward who breaks the silence.

"Did you just receive... news?" His voice is gentle, and I wipe my eyes with the back of a sleeve.

"I did. And it's- it's good news. She's safe again, and she- she wants to come here, to America, to live with me." And as I speak those words out loud, the relief hits me so hard it almost feels like I've been punched in the chest, knocking all the air from my lungs. "She's safe, she's alive, she's coming here, she's coming back to me." I repeat, and Edward kisses the top of my head as I press my face to his chest. I'm laughing now, the sound giddy, all the emotions I've experienced in the short stretch of time having left me unsteady.

"Tell me about her," Edward urges. I know he's trying to get me to calm down, to come off this emotional roller coaster, and I can only love him more for it.

"Her name's Hermione and honest to god, she's the smartest person I know. When we were little, she had the craziest hair, and when she tried to put it in a bun or a ponytail, it looked like she was wrestling a hedgehog. She had to buy extra-strength hair elastics. When we got older though, it smoothed out and became less bushy, more curly. She'd buy me these ridiculous books for my birthday and Christmas- called them 'light reading' and me an 'uncivilized American'. For my ninth birthday she bought me the entire Jane Austen collection. For my tenth, the entire compilation of the works of Emily Dickinson, Sylvia Plath and Edgar Allen Poe. She was going through a poetry phase, and had decided that I should too. I could only read about every second or third word, and had no clue what any of it was about, but we read them together, and I pretended to understand what she was going on about so enthusiastically because I loved to see her so happy. She's also brave- the bravest person I know. She has the heart of a lion."

"She sounds incredible." Edward murmurs, "Of course, she'd have to be, being related to you."

"Charmer," I smile at him. His distraction had worked, and I was feeling calmer, I could breathe properly again. "We're so alike in so many ways, but also so different. We're not identical, we're dizygotic twins. She was never clumsy, not like I am- even when she was eight, she moved with none of that awkwardness you see in little kids- she always put her full being into each action, each movement. She loves dancing. She used to beg me to dance with her. I took ballet to try and impress her the next time she came to visit, but, well," I cringed at the memory of the ballet studio, at the memory of everything that had gone down there. Edward holds me just that bit tighter, the same thoughts obviously running through his mind. "She also loves shopping. Not like Alice does, with clothes and everything, she loves going through op-shops and second-hand bookstores, seeing what treasures she could find."

"She sounds wonderful. Do you know when I'll get to meet her?" Edward asks.

"As soon as possible," I say, fervently, meaning every word. "But Edward... Hermione and I, we don't have secrets. We've never kept secrets." Edward stiffens again, and I brave a look up to his face. He looks... well, his expression is tightly controlled, which isn't always a good thing. In fact, it rarely is.

"You want to tell her. What we are." He says.

"I do." I tell him. Which is true, except that I've already told her. About a half hour ago, in written form, anyway. Edward's expression remains unreadable for several long, long moments, and then he sighs.

"I couldn't ask you not to tell her," he says, "I can't imagine... not knowing what was happening to her, if she was alright... thinking that she could be dead," he cringes, and I assume thoughts of the cliff-diving incident, and the three horrible days that followed are at the forefront of his mind. "Yes, of course Bella, of course you can tell her." He looks so earnest that my heart melts, and I hug him as tight as my weak human limbs can.

"I love you," I tell him, and I kiss him, pressing my malleable, human lips to his icy stone ones. The kiss continues for several long moments, before Edward pulls away, and I don't try to fight it, instead I pull the duvet up over my body, sliding down the mattress so I'm lying down. Edward gently runs his slender fingers through my hair and I let out a soft sigh.

"Good night, my love," he says softly, and then he starts humming my lullaby, still stroking my hair, and I gradually drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**  
Hermione's POV:**

I look down at the letter in my hand, for what feels like the hundredth time, filled with disbelief. The first two lines are classic Bella-babbling that warmed my heart to no end, but after that... "Before you do come, though, there are a few things you should probably know," I mumble out loud, running a single hand through my hair, regretting it when my fingers get tangled in the curls. "A vampire. My sister is mated to a vampire. And her best sort-of human friend turns into a bloody wolf the size of a horse!"

Groaning aloud, I put down the letter, and move into the bathroom to splash my face with water. A glance up at the mirror tells me I look about as good as I feel- drawn, strung-out, my out-of-control hair even more out-of-control then usual, with a nice extra layer of grease, skin several shades paler then normal with purple rings under my eyes that could rival Bella's vampire.

Vampire... it's a modern word in a world where vampires are romanticized, and loved. In the early times they were considered demons. In India they were called Vetalas, those who inhabit corpses and drink blood. In Africa the Asanbosam and the Adze who hunts children. They knew to fear them then. They knew of dark things that drank blood and the people were wise and feared them.

Smart of them. I wish one of the books I'd sent Bella about the amazing magical creatures had included some of the not-so amazing, very, extremely dangerous creatures as well- such as, oh I don't know, vampires? I didn't have a problem with the ones who abstained from the murder of innocents, which was sadly a rare few, but I did have a problem with my very breakable, very muggle sister being mated to one.

Splashing my face with cool water, I try to think firmly about my sister not in the arms of a being designed to seduce and slaughter innocent humans like her. I don't succeed, and tiredly wipe my face dry before moving back out into the small room I'm staying in.

The Leakey Cauldron is a simple place, and my small room has a double bed, matchbox-sized bathroom, full-length mirror and inbuilt cupboard- nothing but the bare necessities. In one corner of the room my trunk is leaning haphazardly against the wall, and an assortment of books and parchment is scattered across the floor.

It had only been one month since the event that had come to be called "The Battle of Hogwarts", but the Wizarding World had already changed drastically, and was in the process of still more change. Victory and loss, celebrations and mourning. The exhilaration of finding fellow survivors tempered by the heart wrenching goodbyes as loved ones and respected friends were buried. The fear and uncertainty as survivors searched for any sign of the missing.

And at the center of the emotional storm war Harry, Ron and myself. Harry insisted that he would attend every funeral, meet every survivor who needed reassuring and visit every site where refugees huddled to tell them that the long night of Voldemort's reign of terror had lifted.

I'd accompanied Harry because I knew what each meeting, funeral and gathering cost him. Looking behind the façade that he erected for the outside world to see, I knew how close to the edge he was skirting each time he walked into a room or up to a graveside.

I can't remember the last time I slept without dreaming. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is green light flashing under my eyelids, and gaunt, skull-like faces, with twisted grins, dancing along my vision. I wake up screaming, coated in sweat, clutching my left forearm, my fingers tracing the knotted scars spelling MUDBLOOD.

A chill runs through me, a cold, sickening fear, and I spin on my heel, going straight back to the bathroom, straight to the shower. The water starts running the second I open the door, automatically setting itself to the perfect temperature. Setting my wand down on the sink and shrugging out of my dirty clothes, I step under the warm spray of water and start to scrub at my skin with the soap, cleaning away all traces of her, shivering all the while.

When my skin feels rubbed raw, I drop the soap, letting it hit the floor of the shower, and take the time to wash my hair, removing all the grease. My latest distraction these past few weeks, when I haven't been at Harry's side, has been studying the senior level curriculum. I'd say I was up to speed in all the subjects, having made sure that I'd completed a basic high-school level curriculum via correspondence while at Hogwarts, but after the year on the run, I needed to catch up, to cram months and months of knowledge into my mind. 

I'd been so busy, distracting myself from everything, the funerals, the loss, the trauma, by studying with a ferocious, single-minded determination, that left me unwashed and locked in my room at the Leakey for the past four days with no visitors.

The funerals had ended around a week ago. Fred's was one of the last I'd attended.

Most of the Death Eaters had been rounded up by this point. I had been involved in the rounding up, as had Harry and Ron. Harry's unique... 'connection' to Voldemort's mind meant he knew the identities of more Death Eaters then almost anyone else, and we convinced ourselves that this was why we were hunting them down- I don't think any of us actually believed it. I don't think anyone hunting down those fuckers were doing it for anything but revenge.

A not very surprising amount of Death Eaters 'died' while being 'arrested'. I felt no pity for them, not for those monsters. Old-Hermione would have been indignant that they didn't receive their fair trial, but old-Hermione was young and idealistic and I'd buried her alongside the remnants of my innocence, longer ago then I wanted to think.

I hadn't reached out to Bella until they were all gone. Until they'd all been rounded up. And with the entire British magical population thirsting for revenge, it hadn't taken long at all. A handful had escaped, probably overseas, but all the major players were accounted for. The inner circle was practically wiped out- three members were alive, and each of them was locked up in Azkaban, which the cruel, vengeful part of me, the part that felt like it was growing stronger every day, wished that Dementors were still stationed at. However Kingsley, as interim Minister, had turned that down, had reminded us that we were the Good Guys.

Sometimes, when I felt like tearing apart everyone that had hurt me and had hurt the ones I loved with my bare hands, that was hard to remember. 

I almost hadn't contacted my sister, my twin. Hadn't wanted her to be tainted by what I'd become. Hadn't wanted to risk that maybe somewhere out there was a Dark sympathizer who might use her against me, might kill my defenseless muggle sister to hurt me, in revenge. But with every Death Eater hunted down and either killed or imprisoned, that excuse grew thinner and thinner.

And I'd withdrawn. I'd left the Burrow, moved into the Leakey Cauldron, four days ago. I refused to talk to anyone, until Minerva knocked on my door. It was her and Harry who convinced me that reaching out to Bella could help- would help. And they were right. Even just looking at her chicken-scratch handwriting had made me feel lighter. Staying with her... maybe it wouldn't taint her. Maybe it would help wash my own taint away.

Stepping out of the shower, the water automatically turns off, and a small piece of wandless magic dries me, and another unknots my hair. Instead of changing back into the clothes I'd been wearing before, I dressed in fresh ones- I don't fancy smelling like a mixture of pub, sweat and tears when seeing Bella for the first time in three years. 

A swish and flick of my wand packs up the parchment and books, sending them into my trusty beaded handbag. Another few spells and I'm completely packed. Giving the room a final lookover, I hitch my beaded bag over my shoulder, and grasp my trunk firmly with my left hand, and my wand with my right. Intercontinental apparation was tricky, to say the least. It required a decent amount of magical, immense skill and near-perfect control. Luckily I happened to have all three.

I pictured the alleyway off the bus stop in Port Angeles, Washington, and spun to the left, stepping into nothing.

The familiar, unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a straw was about ten times worse then usual, apparating to a different country, and when I appeared in the alley, I gagged loudly, doubling over and retching, something I hadn't done sine I'd first learned to apparate in my sixth year.

My complete lack of appetite, and therefore empty stomach, came in handy as I managed to refrain from emptying my stomach over the pavement. 'Brains of the Golden Trio, Throws Up After Apparating'- I could practically see the headlines. Of course all those gossip rags had nothing better to do then thrust Harry, Ron and I in the spotlight, putting our every movement under scrutiny so they could splash it across the front page of every newspaper- it wasn't like hundreds of people had died, or anything.

Pushing the bitter thoughts away, I exited the empty alleyway, and crossed over to the bus stop, where I got a few odd looks thanks to my large trunk. The bus headed to Forks pulled up, and I paid my fare in the few American dollars I still had- I'd need to change my pounds to American currency, but my galleons could stay as they were; I wasn't going anywhere near Gringotts for the foreseeable future.

I wished I could have just apparated to Forks, but that would have been unusual and sort of suspicious, and I was aiming to fly under the radar in Forks as much as was possible. I'd sent the owl I'd been given by Kingsley during the time when he'd contact Harry, Ron and I, along with others such as Minerva and Filius, multiple times a day for information or advice, ahead to Forks with the time I'd be arriving. I assumed she'd pick me up from the bus stop.

The bus ride was nearly forty-five minutes, and with the way the other passengers were staring at me, I could have sworn I'd left my witch's hat on, or had a face growing on the back of my skull. I remember Bella writing in her letter about how everyone kept staring at her when she first arrived. It took a lot of strength not to cast a discrete notice-me-not charm, but I avoided using magic on muggles whenever it was unnecessary. I already felt guilty enough- no need to add to my crimes by using spells on people who had no defense against them. 

I spotted Bella and Charlie waiting at the bus stop, with Charlie's trusty police cruiser parked illegally, but in the best possible spot to see the bus arrive. Bella was beaming, and she started jumping up and down, waving, when she caught my eye. I couldn't help my own smile, and I was one of the first off the bus, with Bella instantly yanking me into a tight hug, squeezing me hard enough to almost break all my ribs. I inhaled her scent, reveled in the sensation of touching her, hugging her like I'd never let go.

It took Charlie clearing his throat for us to break apart. Bella looked as teary as I felt as she grasped my hands in her own, holding them tight enough to cut off the circulation. I didn't care, just held on even tighter.

"I've missed you," I say, which is the understatement of the century, but her eyes soften, and she smiles at me, a watery but genuine smile.

"I've missed you too."

Although we weren't identical twins, Bella and I were still strikingly similar in appearance. I was an inch or two taller then her, and my hair was wavy, shorter and a warm chestnut, rather than Bella's straight, dark mahogany. But the differences mainly ended there. We both had pale skin, the same intelligent chocolate brown eyes set in pretty heart shaped faces and slim figures.

Bella's sense of style has definitely improved, I noticed, taking in the stylish pair of cargo jeans and tight black-knit sweater she was wearing. I wondered what the source of her new fashion sense was- I suspected an outside influence. 

"It's so good to see you again," Charlie says, voice gruff with emotion, and his eyes are all warm and crinkly. Bella lets go of one of my hands so I can give him a slightly awkward but very genuine hug,

"You too, Charlie." I tell him. He goes to pick up my trunk, but I quickly shoot a wandless 'finite' at it- Charlie isn't aware of my not-quite-a-normal-human status, and a weightless trunk wouldn't exactly aid in that impression. My parents knew that I was a witch... knew being the key term in that. Now they don't even remember they had a daughter. I ruthlessly squash down any emotion that threatens to arise with that thought, instead focusing on the present.

"How was the flight?" Charlie asks.

"It was long." I lie easily. He goes and hauls my trunk into the cruiser's boot, and Bella tugs on our still connected hands, pulling me over to the backseat, where we slide in next to each other. Doing up our seatbelts one-handed, Bella leans into me, and I rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone," she tells me, "Edward's coming over so I can introduce you to him, and tomorrow Esme's invited us over for lunch so you can meet his family. Oh, and Billy invited us over for to La Push tonight so you can see Jacob again. I don't know if he'll remember you- we only met once, and I think we were nine, or something. Charlie wasn't as close to Billy, back then." I notice, in the rearview mirror, Charlie grinding his teeth slightly at the mention of the Cullens- Edward in particular, and something stirs inside me as I wonder where the animosity came from, something that felt suspiciously like a dark promise of a world of pain that would rain down on Bella's vampire if he had hurt her or had mistreated her in any conceivable way.

Bella tilts her head up, smiling warmly at me. "You'll love them all, Hermione," she promises me. Will I? I can't help but wonder skeptically; or will they all just be a reminder of the magical world I'm trying to leave behind?

-

The cruiser pulls up in front of a familiar small house with white wooden siding. It's a nice house, nothing like the massive brick manor my 'parents' owned in England, but in a way, so much nicer- more home-y. I'd always enjoyed staying here.

Bella helps me lift the trunk out of the car, and wrestles the handle away from me, and wheels it, triumphantly, up to the house. Charlie rolls his eyes, affectionately, at his daughter, and I let it go without a fight, hitching my beaded handbag over my shoulder, smiling after my sister.

The inside of the house was just as I remembered; nice, neat and simple, and Bella led the way to the room that was, apparently, to be mine. We'd always bunked together on the twin bed in her room when we were younger. I suppose at eighteen, we were a bit too old for that now. And I didn't particularly want to be sleeping in the same bed I assumed she was intimate with her vampire soul mate in.

Bella pushed open the door, and waved her hand about. "Ta-da!" She announced, visibly excited. It was a nice room, with a wooden floor, light yellow walls, a peaked ceiling, red-laced curtains around the window, and a twin-sized bed with red and gold bedding... I rolled my eyes at Bella, looking at the posters of lions hung up on the wall, and noting the distinct red and gold theme.

"Of course." I said, unable to help the smile stretching across my face.

"She insisted on the color scheme." Charlie said, from behind us.

"Of course." I repeat, and I can't help but laugh. Bella looks smug.

"We'll give you some time to unpack," Charlie suggests, before giving me another light hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's really good to have both my girls here." He says, and I'm impressed he managed to say that without any of the embarrassment he usually shows during displays of emotion.

Bella gives me a hug too, though hers is much tighter and longer, stretching over several minutes in which we just bask in the other's presence, before she finally steps back. "I love you, Hermione." She says, before adding, in a much lower voice, "if you need to talk about anything, and I mean anything, I'm right here. Remember that!" I nod, and then she also leaves, shutting the door gently behind her.

I gaze around the room, noting the oak wardrobe and desk, and the strings of lights hung about the walls. Bella really went all-out with this.

I unpack the muggle way, after setting up the only anti-vampire ward I know. The only vampire I've ever met was Sanguini, at Slughorn's Christmas Party. Sanguini's gleaming red eyes and chalky-white skin was creepy, even his otherworldly looks not making up for the 'ick-factor' as Ginny had called it. Sanguini was a human-drinker, a nomadic vampire and one of the only who knew about the Wizarding world. He was smart enough to know that despite their speed and their strength, vampires were no match for a witch or wizard, and offered his services as a sort of representative for vampires.

Last I heard of Sanguini, his arse was being blown up by one of the DA during the Battle of Hogwarts- it came as no surprise to anyone that knew the slimy prick that he'd sided with Voldemort. 

The ward is similar to a muggle-repellant ward, and the source of the muggle myth that vampires can't cross a threshold without an invitation. The vampire wouldn't realize that, though- the ward's magic influenced their minds, making them think it was their idea not to go into the room.

After unpacking all my muggle things, I lock my trunk containing all my Magical things, besides my wand of course, and ward it so that, again, vampires can't break into it. The beaded handbag undergoes similar charms, including one that will make Charlie urgently remember he has to do something or rather, if he picks it up to look in it.

Finally finished unpacking, I consider taking down the lion posters, but end up leaving them up. Bella knocks on my door, and I call out to let her in. She glances around my room briefly, before closing the door behind her and sitting down on the bed. I sit down next to her, feeling a bit nervous about the apprehensive look on her face. "What is it?" I ask, warily.

"I feel like I should fill you in on what's happened since I've moved to Forks." She admits. My skin crawls.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" I ask her, and she grimaces.

"Nope. Definitely not." And she's a hundred percent right. I'm left staring at her, horrified beyond belief, long after she's finished her sordid tale of out of control vans skidding on ice, vampire trackers after her blood, actually being Bitten, being abandoned by her soul-mate, almost being killed by another vampire, finding out her best friend is a wolf shape-shifter, jumping off a cliff and nearly drowning, actually voluntarily entering the Volturi castle, home of the equivalent to vampire royalty, and now still being hunted down by yet another vampire.

"And to think the worst danger I thought you'd be in was your ability to trip over a flat surface," I finally manage to speak.

"Yes, well, apparently I'm a trouble-magnet." She admits, and I give a somewhat hysterical laugh.

"Yes, I picked that up, right around the time you managed to attract the attention of a gang of drunk perverts while in bloody Port Olympia! Do you know the crime statistics of that town?"

"Low?" Bella ventures, and I nod.

"Yes. Very, very low." She gives me a sheepish smile, before her expression turns more serious.

"So, I've showed you mine, you show me yours." She says, and I physically flinch. Her eyes widen at my reaction, filling with worry. "It's that bad?" she whispers, and her face has gone pale. I close my eyes so I don't have to look at her concern, witness her reaction.

"Worse."

She hugs me, for the umpteenth time, but I just hug her back. Being back together again, it feels like something that's been missing has returned, an itch I wasn't quite aware of that's finally been scratched.

(I desperately don't think of George).

"Edward will be here in a moment," Bella says, suddenly. "I'll go let him in- Charlie probably won't even open the door for him if I don't go down. I'll be right back though, I promise. I'm really excited about you meeting him." She says, with such sincerity that something inside me melts.

"Fine." I tell her, "I won't throw garlic at him when he walks in." She rolls her eyes.

"Very funny; you know that won't actually do anything, right?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You are aware of how sensitive a vampire's nose is, aren't you?" Bella snorts, a grin spreading across her face.

"You're awful," she says, and I grin back at her, more weight lifting from my shoulders.

"Absolutely dreadful." I agree. I can still hear her laughing as she walks down the stairs, and I can't help but grin at the sound. My grin fades though as my skin prickles, my ward picking up the presence of her vampire. When she appears back in my doorway, the vampire is standing right next to her and I feel a bit sick, even with the reassurance of his golden eyes.

Doesn't drink humans, I tell myself firmly, before trying for a more natural look. "Come in," I say, inviting the vampire into my room, not that he's consciously aware that he was previously barred from it. When he stopped at the threshold, he probably thought it was his own idea- being a gentleman, I guessed, waiting for permission to enter a lady's room.

Bella chews on her lip, a nervous habit we share, as Edward and I give each other a once-over. Bella's gushing over his good looks, back during her long explanation of the last year and a bit, really didn't do him justice- no words could. That's just the way it was with beings of supernatural beauty, such as vampires and veela and fae.

Edward had perfect features, untidy hair was an unusual bronze shade and his eyes were a gleaming topaz. I was mildly attracted to him, even though my attention lay with the fairer sex. That's just how it was with vampires.

As I looked at him, I wondered what he saw when he looked at me? A girl very similar to Bella in appearance, surely; the same high cheekbones, pointy jaw, disproportionate lips and big, brown eyes. But the differences must be so much more obvious to his keener eyes- Bella doesn't have the same muscle as I do, whipcord, taut muscles, the kind that only came from constant use and although Bella has a slender frame, my sister's weight is in the healthy range. I don't need to be a medi-witch to know that I'm underweight- being on the run while suffering an enormous amount of stress, followed by a crushing, almost paralysing grief will do that to a girl.

The biggest difference between us, though, were the ones that weren't visible to the naked eye, not at a first glance anyway; Bella's eyes were clear of the haunted shadows and anguish that I saw reflected in the eyes of nearly everyone I knew, everyone I'd fought with, the weight of lost lives, heavy on my shoulders.

Pulling myself from my thoughts once again, I force myself to focus on the present, not to slip back into the past. It's Edward who initiates our first conversation.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Edward." He introduces himself, politely. He holds out a hand and I shake it, being careful not to flinch as I touch his icy skin. I'm vividly aware of the wand in my sleeve, and I wonder if this turns ugly I'll be able to pull it out in time.

It's not going to turn ugly, I berate myself harshly, but the instincts of war are hard to put behind you, and vampires literally scream predator, putting my already frayed nerves to the test. "It's nice to meet you." I say, keeping my voice carefully polite. Bella's lips are twitching, and I throw her a resigned look. "And you're laughing because...?''

"You two," she answers, a broad smile on her face, "you're both being so careful to be polite- it's hilarious to watch."

"This is the thanks I get for being supportive of you having a vampire boyfriend?" I demand, my instincts automatically taking note of Edward stiffening slightly behind me.

It's then I feel something that stops me dead in my tracks- a brushing against my Occlumency shields. I react on pure reflex, borne from being trained as a soldier.

I spin around, eyes flashing with fury. In that instant, I've switched to fight or flight, and Edward is the enemy. "Stay out of my head!" I snarl, slamming down extra shields with enough force that Edward actually stumbles back, hands clamped to his head. I'm reaching for my wand when Bella grabs my hand, pulling me back around to face her.

I manage to stop myself from twisting the wrist of the arm that grabbed me until it snaps as looking at her, taking in her appearance, halts my reflexes. Bella's saying something, and I force myself into the present, blocking out the echoes of screams to concentrate on what she's saying. "You're okay, you're safe," she's repeating, over and over, and I take several deep breaths.

I feel sick to my stomach at the thought I almost broke Bella's wrist when she grabbed me, and I even feel guilty about almost reducing her soul mate to rubble, especially as I remember her now telling me that his Gift wasn't something he could control- he hadn't meant to pry into my head (I didn't want to think about the last time someone had tried to violate my mind).

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." I say, voice hollow. I almost hurt her, almost hurt Bella.

"If you leave now, I'll punch you." Bella tells me, face fierce, "I'll probably break my thumb doing it, but I'll still punch you." I chuckle weakly, sitting down heavily onto the bed again. Bella rubs my arm, supportively, and I stiffen as her palm moves over the knotted scars hidden beneath my sweater. She doesn't seem to notice, and I move my arm, grabbing her hand instead.

"So, where's Enoch?" She asks, and I don't mind her obvious subject change.

"Out flying somewhere, probably. He doesn't really like me." I admit, "but he was a sort-of gift, so I can't give him back. He fends for himself, mostly, though. He'll come if he wants something from me. I'll probably give him to Ginny, anyway. She's going back to Ho-to our boarding school, so she might enjoy having him close at hand."

"Who's Enoch?" Edward asks, and I work on not blaming him for what's happened to Bella since he entered her life as I answer.

"He's my pet bird. Well, sort of mine. He really doesn't like me. Or anyone."

"What sort of bird is he?" Edward asks, showing polite interest in my life.

"Oh, well, I have some friends, in England, that trained these owls to act like carrier pigeons, basically," I tell him, "one of them, Kingsley, gave him to me." Edward looks genuinely interested now.

"That sounds intriguing- I haven't heard about that before. Hunting falcons, yes, and carrier pigeons, but owls? That is fascinating. You have interesting friends." I can't help the laugh that escapes me as he says that.

"Oh believe me, that's understating it." I tell him.

"So where did you go to boarding school?" He asks, looking genuinely interested, and my good humor vanishes instantly as images of the wreckage of Hogwarts dance mockingly across the front of my skull, the Dark Mark hovering tauntingly above the Astronomy Tower.

"Scotland." I say, and my voice is so bleak that Edward doesn't ask for any further information. I can feel my hands tremble, and the memories are getting harder to suppress.

"Crookshanks!" Bella says, suddenly, "Crookshanks!" I turn to look at her, confused but grateful that the memories have been subdued, even if I can still feel them lurking, ready to pull me under so deep that I can't breathe, drowning in them.

"He, uh, he's gone." I tell her, because I honestly have no idea where he is. He stayed with my parents after I memory charmed them into becoming Monica and Wendell. I hoped that they were treating him well (and that they were alive, all of them, except no, no, no- I refused to even acknowledge that thought).   

Bella presses her forehead against mine, and I let my body slump forward. "We've got a long road ahead of us, don't we?" she says, softly. I know Edward can hear what she's saying, but he politely doesn't say anything.

"Yes," I tell her, deciding to give a truthful answer. "I-" am broken? Messed up? Shattered into too many little pieces that all the king's horsemen and all the king's men would struggle to put me back together? "I- yes. A long, long road."


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**  
Bella's POV:**

I hugged Hermione, tight, and she rests her head against my shoulder. I can feel how tense she is, and I rub soothing circles on her back. She looks so different, since the last time I saw her. I mean, she looked worried, drawn, but there was determination in her eyes, fiery passion and courage. This Hermione... this Hermione is haunted. Her eyes, they're so blank, and her body looks so much more... Thin. Unhealthy. Too pale. She holds herself hunched, like she's either making a smaller target or she's ready to spring forward into action- or both. And she keeps touching her left forearm, a habit I knew that she didn't have before.

Edward and Hermione seem very wary of each other, almost. Edward, after her reaction before, and Hermione because... well, I suppose because he's a vampire. I don't know what sort of experiences she's had with vampires before, but she seems tightly-wound with him so close to her.

Hermione is different. Something has happened to her, something big. I've studied wars, back in history, several years ago. I know how it affects the survivors, those who fought and those who feared. Hermione was involved in the war, I always knew that, but now I was wondering just how deep that involvement was, just what had happened to her since the last time I'd seen her, three long years ago.

"I think I need to sleep a bit," Hermione speaks up, pulling away from me. She's not meeting my eyes, and I chew my lip.

"Okay," I say, not pushing her while Edward's in the room. We will talk, but not now. I kiss her cheek, before stepping over to Edward, twining my fingers with his icy ones, and leaving her room, gently shutting the door behind me. Edward waits until we're in my room before massaging his temples, a pained look flashing across his face.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I think she just gave me the first headache I've experienced since my heart stopped beating." He was, wryly. I give a weak sort of smile.

"She seems to share my Gift. Except hers seems... more controlled."

Edward gives a rueful smile. "Yes, you could say that." I flop down on my bed, and Edward lets himself be dragged down next to me by our still joined hands. I press my lips against his and passion, sweet passion, ignites fires of desire inside me. His cool, sweet breath makes me want more, and the usual disappointment flows through me when he breaks away all too soon, as usual. I pout at him, and he laughs softly, kissing my nose, before his expression turns all too serious.

"Be careful tonight Bella," he warns, "if anything happens," he grimaces, shutting his eyes briefly, as if the mere thought is too painful to comprehend. "Be careful." He repeats, and I lean forwards, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Of course I'll be safe," I tell him, before snuggling next to him, prepared to enjoy the time we have before 'visiting hours' are up.

-

At a quarter to seven, fifteen minutes after Edward was sent away by Charlie, I go knock on Hermione's bedroom door, and she opens it, rubbing her eyes. "Dinner time?" She yawns.

"Yep, we're going over to the reservation." I tell her, unable to help the excitement in my voice. I haven't seen Jake since the motorbike incident, thanks to Edward's over-protectiveness, and my annoyance and frustration with him is outweighed by how much I miss seeing my best friend.

"Off to feast with the shifters." Hermione says, thoughtfully, and I frown slightly.

"Shifters?"

"Well they're not werewolves," she says, amused. "Werewolves only turn under the full moon, and when they do, they lose their minds. Also, werewolves don't look like wolves- they look sort of like a mix between a human and one of those wargs, from the Lord of the Rings movies."

My lips twitch in amusement at her reference to the movie we'd watched together, after she'd made me read the entire book series, of course- 'The Hobbit' too, of course.

I thought about what she said, about the Pack not actually being werewolves. "So they're shifters, then?" I ask her, "what does that mean?"

"It's sort of like the animagus transformation," Hermione explains, "a latent gene that's passed through generations. Usually, it wouldn't amount to anything, as the descendants move away the chances of inheriting the gene from both parents, which is how the ability to shape-shift becomes a possibility, diminishes significantly, but in cases like the Quileute's, where there's a smaller population pool that's mostly stayed together, the chances of someone being passed along the gene from each parent is much higher. It's then the proximity to vampires that's activated the dormant ability, the brain's natural reaction to a perceived predator."

"That's... wow." I tell her, and she smiles. I snicker softly, thinking about how the Pack would react if they knew they weren't actually bona fide werewolves.

Hermione pulls on her coat and laces up her shoes before following me down to where Charlie is waiting, looking even more excited then me. "Let's go!" He says, rubbing his stomach in anticipation. I can't help but laugh as we follow him out to his cruiser. Hermione is quiet, next to me, and I reach across and grab her hand, squeezing it. Physical proximity to her is... amazing, and I can't get enough of it, not unlike how after the months apart, Edward and I barely left each other's sides.

The drive to the rez consists of Charlie singing along to the radio, with Hermione and I wincing every time he hit a note off-key. Which was frequent. When the cruiser pulled up outside Jake's house, I just about tripped out of the car in my eagerness to see my best friend and my excitement in introducing him to my other half.

Jake bounded out of the house and met me halfway, scooping me up into his arms and spinning me around. I laugh, and soak in his searing heat, resting my cheek against his chest. "I missed you." I tell him.

He smiles, and wrinkles his nose slightly. "I miss you too, even though you stink." He teases before freezing. I turn to see Hermione has just stepped out of the car, and I can't help but giggle slightly at the dumbfounded expression on Jacob's face. Like I said, Hermione and I aren't identical, but we are still very obviously related.

"Who... who is that?" Jacob asks, visibly shocked.

"Right," I say, wondering the best way to break the news, "er Jake, this is my twin sister. Hermione."

Hermione's smile for Jake is stiff but genuine enough, and she holds her hand out. Jacob is still frozen, though, gaping at her.

"Maybe you should explain before he has a heart attack," she says, amused, her thick British accent rolling over us, her hand dropping back to her side.

"Right," I say, sheepishly. "Well, like I said, Hermione is my twin, but when we were born Renée gave Hermione up for adoption." I explain. I hesitate slightly, before using the same story Hermione had given Charlie, back when she'd first had to cut all contact with us- after all, she couldn't exactly tell him that she had to protect us from an evil mass-murdering wizard who wanted her dead and to take over Wizarding Britain. It was also the story I'd given Edward, so it would be easier to stick with the same lie, even in the unlikely event he and Jake actually shared a conversation not to do with me or the treaty- or both. And it wasn't even a lie, not really. Just a highly edited, very shortened version of the truth. "She had to go into witness protection, three years ago." I tell him. "Before that, though, we were quite close, even though she lived in England."

Jacob finally manages to close his jaw, even as he stares wide-eyed at Hermione. "Okay, wow. Just... wow." He mumbles, shaking his head, as if clearing water out of his ears. I can't help my laughter, and he shoots me a look of mock-betrayal before reaching out to finally shake Hermione's hand. Hermione doesn't immediately startle at the warm temperature, like most people, and I realize there's something else I have to tell him.

"Um, Hermione sort of... knows. About everything." I say, resisting the urge to cringe. Jake goes wide-eyed, and stares at Hermione anxiously.

"She knows... everything?" he asks, carefully. Hermione gives a sort of half-shrug.

"Don't panic, your secret is safe with me."

"Hermione and I don't keep secrets." I tell him, firmly, even as my eyes flicker over to Hermione's. My message is as much for her as it is for Jacob. We don't keep secrets from each other, we never have.

Hermione doesn't meet my eye.

"So you're not freaked out?" Jacob asks, and Hermione just smiles.

"I've seen and heard stranger things." She says, dryly, and Jacob visibly relaxes, even as his eyes light up in curiosity at her words- what's stranger then a guy exploding into a wolf? I can practically hear him think.

"Time to get going?" Charlie asks, meandering over to us, Billy by his side in the wheelchair. Billy stares at Hermione- I don't think he can help it- but maybe Charlie has mentioned her before, or maybe he remembers seeing her before, years and years ago, so he's not as mind-blown as Jacob still appears to be.

"My name's Billy." He introduces himself to her, and Hermione smiles at him.

"Hermione, though I'm guessing you know that now." He chuckles.

"Believe me, it won't be long until everyone knows that." He tells her, "big news in a small town." Hermione pulls a face, even as Jacob excitedly leads Hermione and I over to his restored car.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asks me.

"Emily's house, I think." I tell her, "There's probably going to be a bonfire." I add, after a moment's thought.

Hermione and I squish up next to each other in the passenger seat, Hermione mostly on my lap, much to both of our amusement, and Charlie groans and closes his eyes. "I saw nothing, I saw nothing, you definitely aren't breaking multiple road and vehicular safety laws." He mutters, turning away. I laugh at my police-officer father's antics.

Jacob starts the engine and drives several miles over the speed limit through the rez. Hermione stares out the window at the passing scenery, only half visible as the world has started darkening around us, the sun sinking down to the horizon. I notice the way she's absently rubbing her left forearm, almost as if she doesn't even notice she's doing it. It reminds me of the way I rub my bite-mark from James when I'm stressed; a nervous habit I've picked up over the last year.

The last time I saw her, she would tug her fingers through her hair when she was stressed- we used to joke that's why it was always so messy. This is a new habit, and it makes me wonder what sort of memory, or worse, what sort of scar, could be hidden under the material.

"So, you lived in England?" Jacob asks Hermione.

"Yes, but I went to boarding school in Scotland." She tells him.

"Really? What school?" He asks.

"The Maccallion Academy." Hermione lies, smoothly, as we pull up outside Emily's house. I have no doubt that it's a real school Hermione's looked up just in case someone ever asks her about it.

"Cool." Jacob grins.

We pull up outside Emily's house, where there are already a handful of cars parked. I've always liked Emily's house- it's a tiny place, with a wall that probably had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look. It screamed Emily.

An extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin stepped out the front door and waved at the car, a bright smile on her face, permanently scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. Hermione didn't even flinch at the sight of them, didn't even blink even though I'd forgotten to warn her, as she stepped out of the car.

"Hello Bel-" Emily went to greet her, before I stepped out of the car too, and her eyes widened comically. "Oh." She said, staring at Hermione, wide-eyed. "Oh!"

"Hello, I'm Hermione," Hermione introduced herself, holding out her hand. Emily was startled into motion, and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm Emily." She said, almost shyly.

"Hey Em!" Jake greeted her, bounding over to greet her.

"Um.... can I ask... how?" Emily half-stammered, still gazing wide-eyed at Hermione.

"Of course, Emily, but is it okay if we tell you when everyone's here? You know, so we only have to say it once?" I ask, and Emily nods at once.

"Of course!" She said, before she opened her front door, ushering us inside, as the cruiser pulled up with Charlie and Billy.

Hermione walked with a quiet confidence next to me, not seeming bothered by the wide-eyed stares she received as we walked into the backyard, where all the La Push shifters were crammed around a bonfire. Her fingers drifted near her pocket, I noticed, and I held back a grin, confident that her wand was hidden in her pocket. So maybe she wasn't as nonchalant to the stares as she looked.

Sam stood up, and stepped towards us, curiosity and a slight hostility clear on his face. "I'm Sam Uley," he introduced himself, in his deep voice. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger-Swan." Hermione introduced herself, smoothly, and my heart skipped a bit as she added a hyphened 'Swan' to the end of her name.

"She's my twin sister." I explain to Sam, awkwardly, knowing all the wolves are listening. "It's a long story, but she was given up for adoption when we were born, and we didn't meet each other until we were eight. She lives in England."

Sam looks less hostile now, and I can't help but morbidly wonder how quickly that hostility will return when he figures out Hermione knows The Secret...

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." He says, a small but genuine smile on his face. Hermione smiles back.

"Yes, it's nice to meet everyone Bella's told me so much about." She says, her thick British accent causing the currently unattached via imprinting teenage boys in the room to swoon.

The wolves basically line up to introduce themselves, and then we all settle down in front of the bonfire, Hermione on one side of me, Jake on the other, ready for what the night brings.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**  
Hermione's POV:**

Surrounded by the shifters, I picked at my dinner, avoiding the eyes around me. Eating was proving to be a feat, as my stomach was still used to the smallest of portions, nothing like the feast Emily has cooked up.

It's certainly a good thing I'm so used to people staring at me, otherwise I'd be starting to freak out about now- every shifter, and every adult present too, kept trying to stare at me without me noticing, but battle-honed instincts had me aware of every set of eyes turned to me, whether I could see them staring or not.

But, as I said, I am used to being stared at, thanks to being Harry Potter's best friend, as well as the temporary girlfriend of Quidditch World Champion Viktor Krum and one of the saviors of the Wizarding World. I've gotten used to having eyes glued to me, having my picture in the paper and my personal life picked apart by reporters, as sad as that sounds.

Jacob had spent dinner glued to Bella's side, his feelings for her painfully obvious to everyone except her, and it wasn't until we'd all eaten that he turned to me. He was a handsome guy; thick, toned and muscular, his build mirrored that of a serious bodybuilder, though it was balanced by his tremendous height of six foot seven. He had glossy black hair cut short, his skin was silky and russet-colored.

He was the first one to summon the courage to start a conversation with me, backed up by two people who had introduced themselves as Quil and Embry. Quil was a tall and burly boy with a buzz cut and an impish grin, while Embry was slim, with messy cropped hair.

"So... will you be going to Forks High?" He asks, more as a conversation starter, then out of genuine curiosity. I settle back slightly, glad to have an excuse to push away my plate, which I've barely touched.

"Yes, I'll be a senior, along with Bella." I tell him.

"Where in England did you live?" Quil asks, eagerly.

"I lived in the Hampstead Garden Suburb in London," I answer, honestly, "though I spent a majority of my time over the school holidays with either Bella or my boarding school friends in Ottery St. Catchpole." They all look at me as if I was speaking in Italian, or something, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Ottery St. Catchpole is in Devon, a large county in the South West of England." More blank looks, and I bite back the urge to sigh.

"Where did you go to high school?" This time it's one of the others, Jared his name is, with his girlfriend Kim standing beside him.

"A very stuffy, very posh boarding school in Scotland." I answer her, somewhat vaguely, "Maccallion Academy." Maccallion Academy was a real boarding school I'd looked up, before my first year at Hogwarts, for whenever people asked me where I went to school.

"Why Scotland? I mean, aren't there boarding schools in England?" Emily asks, curiously.

"The Academy... it's highly specialised and highly selective," I explain, "I was lucky to get in there- most people don't." Which, in a way, is all true.

"So why are you going to Forks High then?" An exotically beautiful young woman spoke up next, her voice cold. She's lovely looking, with perfect copper skin, and lush, dark hair cut short, but she seems... unhappy, and closed off, and I don't think it's just my presence.

I make a note to talk to Bella about her afterwards and, not letting her tone upset me in any way (she has nothing on a Slytherin), and I wink as I answer her question. "I got expelled."

Bella laughs at the inside joke, being the only one here besides Charlie, who is seated too far away to hear, who understands my work ethic. "I graduated early from the Academy," I explain properly to my confused crowd, "but since I've moved to America, I'd like to get an American High School Certificate of Education too." Bella chooses now to speak up.

"Hermione's weird," she says, "she's one of those people who actually likes school." I give her a dry look.

"I'm weird, am I? And this is coming from the girl dating who is dating a vampire. Colour me unimpressed."

The shifters startle at my words, realizing for the first time that I know their secret, and Bella's cheeks go bright pink. Charlie and the other adults are far enough away that they don't overhear me, as I checked before speaking up.

"Oh shut up," She grumbles good-naturedly, at the same time as Sam speaks up.

"You know about the Cold Ones?" He asks, his face carefully clear of emotion. I nod.

"Bella and I share everything." I say, using the simplest explanation possibly, and putting great emphasis on the word 'everything'.

"Everything?" Sam asks, his tone now decidedly cold. At the sound, all the shifters stiffen, and it feels like the temperature drops. I don't react, don't even flinch, just keep my gaze steady, looking at the 'alpha' of the shifter Pack.

"We have no secrets." When Sam's jaw clenched Emily lays a hand on his arm.

"Sam, relax," she murmurs, "Hermione obviously hasn't told anyone anything, so there's no harm done." Sam glowers in Bella's direction before turning away and stalking away.

"Whew!" whistles Seth, a gangly teenager, through his teeth, "I thought he was going to explode! Literally!" Hesitant laughter follows Seth's statement, as if the Pack is still expecting their Alpha to turn and rip everything apart in an angered frenzy that yet another person who wasn't Pack knew the Big Secret.

Paul is the only shifter who doesn't laugh. He has an older face then the others, and looks like he's about to rip Bella and I apart for Sam. I let my hand drift into my pocket, and curl my fingers around the slim stick of wood hidden there. My wand warms slightly at my touch, and I snap my gaze over to Paul and let my eyes bore into his. He tries to keep my stare, but I let my magic swell around me, stretching out an invisible power that makes the animal instincts inside him tell him to submit to me, as a more powerful being.

He literally bares his teeth at me, before his head dips slightly, submitting to me as his instincts overpower his pride. Rage just about leaks from his pores, and he turns his malevolent gaze to my innocent, powerless sister.

"Fang-Banger!" He snarls at Bella, before spinning around and stalking off. Jacob lets out a snarl beside Bella, and launches to his feet, looking ready to chase after Paul and tear him limb from limb. His entire body is vibrating, a sure sign he's about to shift- and right in front of Charlie, who's still blissfully unaware of how big and scary the world really is.

Quil and Embry leap up and plant themselves in his way, speaking too quietly for me to hear, but obviously trying to calm Jacob down. Bella spins to face me, her own face pale in worry. "Hermione, can you do something? He's about to phase in front of Charlie!" She whispers, frantically.

"You owe me." I tell her, rolling my eyes exasperated, before turning to face Jacob. "Adhortor!" I murmur, while focusing on Jacob. The effect the wandless Cheering Charm has on him is instantaneous, with him immediately going from furious to, well, cheerful.

"Wow," breathes Bella, as she stares at a smiling, happy Jacob in awe. "That was so cool!" I elbow her.

"Calm down and be quiet before someone hears you," I whisper to her, "or I swear I will silencio you, sister or not!"

Her eyes widen comically. "Oh my god! I can't believe I actually forgot! It's so cool that you're of age and can cast spells outside of school!" She grins

"For the love of Merlin, Mordred and Morgana, Bella, stop talking!" I hiss, glancing around to make sure nobody heard, "and whatever you do, do not go around saying things like that within 100 feet of a vampire! They'll be able to hear every word!"

"Right. Sorry." Bella says, looking appropriately apologetic, before Jacob bounds over to her, a dopey grin on his face, incredulous looks trailing after him. Maybe I cast the spell a bit too strong, I reflect.

But Bella's happy, chatting nineteen-to-the-dozen with him, and before long it's time to head home. We wave good-bye to everyone, and get into the cruiser, while Billy and Jacob depart in the Rabbit.

"So? What did you think of everyone?" Bella asks, excitedly.

"Paul was a real piece of work, and Sam needs to pull the stick out of his arse." I tell her honestly, "but everyone else seemed nice." Bella laughs.

"You weird Brits," She teases, "arse? Really?"

"Sod off! An ass is a donkey, you yankee." I retort, planting a playful pout on my face. I was right- moving in with Bella and Charlie is just what I needed. It feels good to mess around, to be away from the suffocating presence back in England, as we try to recover from the War that stole so many of us. Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin are just a handful of those we lost.

And then there's the personal struggles, the ones that are just as painful and overwhelming. I killed human beings, during the Battle of Hogwarts. True, they were horrible, despicable excuses for human beings, but they were still lives that I took; they were still somebody's son or daughter, maybe even somebody's mother or father. Somebody had loved them.

My own personal grief was overwhelming, every minute of every day, but back in England I was also around a grieving Harry and the grieving Weasleys... I was suffocating in the loss of people I loved and the loss of my innocence. I was drowning in my depression, Harry's depression, the Weasley's depression...

I couldn't stay there. I'm not sure I'd have managed to find the strength to carry on, to find a purpose to keep living.

I tried to get away, while staying close-ish, at the Leakey Cauldron, but then I was constantly surrounded by the press, my thousands of adoring fans who ran over and hugged me in the middle of the street, crying and spilling gratitude... and of course the memories. Memories of what had been, of Fred pranking Percy's Head Boy badge, of buying Crookshanks, and of having a drink with my parents, after the first time we visited Diagon Alley- I'd had water, of course, but they'd needed something a little stronger.

Here, with Bella, I'm getting a second chance, in a way. A chance to live like a normal person, vampires and shifters aside. A chance to live in a happier environment, without any reminders of what I had lost.

"You look like you're doing some deep thinking." Bella murmured, from beside me. I glanced up into her chocolate brown eyes, not surprised by her insight- Bella had always been good at reading people. I was good at reading books.

"Just... thinking about what happened." I tell her, softly. The corners of her mouth droop, and she gently grasps my hand with hers.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She says, earnestly, "I don't like seeing you like this, Hermione, so sad, so empty... You just zone out, go blank... if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here, promise me, okay?" she demands, fiercely.

I can't help a small smile at her fiery passion. She's a mild-mannered girl, Bella, right up until it comes to those she loves- just like me, in a way. "I promise." I tell her, even though I don't really mean it.

I don't want to burden her, I don't want her to look at me any differently. My gaze drifts down to my left forearm, almost unconsciously, and I hold back the urge to shudder. MUDBLOOD. My permanent reminder of a time I'd like to forget, more then anything else.

Bella's gaze follows mine, and I can see the questions in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything, and I'm grateful for her insight.

-

-

We arrive back at the house at around ten-ish. Bella already has a bounce in her step, knowing she's going to be spending the night snuggling up to her boyfriend. I don't know if it's just me, but I'd rather not go to sleep in the arms of a bloodthirsty vampire.

I go up to the bedroom that is now mine, and change into a light pair of pajamas. Compared to Hogwarts in winter, Forks is downright toasty. I brush my teeth in the bathroom, alongside Bella, then say goodnight, retreating back to my room. The wards I set up earlier tingle, notifying me that there's a vampire in the house- looks like Edward's ready for bed too.

Groaning softly, I flop down on the bed, yanking the duvet up to my chin. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with a vampire so close- all my senses are screaming at me to either go kill it, or get the hell out of here.

In the end, I go with the second option, and cast a quick silencing charm on the window, before easing it open. I swing my legs over the ledge, take a deep breath, and then jump.

My transformation into my Animagus form is smooth and almost instantaneous. I resist the urge to let out a screech of joy, as I spread my powerful wings and soar up into the sky.

My Animagus form is a Philippine eagle, the third largest bird in the world, over a meter long, with a wingspan of more then two meters. It took me two and a half years to perfect my Animagus transformation, after finding out in my third year Harry's dad and his friends had managed the transformation, and I changed for the first time in my sixth year at Hogwarts. It was always my one secret from my boys, my escape when everything became too much, Ron with Lavender and Harry with that bloody potions book.

I soar up in the sky, my powerful wings catching the wind currents. I fly through the air, over the town and the forest. There's nothing more freeing then flying, high above everyone else. I stay in the sky for hours, until my wings ache and I'm finally exhausted enough to sleep.

Getting back into my room proves to be problematic- the windowsill is too narrow for me to balance on while I shift out of my Animagus form, and the window is too small for me to fly into, whilst still in my Animagus form.

My solution ends up being to shift out of my eagle form in the backyard, then sneak back into the house, up to my room, via the back door. Knowing that Bella's vampire can hear every move I make, makes this unsettling, and I vow to figure out some kind of solution- maybe a disillusioned ladder resting against my window could work? I could climb straight up, not having to go through the house- I'd have to place muggle and vampire repellant charms on and around it, of course, so nobody walks into an invisible ladder.

I slide back into my bed, locking the door, and I'm sufficiently tired enough that I can ignore the buzzing of my wards, and I drift off into an uneasy sleep, where a raven-haired, gaunt faced witch greets me, curved blackthorn wand in one hand, silver dagger in the other.

"Let's have a little chat... girl on girl." She cackles, and there's a flash of burning red light. I open my mouth and scream.


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**  
Bella's POV:**

Waking up in Edward's arms will never get old.

I sigh, happily, and shift positions so I can kiss him. His icy lips move against mine, deliciously, and his smooth tongue sweeps against the bottom of my lips.

We break away when my lungs tighten uncomfortably, reminding me that (for now, anyway) I'm human, and I need air. I pant, while he smiles crookedly, his cool breath tickling my face. "Good morning," I say, when I get my breathing back under control, and his smile grows wider.

"It is now." I raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I ask. He looks sheepish.

"Okay, that was a little cheesy." He admits.

"A little?" I tease, moving forward to kiss him, lightly, before rolling out of bed, in a most ungraceful manner compared to the smooth way Edward flows to his feet.

As I move about the bedroom, getting ready for the day, I'm almost bouncing off the walls, I'm so excited about introducing Hermione to the rest of the Cullens- I know Alice and Emmet, in particular, are extremely eager to meet 'Bella 2.0'.

"Does your sister have a habit of sneaking out in the middle of the night?" Edward asks, somewhat out of the blue, a small frown marring his otherwise perfect face. I freeze, in the middle of the process of picking out my clothes for the day.

"Huh?" I ask, somewhat stupidly.

"Hermione left the house at some point and didn't return until past three in the morning." He explains.

"She WHAT?" I gape, eyes widening in disbelief. Hermione? Sneaking out? Breaking rules? A grin spreads across my face, obviously surprising Edward, who seemed to be expecting a different reaction. "This is going to give me ammunition for weeks!" I say, gleefully, thinking about how Hermione had teased me for having a boy sleeping in my room. Well, she was sneaking out, so she couldn't talk. "Thanks!" I say happily, and Edward laughs, softly, at the look on my face.

"Always glad to please." He says, bending over and kissing my hand lightly. I pout at him, but he taps his forehead. "Charlie's about to walk in, and I don't think he'd be too happy to see your lips all... well, showing signs of having been recently kissed." He says, and I blush.

"Right. Whoops." I mumble. "Bye Edward!" He smiles at me, crookedly.

"Goodbye, my love. I'll come swing by at eleven thirty to pick you up for lunch."

Before I can thank him, or say anything else, he disappears, too fast for my eyes to comprehend, out of the window, and not a moment too soon, as Charlie knocks on the door. "You decent, Bells?" He calls out, gruffly. I am sort of decent, dressed in the sweats I wore to bed, but I reply in a negative anyway.

"One moment!" I call out, turning back to my closet and snatching out a random top to go with my jeans. I bundle my clothes to my chest and walk out of the room. Charlie is leaning against the corridor wall, looking a little worse for wear. "Too much to drink last night?" I tease him, remembering him downing beers at the rez with Sue and Billy.

"There's a herd of elephants in my head." Charlie grumbles, before getting straight to the point, the way only Charlie does. "So, you're going to visit the Cullen's today? With Hermione?" He asks, face furrowing at the word 'Cullen'. I sigh, knowing he still hasn't forgiven Edward for leaving me, and blames him for my period of intense depression.

"Yeah." I nod, and he sighs and runs a hair through his ruffled curls. I can tell he wants to say something, but he seems nervous about saying it. "Dad, just spit it out." I smile, and he looks at me ruefully.

"I'm that obvious?" He asks.

"Well-" I mime running my hand through my hair, "kind of." He sighs, again.

"I think... I think you should ask Dr. Cullen to give Hermione a quick check up." He says, in a quiet voice. I jolt, startled that Charlie noticed the differences in Hermione. Maybe I don't give him enough credit, I muse.

"Believe me, dad, I'd love to get her to," I admit, "but you know how stubborn she is." He chuckles.

"Even worse then you," he remembers, fondly, "I remember that time when you two were ten, and I was up visiting you all in California. She had her nose stuck in a book and tripped down a flight of stairs. Claimed nothing was wrong, and we didn't realize until that night that her foot was swollen the size of a golf-ball. Fractured metatarsal, she was on crutches for weeks."

I laugh, remembering the time well. Hermione was, as usual, spending her summer with me, and Charlie had come up to spend time with me over the summer, when the incident happened. When the doctor had asked her, incredulously, in the ER, why on earth would she walk around on a broken foot all day, she had sheepishly admitted she didn't want to ruin the day we had planned.

"She's a force of nature." I smile.

"I'm assuming you're talking about me." I hear someone with a thick British accent comment. I spin around, a chagrined expression on my face, but Hermione doesn't seem bothered- by the way her lips are twitching, I'd guess she was amused. But... instead of looking better rested, after the night's sleep, she looks even more exhausted. I recall Edward's comment about her sneaking out, and vow to confront her about it.

"Looking back over some memories." Is all I say, for now, and she laughs, softly at my answer.

"Oh dear. Which ones in particular?" She leans against the corridor, much like Charlie is, and I'm struck by how alike they are in their mannerisms. Hermione is fully dressed, already, her bushy curls somewhat tamed and forced into a single braid, fastened with a small black ribbon, and she's dressed in the same casual outfit as yesterday- jeans, pale blue sweater and boots.

"When you took over eight hours to mention you might have broken your foot." Charlie says and Hermione laughs.

"I remember that. I wasn't worried, I self-diagnosed. A broken metatarsal is one of the most common bones to break, and it didn't even hurt that much after the first few hours. Besides, I knew that there'd be no permanent damage."

"That's not what that ER doctor said." Charlie remarks, sternly. Hermione shrugs.

"He said overusing a broken bone could last in permanent damage. I didn't. I was very careful about not overusing it."

"Give up, dad- it's Hermione! You can't win." I advise with a grin as Charlie opens his mouth to keep arguing his point. Hermione mock-glares.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are." Charlie and I say, at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. Hermione joins in, and I can't help the overwhelming feeling of rightness, that washes over me, as well as longing. This is how I wish I'd grown up, in a house with a parent I could rely on, rather have them rely on me, and my sister by my side. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive Renée for what she did.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione says, suddenly, her tone the same as one might use when saying 'crap' or 'shit'. We both look at her, confused, and she realizes what we're so confused about. "Sorry, er 'Merlin' is just a phrase in England," she explains, her brain working so hard I can just about hear the gears whizzing. "Kind of like... blimey. And sod it." Her explanation is weak and I try not to frown. It isn't like Hermione to slip up like that.

"So what are you 'sod-ing'?" I ask, using my fingers as inverted commas.

"I was supposed to, er, ring Harry yesterday, to tell him I was settling in fine." She explains, "I just realized I forgot, and that he's probably going to be in a bit of a state."

Harry Potter, her best friend, the Chosen One. A prophecy ended up in him being set in the crosshairs of the wizard-version of Hitler, and orphaned at the age of two. To make matters worse, the rest of the Wizarding world couldn't decide whether they loved him or hated him, yet constantly turned to him to save the day.

"You better go, um, ring him." I suggest, fully aware that neither Hermione or Harry own a phone. Hermione shoots me a smile and turns, hurrying off, the heels of her boots click-clacking against the wooden floorboards. Charlie watches her retreat, a nostalgic look on his face.

"I wish I'd seen her grow up." He said, quietly. "I wish I'd seen both of you grow up." I transfer my bundle of clothes for the day into my left hand, and reach out to Charlie with my right hand. I gently interlace my fingers with his, and smile at him, warmly.

"You've always been here for me when it matters." I tell him, before my cheeks go bright red. So do his- we both struggle with the outward expression of affection, and I'm quite proud of myself, even as I try to turn the flames in my cheeks from flaming tomato to light pink.

This is going to be a good year, I think to myself (it would also be my last one spent human).


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**  
Hermione's POV:**

As I'm staying with muggles, one of whom has no idea I'm a witch, it was either buy a mobile or figure out a way to communicate over long distances subtly. It was Harry who came up with the idea, actually- a pair of twin diaries. What was written in one would appear in the other. His... inspiration for the twin diaries was obvious, but neither of us commented on it. He bought the diaries, I did the charm work, and it worked ("Of course it worked," Harry had told me, "you spelled it, after all!").

_Harry,_

_Things here are going very well. Better then I thought._

_Bella and Charlie seem happy to have me here, and they're making me feel very welcome._

_This place seems a lot like England, with its never ending rain and grey clouds, but it's warmer, which is nice._

_Even the vampire isn't that bad._

_How are you going? I hope well. I miss you._

_Please pass on my love to the Weasleys, and tell them I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. Tell them I'm safe._

_~Hermione_

Having finished my entry, I place the diary in my beaded bag which is, as it has been for so long now, permanently on my person.

Bella is so excited about introducing me to her future in-laws (Charlie would probably have a coronary if he heard her refer to the Cullens like that), that she's acting like she's under the influence of a cheering charm, all smiles and laughter and general hyper-ness.

Edward pulls up in front of the house at eleven thirty, setting off several of my wards. Bella meets him at the door, crashing her lips against his in unbridled passion. I can barely hold back my shiver of fear, seeing my innocent, defenseless twin press herself up against a vampire. One wrong move and she was dead. And if he killed her, I'd burn him until he was nothing but ashes.

When they broke apart, Edward shot me a friendly smile. "Good morning Hermione." He greeted me politely.

"Morning." I replied, as cordially as I could. He had pulled my sister into a world she couldn't protect herself in, putting her in the crosshairs of a ruthless coven of ancient vampires. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to forgive him for that.

Bella rolled her eyes at my stiff answer and latched onto my arm with hers.

"Let's go!" She said, excitedly, dragging me outside and into Edward's silver Volvo. The seats were soft leather, and the heating was on. Bella sat in the back with me, and I have to say, I was so tense during the drive that my hand never left my wand, hidden in my pocket- undetectable extension charms were a god-send, I could fit everything I needed into a jeans pocket, without gathering any attention.

Bella sensed I wasn't really in a talking mood, and chatted with Edward most of the way. It gave me some time to rest my body, as my sleep hadn't been that... well, restful.

It felt like every time I closed my eyes, I dreamt of death, destruction and of my time spent in the Malfoy Manor, screaming and writhing on the ground, wishing I was dead, dead, dead.

I remembered it so clearly, so vividly- painfully so. When I closed my eyes, I saw her face, smelt her rancid breath as she screamed at me, face inches from mine.

The torture had affected me so much more then I'd ever let on, to anybody- my friends were locked up, unable to help me and a sadistic, psychopathic witch was torturing me. Rescue seemed nowhere in sight, and I'd been expecting to either go insane or be killed. No matter how much pride I have, too much to seek help anyway, that's just not something a teenager just bounces back from- especially when said teenager then goes on to continue being in mortal danger.

The silver Volvo slowed to a halt, at the end of a mile long, winding driveway, and Bella reached across to squeeze my hand.

It was time to meet the vampire in-laws to-be.

As I follow Bella into the huge, white mansion, I can't help but feel like a gazelle waltzing into a lion's den. Bella turns her head slightly to shoot me a radiant smile. She's so head over heels for her vampire I'm actually sort of jealous.

I've never had a serious relationship before, never been in love. I know that Ron wants one, with me, but the problem with that is that I'm a lesbian. Attracted to women, one hundred and ten percent. I can't help it- I wouldn't want to help it- I'm not attracted to him in the slightest- or any male, for that manner.

Viktor Krum was an experiment. I run on logic, and I'd taken in the evidence and formed the hypothesis that my interest lay in the fairer sex, but before I committed, it made sense to me to try being with a boy.

I'd found in Viktor a partner, of sorts. He was a high profile wizarding celebrity, and the pressure was high for him to find a witch to hang off his arm. Our interest in each other lay in the fact that we really... weren't interested in each other. Not in the way we acted up to be, anyway.

That's not to say we did nothing. It's possible to experience sexual pleasure even if you're not into the other person. The human body reacts to stimulation; after all, even victims of sexual assault can reach climax. It isn't because they enjoy what's happening to them, it's just how the human body is wired.

And then there's how our brains are wired. And mine? Mine found Viktor's masculine figure too hard, with no soft curves or edges. His lips were too dry, his hands too big, too calloused. Even his scent was off-putting.

We didn't go very far. A few kisses in front of the populace. A little experimentation in the corner of the library, of light touches, soft squeezes, bare skin on bare skin. Neither of us really felt it, felt anything other then the physical stimulation produced by our fifteen and seventeen year old bodies, rich with the hormones onset by puberty.

We stayed friends, good friends even, right up until the death of Dumbledore, and I went on the run. Last I wrote to him, over a year ago, Viktor was secretly dating a young man, Aleksandar.

After Viktor, the first and only other person I'd dated was Katie Bell, an out and proud athlete. I was the one who begged to keep our relationship a secret, and we dated in secret for barely two months before I had to break it off, at the end of my sixth year. That relationship had felt right. Being with Katie felt right. Her kisses were electric, addictive, the way her soft, plump lips moved against mine woke a fire in my lower abdomen. Her curves felt perfect under my hands, and I could trail my mouth over her warm, silky skin for hours, mapping every surface of her body.

The relationship we shared was intense, the effect of an affair forged in a world on the brink of war. Both of us had already suffered, Katie having spent nearly two months in St Mungos, barely alive after the Dark curse from the necklace, and I was Harry Potter's best friend, I'd fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and lost- both of our lives had been saved by flukes, my attacker having been silenced so the effect of his curse not as strong as it could have been, and only the smallest part of Katie's skin had brushed against the necklace, through a tiny hole in her glove.

Short lived and intense. I thought I might have loved her, or at least I could have loved her, but Dark forces had pulled us apart. The next time I saw her, was in the Room of Requirement, before the Final Battle. The last time I saw her she was comforting Angelina at Fred's funeral, an unending stream of tears sliding down her face.

I'm drawn back to the present, out of my ruminations, by Bella squeezing my hand, gently, as we reach the front door. We don't need to knock, a small vampire with a head of bouncy red curls just whisks the door open.

I recognize her from the descriptions in Bella gave me. Margaret 'Maggie' Cullen is gorgeous, and has the appearance of a teenager, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Appearances are decieving, though, and she's actually one of the oldest vampires in the coven, having been Turned in 1847. She's small and slight in figure, and is one of the Gifted members of the coven- and the one most dangerous to me, as her Gift is that she will always knows if someone is lying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she greets me enthusiastically, her bell-like voice pleasantly lilted with a soft Irish accent. "I'm Margaret, but everyone calls me Maggie.

"I'm Hermione," I smile back at her, holding my hand out. Her small, icy hand grasps mine with gently, her movements so careful.

"Hey Mags." Bella greets Maggie easily, reaching over to give her a hug, which Maggie easily returns.

A stunning caramel haired woman flits over, a beautiful smile on her perfect face. Esme. "Hello Bella, dear," she says, and she embraces my sister before turning to me, a warm smile on her face. "And you must be Hermione." She steps towards me, opening her arms and, satisfied by the golden color of her eyes, I let the vampire embrace me gently.

"You must be Esme." I say. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bella's told me so much about you, about all of you."

A booming laugh echoes around the house, and a bear of a man bounds into the foyer to join the welcoming committee. Big, burly and built like a body-builder, the dimples seem out of place on the vampire I know is called Emmett.

He blurs over to Bella, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around, before placing her on the ground and turning to me. "Hey new li'l sis!" He greets me, excitedly, pulling me up into a hug. I can't help my body's automatic tensing at the sudden movement coupled with touch, unable to help but feel as if his stone arms are a prison, and a sharp exhale escapes me. He immediately releases me with an apologetic look. "Sorry." He says, and I give him a sort of awkward smile.

"Don't worry about it."

A statuesque blonde glides into the room, and it actually takes work not to stare at her like Ron used to stare at Fleur; like a bloody, gormless idiot.

Still, a soft sound of appreciation escapes me- this vampire is as beautiful as a veela, and easily one of the most stunning creatures I have ever seen, and I had seen full-blooded Veela. Her radiant golden eyes are surrounded by thick, dark lashes and her face is framed by golden tresses that fall down past her mid-back. The skin-tight dress she's wearing perfectly accentuates her hour-glass figure, her mile long legs, and generous sized chest. Bella's explanation didn't even come close to describing the perfection that was this vampire.

The stunning blonde's lips curve into a smile, and she holds out a hand, daintily, even as my cheeks go a bit red. "I'm Rosalie." She introduces herself, and I shake her hand, the icy touch of her fingers making me want to shiver in delight.

"I'm Hermione." I say, and Rosalie falls back to beside Emmett, who wraps his arm around her shoulders. The move isn't possessive, or anything of that sort, it just seems like a habit. Like he loves holding her close, being close to her. It makes me smile.

The physically oldest male vampire, who also happens to be the oldest member of the coven, shakes my hand next, introducing himself as Carlisle, followed by a tall young man with honey-colored curls, Maggie's mate Jasper. Jasper is careful not to touch me, still cautious in his interactions around humans. He's one of the newest to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

The final vampire walks into the room, and promptly freezes when her eyes meet mine. I stiffen too, not sure what to make of her reaction as I stare back at her. Absolute shock is clear on her radiant features. She's perfect, just as beautiful as Rosalie, her inky black hair styled in neat curls, pale colored jeans hugging to her slim legs and a light colored blouse accentuating her flat stomach, curved hips and the swells of her breasts. Her large doe-like golden eyes pierce mine, locking my gaze in place, shock clearly reflected in them.

She looks kind of like a pixie, I think- not a real one, her skin isn't blue, after all, but one of the ones drawn in muggle picture books and paintings, with their delicately curved ears, bright cat-like eyes and clever little mouths curved into mischievous grins.

"Alice?" Edward says, and I look over at him in time to see his eyes widen, shocked.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Esme asks, a look of motherly concern on her face. She flits over and gently touches the pixie vampire's arm. Alice jolts slightly and tears her gaze away from me, looking around the room wildly; frantic and frazzled.

"How is this possible? How did I not see it?" She asks, her bell-like voice edged with slight hysteria.

"What happened?" Emmett demands, his voice concerned for his coven-mate.

"Alice just had a vision." Edward says, smoothly, and I resist the urge to narrow my eyes. That's a lie, and the aborted grimace on Maggie's face just confirms my suspicion. Bella told me, through her disastrous recount of the ballet studio incident, that Alice's face goes blank when she has a vision, and her golden eyes become unfocused. That's not what just happened. But I don't call Edward out on it; merely accept it.

I would be a hypocrite if I got upset with them keeping secrets, after all, when I'm hiding my status as not actually being (fully) human from them. And I'm not Tom Riddle- I am no hypocrite.

Alice nods, her voice still shaky. "Yes. Yes. I..." she shakes her head, as if trying to clear water from her ears. "I-I'll be back in a moment." She says, flitting away.

"So that was Alice." I say, my tone casual, carefully inquisitive.

"Yep." Emmett says, a big smile on his face, "that was our Shorty." Everyone else is looking at Edward, confusion on most of their faces and then a shocked comprehension, as his lips move minutely, as he speaks too quietly and too fast for any human (or witch, for that matter) to hear, explaining what just happened, what he just overheard in Alice's mind. I pretend not to notice.

"The visions must be hard on her." I comment instead, twisting my face into a look of concern.

"Some visions are worse then others." Rosalie speaks up, in her chiming voice. I look back up at the beautiful blonde, who is looking at me, an unreadable look on her features, and I almost feel like I'm being tested. When the intensity lowers, turning to curiosity, I get the feeling that I've passed.

"Shall we go into the game room?" Emmett asks, sounding eager.

"Lunch first." Admonishes Esme, and Emmett pouts.

"Fine!" He sighs, theatrically.

"Is Alice alright?" Bella whispers to Edward, obviously not meaning for me to hear it, but my hearing, although nowhere near as good as a vampires, is slightly better then your average human's.

"I'll explain later, love." He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I promise it's nothing to worry about." Looking relieved, Bella turns to me.

"Esme is a fantastic cook!" she gushes. Emmett wrinkles his nose, as Esme leads the way to the dining room, a large room containing only a mahogany table and ten mahogany chairs, with plush velvet seats. The table is covered in platters of food, far too much for two teenage girls.

"It sure doesn't smell that divine." He comments, "It smells like charcoal dipped in tar." I sniff, letting the delicious scent of roast lamb wash over me. I almost start drooling, reminded slightly of Hogwarts' feasts.

"Believe me, to a human it smells divine." I tell him.

"You're very relaxed about all this vampire stuff." Rosalie says, pulling out a chair for me, before settling in the one beside it. Emmett sits to her right, and Bella sits across from me with Edward, Jasper and Maggie. Carlisle sits at the foot of the table, and Esme at the head. I reach out to start serving myself, but Esme beats me to the punch, happily dishing up lunch for Bella and I.

"I'm used to weird." I tell Rosalie, a small, slightly nostalgic smile on my face. I wonder how the vampires would react if I told them about my disastrous class in second year with the Cornish pixies. Or my adventures with 'teaching' Grawp English. "At this point of my life, things don't shock me like they used to." I add, seeing the curiosity in the eyes around me.

The trick, I decide, is to omit, rather then lie. Vague answers that are truthful, but don't necessarily relate to the question at hand, even though they plausibly could, are not lies, after all.

Esme places my plate in front of me, just as Alice glides back into the room, her movements more graceful then any ballerina I've ever seen. "Sorry about before," she says, as she sits down in the only unoccupied chair left- right next to me. "I'm Alice, though you probably know that." She smiles, sweetly.

"Hermione, but you probably know that too." I tell her, smiling back, before tucking into my potatoes and gravy. Luna and Ron would love Esme's cooking, I think, refusing to acknowledge the small amount of pain this thought brings.

"So tell us about yourself, Hermione!" Emmett booms, and Rosalie rolls her eyes and elbows him, sharply.

"Don't be so rude Emmett!" She scolds her mate, "give her time to eat first!" He looks back at her sheepishly. The mating habits of vampires intrigue me, somewhat, and at the same time make me wistful. I know exactly what a vampire soul-mate is- we did study them in third year with Rem(no- don't think about him) in our third year, in DADA. Intense, unconditional love. The thing any and every human, witch, wizard, and magical creature of any kind craved. Vampires, in a way, had it easy- they'd feel the pull the moment they first laid eyes on their mate. Sure, not all of them recognised it for what it was straight away, but most just knew, the moment they took in their other half. Us humans (magical or not) had to figure it out over time.

I smile at the two, sitting on my right. "Well, I'm eighteen years old and I was born in September, in 1987," I say, and he laughs.

"How about something we don't know?" Maggie says, amusement clear on her pristine features.

"Hm, well I used to have a pet cat called Crookshanks, I despise rats, cowards and selfishness, my favourite animal is either a lion, an eagle or an owl and I grew up in England." I list a few more generic traits that shouldn't lead to any questioning requiring direct lies.

"I grew up in England," Carlisle says, and I nod.

"I know, I can hear your accent. It's faint but most Brits would probably pick it up." I say. "London, right?" He beams at me.

"Yes, I was born there in the seventeenth century." I smile at him.

"So who are your friends?" Alice speaks up, in her chiming voice.

"My best friends have to be Harry and Ron," I say, fondly. "I went to school with them. We became friends in my first year after they rescued me from an... intruder," which isn't a lie, exactly- the troll was an intruder, "and we've stayed best friends ever since. I'm also quite close to Luna, Fleur, Ginny, Hagrid, Fred and Geor-" I freeze, mid sentence, realizing my mistake. Fred...

Bella frowns, concerned. "What's the matter? Did something happen to George?" she asks, her voice worried. She knows how fond I was of the twins. I close my eyes, cursing my weakness. I hate crying in front of people.

"Fred died." I manage to say without my voice choking up. Bella gasps.

"No! Oh god!" She says, and I open my eyes to meet her horrified ones.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Esme says, gently, reaching over and gently squeezing my hand.

"Thank you." I say, quietly. I pick at my food, mind lost in thought. Fred's death has basically destroyed George. He could barely speak in the weeks following the Final Battle, cried openly at the funeral and I'm not sure he's said a word since.

"What are Harry and Ron like?" Alice asks, her voice soft, pulling me from my ruminations.

"Troublemakers. I don't think there's a school rule they didn't break." I snort softly, remembering all our late-night jaunts. "They were such bad influences on me." I add, unable to help my widening smile as I speak, "we lost so many House points thanks to them, and half the time they managed to drag me into their idiotic schemes! They're as good at sport as they are with getting away with their crazy plans, though," I add, "Ron got signed up to a team when he finished school, and Harry was also given the option, but he decided to study medicine."

More not quite lies, not quite truths. Ron got signed up for the Chudley Canons, much to his delight, and Harry was offered places on several prestigious Quiditch teams, but has decided to study to become a Healer. From what I've heard from Harry, Ron is also doing an Auror course.

"What about relationships?" Emmett pipes up, a wicked grin on his face. "Any hot romances?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a lewd manner, that makes me laugh. Beside me, Alice makes a noise like a scalded cat and narrows her golden eyes at her 'brother'.

"I don't think that's appropriate!" She says, eyes flashing. Emmett holds up both hands in surrender.

"Sorry!" he says, a pout on his face. I literally can't help but smile at their antics. Some might think it was strange, the way these vampires, all aged over one hundred, still acted like teenagers, but the fact is, when a human is turned to a vampire, they stop ageing mentally, as well as physically. The Cullen 'children' were all Turned in their teens, so technically they were still teenagers, just with more memories. Many, many, many more memories.

"It's okay, I don't mind the question." I assure Alice, before turning to Emmett. "My last relationship ended a bit over a year ago." I tell him, "It ended on good terms, though, and I'm still in contact with her. We're... sort of friends." More like comrades at arms, but they didn't have to know that.

"Her?" Alice spoke up from beside me, and I turned back to face Alice, chin high.

"Yes, her. I'm homosexual." I tell her, firmly, before raising an eyebrow. "Why? Is that a problem for you?"

"Oh no!" Alice gasps, shaking her head frantically. "Not at all!" She babbles, "I was just surprised because I wasn't-" I hold up a hand, interrupting her flustered babbling.

"It's okay," I hastily tell her, before she starts babbling again. "I reacted too sharply to an innocent question, I'm just used to..." I pause, searching for the right words.

"She's used to people that either don't accept girls being with girls and guys being with guys, or just don't know how to deal with it." Bella speaks up for me. I throw her a grateful look.

"Katie and I kept our relationship to ourselves." I explain, "same-sex relationships weren't looked on very kindly at our school." Both true statements, except that Katie had been out and proud, I had been the coward- not because I was ashamed, Merlin no, because I was afraid of painting an even bigger target on either of our backs.

"What about pets?" Maggie speaks up, not being very subtle about changing the subject of the conversation, but I'm grateful to her, "You said you had a cat?"

"She also has an owl." Edward says.

"Er, yes," I say, starting to feel more uncomfortable. "His name is Enoch. And I'm not sure what happened to my cat."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asks, brows furrowed.

"I... I had to leave him with my parents. My adopted ones. I'm not sure where they are right now." Maggie opens her mouth, as if to keep pushing, but Edward sends her a warning look, and I'm reminded that Bella told him my 'witness protection' cover story. It's actually thoughtful of him to head Maggie off from what he believes is a sensitive topic. It's not an inaccurate assumption either. My parents are a very sensitive topic right now.

"Enoch, you said your owl is named- in reference to the oldest son of Cain, by any chance?" Carlisle asks, sounding amused. My lips twitch upward in response. In the Christian bible, Cain is the eldest son of Adam and Eve, and the murderer of his brother.

"Enoch certainly is the hell-spawn of some wicked creature or other," I explain, because the owl is- Enoch is a menace; haughty, with wicked sharp claws and a sharp curved beak. He hates pretty much everything from other owls, to humans. "I wasn't the one who named him, though, so I'm not sure."

The rest of lunch passes by in casual conversation. I'm relieved I don't have to talk much, it's stressful having to be careful about each word you say so it's not a lie. Emmett entertains us with humorous stories, and Rosalie entertains us (or me, at least) equally so by sighing and rolling her eyes at her mate and his wildly enthusiastic narrations.

Standing by the front door, Bella hugs all the vampires goodbye, except Jasper who she gives a warm smile, and Alice walks over to me. My heart quickens slightly as she stops with only a foot in between us. It seems... close. Certainly closer then the other vampires had stood after my reaction to Emmett, with the exception of the feather light hug Esme had given me. Alice's breath brushes over my face, cool and sweet. "It was lovely meeting you, Hermione," she says, leaning forwards and gently wrapping her arms around me. I stiffen, then relax into her embrace.

"You too, Alice." I say, and she presses her lips against my cheek, for a second, before she releases me, and steps back, an almost mournful look in her eyes. I'm startled by her actions, but don't show it, keeping my face neutral.

"See you tomorrow." Bella tells Alice, a bright smile on her face.

Tomorrow, I muse, as I follow Bella and Edward over to the silver Volvo, acutely aware of the all the sets of eyes boring into the back of my skull. Tomorrow was my first day of muggle high school.

I was actually excited, truth be told, not that that would come as a shock to those who knew me.

After all, the world of academia was so much easier to navigate then all the others.


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**  
Bella's POV:**

So it didn't take a genius to realise that Alice was interested in my sister- and in the biblical sense of the word (of course, I could be wrong. Hermione is a genius, and I was fairly certain she hadn't figured it out). It definitely didn't take Edward telling me later, when Hermione was having a shower preparing for school tomorrow morning, that Alice had found in Hermione, what he had found in me.

My last term of school is about to start, and after I graduate, my whole world is going to both close and open up. Alice promised the Volturi that I'd be Turned, and as much as Edward hates the idea of me becoming a vampire, it's a fact- I am going to become one. I don't like hurting Edward, and I know me wanting to become a 'monster' hurts him, but the idea of not being able to be with Edward forever is...

Well, I think my catatonic state last year showed exactly how well I coped with that. Not being with Edward was torture, plain and simple. I loved him. I was ready to give up everything for him. I was happy to give up everything for him. I knew that if he could become human for me, he would, and just as easily I would become a vampire for him.

I knew Hermione was going to live for a long time, after all the natural life span of witches and wizards is around the two hundred mark, but the idea of Hermione dying and me living without her is... the stuff nightmares are made out of. But with Alice having found her soul mate in Hermione, I was suddenly filled with the sort of selfish, forbidden hope that Hermione would be Turned too.

-

After lunch with the Cullen family, Edward, Hermione and I returned home, and Hermione disappeared up to her room while Edward and I filled out college applications. Edward insisted I fill one out for Dartmouth, despite my protests that there was no point.

Dinner was a simple affair, Edward disappearing home for a few hours while Hermione helped me cook a lasagna, using magic to hurry the process along, much to my delight and wonderment. Watching spoons stir themselves, watching as bowls and trays floated around the kitchen while knives chopped up ingredients with no hand needed to hold them... it was like stepping into a different world.

After dinner, Hermione hung around for a little while, and we talked about school tomorrow, before she, once again, disappeared up to her room. This worried me- we didn't keep secrets from each other. This was a well-established fact of our relationship. Hermione wasn't lying to me, but her avoidance to even breach the subject of the last three years of her life worried me. I considered pushing for her to talk to me, but I hesitated in doing so. Her earlier revelation of Fred's death had shocked me. I'd never actually met the red-haired prankster, but I'd seen photos, and from the details in Hermione's letters, it was like I almost knew him. I was genuinely fond of him.

And he was dead.

This was one death, one small slip about what she had lived through, and I found that I was actually genuinely frightened about asking her what had happened. There was a sick feeling in my stomach that kept building every time I saw Hermione's eyes go haunted, as what she saw wasn't what the rest of us did, nightmares dancing in her vision. My stomach flipped every time I saw the way loud noises made her tense, hand automatically reached for her wand. I felt nauseous when I remembered how she had nearly attacked me, that first night, being so lost in a memory, in instincts. In fear.

I'd only ever seen Hermione afraid once before, in all the years I'd known her, loved her, and that was when we'd said goodbye, three years ago, and we'd both realised that we might never see each other again.

That night, as I snuggled up with Edward in bed, curled up in his arms with a thick comforter in between us so I didn't start shivering with cold from his rather low body heat, he spoke up. "You're awfully quiet tonight." He murmured.

"I'm happy about Alice finding her soul-mate in Hermione." I admit, which is half the reason for my being lost in my thoughts. I am happy, but the happiness I'm feeling is so tainted right now, stained by the fear, the anxiety I'm feeling. War has cut wounds in Hermione so deep that she's still bleeding, and even when she starts to heal, they're going to leave scars, and right now I don't know if she'll ever be fully okay again. I don't know if she'll ever be the Hermione who made me read poetry with her, or practice T'ai Chi in an effort to improve my balance (it hadn't worked), or nagged me about getting my holiday homework done so we'd have the whole remaining holidays free. 

Edward, taking the hint that the choice of topic I want to stick to right now is Alice and her realisation, smiles.

"Alice is in shock. Hermione's shield seems to be more potent then yours, as well as her mind been blank to me, Jasper can't feel her emotions and Alice can't see her in the future." He chuckles, "Alice isn't used to being taken by surprise. It's very rare for a vampire to automatically realise someone is their soul mate, but the second Alice saw Hermione, she knew. It's hard to explain, but instead of a pull there was just a click. One look and a whole new future has been shaped, one that Alice can't See."

"Is she happy about it?" I ask, and Edward gives a soft laugh, his golden eyes meeting mine, warmth filling them.

"A mate is what makes this existence go from tolerable, to wonderful." He says, softly, and I'm fully aware that he's not just referring to Alice's situation right now. I blush slightly and Edward kisses the tip of my nose.

"I don't think I'll tell Hermione what happened," I think out loud, "I figure it's Alice's place to decide what to do. And..." I pause for a second, looking at the nape of Edward's neck, avoiding his eyes. What I'm about to say could open up the avenue to a conversation I can't have with him, not yet. Not until Hermione is ready to open up to them. "Hermione's... fragile right now," I say, tone soft. "She's had a hard few years, and I think she needs to be eased into the idea that she has a vampire soul mate, that Alice should, you know, court her, so she doesn't feel cornered by expectations and just... disappear."

And this, perhaps, is the root of why I haven't tried pushing. Because I'm scared that if I do, and if she's not ready, she'll just pull away, that she'll leave; that she'll leave Forks, leave me."

Edward uses his finger to gently tilt my head up. "What happened to her, Bella?" He asks, eyes creased with concern. And I want to tell him, I really do. I want to talk to someone about this, anyone. But it's not my place, and I tell him this.

"And the truth is... the truth is I only know the basics. Hermione is very... strong. Stubborn. She doesn't like unleashing her personal demons onto other people, preferring to keep them bottled up inside." I sigh.

"I know someone else who fits that description." Edward said, his lips twitching into a smile. I scowl.

"I thought I wore my emotions on my sleeve!" I complain, playfully shoving him. It's like hitting a brick wall.

"Just because your emotions are easy to read, doesn't mean you don't bottle them up." Edward says, and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"You're horrible." I tell, before yawning. "'Night Edward. I love you."

"I love you too."

I'm pulled abruptly from my sleep at the sound of a shrill ringing that even my sleep addled mind recognises as the ring tone of Edward's phone. "What is it?" I mumble sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I squint in my dark room, spotting Edward standing near the window, talking quietly into his phone. The screen of his phone screen bathes his face in light, the only source of light in the room, and the expression on his face has my stomach turn icy back flips. I sit up, abruptly, my remaining sleepiness disappearing in the wake of the fear that's flooded me. "Edward, what is it?" I demand, unable to hold back the traces of panic in my voice.

Edward murmurs something into the phone, his lips blurring with the speed, then hangs up the phone, crossing the room to stand next to me. "Alice had a vision," he explains, his voice quiet. My eyes widen in alarm and I inhale sharply.

"Oh god, what is it?" I whisper, my mind automatically flooding with horrible scenarios. Edward hesitates, looking unsure, and I glare at him. "I swear to god Edward, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm ringing up Alice!" I threaten him, and he sighs.

"It's Victoria." He says, and I gasp, falling back on my pillows. "She's back in town." My heart pounds furiously in my chest, and I struggle to inhale properly. Oh god. Oh god. Not her!

"E-Edward..." I stutter, reaching out to grip onto him with a vice like grip, "is she still after me?" He hesitates, and that tells me all I need to know. I bury my head in the crook of his shoulder, letting my tears soak into his shirt. Why? Why is she doing this? I want to scream this to the heavens, but I know why. The Cullens killed her mate to save my life. She wants revenge, and the way she's decided to go about it is a mate for a mate.

"Shh, Bella," Edward soothes me, rubbing calming circles on my back. I take a few deep breaths, forcing my breathing to slow down, before I start hyperventilating. Panic attacks wouldn't do anyone any good right now.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him, feigning a calmness I don't feel, and I'm proud that my voice is steadier then I thought it would be.

"The only thing we can do," Edward says, and his voice is hard. "We're going to have to finish this." His words send a shiver down my spine, and even though I know it's the only solution, that with her still alive, everyone I know and love is in danger, I still feel sick at the thought of one of the Cullens or the wolves killing her.

I know she has to be stopped, I do. But I... I can't bring myself to make that sort of decision. I just... can't.

I think of Hermione, the cold steel in her eyes when she almost attacked me, and a chill runs down my spine as I realise... she could make that sort of decision. She's a fighter. She's fought in a war, and she's come out victorious. I take my strength from her strength, and take a deep breath.

"Okay." I say, and my voice is steady.

Edward kisses me, a brief brush of lips, then he rests his forehead on mine. When he speaks, his voice pained.

"I have to go help the others," he murmurs, "but I'll be at school tomorrow." I nod.

"Be safe." I tell him, sternly, and he smiles that crooked smile I love.

"Always, love." He tells me, before vanishing out the window. I stare after him for a minute or two, before slumping back down on my bed. It feels empty without him here, and I throw off the thick comforter, no longer needing it's warmth.

It takes me what feels like a small slice of forever, my anxiety about Victoria twisting knots in my stomach, and it feels like I've barely even closed my eyes when for the second time that night, I'm dragged unceremoniously from my sleep. This time, it's by the sounds of screams, and they're coming from Hermione's room.

The memory of my conversation with Edward, his revelation that Victoria is back in town, makes me scramble out of bed so fast I trip and the carpet skins both my knees. I don't care. "Hermione!" I cry out as I wrench the door to her bedroom open, paying little mind to the fact if Victoria is in there, hurting my sister, there's nothing I can do to stop her.

But there's no Victoria. There's no anyone, actually, except for my sister. Hermione's thin form is tangled in her sheets, as she moves agitatedly. She's coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and there are tears trailing down her cheeks. She's dreaming, I realised, horrified. Beyond horrified.

I can barely make sense of what she's saying, her speech slurred by sleep. There are words I can make out, though, if only barely.

Please. Stop. No. Don't.

I'm actually trembling with horror, my entire body shaking, my teeth rattling so hard in my skull that my head hurt. Tears blur my vision as I stare, horrified. I could never truly empathize with how Charlie felt when I used to have those nightmares, where I'd wake up to the sounds of my own sobbing cries, until now. Until now, as I watch the sister I love in pain, and I can't do anything about it because it's trapped in her head.

And then I make out two more words, slurred together enough they're barely audible, but my blood runs cold.

Kill me.

Instantly I break out of my shock and cross the room, grabbing Hermione's shoulders and shaking her fiercely, shouting her name. Summoned by the noise, it's around then that Charlie comes barging into the room, gun in hand, eyes sweeping the room for an intruder.

Hermione's eyes fly open and she pants, wildly, her eyes flickering around the room. I don't know what she's seeing, but I know it's not what's in front of her. I cup her face in my hands, forcing her to face me. "Shh, you're okay, you're okay," I tell her, my voice trembling with emotion, "oh god, sweetheart, you're safe now, I promise! I swear to you, you are safe!" Hermione's eyes clear as they meet mine, and she slumps forwards into my arms. I can't hear her crying but I can feel the tears soaking into the material of my pyjama shirt.

Charlie comes and sits down on the bed, and looks at Hermione with a worried look in his eyes.

He doesn't know what to say, I can tell, but he's making an effort to at least be there for her. I don't know what to say either, so I just follow his example, just holding her, being here for her.

Her shaking gradually slows and soon after that her breathing evens out. She pulls away from me, out of my arms, and brings her knees up to her chest, cradling them.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. "I get night terrors."

"But you're okay?" Charlie asks gently.

She gives him a tired sort of smile, looking all pale and drawn, and her eyes red and swollen.

"I will be. You can go back to bed now. I'll read for a bit then go back to sleep."

"You sure?" Charlie says, and when Hermione nods he stands, gun still in his hand. "I... I care for you very deeply, Hermione, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here." He tells her, and the moment is so grave, so serious, even this outward display of emotion doesn't cause him to flush. He does beat a hasty retreat, though.

Hermione watches him leave, eyes filled with affection, before she turns and gives a wobbly smile, as I make no move to go anywhere. "You want answers, don't you?" She asks, softly, and I nod.

"I wanted to give you time, but how often does this happen, Hermione? You can't live like that! Like-like this! You can work through this, I know you will, you're a goddamn survivor, but you don't have to do it alone- I love you, I am here for you, and I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not!" My breathing is heavier, and I'm giving her a fierce look that has the corners of her mouth twitching up slightly. 

"You've grown." She tells me.

"Well, yeah," I say, a bit confused. She shakes her head.

"No, not older, just... you're not a kid anymore, are you?"

"I don't think either of us are." I tell her, honestly. "Not anymore. We've been through too much." Hermione gives a sort of laugh that isn't a laugh, it's more of a half sob.

"I've done terrible things, Bella. Dumbledore... killing, it tears the soul. That sort of wound, that doesn't heal. I'm not ever going to heal, not completely. This is me, my future. All of our futures. We're broken pieces trying to fit back together but there are too many bits missing. What the war has done to us, all of us, we'll never go back to how it was before. My generation was born in War's darkest hour, and that's never going to leave us."

"Is that why you left England?" I ask, gently. Her lips twitch into a tired smile.

"Yes. Partly." I crawl into the bed beside her, leaning up against her. She wraps an arm around me, slumping back and sighing.

"I've done such terrible things," she repeats, and she sounds positively wretched; anguish, sorrow and guilt twisting into an ugly mess inside her. "Terrible things I wish I'd never had to do... and terrible things happened to me. I lost friends, family. People that I care about more then I can ever really express in words."

She bows her head, and I notice, again, that she's touching her left forearm. I reach out and gently run my fingers over hers. "What's under your sleeve?" I ask, and her breathing hitches.

I pull up my own sleeve, revealing the bite mark. "James." I tell her, simply. She brushes her fingertips over the scar, the sighs and pulls up her sleeve. My breath catches in my throat and I stare at her forearm, horrified. Thick, knotted scars cover the pale stretch of creamy skin, scars spelling out a word- MUDBLOOD.

I know what Mudblood means- Hermione had explained it to me. It was a derogatory term referring to a witch or wizard whose parents were muggles; creatures of dirt, unworthy of magic. I know how much grief Hermione suffered because of this label, because of the people she was born to.

And someone had literally carved it into her flesh.

And it hadn't been quick. Each letter consisted of multiple cuts, deep ones that I wouldn't have been surprised to know had reached the bone. Slow, drawn out and exquisitely painful.

Torture.

I wanted to scream, to rage, to be sick. My face was white as I shook in a mix of fury and grief.

"Who?" I demand, and my voice is thick with emotion. Hermione closes her eyes.

"Bellatrix."

My hands are shaking violently, and I grab her, holding her tight- probably too tight- but she doesn't complain and I can't bring myself to loosen my iron grip, needing to reassure myself that she's here, she's safe.

Before I'd thought that I'd never be able to make the decision to end someone's life, that murder wasn't something I'd ever be able to contemplate

I had never been more wrong in my life. If Bellatrix was in front of me, right now, I'd tear her into pieces with my bare hands, and I'd do it with a smile on my face and a song in my heart.


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**  
Hermione's POV:**

One of the many qualities I love about my sister? Her insight- she knows when to stop pushing, when to stand back and give me space.

After my 'big reveal', which consisted mainly of the one name I tried most not to say, or think, she hugged me, holding me tight with fire in her eyes, and eventually we both dozed off.

I woke up at seven, like I always did- at a young age, my body had decided that sleeping past seven was for the weak, and I'd find my eyes opening like clock-work, barring times of absolute exhaustion, in which I either wouldn't sleep at all, or I'd sleep like the dead.

So awake, and fully aware that going back to sleep wasn't going to be an option, I stood in a cold shower for five minutes, letting the icy water wake me up, chasing away the lingering exhaustion brought on by nightmares and interrupted sleep. After drying off, I dressed in long sleeves, jeans and one of my favourite sweaters. Not the height of fashion, but I was going for comfort right now.

Following that was my morning routine of taming my hair to acceptable levels of curliest, choking down some breakfast that really didn't want to fit in my uneasy stomach, still upset by last night's nightmare, and carefully packed everything that I'd need for my first day at muggle high school. This was accomplished in a minimal amount of time, leaving me curled up on the couch with an open book.

Some time near eight, a yawning, sleepy Bella made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a massive cup of instant coffee. Still dressed in her pajamas with her normally straight hair a messy halo around her head, she slumped down on the couch next to me and drained about half the cup in one large gulp.

"So... still not a morning person?" I asked, amused. When she didn't immediately return my teasing with some of her own, worry twisted my already upset stomach. "Bella, what's wrong?" I demanded, closing my book and shifting around so I was facing her- she didn't look up from her hands, curled around her mug. Was she so distressed from last night that she couldn't even look at me? I wondered, feeling a lead-like weight settle in my chest. I hadn't wanted to tell her, hadn't wanted to show her, but she was my sister, my twin, and she deserved more then my lies.

"It's... it's that vampire who's after me. Victoria." Bella speaks up, her voice soft. For a long, selfish moment I'm beyond glad it isn't me that's upset her, but when she continues talking, that relief soon vanishes, and the lead returns. "She's after me. Alice had a vision last night- Hermione, she's back in Forks." I stiffen, even as my mind starts racing thousands of miles an hour.

I've fought in a War, I faced my first life or death situation at age twelve- I was used to this sort of crap. But Bella? When she told me about what had happened to her at that ballet studio, I wanted to take her away, take her somewhere where I could wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her safe.

Bella was sensitive, emotionally, because that's the type of person she was, and she was fragile, physically, because she's a muggle.

There is nothing bad or wrong about being a muggle- I would always believe this. The problem is the fact they had no defenses against vampires. Although it smells appetizing, the blood of a magical is poisonous to the vile beings who feast on humans. One mouthful is enough to paralyse a vampire, and there are more then enough spells and potions available to deal with the venom. A muggle in the hands of a vampire is akin to a worm in the beak of a bird... or perhaps something more poetic then that, but with the same sentiment- defenceless.

"It's okay, Bella, I'll make sure you stay safe." I promise her, my voice actually shaking with fury, and I fully intend on honouring that promise. That vampire was finished; she had signed her own certificate of execution the moment she'd set my sister in her sights- I was not losing anyone else. Ever. 

My mind raced ahead, planning attacks and defences, ideas being formed and discarded in the space of a handful of heartbeats until I had a plan in place; the first step would be setting up wards to keep vampires out of the house, making sure to key in the Cullens, of course, so they wouldn't find themselves faced with an invisible wall when they tried entering Bella's house.

Second, I was going to ward the hell out of Bella and Charlie. There was only so much magical protection I could give them, and only so long said protection would last under vampire attack, but it would give me time to apparate to their side so I could kill the attacking vampire.

Finally, before we even left the house, I would make Bella a Portkey to wear on her at all times, so if necessary she could disappear in the blink of an eye.

Initial plan in place, I got to my feet, pulling my wand out of my pocket- Charlie had already left earlier that morning, before I'd even woken up, so there was no risk of him seeing anything. Bella stared at me wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"I'm setting up protection," I told her, as I strode toward the front door, "you might as well get ready for school, this could take me a while." Bella stared at me for a handful of seconds then nodded and downed the rest of her coffee before getting to her feet, and returning to her bedroom to complete her own morning routine.

I spent the next forty minutes applying each and every protection I could think of, first to the house, and then to Bella. The Cullens wouldn't be affected by the wards, but anyone with malignant intent would be. If I could, I'd put the house under fidelius and hide Bella inside until the vampire was ashes, but I knew she'd never agree to that.

The final protection I put into place before we headed off to school was the portkey. Bella picked out a piece of jewellery that she could always wear anywhere, a necklace with a flower charm that I'd given her when we were ten. Concentrating, I tapped it with the tip of my wand, murmuring, "portus!" The necklace glowed blue, momentarily, before fading back to its original silver.

Bella kept touching it, wide-eyed, after I fastened it around her neck. "And all I have to do to make this necklace transport me to anywhere in the world, is to think of the place and say the activation word?" she asks, incredulously.

"Yes, and don't say it by accident." I warn her, "there's only so many people I can obliviate if your necklace starts glowing blue or you disappear into thin air." Bella seemed a lot more relaxed then before, and the cheeky smile she directed at me filled me with relief. 

"Don't tempt me." Bella teased and I gave a playful sigh.

-

Bella's ancient Chevy truck might have originally been red... to be honest, I wouldn't know if that was the honest truth or she was messing me. I certainly couldn't tell by looking at it. The springs in the seats, with their peeling leather covers, were sticking into my butt, driving me crazy. I ended up casting a cushioning charm on the seat, purely because I was seconds away from incendio-ing the beastly thing.

Bella was incredibly amused by my discomfort and annoyance, in the way only a sibling can be. "How can you stand this car?" I ask her, ignoring the hint of a whine in my voice. She shrugs.

"I can't help what I love." I honestly can't help the laugh that escapes me at that.

"True. Your love life speaks for you, in that regard." Bella scowls and slaps me- that was a mistake. The moment she took her hand off the wheel, the truck swerves, and I honest-to-God screamed, grabbing my wand- dammit Bella, I'd survived too much to die in a car accident! Bella let out a scream too, and yanked hard on the steering wheel, swerving us back into the middle of the road. She hit the brakes and we both clutched our chests and panted for a few seconds, trying to slow down our breathing.

Bella raised her face, sheepishly, to meet my glare. "I'm driving." I said, in a voice that left no room for argument. She meekly handed over the keys.

-

With me at the wheel, we reached the school in one piece and in under fifteen minutes, and parked in the empty space next to the Volvo. "No one ever parks next to the Cullens' car," Bella comments, with a slight grin, "They're all too chicken."

"Too true!" A voice I only just recognised without its Irish lilt giggled, and Bella's car door is yanked open by a grinning small red-head.

"Morning Mags," Bella greets the Irish vampire cheerfully, before lowering her voice. "Did you... catch her?" she asked, and a grim shadow fell over Maggie's face.

"No." She said, voice frustrated, Irish accent strengthening, her American facade falling in her annoyance. Her lip curled back from her sharp white teeth, and an instinctive fear threatened to make me shiver. "Emmett got too close to the boundary and one of the wolves attacked him, and of course that got Rose involved, and it near-about devolved into a brawl. It took Carlisle and Jasper's joint efforts to calm everyone down, and by then she'd disappeared." Bella had gone white when Maggie mentioned the wolves, and Edward appears beside Maggie, glaring at her.

"Is it impossible for you to keep your mouth shut?" He asked, icily. Maggie gave him a look that could freeze a desert.

"She asked a question, and I told the truth. I always tell the truth." She said, voice cold.

"Edward, is Jake okay?" Bella interrupts the vampire stare-off, her face strained with worry. Edward sighed.

"The wolves are fine. Nobody got hurt, it was just a misunderstanding. Victoria," the way he spat out her name, like it was poison, made me like him a little more, I had to admit, though certainly not out loud, "was running along the treaty line which made it nearly impossible to grab her. Emmett tried and went sailing over the treaty line, and one of the wolves, Paul, tried to attack him. Carlisle and Jasper calmed things down pretty quickly, but Victoria got away."

Bella slumps back in her seat, and Edward reaches out and runs his thumb along her cheek. "We'll get her, Bella." He says, softly, and she nods, before speaking up in a choked voice.

"I know... I just...I..."

"It's okay, Bella. I know." Edward says, simply, and as they stare at each other, with such love and understanding in their eyes, my chest aches a little, and I feel lonely.

"Haven't you graduated?" I ask Maggie, looking past the love-sick couple, to the curly haired vampire, as a way of distracting myself, more then actual curiosity. "I thought you were posing as Alice's older sister."

"Yes, but only older by eleven months," Maggie explains, cheerily. I nod my head in understanding, and turn to open my door when it opens for me, and a smiling, dark-haired vampire that reminds me of a pixie (the ones from fairy tales, not real life- believe me, I know the difference!) stands before me, looking a touch shy.

Like any and all vampires, she looks gorgeous, but today she seems even more stunning then usual. Her hair is styled in neat curls around her head, and she's dressed in a pair of jeans that hug her slim figure, and a top that seems almost scandalously low-cut, showing off her absolutely perfect curves.

"Alice?" I ask, surprised.

"Hello Hermione," she greets me, in her sweet, bell-like voice, "I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around." She explained, before her shiny white teeth nibble the bottom of her naturally rosy lower lip. I smile at her, touched by her thoughtfulness, and apparent willingness to welcome me into her family.

"Thank you Alice, really, but Bella's already promised me a tour." I tell her, sliding out of the truck, onto the ground, completely missing her dejected expression. Bella's keen eyes apparently don't.

"Actually, I've got to go speak to Mr. Banner," my sister says, an odd look on her face. Her lips twitch into a smile as I look at her, surprised.

"What?" I ask, surprised and a bit annoyed that she was backing out on her promise to me on my first day.

"Yeah, uh, sorry, I forgot, I've got to do, uh, something before class." She says, hitching her backpack over her shoulder, "I'll see you later!" She hurries off, Edward a half-step behind her, and I stare after them, somewhat puzzled.

"She is a terrible liar," I say, turning back to Alice and Maggie. "Do either of you know what that was about?"

Maggie opened her mouth then shut it, a frustrated look on her face. "I'm not going to lie." She muttered, "so I'm going to leave." With that, she bobbed up and kissed my cheek, startling me with the brush of icy lips against my warm cheek, and bouncing off, her over shoulder backpack bobbing with every step.

Even more confused, I turn back to face the beautiful Alice. "I'm used to weird," I tell her, "but that was still strange."

Alice gives a fond smile in the direction they'd all disappeared off in. "I think they're being meddlesome," she says, "but they mean well."

"That didn't make any more sense," I tell her, and she gives a bright laugh. 

"Welcome to Forks, Hermione." I can't help but smile back at her.

"Home to the weird and the wonderful." I say, "would you mind giving me that tour after all?"

"It would be my pleasure," Alice says, and her voice is startlingly sincere as she blinks up at me with her doe eyes, the colour of galleons. She's close enough I can smell the lingering scent of her perfume, something sweet and floral and expensive, as well as the underlining subtle scent that is pure vampire; seductive and alluring, with a hint of danger.

Without even a moment of preamble, she links her arm with mine, icy marble stone pressed against warm, malleable flesh. I freeze for a moment, shocked by the contact, but then relax, allowing it. Bella had told me how friendly Alice was- it made sense for the little vampire to be tactile as well, and I follow her confident lead to the main office.

-

Shelley Cope, a middle-aged woman with graying hair and shrewd eyes, can't seem to help but stare at me as she hands over my schedule, locker number and combination, and slip of pink paper I need to get all my teachers to sign before handing in at the end of the day.

"We've got nearly identical schedules!" Alice beams, as she looks over mine once I've finished examining it. Nothing seems to get the bubbly vampire down, I notice. She hasn't stopped smiling since the car park unlike myself, who is less then happy- stares and whispers have been following me from the car park, to the office, to the corridors I'd walked through to place the books I didn't immediately need in my newly assigned locker.

As someone who's spent her last few months alternatively hiding from the world, to bring thrust in the spotlight, I'm uneasy and uncomfortable with the attention I'm being given.

I sigh, louder then I meant to, as Alice lead the way to the first class of the day, one of the many we appear share- Calculus. "Please tell me not everyone is going to be like this!?!" I beg her quietly and she shoots me a pitying look, not needing me to explain what I mean by 'this'.

"Sorry." She answers, truly looking sorry, and I barely swallow my groan.

"Sweet Morgana," I curse under my breath, "so much for a year with no staring wherever I go." Alice laughs, the sound like bells tolling, attracting even more attention.

"You definitely came to the wrong place then! Here in Forks you're fresh meat, and to add to that you're Bella Swan's twin sister that no one's heard of." She says, before looking at me, curiously. "Why was everyone staring at you at your old school?"

Because I was the best friend of the Chosen One? A member of the Golden Trio? The smartest witch of my age? The (however brief) girlfriend of a world famous Quidditch champion?

(The Mudblood who dared think she was good enough to learn magic?)

"Because I was openly homosexual." I end up telling her, the wistful thought of 'if only' crossing my mind.

"Oh." Alice says, not looking like she knows what to say next.

"I'm proud of who I am. I'm never going to try and hide it." I tell her, and I'm not lying, just not quite using my statement in the right context. I'm proud to be a Muggleborn. I'll never try to hide it, no matter how much I'm discriminated against. I've proved my worth, over and over again. Alice smiles back at me, just outside the classroom.

"That's really amazing." She says, sounding so honest. "Most people choose to appease the masses, standing up for who you are? You are amazing, Hermione." I'm actually startled to realise I'm blushing, and Alice's smile acquires a teasing edge.   "Ready to face the music?" She asks. The red in my cheeks fade as I stare at the closed classroom door. It's only a high school maths class, I chastise myself fiercely- it's not like I'm breaking into the Ministry of Magic, or Gringotts or anything! My stomach ignores my brain, and instead flip-flops.

"No." I admit, even as I push the door open and step into the classroom.


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**  
Bella's POV:**

"Nicely done." Edward murmurs, referring to how I left Hermione with Alice. I smile at him.

"Thanks." His icy fingers find the necklace around my neck and he tilts his head, slightly. I'm pretty sure my heart quickens, and my palms begin to sweat. Can he sense something off about it? I wonder, and I begin worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. "What's wrong?" I ask, my voice nervous. "Don't you like it?"

"It looks beautiful," he quickly assures me, sensing what he must perceive as my insecurity, "I've just... I don't see you wearing jewelry much."

"Hermione gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago." I shrug, unable to help my blush as I lie. "I wanted to, I don't know, show her that I appreciate it?" Edward presses his lips against my forehead.

Mistaking my blushing for embarrassment at my 'gesture', Edward smiles the crooked smile I love. "Hermione is lucky to have a sister like you." He says, and my blush deepens.

First class of the day is English, and I pull my battered copy of Wuthering Heights from my bag, placing it down on the desk in front of me. Edward copies my movements, sitting down right next to me. We're the first in the class, but as the minutes speed by, more and more people filter into the classroom, all of them talking about one thing and one thing only- Hermione.

I can only imagine how annoyed and frustrated she is, thinking that she'd escaped the staring, whispering and pointing when she attended an ordinary school, only to find out that she was just as much a hot topic here, as she was at Hogwarts.

Jessica makes a bee-line over to me, followed closely by Eric and Mike, and I hold back my groan of annoyance. Edward reaches across, under the table, to gently squeeze my fingers with his deliciously icy ones, a pillar of support next to me.

"Oh my god, Bella! Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Jessica just about squeals, and I have to physically restrain myself from cringing at the sound.

"It's kind of a sensitive topic." I mumble, my cheeks immediately staining pink. Even with all the practice I've been getting lately, I'm still just as terrible at lying- omitting is so much easier, but I don't have my sister's silver tongue. She used to be as bad as me, but all that time with Harry and Ron rubbed off on her, and now I practically believe her, when she talks about things like the 'Academy', and I'm fully aware of the untruths she's telling.

"Are you two identical?" Mike interrupts, his blue eyes shining at the thought of a single-Swan girl. "'Cause you look kinda different."

"We're dizygotic twins." I tell him. He kind of looks at me, confused, and I sigh. "No, Mike, we're not identical." I manage to refrain from adding obviously to the end of my sentence.

"So what's the story?" Demands Jessica, "'cause I've heard she's, like, British! I mean, how did that happen?"

"She's lived in London for almost eight years." I tell Jessica, somewhat reluctantly, not going into any further details, hoping to subtly convey the message I don't really want to talk about Hermione anymore.

My subtly, unfortunately, is lost, as Mike immediately asks, "so, does she have a boyfriend?" I tense, not sure what to answer. Technically, she's got a soul-mate, but she doesn't realize that yet. Also, she's gay, but I'm not sure if she wants me singing that from the rooftops.

I decide on acting hostile, to try and distract them from the question. "Seriously guys, can you please stop pestering me? Want answers? Go find Hermione!" I snap, and they all kind of gape at the normally mild-mannered me, surprised by my angry outburst. Beside me, I can feel through our connected hands Edward's body shaking in silent laughter.

Mr. Mason chooses then to walk in, saving me from an indignant Mike and Jessica, and gets the lesson started. Edward slides a note across to me, on my desk, and I squint for a few seconds, trying to decipher his calligraphy.

I thought they'd never leave you alone. I wonder how Hermione's going?

Smiling, I tear off a corner of my exercise book and scribble down a reply: she's used to the attention- she'll survive... just.

Despite the class focusing on one of my favorite books of all times, I can't help being distracted by thoughts of Hermione and Bellatrix, focusing on my sister's enemies, so I could avoid thinking about my own red-haired demon.

Bellatrix Lestrange was an insane, sadistic, murderous, racist sociopath who was particularly fond of the Cruciatus curse, a curse that causes an indescribable pain by activating every pain receptor in the body. Bellatrix tortured people into insanity, gleefully giddy at the thought of the suffering of another. She murdered gladly, her victim's including countless muggles killed for sport.

When we had parted, three years ago, Hermione had given me books about the First Blood War- Bellatrix had her own page in all three seperate books.

The very idea of my sister, my Hermione, at someone like that war criminal Bellatrix's mercy... well, from what I'd read of her victims, I was shocked Hermione was alive, a fact that made me sick. Bellatrix's insanity was perhaps only measured up to by her evil and her skill. Because the Dark Witch was skilled, one of the best of the time, according to those history books.

How close had I come to losing my sister? I wondered, the scars on Hermione's arm flashing in my memory. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to hide the tears that threatened to fall. It was during times like this I was relieved that Edward couldn't read my mind.

The edge of a scrap of paper nudges against the tips of my fingers, and I open my eyes to read the note Edward had pushed onto my desk.

_Are you okay?_

Are you okay? Three simple words, one simple question, and what should be one simple answer. Yes. But that was a lie. I wasn't okay. I wasn't, and even if I couldn't tell Edward the entire truth, he was the love of my life and I didn't want to lie to him. I never wanted to lie to him.

 _No_.

I write back, and his next note is written at an inhumanely fast speed and placed before me before I can even blink.

_What's wrong?_

This is easier to answer, and still contains more then just a seed of truth. My hand shakes slightly as I write- I don't know how Hermione could stand constantly being in mortal danger, how she survived a year on the run. I had one revenge-crazed vampire after me, and I was ready to have a panic attack every time I saw someone with red hair- a fact made extremely difficult by the fact one of my best friends was a red head. Still-

 _Victoria_.

Nothing more needs to be said, Edward just reaches out and grasps my hand, gently, his golden eyes burning into mine, promising me that I will be safe.

-

Lunch can't come quickly enough, and I hurry, alongside Edward, to the cafeteria to meet Hermione. She's already sitting with Alice at the Cullen's usual table, picking at her pasta salad morosely. In my impatience to talk to her, I forgo the cafeteria line, instead making a beeline straight for Hermione, to sit on the spare seat next to her.

She gives me a mock-glare as I pick up one of the plastic forks in the middle of the table and begin tucking into her pasta salad. "What?" I ask, innocently, "I'm hungry!" She gives a resigned sigh, before turning back to Alice.

"As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted," she gives me a significant look here, "That sounds like great fun."

"What does?" I ask, genuinely curious, and kind of excited- has Alice asked Hermione out on a date?

"Alice is taking me shopping in Port Angeles." Hermione explains, and I just resist the urge to face-palm.

"Dear god," I mutter, pulling a horrified look onto my face, "she'll be unstoppable now!"

"Are you a shopping enthusiast, Hermione?" Edward asks, as he slides into place across from me. Hermione sort of shrugs.

"A bit. I like looking for odds and ends, but after last year, it'll be nice to get a new wardrobe." She says, and Alice beams.

"Absolutely," she agrees. I take another mouthful of Hermione's pasta salad.

"I'm not gonna lie, Alice- I'm psyched that you've found someone else to torture with playing 'Bella Barbie'." I tell her, and she shoots me a look that melts my heart.

"You're saying you didn't like playing with me?" Alice asks, in a breathtakingly sad voice. I back track quickly, alarmed at her expression.

"Oh no, no, no!" I exclaim, "I love to, I just... I just..."

"She's teasing you Bella." Hermione grins, and Alice lets out a peal of laughter. I glare at them both.

"I should have never introduced you both." I grumble, good-naturedly.

"But then I'd make you go shopping with me this Friday." Alice says, sweetly, and I admit defeat.

"Fine, I'd rather take the mocking then the shopping." I tell them.

"Look! You're a poet and you don't know it." Hermione teases me, and I'm glad to see she's cheered up somewhat- it's now, I decide, time to ask the Big Question.

"So, sister-mine, how's your day going?"


	11. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**  
Hermione's POV:**

The enchanted diaries are so much more discrete then an owl- or a mobile phone, for that matter. It doesn't take much effort to scrawl out a quick note to Harry during Calculus, with an update and a request that will save me having to return to England so soon.

_Harry,_

_The people in this town, the high school in particular, seem to have nothing better to do then gawp at the new girl! Honestly, it's like being back at Hogwarts!_

_Other then that, my first class has been quite enjoyable. I've kept fairly up to date with Calculus through my study by correspondence, as well as work I've done in Arithmancy, but it's still fascinating and informative learning in a classroom setting._

_I know, I know, you most likely skimmed through that, but I admit this second part is a touch awkward to write._

_I may not have exactly passed on some information I became aware of before leaving for Forks. My sister is mates with a vampire. And now it turns out she's got an angry vampire hunting her. It's a long story, but basically I was wondering whether you could send me all the books in the Black library at Grimauld Place on warding and vampires._

_Don't panic and don't worry; I'm not in danger. I promise I'll tell you if I think I am- Gryffindor's honour._

_I'm also thinking of visiting this weekend, and I think I'll bring Bella with me. She's begging to meet you all, after I've told her so much about everyone._

_I love and miss you, all of you._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

-

-

As I walked into the English classroom, every single eye in the room was immediately turned to me, and stunned expression son everyone's face, including the teacher's- I wasn't sure if it was because I was new, I looked similar to Bella, or because my arm was still linked around Alice's, one of the exclusive, unapproachable Cullens.

Resisting the urge to sigh, I nodded my thanks to Alice, and crossed over to the front of my room. I held my pink slip of paper out in front of the teacher and smiled at him, with as much warmth as I could muster. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger-Swan," I introduced myself, "Ms. Cope requested I get all my teachers to sign this." The teacher shook away his shock, and smiled at me.

"Ah, yes... the newest Swan girl." He said, and he plucked the slip out of my hand, "I'll return this at the end of the lesson," he explained, before giving me a polite smile, "Welcome to Forks, Hermione. I'm Mr. Varner."

"Nice to meet you." I responded, automatically, unable to help my teacher's pet ways.

"Why don't you stand up the front and introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Varner suggested. Nodding, I walked to the front of the classroom and attempted a polite smile at the students all eyeing me with unabashed curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, Bella's sister." I introduced myself, "I've lived in London for most of my life, but I've transferred here to Forks for my last semester of high school."

"Why?" demanded one of the girls, a bleached blonde in the middle row. I bit back my annoyance- of course everyone was thinking that, but most people were courteous enough to not demand my life's story from me. There was always one, though, I supposed.

"Family matters." I tell the nosy girl, "private ones, I'm afraid." Turning my back on the class, in a clear dismissal of any follow-up questions, I face the teacher again. "May I sit down now, sir?" I ask, politely, and he nods.

"Of course. Why don't you sit next to Ms. Cullen, as you two seem to already be acquainted." He suggests. Alice is seated on the far left of the third row, and there are two free seats on her right, where nobody else has dared to sit.

She smiles at me as I take the seat, directly by her side, and whispers, "You did much better then Bella on her first day- she was as red as a tomato!" I hide my smile as Mr. Varner starts his lecture, pulling out a notebook and pen. It felt strange using all modern stationary, instead of parchment and a quill, I mused.

"That doesn't surprise me." I murmur, quietly, knowing that Alice can hear me just as well as if I was shouting at the top of my lungs. "I'm used to talking to crowds." I add.

"You become more and more mysterious every time we talk." Teases Alice softly, even as her eyes shine with curiosity. I hide another smile.

"How else am I supposed to keep you interested?" I return, playfully, and her eyes seem to glow for a second.

"Believe me, you don't need mystery to keep me interested." She says, in a low voice, and I resist the urge to swallow, as I stare into Alice's darkening eyes.

This... this was new.

"Ms. Granger-Swan, Ms. Cullen, something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Varner suddenly asks, sharply, and I spin my head to the front of the classroom, to see Mr. Varner frowning at me.

"I'm sorry, sir, Alice was just helping me with one of the theorems," I explain, "I haven't covered all of this at my old school." Beside me, Alice nods, her face the picture of innocence, nothing like the smoldering look she gave me before.

"Next time just raise your hand." Mr. Varner says, satisfied with the answer, before continuing with his lecture. I give her another smile, but I don't speak to Alice for the rest of the class, and just concentrate on my work.

Calculus was similar to Arithmancy, in many ways, and I found myself enjoying the work, much to my pleasure. When the bell rang, Alice smiled at me as we gathered up our things.

"Ready for biology?" She chimes, and I give her a questioning look.

"Did you copy my schedule?" I ask, only half joking, and Alice winks.

"Oh, I'll never tell."

I bit back a grin as she glided across the room and hitched my bag over my shoulder to walk after her. After collecting the pink slip, I followed her out of the classroom. I didn't really need her as a tour guide- after six years of having to navigate my way around Hogwarts, a high school as small as Forks High is more then simple enough, but I'm finding myself enjoying her company too much to say so, and she scares away the overeager students who keep trying to approach me.

Mr. Banner, unlike Mr. Varner, doesn't try to get me to introduce myself at the start of the class, instead just quickly signing my form and shooting me a warm smile. "If you're anything like your sister, you'll be fine in this class." He told me, and, just like Mr. Varner, sent me to sit next to Alice.

"Are you partnerless in every class?" I ask her, as we set out our notes. She shrugs.

"Nobody wants to sit next to us scary Cullens." She says, and I laugh.

"If only they knew."

-

The class is a Practical, giving us plenty of time to chat. "Can I ask you a question?" Alice asks, as she sets up the microscope, while I collect the slides.

"You're determined to know all my secrets, aren't you?" I half-tease, smiling.

"And what sort of secrets does someone as proper and British as you have hidden in your closet?" Alice wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh, you know, standard stuff; bank robbery, government infiltration, identity theft." I respond airily, and Alice giggles, the thought that everything I just said being true not even crossing her mind.

"So, assuming that's a yes and I can ask a question... what were your parents like?" she asks, somewhat shyly, peeking up at me from under her lashes. I stiffen slightly, and then sigh, relaxing my body.

"Well, if I'm spilling out my life to you, how about we make this more equal?" I suggest to her, and her eyes shine with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"For every question you ask, I get to ask you one." I tell her, and she smiles.

"Okay, deal. So what were your parents like?" she repeats.

"I miss them," I admit to her, "I mean, they weren't the best parents in the world, they were busy people, and were never around a lot, but they were my parents and I loved them. What about your parents?" Alice chewed on her bottom lip, which was adorable, I have to say.

"I don't remember anything from my human life," she says, "so I don't remember my parents. All I know is what I could find from birth records and death certificates. I know my mum's name was Emma, and my dad's name was David. I know that David had Emma killed, so I don't think I would have liked him very much, and I know that he had me admitted into an asylum. I was Turned by a vampire who worked there." Alice's face is heartbreakingly sad for half a second, before it clears as if it was never there. "Have you ever dated a guy?" she asks.

"Oh, yes, Viktor." I tell her, "I was fourteen at the time, and kind of... I guess you could call it 'experimenting'."

"Did you sleep with him?" Alice asks, curiously.

"No, we didn't go all the way," I admit, my cheeks flushing as I feel my face heat up slightly, "I mean, we did do some... exploration, but it felt wrong." The corners of my mouth turned down slightly at the memory, before curving back into a smile as I realize something, "That's two questions, Miss Cullen- I suppose I get to ask two questions now too." Alice laughs, her topaz eyes bright and merry.

"That certainly seems fair."

"Have you ever been intimate with someone?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"I've never even kissed someone. Well, not that I'm aware of anyway- I don't remember any of my human life."

"Nobody ever?" I ask, genuinely surprised.

"I've been waiting for my soul-mate." Alice explains, "I want my first time to be with the person I'm going to spend forever with."

"That's... that's actually really sweet." I tell her, feeling a little emotional from her statement. "Okay, my second question... what's your favorite color?" Alice shoots me an amused look.

"Really?" I shrug, a smile playing on my lips.

"Too much seriousness in one go." I tell her, and Alice grins.

"Okay. Indigo. What about you?"

"Red." I say, "or gold." What can I say? I'm a Gryffindor, through and through.

Our traded questions continue through the rest of the class, and goes on through the next one. I learn that Alice loves to paint and to star gaze, that she loves squirrel blood best, even though there's only a mouthful, and that she loathes the game chess. In return she learns that my favorite food is practically anything French, my hobbies mostly include reading, reading and more reading, and that I'm also not a chess fan.

-

On our way to the cafeteria, I ask what her favorite pass time is. Her answer is enthusiastic.

"Definitely shopping!" She beams.

"I like shopping too," I smile at her. Alice actually squeals in excitement.

"I'll take you shopping!" She beams, bouncing up and down on her heels, "I'd love to! When can you go? When do you want to go? Where do you want to go? Which shops shall we go to first?" I laugh.

"Slow down! I'm busy over the weekend, but maybe Friday afternoon?" Alice's face shines.

"We can go up to Port Angeles, and afterwards we can catch a movie or something!" She says, enthusiastically, as we line up in the cafeteria. I end up purchasing a pasta salad and orange juice, while Alice just grabs an apple that will end up in the bin.

We find a table near the back, Alice's usual table I'm guessing, as the other students seem to have steered clear from it, and sit down. Bella enters the cafeteria a few seconds later, and makes a beeline straight over to us, sits down beside me, and helps herself to a mouthful of my pasta salad. I give her a half glare and she widens her eyes, innocently.

"What?" she asks, "I'm hungry!"

I give a resigned sigh, and turns back around so I'm facing Alice again. "As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted," I pause to give Bella a droll look, "that sounds like great fun."

"What does?" Bella asks, her eyes lighting up.

"Alice is taking me shopping in Port Angeles." I tell her, and Bella grimaces.

"Dear god," She mutters, a horrified expression on her face, "she'll be unstoppable now!"

"Are you a shopping enthusiast, Hermione?" Edwrd asks, as he slides into place, across from Bella. I give a sort of half shrug.

"A bit. I like looking for odds and ends, but after last year, it'll be nice to get a new wardrobe." Alice's face has lit up.

"Absolutely!" she agrees, enthusiastically, as Bella takes another mouthful of my potato salad.

"I'm not gonna lie, Alice," she says, after swallowing, "I'm psyched that you've found someone else to torture with playing 'Bella Barbie'." Alice immediately arranges her features into a heart-breakingly sad pout that melts my sister's heart in less then a second.

"You're saying you didn't like playing with me?" Alice asks, and an alarmed Bella quickly backtracks.

"Oh no, no, no!" she exclaims, "I love to, I just... I just..." as much fun as it is watching Bella stutter, I decide to intervene.

"She's teasing you Bella." I let my sister out of her misery, and beside me Alice lets out a peal of bell-like laughter. Bella glares at us both.

"I should have never introduced you both." She complains.

"But then I'd make you go shopping with me this Friday." Alice points out in a sugary tone and my sister visibly shudders.

"Fine, I'd rather take the mocking then the shopping." She tells us.

"Look! You're a poet and you don't know it." I gently rib her. She grins at me, and speaks in a saccharine voice.

"So, sister-mine, how's your day going?" It's my turn to grimace.

"It's downright sodding crazy. Whispers and staring everywhere I go- it's like I never even left!" I complain, and she laughs.

"Gotta love Forks." She says, "small towns really are the best."

"Best my arse." I mutter, causing her to snigger.

"What have you got next?" she asks, eating another mouthful of my potato salad. I look down to see it's more then half gone and scowl at it, before shoving my plate over in front of Bella, and stealing Alice's apple- she's not going to eat it, so someone may as well.

"Double Sport." Alice answers for me, "I've got it too. Is Hermione any better then you?" she teases my twin, and Bella laughs.

"Hermione's definitely much fitter then I am!" That's true- my reflexes are outstanding, from all my dueling, both practice and during battles, and I can move faster then most other people. And, unlike my sister, I suffer no problems with my equilibrium.

Maggie arrives soon after, and she and Bella engage in a chat about something or other, while Alice babbles on excitedly about our upcoming shopping trip. Lunch hour has finished before I know it, and Alice leads the way to the gym.

The P.E. teacher, Coach Clapp, gives me a cautious look as he hands over a P.E. uniform. "So... you anything like your sister?" He asks, in a fake-casual voice. I bite back my automatic urge to laugh.

"Don't worry, sir, I won't knock anyone out." I assure him, and he sighs in relief.

"Thank god, one Bella is enough." He says under his breath, and I'm fairly certain I wasn't actually supposed to hear it, before he sends me off to get changed. Alice is snickering beside me, and I let out my own laugh until I recognize a significant problem- the P.E. uniform has short sleeves.

My gaze is instantly dragged to my forearm and I stare at my left forearm, at the marked skin, hidden under my jumper. "Well great," I sigh, and Alice looks at me, curiously.

"What's the matter?" She asks, and my brain scrambles for an excuse.

"I'm not too fond of short sleeves." I settle with, not able to come up with anything better,

"You can borrow my jersey." Alice suggests, and I smile at her, gratefully.

"I'd like that." I tell her, and she digs around in her bag, before pulling out a school jersey. Sighing in relief, I turn away from her to get changed as quickly as I can, making sure that my forearm is out of her view, and everyone else in the changing room's, at all times.

With Alice seemingly glued to my side, the other students have yet to bother me- it really helps that Alice glares at them every time they try.

In sport Coach Clapp sets us some warm up drills, that consist mostly of tossing basket balls to each other, keeping a careful eye on me, until he's satisfied that I'm not a danger to the class. Alice, who's partnered up with me, of course, finds this amusing, and giggles every time his eyes stray over.

I enjoy the sport, letting my body relax, and the tension drain out of my body as I participate in some fun competition. I prove to be quite adept at basketball, my reflexes, agility, speed and endurance playing to my favor, and Coach Clapp is suitably impressed, giving me a warm smile and clap to my back at the end.

Changing back into my jeans and sweater, I return Alice her jersey with a thankful smile. We both make our way to our lockers then to the cars, where Bella and Edward are wrapped around each other. "See you tomorrow Alice." I tell the small, pixie-like vampire with a warm smile. She smiles back brightly.

"Definitely! Bye Hermione, bye Bella." I tap Bella on the shoulder, and when she doesn't even acknowledge my presence, I fish the keys out of her pocket and step up into the old Chevy.

"I'll leave without you!" I call out the warning, over the roar of the engine as I start the truck, and a reluctant Bella releases Edward, whispers something to him, and climbs up into the passenger seat, pouting at me. I just laugh and step on the accelerator, happy to drive out of the school in silence, reflecting over my first day.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

We arrive home to a surprising sight- for me anyway. Hermione just rolls her eyes and sighs. Standing in front of our house, with their arms crossed and brows drawn, are two people who I've never met but recognize from their photographs- Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

 

Hermione exits the car and walks over to them. "Really, guys?" She asked.

 

"Vampires, Hermione?" Harry counters, before pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Hermione's face breaks into a large smile, as they part, and she turns around and gestures to me.

 

"Guys, this is my sister Isabella, but you better call her Bella. Bells, this is Harry and Fleur." I feel my cheeks tinge pink slightly, and I smile shyly at Hermione's friends.

 

Fleur is easily just as gorgeous as Rosalie, if not more, with stunning waist-long silvery blonde hair fanning out behind her, even without any wind, captivating deep-blue eyes and an enchantingly tall, willowy figure. She's radiant, her skin seeming to emit a moon-like glow and she glide, rather then walk, as she steps forward to greet me in a throaty French accent.

 

"'Ello Bella, eet eez a pleasure to meet you." She smiles, flashing pearly white teeth. Unlike a vampire’s smile, which always sends a small shiver down the spine of those who see their teeth, Fleur’s smile is sweet and welcoming.

 

"Hi Fleur." I greet her, fighting the blush that threatens to flood my cheeks. I may be one hundred percent attracted to boys, but Fleur is stunning.

 

"It's great to finally meet you, Bella!" Harry grins, also stepping over, though he sweeps me into his arms, giving me a firm yet gentle hug. Harry's hair kind of reminds me of Alice's, both by its inky black color and the fact it is sticking up at odd angles.

 

He's an attractive young man, with his large almond-shaped green eyes and leanly muscled figure, although like Hermione, he seems a touch... undernourished, from the stress of a year on the run, hiding, with the responsibility of the Wizarding world sticking squarely on his shoulders. But one of his most distinctive features is the famous (in the Wizarding World) lightning-shaped scar on his forehead; a constant reminder of the curse Voldemort shot at him as an infant.

 

"Um, not that I'm not happy you two are here, but may I ask why?" I speak up, one eye on Hermione, one eye on the visitors. "I thought Hermione was visiting you on the weekend." I continue. Hermione sighs in exasperation, rolling her eyes at Harry.

 

"I asked him to search the Black Library for books on vampires and warding," she says, giving Harry a stern look, "I specifically said that I was in _no danger_." Harry grins, unperturbed by her glare.

 

"And I had no faith that you were telling the truth." He says. "Fleur decided to tag along when I said I was coming to check out the situation." Hermione groans.

 

"You and your hero complex." She mutters. Harry scowls at her.

 

"I do not have a hero complex!" He complains. Fleur laughs at this, the sound silvery, along with Hermione, and Harry sighs and runs a hand through his already messy hair. "Okay, fine, maybe I have a tiny rescuing people thing." He mutters.

 

"Don't worry, 'arry, Ginny thinks eet eez adorable. It defnitely turns 'er on." Fleur purrs, and Harry's cheeks go bright red, even as Hermione bursts out into laughter.

 

"Yeah, yeah, let's go inside. I'm famished." Harry mutters. I go to pull the house keys out of my pocket, but Fleur just flicks her wand at the door, and it swings open. Right- magic, I think, following Hermione and her friends into our home.

 

The fact that when Hermione contacted Harry about the vampire stuff she said not to worry, that it wasn't a problem, makes me wonder if she really meant it- was Victoria not going to be a problem? I couldn't help my heart soaring at the thought- I had less then a term left of high school; I'd like to enjoy it, without the thought of a murderous vampire stalking me with the intention of torturing me to death.

 

Once we're inside, Hermione leads the way to the kitchen and pulls a packet of cookies out of the pantry, while Harry turns on the kettle. Harry and Fleur lean against the kitchen bench, and I stare at them all in wonderment of how easily the new arrivals have made themselves at home.

 

"Hey Bella, where are the tea bags?" Harry asks me, smiling. I jolt slightly and blush, realizing I was staring at them.

 

"Um, I'm not sure if we have any," I admit, sheepishly, as I hurry over to the cupboard, opening it up and searching for the elusive tea... stuff. "Charlie and I are kind of coffee drinkers." I explain.

 

"Hermione must fit right in then." Harry elbows Hermione, grinning, and she grins back. I can see the affection shining so brightly in her eyes- I knew Harry meant a lot to Hermione, but I never realized just how much! They seem like brother and sister, more then just best friends. Fleur keeps brushing her hands against Hermione, a reassurance of my sister’s presence and wellbeing.

 

I manage to find a few stray tea bags near the back of the cupboard, and Harry swiftly makes two cups of tea, while Hermione pours two coffees, for us American-born, even if only one of us had been American-raised. We all sit down in front of the TV, and I'm glad the house is in a semi-clean state.

 

"So, Hermione... spill." Harry says, "why the vampire research? And why all the wards around the house, and on your sister?" He asks, nodding at me. Hermione sighs.

 

"It's a long story," she says, "but... in short, there's a vampire called Victoria currently after Bella, in revenge for Bella's vampire in-laws to-be killing her mate." A short silence follows her words, in which I turn tomato red, ducking my head slightly to hide behind my bangs, and two pairs of incredulous eyes, one green and one dark-blue, turn to me.

 

"Vampire _in-laws to-be_?" Harry asks, finally, incredulously.

 

"An animal-drinking vampire mated on Bella." Hermione explains.

 

"For a muggle, you sound like you 'ave a verrry eenteresting life." Fleur says, a smile playing on her lips. I'm not sure whether to be offended or not, so I just nod back at her, my lips tugging into a weak smile. Hermione snorts.

 

"That's an understatement- she's trapped in a love triangle with a vampire and a wolf-shifter." She tells them.

 

"Hermione!" I exclaim horrified and embarrassed.

 

"What?" She laughs, "a blind person could tell that Jacob is head over heels for you!"

 

"Ahh, teenage drama!" Fleur smiles, "oh 'ow I loved high school!"

 

"That makes one of us." Harry says, dryly.

 

"Yes, there were only at least two attempts on your life each year." Hermione laughs, "I have to say, Harry, you definitely made high school interesting."

 

"It was last year that really took the cake, though." Harry mutters, under his breath, but we all hear it. Hermione's face becomes a blank sheet, closed off, while Fleur's eyes glisten with what looks suspiciously like tears.

 

"It's over now." I speak up, not sure whether it's my place or not, but wanting to say something to soothe the troubled young adults surrounding me. Harry smiles at me, sadly.

 

"Yes. The War itself is over." He says, and we all hear what he doesn't add- that the damage is still done.

 

"How... how's Ron?" Hermione asks, hesitantly.

 

"He's struggling." Harry says, a hint of exhaustion plain on his face, "he's not taking your moving too well. He's still convinced that you both belong together."

 

"I do not get zat." Fleur says, with a toss of her head. I watch, enchanted, as her sheet of silver hair shines and shimmers with the movement. "You 'ave never showed any interest. You argued like cats and mice 'alf the time!"

 

"Cats and dogs, Fleur." Hermione corrects the French veela, with an amused smile, "we argued like cats and dogs." Fleur turns up her nose, haughtily.

 

"Eet eez a ridiculous saying, anyway." She sniffs. Hermione and Harry shake their heads, smiling at each other.

 

"Of course it is Fleur." Harry snickers. Fleur turns her dangerous glare onto him, and he gulps, shrinking back into his seat. "I mean... it totally is?" he says, and she nods, satisfied, turning away, a slightly evil smirk on her face. Hermione's mirth has turned to Harry, and he pouts at her, playfully.

 

They remind me of a family, those three. Fleur, Harry and Hermione have a thing going on, it reminds me of what I have with Edward, Alice and Emmett.

 

Family.

 

"So what are we doing about nutty vampire bird?" Harry asks. Hermione raises a dainty eyebrow.

 

"'We'?" she asks. Harry shoots her an incredulous look.

 

"Hermione- it's me." He says, slowly, as if talking to an idiot, "hero complex, remember?" Hermione groans, slumping back in the chair.

 

"You'll be the death of me." She says, with a sigh. "Okay, ground rules if you’re staying- no using magic in front of the shifters, vampires, Charlie and obviously the muggles, no mentioning of the fact we're witches or wizards and no letting on that you know about vampires and shifters. Deal?"

 

"Deal." Harry announces, before checking the odd watch on his wrist, and standing up. "I'll make dinner while you do your homework." He grins, before meandering off to the kitchen.

 

"I 'ave to return to zee Weasleys, but I will be back soon." Fleur says, her tone regretful, before her face turns stern, "You stay safe, 'ermione!" she orders my sister.

 

"I promise." Hermione smiles, before sighing and standing up, walking over to them.

 

"You two better head off before Bella's vampire comes over." She says, "I'll vanish your scent."

 

"I mizz 'ou already." Fleur sighs, pulling Hermione out of Katie's arms into hers. Hermione snuggles into the part-Veela's embrace, a soft look on her face.

 

"Au revoir, Bella." Fleur smiles at me, walking over and hugging me. I'm surprised for a second, then relax, deciding that witches and wizards seem very fond of physical affection. Fleur smells better then all the Cullens except Edward, an indescribable scent, like sunshine and snow.

 

"Bye Fleur." I tell her. Then I literally scream as Fleur pulls her wands out of her pocket, twists slightly on the spot and vanishes with a loud 'crack'. "HOLY CROW!" I shout, not expecting that in the least, and Harry appears in the doorway, wand drawn, a fierce look on his face.

 

"It's okay, we're fine, Bella just saw Fleur apparate." Hermione assures him, before gently grabbing my shoulders. "Relax Bella." She says, "deep breaths."

 

"She vanished... she just vanished!" I say, weakly, and Hermione gives me a wicked grin.

 

"How do you think I got here?" she asks me, "and how do you think we're getting to London on the weekend?"

 

"Oh no!" I moan, collapsing back down on the couch, as my legs are feeling a touch on the wobbly side. "Oh no!"

 

"Oh yes." Hermione laughs, and I bury my face in my hands.

 

Oh God.

 

 

**A/N: Please forgive me for my dodgy attempt at writing a French accent!**

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

I probably should have expected Harry's visit, I think, ruefully, as I help Bella set up the dinner table. Charlie is shooting Harry suspicious looks and Harry is smiling at him, not at all affected. After facing off the most evil wizard of all time, I guess fathers don't faze Harry, like they do most teenage boys.

 

The introduction between Charlie and Harry went well enough... I suppose. I told him that Harry was my best friend, and I was wondering if he could stay with us for a few weeks. I then reassured him that we were not dating, never had dated, and that Harry was engaged. My birth father then told Harry he could sleep on the couch, the 'not in Hermione's room' fully implied. Harry took it in his stride, all 'yes sirs' and 'of course sirs'.

 

And now he was setting out the magnificent delicacy he'd cooked us up- a triple cheese lasagna, with chocolate fondants for dessert. "It looks divine!" Bella enthused, having long-since recovered from the shock of seeing someone vanish into thin air.

 

Harry had proposed to Ginny less then a month after Voldemort’s death. Some might argue that they were too young, but the War aged us all, and it's a well-known fact in the Magical World that witches and wizards tend to marry young- some purebloods are promised to each other before they can even crawl!

 

I'm eighteen years old, and most of my classmates are either in a serious relationship, engaged, or married. Neville and Luna, Cho Chang and Cormac McLaggen, Parvati and Anthony Goldstein are all married, for instance, some of them during war-time, some in the months that had followed it. All my friends except George and Ron are either in a serious relationship or engaged.

 

I sit down next to Harry at the table, while Bella sits across from him, next to Charlie. "So, Harry," Charlie begins, in a deceptively friendly voice, "how long have you known this fiancé of yours?"

 

"Eight years, sir. We were close friends for six years, before we started dating two years ago and we've never looked back." That was close to the truth and I smiled, ducking my head down so Charlie couldn't see.

 

"And what does your fiancé think of you being down here, anyway?" Charlie asks Harry, his tone almost a challenge.

 

"She's actually overseas at the moment, in Scotland." Harry explains, "she goes to the same school as Hermione and I did, and she's got a few months left before graduation. We catch up with each other every weekend, but she boards there during the week."

 

"And what's this lass's name?" Charlie continued his interrogation.

 

"Ginevra Weasley, though the only one who can get away with calling her that is her mum, Molly." Harry says, with a small grin, "everyone else calls her Ginny."

 

"Weasley, huh? Isn't that the name of your other friend?" Charlie asks me, and I look back up at him and smile.

 

"Yes, Ginny is Ron's younger sister. She was in the year below us." Charlie's jaw twitches as a thought strikes him.

 

"And exactly how old is this Ginny?" he asks, pinning Harry with a fierce look.

 

"Eighteen, sir, she's only ten months younger then Ron." Harry says, quickly. Now that _is_ a lie- Ginny's eighteenth is coming up, but in the Wizarding World, she came of age at seventeen. Ron is thirteen months older then her. Charlie looks a touched appeased, thinking Ginny wasn't 'underage'.

 

"And you two been living together, when she's not in school?" he asks.

 

"Yes sir." Harry nods. "We've got a small house together in Devon." He elaborates. Charlie whistles through his teeth.

 

"House, huh?"

 

"Er, yeah, my parents passed away when I was very young," Harry mumbles, embarrassed about his wealth, like he always is, "they left me some money." Charlie looks a touch more sympathetic towards Harry now, which usually drives Harry mad, but I think he's slightly relieved the interrogation has stopped. Instead, he turns to face Bella and fixes her with a stern look.

 

"Don't be getting any ideas about marrying young, missy," he warns her. Bella instantly blushes red as a tomato.

 

"Ch-dad!" she hisses, mortified. Charlie gives her another stern look.

I decide now's as good a time as any to bring up the weekend plans, and I shoot Charlie a winning smile.

 

"So I'm thinking about flying over to England on Friday night, and bringing Bella with me so she can meet all my close friends," I tell him, "it's a seven hour flight, which gives us plenty of time to see everyone, before returning Sunday evening. I thought that now would be a better time to do it, when we're not frantically studying for finals."

 

Charlie narrows his eyes, slightly. "Will Cullen be going with you?" he demands, turning his body so he's facing Bella. Bella sighs.

 

"No dad, _Edward_ will not be coming with us." She says, rolling her eyes. Charlie looks pleased.

 

"Then that's fine. Do you need money for the tickets?"

 

"It's my treat." I tell him, and he purses his lips.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Don’t worry," I explain, "I inherited a bit of money last year, more then enough for a trip there and back for Bella and I." This isn’t exactly true, but money is unnecessary for this trip, as a simple apparation, Floo or Portkey will get us there in less then a minute, for no cost at all.

 

The rest of the dinner passes with light conversation, Charlie happily appeased.

 

-

 

Later that night, Harry casts a glamour on the sofa, so that to Charlie, Bella and even Edward’s eyes it looks (and smells and sounds) like Harry's sleeping there, while he gets in the bed, beside me. I snuggle into his warmth, and let out a small sigh, feeling his arms around me. There's nothing sexual in the way he's cradling me, it's purely protective, loving. After Ron left, we’d spent months sleeping together like this, needing the proximity and comfort.

 

Our closeness had never crossed to any sexual intimacy, Harry being one of the only people who knew I was a lesbian while also being deeply in love himself with Ginny, but the closeness had helped us both sleep, and when one of us woke up with a nightmare, the other one would be right there.

 

"How have you been sleeping?" He asks, after casting a few non-verbal silencing charms. With a vampire in the house, you can never be too careful.

 

"Not wonderfully." I admit. Harry's fingers gently run along my left forearm.

 

"Nightmares about her?" he asks, and I nod, blinking away tears. There's no need to specify who ‘her’ is.

 

"'Course." I sigh.

 

"Feel like a fly?" he asks, and I twist around to face him, smiling.

"Oh, Harry, and here was me thinking you'd never ask." I tease, softly.

 

We get out of my bed, and I ease open my window, before clambering as elegantly as possible out onto the ledge and launching myself in the air, shifting into my eagle form. I spread my wings and flap once, twice, before gliding over to the roof, above my window, and perching, waiting for Harry. Harry copies my movements, jumping out of the window and shifting mid-air.

 

My Animagus form is elegant, but it has nothing on the beauty that is Harry's. Where my best friend was, there was now a phoenix, with crimson feathers like live flames and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Harry's claws and beak were a gleaming gold and his eyes were green as the Killing Curse.

 

I flexed my wings, flapped once, twice, then launched myself back into the air, and Harry glides beside me, his scarlet body feathers glowing faintly in darkness.

 

A phoenix form makes sense for the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry has 'died' twice, and almost died several more times, but he always came back, he always lived. Like a phoenix, who bursts into flames and is reborn from the ashes. Harry first transformed a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. He found a much-needed peace in the meditation required to become an Animagus, and unlike most witches and wizards who required years of practice, transforming just came naturally to him.

 

Together we soar above Forks, above the ocean, the forest, the town, and the reservation. As we glided through the skies, Harry opened his beak and sang. Like all phoenix song, it was soul-touching, having similar effects to Madam Pomfrey's Warming Potions, instilling courage and calm in all those who heard it.

 

If eagles could cry, there would have been tears dripping down my beak from the raw beauty of each note.

 

That night, after we returned to my bed, for the first time in a long time I slept without dreaming.

 

-

 

Arriving for my second day of school, I bit back a curse as I stepped out of the Chevy and all eyes snapped in my direction. Because there was no Alice there to scare them off, I was instantly waylaid by three people in particular, who immediately introduced themselves as Mike Newton, Lauren Malloy and Jessica Stanley.

Mike Newton was a baby-faced blonde guy of average attractiveness, Jessica 'Jess' was a short, curly haired brunette with a spattering of cute freckles and a curvy figure, while Lauren was the bleached blonde who'd questioned me in class yesterday.

 

"So, Hermione, enjoying Forks?" Mike asked, stepping way too close then I was comfortable with. I could almost feel my hackles raising, and my fingers twitched towards the pocket that held my wand. Seeming to sense my agitation, Bella's hand shot out and closed around my wand-hand, and she started dragging me away from the three.

 

"Sorry, I need to show Hermione where the library is before class starts, you'll have to talk to her later." Bella says hurriedly, and I follow her, partially grateful for her intervention, and kind of annoyed that I couldn't curse the spit out of the irritating boy.

 

And then Mike basically jogs to catch up to us, and bumps shoulders with me in what I think is supposed to be friendly? Or maybe flirty? I tense up, my fingers tightening around Bella's hand. I see her wince out of the corner of my eye, but I'm mainly focused on the boy beside me. "How about I accompany you ladies?" He says, in a voice that drips with grease. I want to shudder.

 

Maybe it's because I'm gay that I find his advances so repellant and downright repulsive, maybe it’s because I just find the boy slimy, but all I know is that I'm definitely running out of patience, and that my gag reflex isn't going to be able to hold up for much longer.

 

I open my mouth to tell Mike _exactly_ what I think of him _accompanying_ us ladies when suddenly Alice is there, in between Mike and I, her arm curled around my waist, her eyes narrowed on the unfortunate human who has incurred her wrath.

 

"Why don't you go flirt with someone who's actually interested, Newton." Alice just about growls, her eyes dark as coal. Mike gulps and takes a step back, looking like he's about to wet his pants. Alice smiles, a predatory smile that shows all her glistening white teeth. "Stay away from Hermione." She tells him, her chiming voice managing to sound as threatening as a man with an axe and a ski mask. Mike hurriedly nods.

 

"Yeah, I... I will!" He promises, face white as a sheet, his instincts screaming at him what his brain can't- that Alice is dangerous. He quickly retreats, and I turn a grateful smile to Alice. I don't even notice that Bella has let go of me and is wrapped around her vampire.

 

"Well aren’t you my pixie in shining armor." I say to her, playfully, even as I wonder if she's going to remove her arm from where it's currently resting around me, its delicious coolness seeping through the thin material of my peach-colored sweater, her palm, her slim fingers, almost caressing my hip where it rests, casually. I feel perverted, almost, when I find myself hoping that she doesn't.

 

Alice looks breathtaking, her hair straightened today, and framing her face like a curtain of silk. Her make-up is carefully applied to her marble skin and she's wearing a tiny skirt that hugs her buttocks and calves delectably, a pair of black tinted stockings, shiny black Mary Jane’s and a light colored blouse that is stretched tightly over her breasts and hips, and an unbuttoned cardigan.

 

I find myself having to fight back the urge to stare and a familiar tingling heat flares in my lower abdomen. Alice looks up at me from under her thick lashes, smiling sweetly. "Well, will you allow this knight to accompany her Ladyship to class?" she asks, perfectly mimicking a British accent, that's just as good as, if not better, then my own.

 

"I would be delighted to, my brave Knight." I tell her, and she laughs.

 

"How was your night?" She asks, as we walk towards first our lockers, then to our first class- Art with Miss Galbraith, an enthusiastic, flighty, extremely cheerful young woman with flaxen curls and soft sky-colored eyes. She's wearing a long, hippy skirt, and a tie-dyed shirt.

 

Art wouldn't usually be my thing, but I wanted to try something different, and apparently art therapy is also quite good for treating the emotions that come from trauma...

 

Since I've moved from England, things have started to look up slightly. It still feels very touch and go, and the almost-episode with Mike before shows just how much I'm struggling keeping both my emotions and my anxiety in check, but for the first time since the War finished, I've started feeling... lighter.

 

Alice and I find seats near the back of the class, and Alice pulls out her last sketch to continue working on, a portrait of her family that looks like it was drawn by a professional. "Why don't you just draw me something so I know where you're at?" Ms. Galbraith suggests to me, and I nodded.

 

"You can use my art supplies." Alice smiles, and I give her a grateful smile.

 

Staring at the blank canvas, I let my mind run free. I ran my fingertips over the art supplies, finally deciding on a stick of charcoal. I let my hand sweep over the page, just letting my hand flow across the white sheet. I end up sketching Harry's Animagus form, still so fresh in my mind after last night’s flight.

 

By the end of the class, two hours later, a phoenix is soaring out of the flames, its wings spread, beak open, head tossed back. The only color in the whole portrait is the phoenix's vivid green eyes, the rest is black charcoal against the crisp white paper.

 

"That's gorgeous." Alice comments, softly. I smile at her, ruefully, and motion towards her perfect portrait. So far she's captured the essence of her 'father', 'mother', Rosalie and Emmett on the canvas, their golden eyes so piercing, staring back at me, Carlisle in his doctor's coat, Esme in an apron, Rosalie dressed in only the highest fashion and Emmett with his arm wrapped around his mate's shoulders.

 

"Decades of practice." She dismisses her work, eyes glued to mine.

 

It's flattering, actually, her fascination. Miss Galbraith seems pleased with it, too, and I head out of the classroom feeling both accomplished and reminiscent.

Our next class is English with Mr. Mason, one of the only classes I share with Bella and her vampire.

 

Bella sits on my one side, and Alice on the other. "Have you told Alice about Harry yet?" She asks and Alice stiffens.

 

"Harry?" she asks, through clenched teeth. I give her a confused look.

 

"Yeah, Hermione's BFF from boarding school." Bella says, giving me sly eyes, "he's really cute!"

 

"I suppose, but I find that, for myself, he lacks a few vital features." I tell her, pointedly.

 

"Such as?"

 

"Well, to be crass, sis 'pair' are a little too low, for one." I say, dryly, "and I prefer cats to snakes." Alice starts smiling, easily picking up my message, but Bella seems confused.

 

"Huh?" She asks. I sigh, not sure why she's so persistent.

 

"Breasts, Bella. Breasts and a..." I jerk my chin in a downward motion, and she blushes slightly.

 

"Oh!" she says.

 

"So why is Harry visiting?" Alice asked, seeming much calmer now. A thought strikes me as my mind quickly assesses her behavior. Wait... had Alice been jealous?

 

Don't be ridiculous, Hermione! I scolded myself, with an inner eye-roll. Now I felt pathetic. Was I that starved for romance that I was looking for non-existent romantic signals from a vampire?

 

"Harry's here to help me deal with... the last few years." I said, quietly, looking at my lap. "He lost his parents when he was younger. They were murdered in front of him."

 

"Poor thing." Alice says, and Edward nods softly in agreement, his face lightly pained.

 

"Is he coming to England with us?" Bella asked.

 

"You're going to England?" This is Edward, his full attention suddenly on Bella.

 

"Yeah, over the weekend with Hermione." She says, and I can see the excitement on her face. Edward’s eyes narrow infinitesimally.

 

"So what time are _we_ leaving?" He asked. Bella sighs.

 

" _We_ aren't leaving, Edward." She tells him, “This weekend is for me and Hermione."

 

"Bella, that's ridiculous!" Edward exclaims, "Do you know how dangerous it could be? And I'll be nowhere near you if you need me!"

 

"I survived seventeen years without you, Edward, I think I'll survive a weekend with my sister." Bella points out.

 

"No Bella, absolutely not! That is out of the question." Edward’s eyes are narrowed. Bella literally grits her teeth together.

 

“You don’t get to tell me I can’t do this.” She says, jaw tight.

 

“I’m only trying to do what’s best for you!” Edward argues.

 

“Miss Swan! Mister Cullen! Is there anything you want to share with the class?” Mr. Mason asks, acidly.

 

“No sir.” Bella says, looking back down at her book.

 

“I apologize for the disturbance.” Edward says, voice polite.

 

"Edward?” I murmur, my voice barely above a whisper. Bella certainly won’t be able to hear it, only the two vampires in the room will. I instill ice into my voice, channeling the same emotions I did when using an Unforgiveable Curse.

 

It could be my imagination, but I could swear I saw green flashing lights before my eyelids, and Edward and Alice both turned to statues, their lack of movement unnatural enough to get my attention.

 

"Apologize to her, promise her you'll never pull any crap like that again, and tell her that a weekend away is fine." I breathe, letting my magic surge around my body. “I have friends that don’t like vampires. Friends that won’t have any problem dealing with one, should I give the word.”

 

Edward doesn’t make a sound, but his chin dips, slightly.

 

“Good.” I hum, before turning back to my book. We all work in silence until the bell rings. Bella is one of the first out of the classroom, and Edward is smart enough to let her go. I give the silent Alice a small smile.

 

“I’m going to go find Bella. I’ll find my own way to the next class.” I tell her. She gives me a small smile back, her gold eyes troubled.

 

“I- I’ll see you later?” she asks, questioningly.

 

“Of course.” I answer, before exiting the classroom.

 

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

After the somewhat disastrous English lesson, Edward and Bella made up quickly, though I suspected the topic of the weekend was carefully avoided, something made easier with the limited time they got to spend together due to the fact the next few days were sunny, causing Alice and Edward to have to stay home during school-time.

 

Thankfully for my plans with Alice, the weather became overcast and gloomy enough by Friday afternoon that Alice came to pick me up from school in her bright yellow Porsche, looking absolutely stunning, as well as excited about our shopping trip.

 

I couldn't help feeling shy as I slipped into place beside her, and had to remind myself several times that this wasn't a 'date', no matter how much it felt like it. "How was school today?" she asked, as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

 

"Oh, chemistry was amazing!" I enthuse, getting a touch lost in my recap of the lesson, realizing only after several minutes of detailed explanation of the work we had covered, and my subsequent theories and realizations, that Alice looked like she was fighting back a smile. My cheeks flamed red, and I gave her a sheepish look. "I mean... school was lousy without you, my pixie in shining armor."

 

"Well I’m glad you missed me." Alice teased, and I laugh, relaxing into the soft leather seat.

 

"I barely made it through each day, Alice, my heart ached for you so." I quipped, and she laughed too, the sound sweeter then vanilla. We made it to Port Angeles in record time, thanks to Alice's highly illegal driving, and parked outside the rather small, but busy mall.

 

Alice was just about bouncing in excitement, as she chattered on about all the amazing stores, gleefully dragging me into each and every one. I was glad I'd had the sense to convert all the pounds into American dollars that I had, as it turned out Alice had an eye for fashion better then Lavender Brown's. Her skill in picking out all the most gorgeous outfits for me, each one more flattering then the next and all of them suiting me perfectly, was unparalleled.

 

"You should be a personal shopper." I tell her, "or a fashion designer." I turn around slowly in front of the mirror, enjoying the way the dark green skirt flared up with my movements.

 

"I'd love to be," Alice says, and her face droops slightly, "unfortunately, I'm stuck looking like a teenager, or a young woman who’s only just graduated high school, spent maybe a year or two at university at the most." My face softens, and I pull the small vampire into my arms without even thinking. Alice instantly melts into my embrace.

 

The sensation of Alice in my arms, cold stone that curled around my form, felt... _right_. I couldn’t help breathing in her captivating scent as I held her deliciously cool body against my own slightly flushed one. The familiar heat began to pool in my lower abdomen, sending flares of sensitivity through my body, and I can't help the slight shuddering breath that escapes my parted lips.

 

What are you doing? My brain is screaming at me, but as Alice looks up, and her eyes, the previously jewel-gold irises now dark as night, meet mine, my heart starts pounding in my chest, and before I really register what I'm doing, I'm bending forwards slightly and pressing my lips on hers.

 

Alice doesn't even hesitate, her lips pressing firmly back against my own. One arm wraps around my waist, holding me to her, against her, while her other hand tangles in my hair, and the tip of a cool tongue sweeping across the curve of my mouth. I moan, feeling my knees buckle under the sheer magnitude of emotion this kiss is bringing forth, and Alice is suddenly supporting me, as I sag against her.

 

We break away after what feels like hours, and I can see in the changing room mirror how swollen my lips are, and how mussed up my hair is. Alice's eyes are still pitch-black, and she's looking up at me in wonderment.

 

"Well..." I say, when neither of us speaks for several minutes, "that just happened." Alice giggles, and then looks up at me shyly.

 

"Go on a date with me?" She asks, and my lips pull into a smile.

 

"I'd love to." I tell the petite vampire, and she looks like she's going to squeal in excitement. I smile at her, feeling thrills racing through my body. "Why don’t we plan that date over dinner?” I suggest, when my stomach lets out a small rumble. Alice giggles at the sound, and I quickly change out of my new skirt, paying for it at the counter before following the pixie to the food court, my mind all-awhirl with thoughts and sensations.

 

That had been... unexpected. Purely instinctual. I wasn't exactly sure what had come over me, what had caused me to act in such a bold, impulsive manner. Alice was gorgeous, physically, which probably played a part, but looking into her eyes... it was like my brain had turned off, all thoughts vanishing except the one that was wondering just how it would feel kissing Alice.

 

And I got my answer- it felt _magical_.

 

Sweet, tiny Alice was more then just a pretty face. She was kind and energetic, and a breath of fresh air. Her enthusiasm was exhilarating, and eye opening, reminding me of before the War, the joy I used to find in life. The intense emotions I was already feeling for her were not normal, not rational, but sometimes it was okay to act irrationally.

 

Alice found us a table in the food court, while I purchased a bowl of curly-fries. Sitting across from each other, neither of us seem exactly sure what to say. Our friendship, not even a week old, has suddenly plunged into something entirely different, and my mind still hasn’t fully wrapped around that fact.

 

“That was very unlike me. Kissing you, like that.” I tell her, honestly. Anxiety creases Alice’s sweet face.

 

“You don’t regret it, do you?” she questions, a trace of real, genuine fear in her bell-like voice.

 

I shake my head instantly, because it's the truth. I don't regret kissing Alice, and I don't regret agreeing to go on a date with her, but...

 

My life is infinitely more complicated then what I can tell her. Even if we 'dated', there'd be so much of myself, and what makes up what I am, that I can't share with the beautiful pixie, and that idea hurt me.

 

Magic was a secret, and you had to get special permission to reveal the secret to someone unaware of its existence. Vampires were not looked upon kindly in the Wizarding world- they were considered parasites, who killed to sustain themselves, and were often killed on sight. Even with my status as a war hero, I doubted I’d get permission to reveal what I was to Alice and her family, not unless our relationship lead to marriage.

 

"I have secrets." I tell her, speaking up finally. "Secrets that I can't tell you, Alice." Alice’s eyes have melted back to butterscotch, and she gives me a look I can't decipher.

 

"Everyone has secrets." She tells me, and I sigh, and look down at the fries.

 

"Me, more so then most." I admit, and she smiles.

 

"I can accept that, Hermione," Alice says, voice soft. "I'll not badger you every time you do or say something so mysterious, that I think I'm going to explode in curiosity." She adds, with a teasing grin. I laugh.

 

"I know the feeling. And I'm sorry Alice... but that's the way it has to be." She nods. There's silence for a few moments while I chew on my fries, and Alice is obviously thinking something over, before she starts speaking again.

 

"So are you visiting your friends in England, this weekend?" She asks, and I nod, but don't elaborate. She accepts that, and changes the subject. "Bella still hasn’t completely forgiven Edward," she says, conversationally.

 

“She's still fuming." I agree, smiling slightly. Alice chuckles.

 

"He's got a bit to learn in the ways of romance."

"And in the way of the twenty first century." I add, dryly. Alice gives a quick smile, looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

 

"Don't you worry, Hermione," she just about purrs, "I am _perfectly_ knowledgeable in the ways of today." I swallow slightly at the look she's giving me, and the husky tone she used. My cheeks are both stained pink, much to my utter chagrin, and her smile widens, but she doesn’t comment on it.

 

Our arms laden with bags and our purses considerably lighter, Alice dropped me off back at Charlie's later that night, and as the car idled in the driveway, I couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her again, slow and sweet this time. She kissed me back, and I nibble gently on her lower lip, my teeth clicking against the stone in a way that is oddly erotic.

 

Eventually, the need for oxygen outweighed my need for Alice, and I pulled back, and took a few deep breaths. Alice's eyes are dark again, and the smile she gives me is almost predatory.

 

"I’ll see you on Monday, Hermione." She says.

 

"Monday." I agree, my voice a touch on the breathless side.

 

Weighed down by about fifty bags (well, not quite, but it certainly felt like it) I kicked the door in lieu of knocking, and Bella eventually opened it up. She took one look at my mouth, more specifically at my swollen lips, and her face broke into a huge smile.

 

"Finally!" She crowed, and I scowled at her.

 

"Oh bugger off." I grumbled, making my way over to my bedroom. Bella followed, an annoying grin on her face.

 

"Come on, tell me about it!” she badgers me, from the doorway of my room, “How far did it go? Which one of you initiated it?” I can’t help my blush at her second question, and she honest-to-god squealed.

 

“You did! Holy crap! I thought for sure it would have been Alice!” she sounds thrilled.

 

“Oh shut up!" I groaned, in a very un-Hermione-like manner, and Bella starts laughing enough that her eyes tear up. Harry joins her in the doorway and takes in my twin, who’s on the verge of crying she's laughing so hard, and my flushed appearance.

 

"You snogged the tiny vampire." He says, knowingly, and I yank my wand out of my pocket and swished it, angrily, in their direction. The bedroom door immediately slammed shut, and locked.

 

"Immature pillocks." I mutter, before charming my new clothes to put themselves away, and flopping down on the bed. I've got a lot to think about, and that's not even including the busy weekend I'm going to have, introducing Bella to my world.

How is she going to react? Is she going to like it, or is it going to be too much for her? And how is everyone going to react to Bella? Barely any of them knew about her, until I left for Forks, meaning they’d had only about a week to get used to the idea that she actually existed. Would they accept her?

 

And then there was Alice. Did I really want a romantic relationship with a vampire? There was the rather serious problem of them being immortal, and while witches and wizards lived for longer then muggles, their life span was nowhere near that of a vampire, and then there was the small vampire’s words- she’d been saving herself for the person she wanted to spend forever with.

 

I moaned softly and pulled the bed covers over my head, ignoring the fact I was still fully dressed.

 

Curse being a teenager, and so full of hormones, and curse high school, with it's crazy relationships! Why couldn't I have a normal year for once? Why did my sister have to mate with a bloody vampire (no pun intended) and drag me into the ensuing mess, and why did said bloody vampire's adopted sister have to be so damn gorgeous, inside and out?!?

 

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

I love Edward. I really, really love him, unconditionally, irrationally and irrevocably. I know the reason he’s so over-protective of me is because he loves me with the same intensity that I love him, and is terrified that something will happen to me. It's equal parts sweet and frustrating, and I understand- for someone who knows just how evil the world is, I couldn’t fault him for being so worried. But saying I couldn’t go to England without him? That was taking it a step too far.

 

I forgave him, of course. It was an issue we’d have to work through, and we would. Or maybe we wouldn’t; maybe it would stop when I wasn’t so breakable anymore, when I didn’t need that protection. Either way, he’d accepted my going to England, and we hadn’t spoken about it since he’d acknowledged I’d be leaving on Saturday, and returning on Sunday.

 

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asks, popping her head into my room. Hermione looks equal parts excited and apprehensive, and she's fiddling with the long, slender piece of wood in her hands. Knowing what a wand is capable of is terrifying, really. I vividly remember last night, being forced out of her room by an invisible force.

 

This train of thought makes me smile- Hermione and Alice had a very 'interesting' day yesterday, which consisted of the beginning of their relationship. I was very surprised it was Hermione who had initiated the kiss, and even if I wanted to know more, Hermione had remained tight-lipped about it.

 

"I’m ready." I answer her question, sliding off my bed to my feet, hoisting up the bag with my belongings, peering at Hermione, wondering where her luggage is. Hermione spares the bag a quick glance and just flicks her wand at it, causing it to shrink in my hands to the size of a marble, answering my unasked question.

 

"Don't lose that." She advises me. I just stare at the miniature bag pinched between my fingers, and nod, dumbly, slipping it in my pocket. It's about five in the morning, and Charlie is still fast asleep. Hermione told him we were catching a taxi to the airport, so that my red Chevy, still parked in the driveway, wouldn't draw any suspicion.

 

Harry pokes his head around the door, a bright smile on his face. "You two ready to go?" He asks and I nod, even as my stomach churns. I'm feeling a touch sick at the idea of magical travelling, and Hermione gives me a sympathetic look.

 

"This will be a bit… uncomfortable." She warns me, holding out the hand not carrying her wand. I take a deep breath and grab her hand, tightly, interlacing my fingers with hers. She winces, slightly. "Ow." She grumbles, before twisting to the left.

 

Hermione was both right, and so, so wrong. It _was_ uncomfortable, but uncomfortable was a massive understatement.

 

My room vanished from around me, and everything went pitch black. The most horrible sensation washed over me, like I was being pressed hard from all directions. I couldn't breath and there were iron bands tightening around my chest. It felt like my eyeballs were being forced back into my head and my eardrums were being pushed deeper into my skull.

 

When the world finally righted itself, I stumbled from Hermione's grip, falling onto all fours, and retching profusely. It took several minutes of gagging and heaving, before the dizziness and sickly, nauseas feelings faded. Through the veil of tears brought on by the queasiness, I looked up and the first thing I saw was Hermione's sympathetic expression.

 

Beside her, Harry looked positively cheery. "Welcome to England." He said with a bright grin, and I let out a piteous moan. I vaguely noticed that the sun was just starting to sink in the sky, and tried to mentally figure out the time difference as Hermione helped me to my feet, vanishing the small pool of sick on the ground, and cleaning me up with two flicks of her wand- around eight hours, I guessed.

 

Hermione pushed a small, uncorked phial filled with a copper colored liquid into my hands.

 

"Drink it," she ordered, "you'll feel much better, I promise." I glared at her, but followed her instructions, downing the tasteless liquid. Instantly my mind cleared, and the last of the sickness faded.

 

"What was that?" I asked, and Hermione grinned.

 

"A handy potion for first time side-along apparaters." She said, and I shuddered.

 

"That was really awful." I tell her, "How do you do that all the time?"

 

"It gets easier." She shrugs, "you've just got to remember the three D's so you don't get splinched." Seeing my confused expression she elaborated, "destination, determination and deliberation. And splinching... well, the official definition is that improper disapparation causes minor to major separation of body parts between the starting and ending site. Basically... you leave part of your body behind, like an arm or a leg, or something."

 

"Holy crow!" I spluttered, and Hermione and Harry laughed.

 

"It's not fun." Harry said, still grinning. "Well, now that Bella's stomach is settled, shall we go announce our presence?" He asks, and for the first time, I take a good look around where we are.

 

Wherever we were, we were nestled amongst rolling hills and meadows, standing in a small yard filled with pecking chickens, odd knobbly-kneed, brown creatures, each about a foot high, with bizarre potato-like heads, with an old looking sign over in the corner with the words _The Burrow_ scribed on it in faded paint.

 

In front of us was the most bizarre building I'd ever seen, one that completely defied gravity. The building itself might once have been an old stone pigpen, but it now had several crooked stories attached to it. Four or five chimneys dotted the roof of the house, and the entire building had to be held up by magic, because it completely defied gravity.

 

"So this is the Burrow." I smile, remembering Hermione writing about it in her letters. "Which means... we're in Ottery St. Catchpole." I muse, unable to help shivering slightly.

 

I was getting sort used to the supernatural... well, as used to it as one can be, but still... it felt bizarre to know we'd literally been in America a few seconds ago, and were now in England.

 

"There's going to be a lot of hugging." Hermione warned me, as we traipsed towards the front door. "And everyone's will be about to have dinner. Mrs. Weasley will tell you that you're too skinny and make you eat seconds too."

 

"Great." I pulled a face, and Harry chuckled.

 

"Consider yourself lucky- I'm relieved if I manage to get away without basically being force-fed a fourth or fifth helping!" We reached the door, and Harry hammered on it.

 

A stunning young woman with bright brown eyes and a long mane of vivid, flaming red hair opened the door and just about launched herself into Harry's arms. "HARRY!" she laughed, before locking their lips together in a passionate embrace.

 

Behind her, a short, plump and kind-faced woman with the same flaming red hair as her daughter, wearing long robes and a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket, appeared, a bright beaming smile on her face. I had no doubts this was Molly Weasley, a woman Hermione referred to as a kind of second mother. She looked exactly like the picture Hermione had shown me when we were thirteen, clipped out of a newspaper, except for the lines of stress and grief lining her face, and the graying of her hair at the roots, speaking of the intense stress she'd been under the past few years, and the emotional pain she was suffering from the loss of her son.

 

"Hermione, Harry!" She beamed, bustling past her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, to sweep Hermione up into her arms. "And you must be Bella!" she said, when she finally released a gasping Hermione. "I'm Molly." She introduced herself before she pulled me into a bone-crushing, smothering hug. As I struggled for breath, I noted that she smelt like cinnamon and flour- a very _motherly_ smell, if that was possible.

 

When she released me, I joined Hermione in gasping for breath, as she turned to break apart Harry and Ginny. "I wasn't quite prepared for that." I whispered to Hermione, who smiled at me.

 

"She's very affectionate." She said, leading the way inside the house.

 

"Will Ron be here?" I asked, curiously, wanting to meet Hermione's other best friend. Hermione's jaw clenched slightly before relaxing as she sighed.

 

"I honestly have no idea." She murmured, and I nodded, understanding her emotions. One of her best friends not being able to accept Hermione's sexual orientation must be hurting my sister dearly.

 

The inside of the house, of the Burrow, was crowded, but cozy, and I found myself feeling comfortable, even as I was staring around, wide-eyed. Over in the kitchen, I could see dishes washing themselves as plates laden with food floated over to the kitchen table, which was currently seating several people who were looking at me, curiously. I couldn't help my blush, and Hermione gently squeezed my hand as she led me over.

 

A carelessly handsome Weasley (I was guessing from the red hair and freckles) was the first to greet me, standing up and shooting me a smile. "You must be Bella," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Charlie."

 

"Hi." I said, shyly, reaching out and shaking his calloused hand. Charlie worked with dragons, I remembered, in Romania, which explained his stocky, muscular build, and the long burn stretching down one of his arms.

 

Fleur greeted me from where she was seated. "Bonjour again, Bella chéri." She smiled.

 

"Hi Fleur." I replied, pleased to see the stunning Veela again. Sitting next to Fleur was (yet another) Weasley, this one the opposite of Charlie, tall and slim, dressed like he was going to a rock concert, with a row of very distinguishable scars running down his face. The scars reminded me of Emily Young's scars, and I couldn't help the instinctive pang of pity I felt.

 

"I'm Bill." He introduced himself as, not getting up from where he was seated beside Fleur, his arm wrapped around her waist. This didn't bother me, and I smiled back at him.

 

"Hi Bill." I greeted him. The final person sitting at the table was a thin man who was going bald, but the little hair on his head was as red as any of his children's, barring the threads of grey. He was wearing long navy blue robes, which were dusty and travel-worn. He looked extremely eager to see me, and I was reminded of Hermione writing about Arthur Weasley's love of anything muggle.

 

"I'm Arthur, Bella," he introduced himself, perking up as he looked over me, "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about this rather peculiar muggle invention I came across the other day-" before I could even greet him back, though, Molly interrupted him, whacking him lightly on the side of the head.

 

"Where are your manners Arthur!" she scolded her husband, who instantly shut his mouth, giving me an apologetic smile. Once everyone had greeted Hermione and Harry, Molly conjured up three chairs out of mid-air for us to sit on. I tried not to gape... or faint. Really, this was just... _amazing_!

 

"It's breakfast time in America," Hermione explained, when Molly started serving us all a generous helping of what seemed like some kind of delicious smelling stew, with thick pieces of buttered bread soaking in it, "so we don't need much."

 

Molly nodded as if she understood, and then proceeded to start heaping food onto my plate. I thanked her with a smile, even as I wondered how in god's name I was going to be able to eat this.

 

Turns out the stew was so delicious, I did manage to finish it all, before Hermione, Ginny, Harry and I retreated to Ginny's bedroom. Ginny and Harry lounged on her bed, arms wrapped around each other, while Hermione conjured bean bags for us on the floor. From Ginny's window I could see the sun sinking below the horizon, and wondered what Hermione planned for us to do while it was nighttime over here.

 

"So Hermione," Ginny started, her voice teasing, "meet any cute America girls?" I couldn’t help my grin as I relaxed into the bean-bag, waiting for my sister’s answer.

 

"Maybe." Hermione said, two small dots of pink appearing on her cheeks.

 

"Okay, spill!" Demanded Ginny, and Hermione laughed and shook her head.

 

"Not a chance, Gin." Ginny's gaze flicked over to me, a wicked smirk forming on her face.

 

"Don't you dare tell her anything!" Hermione warned me, before the redhead could say anything, and I couldn't help my grin.

"So you don't want me to say anything about the cute little pixie who's caught your eye?" I teased her and Hermione's cheeks go from pink to bright red, and she glares at me.

 

"Nice show of sibling loyalty." She muttered, even as Ginny let out a triumphant sound. Hermione glared, "Why don't we change the subject," she suggested in a tone that said we didn’t have a choice. "Have you two settled on a date for the big day?" she asked sweetly. Ginny immediately brightened up, while Harry's face seemed to get a bit pale. Seeing my questioning glance, he gestured towards Ginny and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'bridezilla'. I bit back a laugh, remembering Renee's wedding to Phil, and how bridezilla-ish she was, especially in the final few days.

 

"We're going to do it after graduation, so it's going to be a summer wedding," Ginny said, enthusiastically, "I'm thinking something Quidditch themed, seeing how much we both love it, so maybe the actual wedding can be on a pitch somewhere, then the reception can be here, at the Burrow, like Bill and Fleur’s reception."

 

Hermione seemed to get right into the discussion, and I can't deny feeling a bit awkward, so I was glad when it was time to set up the mattresses and sleeping bags for Hermione and I on the floor. "Um, are we supposed to sleep? Because I'm wide awake." I mumbled to Hermione, who grinned at me and produced another phial, this one filled with a blue liquid.

 

"You'll sleep like a baby, and wake up feeling refreshed." She said, and I hesitantly drank the liquid, and then shivered slightly as a feeling of icy cold washed over me. Almost instantly I yawned, and my eyes felt scratchy. Hermione drank the same potion, and sleepily pulled her marble-sized bag out of her pocket and returned it to its normal size, pulling out a set of pajamas.

 

I grabbed my marble-sized bag, and Hermione flicked her wand at it, restoring it just like hers, then stripped down to her bra and panties and changed into her flannelettes.

 

I was sort of surprised at the casual way she, Ginny and Harry just changed in front of each other, but I guessed that living in a tent with someone, even a boy, for so long makes you comfortable enough around the other, and Hermione was confident enough in her sexuality that it didn't bother her stripping in front of a male.

 

Hermione did, however, conjure a screen for me to get changed behind, much to my relief, and I snuggled under the blankets, excited about what the morning was going to bring, in this crazy, down-the-rabbit-hole-esque adventure.

 

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**Hermione's POV:**

I didn't sleep well. Maybe it was being back here, reminding me of everything I'd fled from just a mere week ago, maybe it was because asking for a few good nights in a row is apparently too much.

 

Whatever the cause, I woke suddenly at three in the morning, my heart racing with fear, the screams from my past echoing in my head, and my body trembling with remembered pain. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them, as I sucked in some much needed oxygen. The air caught on the way in.

 

When my heart rate was back to normal, and my breathing had slowed to an acceptable level, I slipped off the mattress, and crept out of the bedroom. I paused on the stairwell, reflexively looking up- up to Ron's room.

 

Was he in there? I wondered. Was he in there, and just avoiding me? Hiding from me? Still angry with me?

 

Well, seeing as he hadn't answered a single one of my letters, I could assume the latter was true. I can't help the long-suffering sigh that escapes my lips, as I think of my red-haired (ex?) best friend. During the Final Battle, he kissed me. Seeing as we might not live through the next few hours, I let him. But afterwards, when he tried to get me to enter a relationship with him?

 

  1. Was. Gay. I'd told him that, over and over, but he just couldn't accept it. I refused to go on a date with him, refused to kiss him, and in his words- refused to give him a chance. A chance? A chance? A small, bitter smile tugs on my lips as I remember my heated response.



_"What if Harry wanted to go on a date with you, Ron, huh? Would you 'give him a chance?'" I screamed in his face. We were standing inside his room, face to face, arguing, and had been for the last hour or so. I was sick of this!_

_Ron screwed his face up in disgust at the thought of him and Harry getting romantic. "But that's different!" He'd tried arguing, and I resisted the urge to strangle him, although my hands twitched at my sides. If I started, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop... or want to..._

_"How Ron? How?" I demanded him, exasperated beyond words, throwing my hands up in the air. He looked back at me, brown eyes wide, expression incredulous, as if he couldn't understand how I didn't get where he was coming from._

_"It just is!" he said, after several long moments, "geez, Hermione! You're supposed to be the smartest witch of this generation!" For a few long seconds, I debated how to dispose of a body, and who I could enlist to give me an alibi, as well as thinking up a long list of painful curses I could send his way._

_In the end, though, I just sighed and ran my hands through my hair, something I tend to do whenever I'm stressed, exasperated, annoyed, angry or upset... Harry says that's why it's probably so bushy. Bella has said that too._

_"I can't take this anymore, Ron," I tell him. "Right now I can't even bear to look at you."_

_His face turned an amusing shade of puce as I turned on my foot and stormed out of his room, ignoring his shouts for me to come back._

 

_I was done with his shit._

 

I brought myself back to the present as I made my way down the stairs, through the kitchen, and then out the back door. The Weasleys have a large, overgrown back garden, and a pond full of frogs. It's the sort of backyard that everyone living in a city wishes for, despite its somewhat wild state. Over in the corner is the broom-shed where the Weasley kids used to keep their broomsticks- I'm pretty sure it used to be a stone outhouse.

 

For a few long moments I just stare out across the garden, mind occupied by vague thoughts, when a movement on the roof grabs to my attention. A sickening mixture of horror, grief and expectancy filled me- standing on the edge, near one of the many chimneys, stood George Weasley.

 

He was staring up at the sky, arms limp by his sides. His feet were bare, and his toes, tinged blue from cold, were curling over the edge of the tiles. His pajamas hung loosely from his thin, rake-like form, and his once vibrant red-hair seemed limp, dull. Dead- like George was inside. Like he had been since Fred was killed.

 

I apparate up onto the roof beside George and stand next to him, threading my fingers through his cold, clammy ones. He doesn't even turn to look at me, doesn't move his gaze from the bright stars shining above us, like diamonds. A half moon hangs high in the sky. No werewolves will be roaming tonight, some part of me notes.

 

"Let's go back inside." I say, making my voice soft. George doesn't respond, of course- he’s barely said a word since he buried Fred. But he follows me, as I tug on his hand, trailing after me, obediently, while staring ahead vacantly. His once bright eyes were now unfocused, unseeing- dull. It was heartbreaking.

 

I took him back to his room, and laid him back down in bed. It used to be Bill's room, I'm told- George didn't want to go back to the room he and Fred shared. I gently pulled the duvet up over his thin, shivering body, before crawling onto the bed beside him, on top of the blankets, wrapping my arms around him.

 

This wasn't the first time I've found him on the roof. And it probably won't be the last time. The first time I saw him up there, a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, I was terrified he was planning on jumping, on killing himself. I think that might have actually been his plan. I had nightmares, for days afterwards, of catching sight of him, as I circled the night sky in eagle form. I’d panicked, going straight to him and practically dragging him back inside. But when he continued appearing, night after night, I realized that all he did was stand there, staring up at the stars. He never tried to jump.

 

Just looked up at the night sky, at the stars (at the Heaven he desperately wished existed, so that one day he might be reunited with his brother).  

 

I stay by George's side until morning, slumped against his bed, misery washing through me, wave after wave, as tears flowed down my cheeks.

 

When one of the roosters started crowing, I wiped my eyes dry, scourgified my face, and even cast a quick neatening charm on my hair. I deemed my pajamas- simple button-down flannelettes, appropriate for public wear, and left Georges room after kissing his forehead, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Mrs. Weasley is already in the kitchen, and her eyes are red and puffy. I don't comment, and if she sees any signs of my mostly sleepless night, she doesn't comment either. That's the way it's worked, these last three months. It almost feels like I never left here. All the progress I've made over the week seems to be unraveling, reverting me back to my previous chaotic, emotional, wrecked self.

 

Bella emerges down for breakfast at around eight, along with Ginny and Harry. Ginny is still going to Hogwarts this year, but its been arranged for her to return home over the weekends. It’s not an unusual situation- students had been trapped in the castle during Voldemort’s reign, and this was a way to assure them they were free, that they were safe and could leave if they needed.

 

Ginny and Harry say their good mornings to me, and Bella hurries over to my side. She's holding up quite well in this new, amazingly bizarre place- I fully remember the first time I came here- but I can see how her eyes keep locking onto the knitting needles hovering in mid-air in the corner, knitting a bright blue scarf. She also seems entranced by the gnomes scurrying around the backyard, visible from the kitchen window, and even Mrs. Weasley's long robes- slightly on the shabby side, but a nice shade of green, keep catching her attention.

 

"You're doing well." I tell her, as she slides into place beside me.

 

"Holy crap, Hermione, this is like insane- even for me." She mumbles, and I reach over and squeeze her hand. She gives me a slightly helpless expression. "This is... it’s just so unreal!" She whispers, and I nod, my lips twitching.

 

"I know." I tell her. Mrs. Weasley chooses now to speak up.

 

"Honestly, it's quite remarkable how alike your appearances are!" she marvels, "Both of you, your faces have such a similar structure, your eyes are the same shape and shade, and your skin is identical! The only real difference is Bella's hair seems so groomed and controlled, while Hermione's is... well, wild and untamable." Bella looks at me, obviously wondering if I'll take offense to Mrs. Weasley's comment, but I just laugh.

 

"My hair takes after our birth dad." I tell her.

 

"Do you have a picture?" Molly asks, interested.

 

"I'll bring one next time." I promise.

 

"So what's the agenda today?" She asks, the Weasley matriarch only slightly disappointed, bustling over and serving Bella up a large helping of scrambled eggs on buttered toast.

 

"Showing Bella Quidditch!" Harry and Ginny say at the same time and I roll my eyes at them.

 

"I was thinking more along the lines of Diagon Alley." I interject.

 

"Let me guess- Flourish and Blotts?" Harry teases. Ginny, seeing Bella's confused look, explains to her that it's a bookshop, and Bella gives me a knowing look, a grin on her face as she relaxes.

 

"How about you do both," Mrs. Weasley says, looking amused, "Harry and Ginny can take Bella flying, and after lunch we can all pop around to Diagon Alley. I know Percy and Audrey are coming over for lunch- they're quite eager to meet Bella." She adds.

 

"Fine!" I sigh, throwing my hands in the air, in an overly theatrical manner that makes Harry and Ginny smirk. Bella, on the other hand, has started looking a touch apprehensive- knowing how clumsy she is on the ground, I can only hope she's better in the air.

 

-

 

"Okay," Ginny says to Bella, who's gnawing anxiously on the bottom of her lip hard enough that blood is starting to bead along it.

 

Bella is currently standing with a broom between her legs, her arms wrapped around Ginny's waist. Ginny is also standing over the broom, but she's also grasping onto the handle with a confident grip. "You ready?" She asks.

 

"As I'll ever be," Bella says, her face a touch on the pale side. I don't think Harry's loop-the-loops in the air above us have been inspiring much confidence in her.

 

"Let's go!" Ginny laughs, and suddenly the broom is soaring off the ground. Bella lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and I shift into my Animagus form so I can fly up next to her, having no interest in getting on a broom myself.

 

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Bella is screaming- I'm not sure if it's because she's flying on the back of a broomstick, or because of the fact she just saw her sister turn into a large bird. I've told her about me being an Animagus, what an Animagus is, and what form I take, but seeing someone turn into an animal is... well, bizarre. Even for the girl who's best friend frequently turns into a giant wolf.

 

I fly up next to them, enjoying the English countryside below us but Bella looks more woozy then anything. I let out a loud screech that's eagle-speak for 'I think my sister might be about to faint!', but unfortunately neither Harry or Ginny speak eagle. And then seconds later Bella's eyes roll up into her head and she plummets off the back of the broom.

 

"BELLA!" screams Ginny, diving after my unconscious twin. Harry's faster, managing to reach out and snag one of Bella's arms. The shift in weight causes him to almost turn upside down on the broom, but he manages to hold on and pull up, simultaneously showing off his skills as youngest Seeker of the century, possibly saving my sister's life, and definitely saving her from broken bones, and giving me time to get to the ground, change back and cast a levitation charm.

 

I lower Bella down onto the ground, kneel beside her, and murmur, " _Enervate_!" Her eyes flutter open, and seeing my worried look she gives me a weak smile.

 

"I think I'll keep my feet on the ground," she says, in a voice that's slightly hoarse from her previous screaming.

 

"I think that's a good idea," I agree with her, "us Swans aren’t made for flying. Not on brooms, anyway."

 

-

 

Percy and his fiancé Audrey arrive a little after twelve. Percy looks his usual self post-war- no longer so pompous and his expression, the way he holds himself, is filled with a quiet confidence, along with a battle-weariness. The crow’s feet around his eyes are from frowning, not smiling. Percy was with Fred when he was killed- he was the last one to ever speak to him. And now he suffers from intense survivor's guilt.

 

Audrey, his fiancé, is beautiful, but in a simple way. Her hair is a light blond-brown, and consists mostly of messy waves. Her eyes are light blue, her lips soft pink, and her skin a light shade of cream, with an odd scattering of freckles. She's wearing a simple white button-up dress that seems very reminiscent of the 1900's, and seems to suit both her, and suit Percy- she's old fashioned, like him, both in her dress sense, and her manner. She's quiet, happy to let him talk, yet with every word she says, every look she shares with him, every touch, it shows that she loves him with all her heart. She’s gentle and quiet, but she’s by no means a pushover I can see it in the way she moves, in the shadows in her eyes. She’s a fighter, a survivor, like all of us involved in the War are.

 

"Hello Hermione." She greets me, voice quiet, as Percy disappears up the stairs- off to get George. Percy has made himself responsible for George, in a way. He visits every day and just sits and talks with the catatonic red head for hours, even though George rarely answers. It's Percy who argues with Mrs. Weasley that George needs to go into St. Mungos for a little while- Mrs. Weasley wants to keep him at home, but Percy’s persistence is wearing her down.

 

Percy leads George down to the kitchen table. George is now dressed in a simple pair of grey robes, and he sits down on one of the empty seats. His eyes focus momentarily on Bella and, for a second, a flicker of curiosity shows in those once laughing eyes, but then they just fade back to vacant. Empty. My heart breaks just that little bit more at the sight.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Audrey tells my sister, quietly.

 

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." Bella offers, her cheeks a brilliant shade of red, even as her gaze drifts over to George. It's the first time she's seen him in person, I realize, and I reach out and grab her hand, wanting to offer her support.

 

"So, what made you two decide to pop over for lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asks them, a bright smile on her face, that's only slightly fake. Molly adores Percy and Audrey, of course, and she's glad about how much Percy tries to support George, taking care of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes store, for one, but it's painful for her, seeing that no matter how hard Percy tries, George stays the same.

 

"Well, as you know our wedding's coming up," Percy says, and a shy smile crosses Audrey's face. Mrs. Weasley noticeably brightens at this- she's very excited about the wedding. All she wants now, I think, is for her children to be happily married and producing lots of grandchildren for her to spoil. "I wanted to come and ask George to be my best man." Percy announces, and the table falls silent, as all eyes turn to George. George's eyes flicker, slightly, and his head turns towards Percy.

 

“Thank you.” He says, voice hoarse from disuse. Percy appears both relieved and pleased, and he gently clasps George's forearm. "Thanks mate." He says, grateful. George doesn't answer again, but Percy’s smile remains.

 

"I wanted to know if Ginny would be my maid of honor." Audrey speaks up, in her soft, shy voice. Ginny looks surprised.

 

"Are you sure?" She asks Audrey, who blushes and nods. Audrey lost her family to Death Eaters, and as far as I know, she never had many close friends. Her whole life is her job as clerk in the Wizengamot, a silent presence who writes the minutes for the hearings, court sessions, etc. When the Ministry was taken over, she was forced to take minutes in the faux-trials of the muggleborns rounded up. I don’t know how many executions of innocents she witnessed, how many muggleborns were sentenced to the Dementors- and how many of them were under the age of seventeen- but I couldn’t even imagine how awful, how scarring that had been.

 

When I was disguised as Mafalda Hopkirk to infiltrate the Ministry I’d witnessed one trial, and that was one of my top ten worst memories of the War. I couldn’t even imagine the nightmares Audrey must be going through, what she’d seen…

 

"Thanks Audrey." Ginny says, giving Audrey a smile.

 

"And you're invited too, Bella." Percy speaks up, as he tucks into his meatloaf. Bella gets a deer in headlight's expression on her face.

 

"What? Me?" She asks, surprised, before blushing a brilliant red.

 

"Of course, you're family." Percy says, with a smile.

 

"You are." Mrs. Weasley nods, giving Bella a warm look. "After all, you're Hermione's sister, and Hermione is like my own daughter!" This time it's me who has to fight off my blush.

 

-

 

After lunch, I lead Bella over to the Floo. She eyed the green flames with distrust, her hesitancy clear on her expression. I didn’t exactly blame her.

 

"The flames aren't hot, they won't burn your clothes," I promise her, "all you have to do is clearly state Diagon Alley, step into the flames, and keep your elbows tucked in close to your body. You'll see lots of fireplaces and hearths as you're going past, but just stay put until the Floo sends you out at the right stop, okay?"

 

"Okay." Bella says, still looking pale.

 

"I'll go and meet you at the other side, okay?" I tell her, and she nods, still looking nervous. I sprinkle a handful of the glittery silver Floo powder into the emerald flames and step in, clearly stating, " _Diagon Alley_!"

 

The trip is as nauseating as most means of magical travel, and as I'm spat out into one of the fireplaces in the Leakey Cauldron. Thanks to years of practice, I manage to land on my feet. Bella, on the other hand, stumbles out of the fireplace and falls onto the ground, seconds after I scourgify my jeans and sweater.

 

I try not to laugh as she glares at me. "That was plain evil of you!" She grumbles, and I flick my wand at her, vanishing the soot that's covering her from head to toe.

 

Harry and Ginny emerge next, one after the other, each one managing to gracefully exit the fireplace, without falling onto their hands and knees. "Shall we get going?" Harry smiles wide.

 

Bella perks up, looking excited. "Let's go!" She grins.

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

I followed Hermione through the small, dusty pub, filled only with a trickle of witches and wizards. The old, wizened looking barkeep shot Harry, Ginny and Hermione a toothless smile and a quick wave, which they both returned.

 

Hermione seemed so at ease here, and I was reminded, again, that this was her world, her real world. To me, it felt like some kind of fantastical dream and a part of me was still expecting to wake up at any moment. The three lead me out the back of the pub, to a small, walled courtyard, with a dustbin. Hermione approached the dustbin and tapped on the brick three up and two across from it. Before my amazed eyes, the bricks started sliding across, first creating a small hole that I wondered if we were going to have to crawl through, then growing until a large archway was formed.

 

"Oh my god." I murmured, for what felt like the billionth time since Hermione had taken me via Side-Along Apparation to The Burrow. Hermione turned back and smiled at me.

 

"I know, right?" She said, her voice soft, the amazement still evident in her tone. "I'll always love this. The magic hidden, right before us." I nod, and follow her through the archway, and into Diagon Alley.

 

It's everything I expected, and nothing I could have ever dreamed of at the same time. Everyone was clad in robes or frills, long, wide and conical hats, or ankle-length gowns. The first building I saw was an imposing snow-white, multistoried marble building, which Hermione pointed out as Gringotts. In front of the Wizarding Bank, several short, fair-skinned creatures, each about a maximum of 48 inches high, that I assumed were goblins.

 

Despite everything I'd seen, they still seemed extraordinarily strange, with their dome shaped heads, pointed noses and ears, and extremely long fingers and feet. Perhaps sensing my stare, one of the goblin's head turned towards me, and I met it's- his?- dark, slanted eyes. I resisted the urge to shudder, and tried to smile at it. It didn't smile back.

 

The words from one of the letters Hermione had sent me after her first visit to Diagon Alley swam to the front of my mind. She'd labeled it as something carved into marble inside the strange Wizarding bank, and this time I did shudder.

 

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

 

Anyone who tries to rob this bank had to be absolutely insane.

 

Almost as if she was reading my thoughts, Hermione gave a shudder. "I never want to set foot in that place again," she muttered to me, "I'm pretty sure they still haven't forgiven us for breaking in." I literally choked on my own spit, and turned my wide-eyes to my sister.

 

"You broke into there?" I say, my voice somewhat hysterical.

 

"And rode a dragon out." Harry answered for Hermione, and my sister gave me a shaky smile.

 

"Story for another time." She said.

 

"Cripes." I mutter, shaking my head, before following Hermione around the curve of the cobble-stoned street.

 

My jaw popped open, and I was unable to close my mouth as my eyes drank in my surroundings. It was amazing- there was no other word for it. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles and even cages filled with owls of all different sizes and colors.

 

"This is unbelievable!" I whisper. Harry and Hermione's eyes are shining in a similar way to mine, as they take in the street.

 

"I know," Hermione said, quietly. "It never gets old." Before we went any further, Hermione turned to face me, holding her wand out in front of her. She muttered a few things I didn't hear, and before my eyes my hair turned an alarming shade of blonde that reminded me of Lauren's bleached tresses, and my skin darkened to a golden tan. "Disguises so we don't get accosted in the streets by our adoring fans." She explained, in a slightly sarcastic voice, before turning her wand back on herself and applying the same changes. As her eyes turned from brown to blue, I wondered if mine had too- I certainly couldn't feel the difference.

 

Harry's hair is now long and brown, covering his scar, and his eyes are brown, while Ginny has gone for the blond look, like Hermione and I.

 

"Where to first?" Harry asks.

 

"Madam Malkins," Ginny said, instantly, throwing me a grin. "We need to get dress robes for Bella for Percy and Audrey's wedding."

 

"Dress robes?" I asked, puzzled.

 

"Fancy robes for fancy occasions," Harry elaborated. Hermione gives him a look for his incredibly simplified explanation before turning to me.

 

"It’s tradition to wear dress robes to a wedding," she says, apologetically, "but after that we can go to Flourish and Blotts and Scribbulus Writing Instruments!" she adds, sounding eager. I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm, and follow them to a neat little shop labeled Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. It's a tidy little shop with a bell that rings as we step inside and mannequins lined up against the walls dressed, in the bizarre clothing that the Wizarding World calls 'robes'.

 

A short woman dressed all in mauve hurries over, a large smile on her face. "Can I help you?" she asks politely. The older woman’s skin hangs off her body in a way that suggests she’d once been plumper, and had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

 

"We need a pair of dress robes for my sister for a wedding." Hermione explains, gesturing to me.

 

Before I really know what's happening, I'm standing on a stool, in front of a large mirror, while the woman adjusts the length of the bizarre 'robes' I'm dressed in. They're long and formfitting, soft blue in color and come with a sheer shawl. After an uncomfortable half hour, several swishes of a wand, we're emerging from the shop, with me holding a large shopping bag with my new dress robes.

 

-

 

The afternoon seems to pass in a haze. It feels like I've stepped into a fairy tale- I mean, there's a shop that sells owls, one that sells broomsticks, quills, even magical fireworks!

 

Arms loaded with a variety of supplies, including the weirdest sweets I've ever seen, my new dress robes, and a fancy quill made of a peacock feather, we enter Flourish and Blotts- the bookshop Hermione's been eyeing off, ever since we turned the corner.

 

When we stepped inside, I suddenly understood Hermione's enthusiasm. I wasn't quite as big a bookworm as she was, but it was easily the most wonderful bookshop I'd ever seen. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

 

Hermione makes a beeline for a shelf near the back, and I follow her- Harry and Ginny are waiting outside, most likely making out. Hermione crouches beside the shelf, and my gaze flickers over to the titles. My eyes instantly widen in understanding ‘ _Vampyre Lore’, ‘Living with Vampires’, ‘Warding off Vampires’, ‘A History of Vampires’, ‘The Vampire South Wars’, ‘Spells For Killing Vampires’, ‘Advanced Wards- Vampyre Special Edition’._ They were just some of the hundreds of books that were vampire related.

 

I stared wide-eyed while Hermione picked out around eight of them. "Don't worry," she assured me, seeing my stunned expression, "most of these are just for my curiosity." As we approached the counter, the bell on the shop door made a tinkling sound, and a slender young man with sleek white-blond hair, slate grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features walked in.

 

Beside me, Hermione froze completely, her face suddenly a blank mask, completely hiding her emotions. The young man turned to face Hermione, and his eyes widened slightly. "G-Granger?" He asked, hesitantly, and I wondered how he'd managed to recognize Hermione with her different skin, hair and eye-color. His eyes briefly flickered over to me, curiosity evident for a few seconds, before his gaze moved back to my sister.

 

Hermione threw off her shock and straightened her posture, holding her chin up high. "Malfoy." She said, voice colder then I’d ever heard it, and the man I now realized was Draco Malfoy, Hermione's high school bully, flinched slightly at the icy tone.

 

"I... can we please talk?" He asked, in a voice that sounded defeated, almost.

 

"No." Hermione said, her voice hard and short, before marching over to the counter and placing the large stack of books down. The shop attendant was gaping at Hermione, having heard Draco's exclamation of her true name, and hastily rung up the books. Hermione tipped a pile of the odd shaped golden coins she called galleons on the bench, before shrinking the books and stashing them in her pocket. "Let's go." She said to me, her voice stiff, before striding over to the door, her eyes never moving back to the dejected looking blonde.

 

A part of me felt for the dejected looking guy, but I didn't say anything and tried not to stare at him. A task made slightly harder when he stepped in front of our path, and looked at Hermione beseechingly.

 

"Granger... Hermione... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said to her, his voice pitched low so the shop attendant couldn't hear, his tone perfectly miserable. Hermione's gaze didn't soften the slightest, remaining harsh and icy.

 

"I'm not." Was all she said, before pushing past him and exiting the shop. Draco didn't try to follow, and Hermione murmured to me, "don't tell Harry, okay?" I nodded, deciding to demand an explanation when her face wasn't looking quite so pale, and her eyes weren't looking quite so hard.

 

Harry and Ginny emerged from the alleyway beside the bookshop, their clothes and hair ruffled, their lips a touch on the swollen side. "Finished?" Harry grinned. Hermione's expression relaxed as she shot him a teasing smirk.

 

"Nice lipstick, Harry. That shade really suits you." She teases him. Harry doesn't even blush, just laughs and wipes the red lipstick off his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Ginny and Hermione make identical looks of disgust at him.

 

"Any last places you want to visit?" Harry asked, checking his watch. Like most things in the Wizarding world, it was very odd. It was slightly dented, and had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. Yet somehow, despite it making no sense, whatsoever, Harry seemed to be able to figure out the time. "It's nearly six." He said. Surprised, I checked my own watch. I hadn't realized it was that late.

 

"Let's go to the Magical Menagerie." Ginny suggested, "I need something to keep me company at school. It’s lonely with so many people having not returned."

 

The Magical Menagerie has to be the strangest place we've visited yet, but definitely my favorite. It's a very cramped and noisy shop, with every inch of wall covered by cages. The cages contained all different kinds of animals - poisonous orange snails, a giant jewel-encrusted tortoise, sleek black rats, owls, ravens, cats of every color, weird things that were labeled Puffskeins and resembled funny multi-colored furballs that appeared to be loudly humming, a fat white rabbit that kept turning into a silken top hat, and so much more.

 

While Ginny wandered over to look at the cage labeled Nifflers, that appeared to be full of small furry creatures with long, narrow snouts, Hermione's wistful gaze was drawn over to the cage of cats. Hermione loved that cat, and loved telling the tale of how she came across him.

 

The tall, some-what scrawny wizard running the shop, walked over to Ginny. "Hello ma'am," he grinned widely, "are you interested in purchasing a Niffler?" he continued, "They're such gentle, precious creatures, and tend to be very affectionate towards their owners," he told her, "but you need to be careful, because when they're bored or lose, they have a tendency to destroy belongings and property looking for things that sparkle."

 

Ginny's smile became mischievous. "Now I'm definitely getting one." She said, "and then I’m letting it loose in my dorm." A giggle escapes me and Ginny winks. Amused, I walk over to Hermione who’s staring at a cage filled with small kitten-like creatures, with the label Purebred Kneazle Kits. They all were all orange in color, with large ears and a lightly plumed tail, like a lion, but some had spotted fur, while others had speckled or flecked fur.

 

"You should get one." I tell her, seeing the longing in her eyes.

 

"Maybe one day," Hermione sighed, trailing her fingers along the metal bars, "It’s too soon after Crooks, though."

 

We leave the Magical Menagerie with a whicker basket held by Harry- Ginny made him carry it, he's completely whipped. The Niffler is poking its long snout out of the basket, looking excited. Well, I think it looks excited. It’s a bit hard to tell with the bizarre looking creature.

 

Floo-ing back with all our purchases is, well, tricky to say the least. I have no idea how the others managed it, as all I had to carry back were my new dress robes. Mrs. Weasley greeted us all with a smile and a large, feathery brush she used to dust away all the soot.

 

After we put away our purchases we go downstairs for dinner, Ginny bringing down her Niffler for everyone to coo over.

 

Later that night, when Hermione and I are on the mattress, and Ginny and Harry have snuck out, I ask her the question that's been on my mind since the 'interesting' encounter in the bookshop.

 

"What was all that with Draco Malfoy?" I ask her, and she stiffens for a few moments, then sighs, and relaxes her body.

 

"When Bellatrix was... 'questioning' me, Draco was present." She says, quietly. I feel tears sting at my eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Hermione." I tell her, and she gives me a wobbly smile, that doesn't contain even the slightest bit of humor.

 

"I lied. I’m sorry too.”

 

-

 

Sunday passes in a joyful haze. Fleur and Bill pop over a few times, and Harry and Ginny try to get me to try flying again- I refuse. Hermione spends the day alternating between reading, watching Harry and Ginny teach me how to degnome a garden and listening to them tell me funny stories about Hogwarts.

 

I'm sad when it's time to leave, just after dinner, and Hermione explains that we'll be taking a Portkey to Port Whiskey, a small Wizarding community in Seattle, not unlike Diagon Alley. From there, we can catch a cab to the airport, and wait for Edward to pick us up.

 

I'm excited about seeing Edward again- I want to hold him in my arms and tell him I love him, though I'm apprehensive about trying out a Portkey, the only method of magical travel I have yet to try.

 

With all our bags packed and shrunk, we say our farewells before approaching the old cooking pot on the kitchen table that's glowing a bright blue. "It's been great meeting you, Bella." Ginny says, giving me a big hug.

 

"It's been amazing meeting you all too." I reply. Harry isn't coming back with us just yet, saying that he'll apparate back to Forks on Monday (in American time), as he wants to spend as much time with Ginny as he can, before she has to go back to school.

 

As I cautiously eye the pot-turned-portkey, Hermione decides to give me a quick warning that I wish she'd kept to herself. "There's a small chance that after we arrive, you're going to experience Portkey-sickness," she says, in an apologetic tone. My heart instantly begins to race.

 

"What the hell is that?" I ask, in a voice that's only an octave or two off a whimper. Hermione instantly goes into lecture mode.

 

"There's no official term for it, but Portkey-sickness is a condition in which travelling by Portkey causes a disagreement between visually perceived movement and the vestibular system's sense of movement. Hysterics and nausea are the common symptoms."

 

Harry laughs at my expression, and gives me a gentle shove. "You'll be fine, now go!" he says. Taking a deep, deep breath, I touch the Portkey-turned-pot with my pointer finger- and instantly decide that the magical world has the most screwed up ways to travel ever.

 

Travelling by Portkey feels like there's a hook somewhere behind my navel pulling me to what I'm assuming is my destination. When we arrive at what seems like mid-morning in some kind of street not dissimilar to Diagon Alley, I end up slumped on the ground, my head spinning too much for me to stand.

 

"You okay?" Hermione asks, looking down at me with concern, from where she is casually standing comfortably.

 

"Screw you." I mutter, stumbling to my feet. A wave of nausea leads to me emptying my stomach on the ground before me, attracting several glares from the robed, cloaked people striding around us. Hermione vanishes the sick with a flick of her wand. "Is there any un-screwed up way to travel in the wizarding world?" I moan, and Hermione shoots me a brilliant smile.

 

"Just wait till you try the Knight Bus." I give her an incredulous look- there's an even worse way to travel? Hermione smiles amused at the expression on my face. "Shall we get out of here and go find a cab?" she asks in a voice that is entirely too entertained. I brighten up slightly, remembering that in a few short hours I'll be seeing Edward again.

 

There's a definite bounce to my step as we exit Port Whiskey (the entrance/exit is in the back of an old record shop) and flag down a taxi that drives us to the airport. Hermione restores our luggage to its proper size in the bathroom, out of sight, and we then proceed to find the front gate, as if we were exiting the airport after an eight-hour flight.

 

A shiny silver Volvo appeared in our vision, and I just about sprinted over to it, only tripping twice. Edward emerged from the car and pulled me up into his arms, kissing me eagerly. "I've missed you." He murmured, between kisses, and I sniff, slightly.

 

"I've missed you too." I tell him.

 

"I've missed you too, Bella." He says, hugging me gently.

 

"I love you," I tell him, with a soft smile.

 

"I love you too." He whispers in my ear.

 

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

****

****

**Hermione's POV:**

 

The remainder of Sunday passed quickly. Bella and Edward hung out in her room, while I did some studying. The muggle curriculum was proving to be similar to Hogwarts, in a number of ways, and I was finding it fascinating. I was already kind of nervous about the finals, seeing as I was approximately three terms (plus a few years) behind everyone else, but I was still confident. The subjects I'd chosen were subjects I was good at, and already had a higher then rudimentary knowledge of, albeit in a slightly _different_ manner.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Charlie ordered take-away, seeing as by then my poor jet-lagged sister was practically dead on her feet and certainly in no condition for cooking. And like Charlie, my own knowledge of cooking was rudimentary- I was better when I could use magic to assist me, but that wasn't an option, with Charlie hanging around.

 

During dinner Charlie notified us that Jacob called, inviting Bella over after school tomorrow to visit. Due to the fact she was still grounded, she needed express permission from Charlie to do so. Lucky for Jacob, Charlie fully agreed with the idea.

 

After dinner, Bella retired straight upstairs and was probably asleep within minutes. I studied some more, then laid down in bed, thinking- mostly about Alice. I'd be seeing her tomorrow, for the first time since we kissed. I was anxious, though I wasn’t exactly certain as to why. It could be the fact I hadn’t dated in so long, or, more likely, because she was a vampire, except… I snort softly when I realize it’s more the former then the latter.

 

A soft popping noise switches me into battle mode in a split second, and I surge into action. Within a heartbeat, the person who apparated into my room finds themselves with my wand pressed against their throat, and I'm ready to curse the spit out of them.

 

"Hermione- it's me!" The intruder chokes, and, squinting in the darkness, I manage to make out scruffy black hair and two wide green eyes. I instantly relax, sitting back down on my bed.

 

"Don't scare me like that Harry." I groan, and he sits down next to me, a sheepish look on his face.

 

"Sorry, love." he says.

 

"You better be." I sigh. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Time difference," he reminds me.

 

"Right." I realize. "So Ginny's back at Hogwarts for the night?"

 

"Yep, as of about an hour ago." He sighs, flopping backwards.

 

"Tired?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, and he shakes his head.

 

"Nope, just... drained." He admits, "I missed Forks, over the weekend. It's so much less... complicated here. Moving here was a really good idea on your part."

 

"I agree." I sigh, flopping down next to him. He entwines our fingers, turning his head so we're looking each other in the eye.

 

"Excited about seeing your vampire tomorrow?" he asks in a teasing voice. My cheeks turn bright pink. "Busted!" he crows. I glare at him.

 

"Is it really so amusing?" I demand. He thinks for about three seconds then nods.

 

"Yes. Definitely. You’ve never believed in love at first sight, but you’re absolutely head over heels for someone you’ve known for a week.” He teases.

 

"I’m not in love with Alice!" I exclaim, "I just... I just like her, okay! We share a lot of the same interests! I mean, we practically have the exact same class schedule, she loves reading, she loves shopping, she..." my voice trails off and my cheeks flare an even brighter red as I realized I'd been gushing.

 

"If you’re not in love now, it won’t be long until you are." Harry grins and I groan, turning away from him, trying to control my blazing cheeks.

 

"Let's go flying." I suggest- I can't blush when I'm in bird form, after all. Harry thinks for a few seconds then shrugs.

 

"Sure, why not."

 

The sky is a deep, inky blue and thick, grey clouds hide the stars and the moon. The air feels glorious, ruffling through my feathers, and I follow Harry, swooping and soaring, as he races ahead.

 

We're soaring over the forest when I notice the blurred white shape, and the superior eyesight of my Animagus form picks up individual features my human eyes wouldn't be able to- features like dark hair and a vaguely humanoid body. I immediately swerve, changing my flight so I'm angling towards the vampire racing along the ground.

 

The vampire stops in a clearing, and my heart just about sings as I recognize her- it's Alice! I glide towards her, pulling up and settling myself down on one of the old pine trees, surrounding the small clearing.

 

Alice is looking up at the sky, a soft expression on her face. She looks as beautiful as she always does, dressed simply in a pale blue cocktail dress, her hair ruffled by the wind. Her bright eyes turn to meet mine, and she tilts her head slightly as she takes in my form.

 

Oh dear, I cringe internally. My Animagus isn't exactly a native species in Forks, Washington. I quickly start preening my feathers, trying to act as bird-like and unassuming as possible. Alice looks away again, and I let out an internal sigh of relief.

 

I perch there, watching Alice as she pulls out a sketchbook and a set of pencils. I stare, entranced, as she starts sketching something down. I can't exactly see the picture, can only watch the movements of her hands, flying over the page at an inhuman speed.

 

After maybe an hour, Alice stands up and I almost fall off the branch when I realize what she drew- _me_.

 

Well, by 'me' I mean my Animagus form, but still... a touch on the alarmed side, I decide enough spying on Alice for the night, and launch myself up into the air, flying away as fast as I can back to my bedroom.

 

Harry's already back there, an amused expression on his face. I give him a dirty look as I clamber through the window, then cast a few quick silencing charms, so Bella's vampire can't hear us talking.

 

"Not a word." I warn him.

 

"I wasn't going to say anything!" He quickly defends himself, pulling an innocent expression on his face. Upon seeing my skeptical look he sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I was going to say something, but I wasn't going to tease you." He said.

 

"Now that would be a first." I remark, dryly, and he snorts.

 

"I was just going to give you some advice." He says, and my heart sinks.

 

"I know, Harry," I interrupt him, knowing where this is leading, "she's a vampire, it's not safe, etcetera." Harry gives me an amused look.

 

"Actually, I was going to say go with your heart. You obviously have feelings for Alice- don't let what she is and what you are ruin what might be." I blink at him, several times, unable to speak. After nearly a minute passes, Harry starts looking concerned. "Hermione?" he asks. I stay silent for a few more seconds, digesting what he said.

 

On one hand, Harry is a complete and utter danger magnet, even more so then Bella, and any advice he gives should be taken with a grain of salt. On the other hand, he has matured quite over the last year and a bit.

 

"You sounded a lot like Dumbledore then." I finally say, and Harry laughs, somewhat ruefully.

 

"What can I say, I spent a lot of time with the man." He said, before he patted the bed beside him. "I want to ask you something." He said. Slightly confused, I slid into bed beside him, pulling the duvet up over me.

 

"Ask away." I nodded, when I was comfortable, and Harry looked me squarely in the eye.

 

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my best man?" he asked, in a voice that was dead serious. I kind of just looked at him for a few seconds, my eyes wide.

I have to say, I'm touched- incredibly so. In fact, I can feel a suspicious moisture pooling in my eyes, and start trickling down my cheeks.

 

"Oh Harry," I murmur, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight. "I would be beyond honored to be your best man," I tell him, my mouth twitching into a watery smile at my words. "But..." I say, pulling away so I can look him seriously in the eye. "But I can't do that to Ron. I know that at the moment, we've drifted apart from him, me in particular, and as much as I'd love to stand beside you on your wedding day, I don't want to drive the rift between the three of us any deeper then it already is."

 

Harry sighed, the expression on his face both disappointed and accepting. "I was expecting you to say that," he admitted, a small smile on his face.

 

"Then why did you ask me?" I demand, punching his shoulder, lightly.

 

"Ow." He grumbles, rubbing the area I punched him. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ light. "No need to get violent, love! I was expecting you to say that, but I wanted to ask you anyway, because I do want you to be my best man, Hermione. You're my best friend in the world."

 

"And I'm flattered, Harry, but my answer is still no." I tell him, gently, before a yawn escapes my lips.

 

"Go to sleep." He tells me, kissing my cheek gently. "I'll keep trying to convince you in the morning."

 

"Good night, Harry," I tell him, sleepily, "and my answer is still no."

 

-

 

Morning came far too quickly, but at least I managed to sleep without dreaming. As usual, Charlie had already left for work, and my wards notified me that Bella's vampire had already left. I fixed myself a cup of coffee, as well as a spare one for Bella- Harry probably wouldn't wake up until noon.

 

By the time Bella emerged, running ten minutes late, I was ready for school, and she most decidedly... wasn't. "I overslept!" She panted, skidding into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Stand still." I told her, pulling my wand out of my pocket. She froze in position, clamming her eyes shut, and I resisted the urge to laugh. "You can open your eyes." I tell her, amused. She opens them, a sheepish look on her face. A few simple beauty spells later, she was ready to leave.

 

"Thank god for magic." She commented, as we stepped outside.

 

"You know, muggles invented this handy thing for non-magic users like yourself. It's called an alarm clock." I told her, dryly. She laughed, tossing me the car keys. Her hand-eye coordination, however, is worse then Neville's, and her throw was wildly misplaced, leaving me to go fetch the keys from the ground.

 

"Whoops." She offered and I rolled my eyes- I seem to do that a lot in her company.

We were one of the last to pull into the parking lot, leaving the only spare space next to (surprise, surprise) the Cullen's. The bell started ringing before we'd even left the car, and we parted ways, me hurrying off to art, while Bella walked- if she tried running, she'd undoubtedly end up tripping- to her English Lit.

 

The class was already started, and I offered Miss Galbraith a quick apology, explaining that Bella over-slept, before slipping into my seat next to Alice. "No problem!" Miss Galbraith says cheerfully. "We're exploring watercolors this lesson, and if you've got time afterward you can start on your final's piece. Everyone else already has, so you'll have to work quickly." She advises, "It will consist of 65% of your total mark for this class."

 

Resisting the urge to gulp, nervously, I remind myself that I'm only taking this class in lieu of the therapy that was suggested by one of the St. Mungo's healers, in my physical evaluation, Post War.

 

"Hey." I greet Alice, as Miss Galbraith wanders over to the other side of the classroom, to talk to one of the other students.

 

"Hey to you too." Alice smiles, "how was England?"

 

"Wet." I tell her.

 

“So no different from Forks?” She grins. I laugh.

 

“No, not really.” Alice has set up the water colors between us, and has laid out a spare paintbrush for me. I give her a grateful look, before beginning my piece.

We work for the first half of the lesson in silence, my full concentration going into my artwork, while Alice seemed preoccupied.

 

"That's kind of eerie." She commented, on my work, about an hour into the lesson.

 

"Yeah, it is I guess." I agree, my eyes not leaving my work- a scarily realistic water color of the Dark Mark; a glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, set in deep contrast with the dark sky. As I'd painted it, Arthur Weasley's words, from years ago at the Quidditch World Cup, kept echoing over and over again in my mind.

_‘...You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. The terror it inspired...you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside... Everyone's worst fear...the very worst...’_

_Well I'm certainly not too young anymore, Arthur..._ Shaking my head slightly, trying to clear my mind of the memories, I turn to give Alice a strained smile. "So, how was your weekend?" I ask her, not even trying to be subtle about the subject change. "I forgot to ask before- that was quite rude of me, sorry."

 

"It was boring." Alice shrugged. "Are you okay? You seem... distant." She added, her shiny teeth worrying her bottom lip. A bottom lip I suddenly had the insane urge to take between my own teeth. Embarrassed, I ducked my head down so she couldn't see how red my cheeks turned. Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way. "Have you... changed your mind?" she asks, her voice a slightly higher pitch then it usually is, "about us... being an us?"

 

"What?" I ask, surprised, looking up. Her expression is carefully guarded, but I can see the fear in those golden eyes. "No, not at all!" I assure her, "I'm just kind of... recovering from England." Alice looks relieved.

 

"So you're still happy with our plans to go out on a date? I thought Friday would be nice." I smile at her.

 

"That sounds wonderful."

 

After all, Harry told me to follow my heart. And at the moment, my heart is leading me towards a certain dark haired, pixie-like vampire, with the brightest smile, and warmest eyes I've ever seen.

 

-

 

After school, we headed over to the reservation, like planned, with Bella driving. We pulled up outside Jacob's place, a small wooden place with narrow windows. The dull red color of the paint made it resemble a tiny barn, and despite its simplicity, it was nice.

 

Jacob bounded out to meet Bella, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. "Hi Hermione." He greeted me, as an afterthought. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and waved.

 

"Hi Jacob. I don't want to get in your guys way, so I'm going to go have a look around the reservation," I told them both.

 

"Okay." Jacob quickly agreed, more then happy to spend some one on one time with the girl he loved, who was still painfully oblivious to the fact. Bella seemed less happy about my plan, but she nodded anyway.

 

There weren't many people about, and I decided to head over to the beach. I vaguely remembered its location from one of my various nighttime flights in eagle form, and had little trouble locating it.

 

The waves crashing against the sand was peaceful, in a way. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest, and just watched the ocean. It reminded me of the time I’d spent at Shell Cottage. I’d truly bonded with Fleur during that time, starting off because she was the only female I’d spent any time around in months, and then because I found I genuinely liked her, and she genuinely liked me.

 

Sudden movement on my left snatched my attention, and had me leaping to my feet, falling into a defensive stance, my hand diving for my wand. I relaxed, though, when I recognized Leah, the only female-shifter, hesitating in the beach entrance, her dark eyes flashing with some indecipherable emotion.

 

I relaxed, sitting back down, and offered the young woman a small smile. "Hey Leah." I greeted her. She looked at me, not saying anything, and my heart clenched in pity. Bella had shared her whole tragic backstory, and the young woman didn’t deserve any of what had happened to her. "Come sit down?" I offered, patting the sand beside me.

 

"I'll leave." She said, in her husky accent.

 

"Please? I'm rather bored waiting for my sister to finish with Jacob." I grimace at the thought, "It’s actually painful how oblivious she is- she has no idea how head-over-heels he is for her." I say, with a scowl. Leah's face relaxes into a small smile, and she walks over to me.

 

"Yes, believe me, all the Pack know _exactly_ just how sickeningly taken he is with her." She says, gracefully lowering herself down next to me. She curls her nose, slightly. "You smell like leech."

 

"A hazard that comes when your sister is dating one." I say. _And when you might be kind of actually dating one too._ Leah laughs, the sound short and slightly abrupt, like she hadn't been expecting to. "Going to the loo’s a nightmare," I add, "knowing he can hear every single little sound."

 

Leah laughs again, then smiles at me, her face warm. "You're a lot different then I thought you'd be." She comments, and I flash her a smile.

 

"Oh I know- I'm amazing."

 

"You're definitely very different from your sister." Leah smiles, "she's very... shy."

 

"Bella likes to talk a lot," I muse, "but only when she knows people very well. She did tell me a bit about you, though." I say, and Leah automatically stiffens.

 

"Did she tell you I was some kind of stone-hearted bitch?" She asks me, only half joking.

 

"No, she told me you were bitter." I say, softly. Leah's features harden, and I keep talking before she can, "she told me that your heart was broken, and now, just to rub it in, you have to listen to how much Sam loves your cousin, every time you phase."

 

"Well, thanks for reminding me." Leah basically snaps, and she rises to her feet, face angry and hard again.

 

"I can help you with that." I offer. She snorts, derisively.

 

"Sure you can."

 

"Actually, I can." I tell her, calmly, "Can you keep a secret?" Leah points to her head, angrily.

 

"Gee, I'd love to, but thanks to the fact I'm a genetic freak, I phase into a huge furry dog and every time I do, my thoughts are completely open for grabs!" She snarls.

 

"What if I had a way to stop that." I say, keeping my voice soft and calm, for her sake. I can see she's getting emotional, and that's never good for a shifter. "Would you not tell anyone how I did it?" Leah looks at me with narrowed eyes.

 

"How exactly can you stop them from reading my mind?" she asks, her voice less hostile, and now more curious, with just a hint of hope.

 

"You know how certain vampires have Gifts,” I say, and she nods, warily. “Well, before a human is Turned into a vampire, they still possess their Gifts, though drastically minimized. Edward reads minds, which he couldn’t do when he was human, but he was still able to almost sense what people were thinking.”

 

“What are you saying?” Leah asked, sharply.

 

“I’m saying that I have a sort of latent Gift too… except it’s not that latent at all. It’s a special… skill I have. I can set up shields in people’s minds- I can set one up in your mind so that while you’ll still be able to communicate with the other wolves in your pack, you’ll be able to keep your thoughts separate from them. It goes both ways though- they won’t be privy to your mind, and you won’t be privy to theirs. All communication will have to be through direct intention.”

 

"How does it work?" Leah demands, basically falling into a crouch on the sand beside me.

 

"Just close your eyes." I tell her, "I’ll do the rest.” She hesitates for a few second, and then nods, closing her eyes. I pull out my wand, and murmur ‘ _legilimens’_.

 

The second I'm inside Leah's mind, I'm basically assaulted by the sheer force of misery and self-hatred she's carrying. The pain from Sam's rejection of her love, and then the betrayal of her childhood best friend and cousin Emily, the sense of responsibility for causing her father's death... it's all churning inside her, the weight of it turning her thoughts bitter and depressed.

 

But Leah was a strong woman, and it took very little magical aid from me to help build the Occlumency walls in her mind, protecting her memories, her mind, guarding them from the Pack.

 

When I pull out of her mind, we're both exhausted, me more so then her, and I slump down on the sand, stashing my wand back away before Leah sees it. Nearly thirty minutes has passed since I went into her mind, and I wonder if I look as pale and exhausted as I feel. "Try phasing." I tell her, in a shaky voice.

 

Leah looks exhausted too, and her russet skin looks shades lighter then it's supposed to, but she manages to stumble to her feet and quickly strip out of her clothes. Her body begins vibrating, before exploding outwards into a massive grey wolf. I watch wolf-Leah sit down, head cocked, for several minutes, before she phases back.

 

I make a point to turn my back, obviously more embarrassed by her nakedness then she is. "I'm not worried about you seeing me naked." She says, in a voice that's trembling slightly.

 

"I'm a lesbian," I tell her, still looking away, "you're really hot and looking at you naked makes me feel like a pervert."

 

"Okay then, I'm dressed." Leah says, her voice sounding amused, and I turn back to face her. She's back wearing her baggy shorts and exercise top, and her eyes are wide. "I can't believe that worked." She said, shaking her head slowly, "I thought you were kind of nuts, to be honest, but when I phased... I couldn't hear everyone's thoughts. Not until they actually started speaking to me, asking why they couldn't hear my mind."

 

"What did you tell them?" I asked, curious and slightly anxious. Leah grins at me, her face looking much brighter.

 

"I told them I went to a yoga class and learned how to meditate." I laugh at that, and she joins me.

 

"What were their reactions to that?" I ask, when I finally stop laughing.

 

"They didn't quite believe me, but I phased back before they could keep asking questions." She said, smugly, before she focused again, fixing her eyes on mine. “You’re not telling me the truth. That stuff about vampires and humans with Gifts might be true, but that’s not what this was.”

 

I feel a prickle of anxiety and give a sort of nervous laugh. “Of course it is, what else could it be?”

 

Leah looks thoughtful. “I’m not sure, but I won’t ask. It’s your business, and I’ll keep the secret.”

 

“Thank you,” I tell her, relieved.

 

"Want to come back to my place for dinner?" She asked, looking at her wrist, where a bulky watch rested.

 

"What time is it?" I asked, curious.

 

"Nearly six." She said.

 

"I'd love to, then." I told her, "let me just go tell Bella first." She readily agrees, and we made our way back to the Black's house, where Billy has rolled his chair out to the front lawn, his face pulled tight. I quickened my step, scanning the area for my sister, immediately noting that both she and the Chevy were missing. "Where's Bella?" I demanded, fear flaring up inside me.

 

"She and Jake argued." Billy said, his voice heavy. "Bella left about ten minutes ago, and Jake phased and went off into the woods."

 

"What the hell did he do to her?" I yell at Billy, furious. For Bella to have been so emotional that she actually left without me meant that something serious had happened.

 

"I don't know." Billy said, helplessly.

 

"Well that's just not fucking good enough!" I shouted at him. The phone inside the house started ringing, and Billy wheeled himself back into the house to get it, while I just about trembled with rage. Leah grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, eyes concerned and fierce.

 

"I can give you a ride back." She said. "Then I'll phase and go kick his stupid ass." I smile at her, shakily, as my mind races.

 

"Hermione?" Billy calls, from inside the house, "it's for you!" I hesitate, and then realize it’s likely to be Bella calling- I haven't got a phone yet, so it makes sense that she’d ring here to contact me.

 

I hurry into the house and Leah walks beside me, a pillar of support. I hastily grab the phone from Billy, purposefully not looking at him. "Bella?" I ask, holding it to my ear.

 

"Hey," Bella says, in a voice that's raspy from crying.

 

"Bella, what the hell happened?" I demand.

 

"Jacob said... he said..." Bella burst back into tears before she could finish her sentence, and suddenly it was Alice's voice on the other end of the line.

 

"Hi Hermione, Bella's safe. Edward got her after she crossed the treaty line and brought her back to our place." She chirped.

 

"Okay. Good." I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair.

 

"Do you need a lift?" Alice asks, "I've already rung Charlie and told him that you're helping me with my homework, and Bella came along for the ride. He's fine with it."

 

"Um... can I meet you at the treaty line?" I ask her.

 

"Sure." She says, and I can basically hear her smiling, "we can do our physics homework." She suggests, and I feel myself brighten up.

 

"Good idea. See you in ten?"

 

"Bye Hermione." Alice says, and she hangs up.

Leah is looking at the phone, a somewhat twisted expression on her face. "Can we do a rain check on dinner tonight?" I ask her, "I need to go check on Bella. Apparently she's at the boyfriend's house, though I'm guessing you heard from the conversation." Leah nods, wryly.

 

"That's fine. Why don't we do dinner tomorrow. You can bring Charlie and Bella." She suggests

 

"Great." I smile, happy at the idea that I might have made a new friend. "Um... could you give me a quick ride to the treaty line?" I ask, and suddenly her smile is somewhat mischievous.

 

"I could just manage that." She says, in a teasing voice. Slightly nervous about the expression on her face, I follow her out the front warily, not giving Billy a single glance. Out on the front lawn, Leah turns to face me and winks. "Jump on." She says, before stripping out of her clothes, bundling then into a cord attached to her ankle, and phasing into a huge, grey wolf.

 

The wolf kneels down, and cocks her head. I hesitate, then awkwardly climb onto her back, thankful for my experience riding a dragon and hippogriph. I grip onto the scruff of her neck, tightly, my legs gripping her sides. She lets out a bark of laughter, before taking off through the forest. I press myself down against her soft, thick fur, enjoying the heat that's radiating from her body as she moves at what feels like the speed of light.

 

A joyful howl escapes from her, and I can't help but laughing and mimicking the sound. We reach the treaty line in no time, and she kneels against so I can slide off her, before phasing back. Once again, I turn away until she dresses. "The road's up here." She smiles.

 

"Thank you Leah." I say, and she surprises me by wrapping her arms around me, tightly.

 

"No, thank you Hermione." She says, her voice mock-stern. I laugh.

 

"I’ll see you tomorrow then."

 

I walk for a few minutes in the direction Leah pointed out, and came across the road where a bright yellow Porsche was idling. Smiling, I picked up my pace, and the passenger door swung open. "Hi Alice." I greeted the pixie, as I slid into place. Alice's nose automatically wrinkled.

 

"Oh, wow, that’s gross!" She grimaced, "you stink like a wet dog!" I laugh, doing up my seat belt.

 

"Yes, well I spent some time with Leah." I tell her, and a small growl escapes her lips, as she presses down on the accelerator. My mouth curves into a grin as I recognize her problem. "Oh, are you jealous, sweetheart?" I ask her, in a teasing voice.

 

"No." she grumbles, even as her hands tighten on the steering wheel hard enough to leave deep hand-shaped indents. I laugh.

 

"Relax, Alice, I'm all yours." I tell her, before my cheeks erupt into a brilliant scarlet as I realize what I just said. Alice relaxes, and turns to give me a decidedly seductive smile.

 

"Is that right?" she purrs. I scowl at her.

 

"Oh, you know what I meant."

 

Alice laughs as the car swings into the long driveway. I have to look down to hide my smile. "Don't worry Hermione, I do." She says, as she pulls into the garage. I set aside the Alice situation as I step out of the car, now focused on finding out what upset Bella.

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

After Hermione disappeared off walking, Jacob and I wandered into his bedroom, where we flopped down on his bed. I was still tired from my England adventure, and was having trouble keeping my eyes open, much to Jake's amusement.

 

"So, didja have fun?" he asked, lazing backwards against the pillows.

 

"It was amazing," I grinned, "I mean, everything was _magical_." I hid my grin as I said that, enjoying the quip, even though Jacob had no idea about the double meaning behind it. "I got invited to a wedding." I add, when Jacob raises an eyebrow, signaling for more details.

 

"Neat! Who's wedding?" He asks.

 

"One of Hermione's best friend's older brother's." I say, and Jacob grins.

 

"That's a mouthful. So..." He said, after a few long moments, "wanna go ride the motorcycles?" I roll my eyes at him.

 

"I really don't think I'm allowed." I tell him, dryly. Jacob scowls slightly.

 

"Why? Because of the leech?" He asks, his face darkening.

 

"No, because of _Charlie_." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "He still hasn't forgiven you, for building the 'death trap' and allowing me to ride it." I tell him, using my fingers as quote marks. Jacob gives me a sheepish smile, and then his expression fades slightly, becoming darker.

 

"Bella," he begins, his voice oddly quiet, "you know that day, when I brought the bike over... I've been wanting to ask you something, but also... not wanting to." he spoke slowly, hesitantly, and I held still- a reaction to stress that I'd picked up from Edward. "Were you just being stubborn because you were mad at me, or were you really serious?" he whispered, as though he couldn't bear to say the words out loud.

 

"About what?" I whispered back, though I was sure I knew exactly what he meant. He glared at me, obviously thinking the same thing.

 

"You know. When you said it was none of my business... if- if he bit you." He cringed visibly at the end.

 

"Jake..." my throat felt swollen. I couldn't finish. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"Were you serious?" He was trembling, just slightly. A warning sign. His eyes stayed closed, and I wondered how to put this most delicately. In the end, I went for simple.

 

"Yes." I whispered, and Jacob inhaled, slow and deep.

 

"I guess I knew that." He murmured, and I stared at his face, waiting for his eyes to open. "You know what this will mean?" He demanded, suddenly. "You do understand that, don't you? What will happen if they break the treaty?"

 

"We'll leave first," I said, in a small voice. His eyes flashed open, their black depths full of anger and pain.

 

"There wasn't a geographic limit to the treaty, Bella! Our great-grandfathers only agreed to keep the peace because the Cullens swore that they were different, that humans weren't in danger from them! They promised they would never kill or change anyone ever again! If they go back on their word, the treaty is meaningless, and they are no different than any other vampire! Once that's established, when we find them again-"

 

"But, Jake, didn't you break the treaty already?" I interrupt him, grasping at straws. "Wasn't part of it that you not tell people about the vampires? And you told me! So isn't the treaty sort of moot, anyway?" Jacob didn't like the reminder; the pain in his eyes hardened into animosity.

 

"Yeah, I broke the treaty- back before I believed any of it. And I'm sure they were informed of that." He flared, sourly at my forehead. "But it's not like that gives them a freebie or anything. There's no fault for a fault. They have only one option if they object to what I did- the same option we'll have when they break the treaty: to attack. To start the war."

 

He made it sound so inevitable and I shuddered. "God, Jake, it doesn't have to be that way!" I told him, angrily. His teeth ground together.

 

"It _is_ that way." The silence after his declaration felt very loud.

 

"Will you never forgive me, Jacob?" I whispered. As soon as I said the words, I wished I hadn't. I didn't want to hear his answer.

 

"You won't be Bella anymore," he told me, eyes pained, "my friend won't exist. There won't be anyone to forgive."

 

"That sounds like a no, then." I whispered. We faced each other for an endless moment. "Is this goodbye then, Jake?" I asked, finally, and he blinked rapidly, his fierce expression melting into surprise

 

"Why? We still have a few years. Can't we be friends until we're out of time?"

 

"Years? No, Jake, not years." I shook my head, and laughed once without humor.

 

" _Weeks_ is more accurate." I was not expecting his reaction. He was suddenly on his feet, and his whole body was quivering with anger. "Jake!" I started to say, but I fell silent when a loud growling sound escaped his throat.

 

I froze in place, too shocked to remember how to move. The shaking rolled through him, getting faster, until it looked like he was vibrating. His shape blurred...

 

And then Jacob gritted his teeth together, and the growling stopped. He squeezed his eyes tight shut in concentration; the quivering slowed until only his hands were shaking. And then he spoke. "Weeks," he said, in a flat, monotone voice. I couldn't respond- I was still frozen.

 

He opened his eyes, and they were beyond fury now. "He's going to change you into a filthy bloodsucker in just a few weeks?" Jacob hissed through his teeth. Too stunned to take offense at his words, I just nodded mutely. His face turned green under the russet skin.

 

"Jacob," I whispered, after a long minute of silence, "he's _seventeen_! And I get closer to nineteen every day. Besides, what's the point in waiting? He's all I want. What else can I do?" I'd mean that as a rhetorical question. His words cracked like snaps of a whip.

 

"Anything! Anything else! You'd be better of dead! I'd rather you were!"

 

I recoiled like he'd slapped me. It hurt worse than if he had. And then, as the pains shot through me, my own temper burst into flames. "Maybe you'll get lucky!" I shouted, as I lurched to my feet. "Maybe I'll crash on my way back!"

 

He didn't move as I passed him and I stormed from his bedroom, through the house, out to my truck. I was so angry and so upset, that I forgot that Hermione was with me, that she'd probably start freaking out when she realized I was gone. I just stomped down on the accelerator and sped out of La Push, as fast as the Chevy could make it.

 

I made it past the treaty line before I broke down into tears. I parked the car on the side of the road, brought my knees up to my chest, and started bawling. Misery, despair and anger rolled through me in unending waves, and I was crying so hard that I couldn't even breathe properly.

 

Edward appeared after less then ten minutes, quietly letting himself into the car. Like a child, I looked up at him through a veil of tears and opened my arms, silently asking him to hold me, to comfort me.

 

He didn't disappoint, pulling me into his arms, onto his lap, rocking me gently as he cradled me to him. As I ruined his ivory shirt with my tears, he hummed my lullaby, and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

 

It took me nearly fifteen minutes for my tears to slow to the odd sniff. "Do you want to go back to my house?" Edward spoke up. I sniffed and nodded, wiping my eyes away with the back of my sleeve. Edward smiled, softly, and plucked a handkerchief from his pocket. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and accepted the offering.

 

"Of course you keep a hankie. It's not like you actually ever need to blow your nose." I mutter to him, before proceeding to do so, with a trumpet-like noise that made my cheeks flush bright red. Edward chuckled, lightly, and ran his fingers along my cheek.

 

"Do you want me to drive?" He asked, gently, and I nodded- my eyes felt too sore and swollen to concentrate on the road.

 

"Yeah, thanks." I said, softly. Edward slipped out from underneath me, over into the driver's seat. I buckled up my seat belt, as Edward turned the keys in the ignition, pulling a face at the roaring sound the engine made.

 

"You need a new car." He muttered. I mock-glared at him.

 

"I like my car." I told him. Edward rolled his eyes, as he pressed down on the accelerator.

 

We drove back to the Cullen residence- a.k.a. mansion, and Edward led the way up to his room. We didn't run into anyone else on the way, something for which I was relieved. When we were in his room, we sat on his couch, and I slumped against him, the happier emotions that had come with our light banter fading.

 

"Bella... what happened?" Edward asked, gently. I looked down at my hands as my breath caught in my throat.

 

"I thought..." I hesitated and tried swallowing, the lump in my throat making it hard to speak, "I thought Jake would have realized... I didn't think it would surprise him." Edward waited, patiently, as I angrily wiped away the tears that had sprung to my eyes. "He wasn't expecting... that it was so soon."

 

"Ah." Edward said, quietly.

 

"He said he'd rather see me dead!" My voice broke at the last word. Edward was too still for a moment, controlling whatever reaction he didn't want me to see. Then he crushed me gently to his chest.

 

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, resting his cheek on my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments, before someone knocked lightly on the door. Edward frowned.

 

"Alice?" he asked, and the pixie-vampire stuck her head in.

 

"Hi Bella," she smiled, her face carefully hiding any signs that she might have heard our conversation. "I was just wondering if Hermione was at your place." She explained. I instantly paled.

 

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, cursing myself internally.

 

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, and I groaned, loudly, into my hands.

 

"I left Hermione at the rez." I mumbled, embarrassed and angry at myself, "god, she's going to be freaking out! And she doesn't have a phone number! How am I supposed to contact her? I have to drive back and get her, but I don't know where she is! God, if she sees Jake she's going to kill him!" I fret, out loud, and Edward gently pulls my hands away from my face.

 

"Why don't you ring the Black family residence," he suggests, "Billy might know where to find her."

 

"Okay, okay," I nod, and Edward pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. I dial Jake's home number with trembling fingers- if he's the one who picks up the phone, I'm not sure if I'll be able to talk.

 

It rings for nearly a minute before a gruff voice answers. "Billy Black speaking." Relief washes through me.

 

"Billy... um, it's Bella. Is Hermione there?" I ask, carefully controlling my voice, keeping it calm and collected, even when I'm feeling the complete and utter opposite. I wonder how much of the conversation between Jake and me Billy heard? It's a small house.

 

"She's right here, let me get her for you." Billy says, his voice now carefully blank. Seconds later, it's Hermione's voice washing over the phone line.

 

"Bella?" she demands, her British accent thicker in her panic.

 

"Hey." I say, feeling emotion wash through me. God, I feel like such a crappy sister.

 

"Oh god Bella, what happened?" She demanded. I swallow, thickly.

 

"Jacob said... he said..." _Anything! Anything else! You'd be better of dead! I'd rather you were!_ I burst into tears before I can finish my sentence, and I hold the phone away from me, silently requesting for someone else to talk to her. Alice, quick as lightning, grabs it.

 

"Hi Hermione, Bella's safe." Alice tells my sister, and a wave of gratitude for the pixie washes over me. "Edward got her after she crossed the treaty line and brought her back to our place." Alice is silent for a few seconds as Hermione responds, and then she speaks up again.

 

"Do you need a lift? I've already rung Charlie and told him that you're helping me with my homework, and Bella came along for the ride. He's fine with it." More gratitude- in my somewhat emotional state, I'd forgotten that I was grounded.

 

"Sure!" Alice chirps happily, over the phone line, "bye Hermione!"

 

She hangs up and hands the phone back to Edward. "Don't worry, Bella, she's calmed down and I'm going to pick her up from the treaty line." Alice answers my unspoken question.

 

"Thanks Alice." I sigh, slumping back into Edward again, using the balled up handkerchief he gave me before to wipe my eyes dry. Alice vanishes from the room, a skip to her step, and Edward smiles fondly after her. "She really loves Hermione, doesn't she?" I say, and Edward chuckles, lowly.

 

"That she does." He agrees, before hesitated. "Are you... are you okay?" He asks. I sigh, heavily.

 

"No," I admit, "He was my best friend... he _is_ my best friend. I just... I don't want to lose him." Edward kisses me, gently.

 

"I'm sorry Bella." He says, voice pained. I close my eyes against the freshest wave of tears.

 

"It's not you fault. I've made my choice." I tell him, my voice strong. "I want to be with you. I love you." _I may not have Jacob anymore, but I'll always have the memories._

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

After the La Push incident I wasn’t sure if I wanted to comfort my sister or throttle her, so I settled with both. Edward wasn't very happy with me chewing her out, but I ignored his growling and did it gently. Bella was very apologetic, and after I finished lecturing her, I let her cry on my shoulder.

 

That Monday afternoon pretty much set the tone for the rest of the week. I had to ring Leah and post-pone dinner with her family for Saturday night, because I was so swamped with schoolwork.

 

The Cullens, Bella and Charlie had quickly learned to stay out of my way while I was studying or doing homework. I was starting to panic that I'd been overconfident in my assumption that I'd easily be able to catch up when I found myself slipping several times and writing down information relating to the Wizarding world.

 

Not to mention, it felt bizarre not using a quill, bottle of ink and parchment. Despite what I thought when I first went to Hogwarts and found it archaic, old fashioned, I found myself missing it.

 

Harry, who was well used to my panic regarding schoolwork, was wisely giving me my space. While he was still sleeping at Forks every night, he'd started his Healer training at St. Mungos, apparating there in the morning, leaving him busy studying at night.

 

Alice managed to corner me on Thursday afternoon and told me that under no circumstances was I getting out of our date on Friday, so despite my worrying about a physics paper that was due on Monday, on Friday afternoon I found myself dressed nicely in dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a black cardigan, waiting on Alice's arrival.

 

I'd used a liberal amount sleekeazy potion to untangle my hair, somewhat, the process vividly reminding me of the Yule Ball, and my subsequent, and now broken, promise never to bother using the stuff again. Once my hair was reasonably straight, I had braided it.

 

Bella had laughed at me when I tried to apply make-up and ended up stabbing myself with the eyeliner, and smearing the mascara on my eyelid. In the end, I ditched the muggle method, and used a few beauty charms I'd picked up from living in the same dorm as Lavender and Parvati for six years.

 

Alice pulled up outside the house at a quarter past four, perfectly on time. After Bella had left me behind at the reservation with no means of contact, Alice had supposedly ‘found’ a spare phone in her mammoth house that she'd given to me, with all the Cullen's numbers, as well as Bella's, programmed in. I was highly suspicious that Alice was lying about it being an old phone, seeing as it was in impeccable shape and a recent model, but I knew the Cullens were incredibly wealthy, and it was nice having a way to contact Bella.

 

"Ring me if something feels even the slightest bit off, or you need advice, or... well, if you need anything, okay?" I make her promise, several times. She rolls her eyes at me.

 

"Relax, Edward will be here, and Harry's arriving back in forty-five minutes." She reminds me. Harry's worked out a routine where after his training, he apparates back to Port Olympia and catches a bus back to Forks, as to avoid suspicion. With the time differences between England and America, his body clock's all of rhythm, and he sleeps so much that I don't have a flying partner at night anymore, but he’s stubbornly determined to stay in Forks with me.

 

I climb into the passenger seat of Alice's brand new, bright yellow Porsche, and she beams at me. "Hi Hermione." She greets me.

 

"Hi sweetheart." I return. Alice looks like a supermodel, albeit an incredibly short one. She's dressed in a short black dress, knee high boots, and a skintight sweater. Honestly, she looks perfectly edible.

 

"You look beautiful." The tiny vampire tells me, and I feel my cheeks warm slightly as I blush.

 

"Thanks. You do too, obviously." I lean back into the soft leather, enjoying the new car smell, as Alice drives through Forks, at least twenty miles over the speed limit. "You are very lucky I know that your reflexes are like lightning." I tell her, as the speedometer twitches past 110 on the open road, leading to Port Olympia. Alice's laughter is like bells.

 

"You have the sexiest accent, you know." She smirks, wiggling her eyebrows in my direction.

 

"You wouldn't find it so sexy after living in Britain for eight years," I rebut, returning her lascivious look, "personally, I find it very common place. Your accent however..." I trail off, licking my lips suggestively.

 

Our flirting has become somewhat of a game and a tease at the same time. While complimenting each other, Alice tries to make me blush and I try to make her show the vampire equivalent of blushing- some kind of loss of control. Alice has it much easier- while I tend to blush easily, trying to make a vampire react is hard. Very hard. Which makes every victory that much sweeter... and hotter, I can't help thinking as her eyes darken slightly, her pupils dilating, her gaze stuck on my lips.

 

"Better concentrate on the road, love." I murmur, in my huskiest, most thickly accented voice. Alice's unnecessary breath hitches, and her eyes, now pitch black, move up to meet mine, as she slams down the breaks.

 

The Porsche skids to a halt, and I bounce forward in my seat slightly, gasping as the seatbelt winds me, but then Alice's lips are pressed against my own, her hips straddling mine, and her hands threaded through my hair. I tilt my head back, moaning, as her tongue, cold as ice, trace the shape of my lips, before darting into my mouth.

 

Our tongues press together in a dance of passion, and there's a heat building up in my lower abdomen, sending tingles throughout my body. As I pull back, panting for breath, Alice's icy lips travel down to press against my throat, my collarbone, then back up to my lips.

 

I can basically feel the blood rushing through my veins, can feel every touch, every move, the beautiful, tiny, goddess straddling my lap is making. This feels so right, so perfect.

 

I let my fingers trail down her sides, then slipping under her skirt to caress her slim thighs. She moans, her hips twitching somewhat, and her hands are suddenly over mine, guiding them higher. The tips of my fingers brush against something silk and I inhale a shaky breath as Alice tosses her head back and moans loudly, her black eyes glazed.

 

How beautiful she must look making love, my mind whispers. All wild and uninhibited... Her hands leave their position above mine, to make their way under my sweater, long fingers playing with the hem of my jeans, slipping under in a teasing manner, before gliding up across the skin of my stomach, igniting a path of goose-bumps along my flushed skin.

 

A sudden honking brings us both back to the present as a truck barrages past us, and my cheeks go bright red in mortification as I realize that we're parked in the middle of the road, snogging frantically, with Alice’s hands up my shirt, and mine up the skirt of her dress.

Alice looks similarly chagrined as she slides off my lap and climbs back over to her seat, adjusting her top as she does so. My cheeks must resemble a tomato, even as my private areas throbs in a most infuriating way. I cross my legs, the movement doing nothing to dull the itch of my arousal.

 

"Well," Alice says, combing a strand of her hair back behind her ears, "that just happened." I laugh, recognizing my own words, before adding.

 

 

"Again."

 

"I'm sorry I lost control." Alice blurted out, looking ashamed.

 

"I'm certainly not." I tell her, "I'm just sorry that we've probably become a part of the wanking material for whoever was driving that truck." Alice laughs at that, relaxing.

 

"That is definitely not a mental picture I ever wanted."

 

"I think it's one that bloke’s probably treasuring." I can’t help but say and Alice pulls a horrified face. "So where are we going in Port Olympia, anyway?" I ask when she starts the engine again.

 

"The movies," Alice smiles, before her face falls slightly, "I hope we don't get there late."

 

"With your crazy driving?" I snort, stomach crawling a bit as the needle on the speedometer races towards the 100 as Alice floors the accelerator.

 

As we drive along, chatting about the week, me fretting about the workload while Alice rolls her eyes at me, I pointedly ignore the ache in my lower parts, sticking to the mantra ‘stop thinking about it and it'll go away’. With Alice in the car next to me, though? Not likely. Its times like these I'm relieved I'm not a guy, I think, blessing my lucky stars.

 

Port Olympia seems nice enough, and I was right- with Alice's driving we do make it in time for the pictures (of which Alice seems to find amusing- in my opinion it's no less amusing then 'cinema' or 'movies').

 

The movie is, and somewhat ironically, in my opinion, Alice in Wonderland. Alice, despite my protests, bought me a large bucket of popcorn, and we found seats near the back of the picture theatre.

 

I enjoyed the opening, and somewhere during the first scene Alice's hand found mine, and the pixie gave me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes, but at the same time entwined my fingers around hers.

 

Everything went well until the battlefield scene, near the end of the movie. I'm not exactly sure what happened, just that my stomach started twisting itself into knots, and my palms started sweating. "Are you alright?" Alice murmured, as her hand was still entwined in mine. I couldn’t respond as I watched the 'Alice' character walk towards her fate, except in my head a similar scene was playing, with Harry walking to his fate, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

 

"No, no, no!" I murmured, the same panic I'd felt back then rising in me now. A wave of nausea washed through me and I gagged, loudly, even as my body locked into place, frozen. HARRY! I tried to scream, to cry, but my body was frozen as I watched him disappear.

 

_“_ _Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded._ _”_

_“… Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.”_

_"… Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come to die."_

_“Harry Potter is dead! HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!”_

 

"HARRY!" I screamed, struggling against the hard restraints pulling me, moving me. Cold air washed over me, which seemed wrong, because the night Harry sacrificed himself was tepid, and while this air was fresh, crisp, the air during the battle was heavy and filled with smoke.

 

Confusion filtered through me, disrupting the scene playing out in front of me. A sweet, melodic voice was calling out my name, over and over, and I fixated on the voice, focusing all my concentration on the one sound.

 

Hogwarts faded around me, the scene replacing it one of traffic, and lights, the oddest bit of smog, and an angelic figure crouched beside me, where I was slumped against the wall of a building.

 

"A-Alice?" I croaked. My voice felt raspy, heavy, wrong.

 

"Hey." Alice says, and she tries to smile, but I can see the fear and worry on her face, as clear as day.

 

"Sorry I ruined the movie." I tell her, wondering how she managed to escort me from inside the theatre, to out here. I suppose super-strength comes in handy, every now and then. Alice gives me an incredulous look.

 

"Hermione, I couldn't give a damn about the movie! Are you alright?" She asks, her voice revealing her panic.

 

"I get flashbacks sometimes." I tell her, reaching out to grab her hand, looking her straight in the eye. "I've had a... trying few years. Sometimes random things trigger me, and I have an… episode."

 

This is mostly the truth. Nightmares and flashbacks are just two of the multiple symptoms I've experienced in the months following the Final Battle. I'm not thick- I know that in all probability I’m suffering a form of PTSD. And I'm dealing with it, in my own way.

 

Which consists mostly of ignoring it when I can, and lying about it, even to myself, when I can't, a little voice inside my head accuses me.

 

"Are you seeing anyone about this? Are you on any medication? Have you talked to Charlie?" Alice asks, in rapid fire.

 

"Yes, I've talked to an adult, no it wasn't Charlie, and no I'm not on any medication." I answer her, the best I can, while carefully avoiding the 'are you seeing anyone about it' question. She doesn't look particularly happy with my answers, her lips pressing together in a thin line, but she doesn't push it.

 

"Would you like to go for a walk along the waterfront?" she asks, instead. "The movie's basically finished, and we can just ask Maggie what happened at the end- she went and saw it the other day with Jasper."

 

"That sounds wonderful." I tell her, with a relieved smile. Alice gently helps me to my feet, and I'm grateful for her support. My legs still feel a touch like jelly, and her support is much appreciated.

 

The waterfront is quiet, calm. Our fingers entwined, we walk in silence, appreciating the beauty of the night. Above us, the sky is a blanket of stars, and I find myself wishing that I was flying. And that Alice was flying with me.

 

"It's such a beautiful night." Alice murmurs, following my gaze. I smile.

 

"Yes, it is." I agree.

 

We sit down, near one of the docks, where the scent of the ocean is strong, but not overwhelming. Alice leans against me, and I thread my fingers through her dark, silky hair.

 

The magnitude of my feelings for her is shocking me. I'm a practical girl, and I’ve been accused of being logical to the point of icy. Like Harry had recently brought up, I wasn’t a believer of falling for someone I've only just recently met. But Alice seems perfect, like she was made for me, and I for her.

 

I love talking to her.

 

I love being with her.

 

I think... I think I might just love her.

 

Some of my shock might have been reflected on my face because Alice spoke up. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, softly. I curled a strand of her silky hair around my fingers and wondered if I should tell the truth.

 

_I've had enough of lying._

 

"I'm just thinking about how..." I hesitate, not sure how to put this, "how strong my feelings are. About you." I admit, looking away from her, over at the water, conflicted emotions warring inside me.

 

"You feel like it was meant to be." Alice says, her voice barely louder then a whisper. "Like you've just found your other half. Your feelings for this basic stranger are overwhelming, but feel so right."

 

I turn back to Alice, my eyes meeting hers as understanding dawns on me. "Yes." I whisper.

 

"I mated on you. And I think you just realized that." Alice says, in the most timid, vulnerable voice I've ever heard her use.

 

"Yes. I did."

 

"Do you still want to see me?" Alice looks terrified as she asks this, and I realize why- she's just given me a way out. If this is too much, too sudden, too soon, now is the time to run.

 

If I don't want to be with a vampire, now is the time to get up and leave.

 

"Alice," I say, looking straight into her beautiful, golden eyes, "be my…" the word ‘girlfriend’ seems to insignificant for what I feel, for what I want us to be. I can’t think of a word to properly describe what we have right now, the confusing, conflicting, loving relationship we’ve just embarked on. “Be mine?” I ask her, finally.

 

She leans forwards and kisses me, a wordless answer. When our lips part, she buries her cold face in the crook of my neck. Her lips form a word, one I’m fairly certain I wasn’t supposed to make out, but I do.

 

_Be mine_? I’d asked.

 

_Always_ , she’d answered.

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

On Friday afternoon, after I helped Hermione dress up for her date with Alice, I sat down in front of the TV with Charlie, reading Pride and Prejudice as he watched a base ball game.

 

About fifteen minutes into our quiet afternoon together, the phone started ringing and Charlie got up to answer it. "Hey Jake," I heard him say, and my entire body stiffened. _You'd be better off dead! I'd rather you were!_ I stiffened my jaw and scowled at the writing in front of me.

 

"Sure, I'll pass it on." Charlie said, and I ground my teeth together. I wasn't at all surprised when Charlie walked back over and pressed pause on the TV. "So, that was Jacob," he began and I nodded stiffly.

 

"I know." Charlie sighed, seeing the stubborn look on my face.

 

"Bells, he said he's sorry and he didn't mean it. He'd like you to call him. Give him a break, he sounded really torn up." My dad lectured me. I scowled.

 

"No." I snapped, before turning back to my book.

 

"Bella..." Charlie sighed, "That's not very attractive behavior. Forgiveness is divine."

 

"Mind your own business." I muttered under my breath, pointedly ignoring him, and Charlie pulled my book out of my hands. "Hey!" I complained, and he gave me a wry grin.

 

"How about this, then- you go visit Jake and I'll unground you." I perked up, despite myself, intrigued by this. I'd been grounded for almost two months now, after skipping town for three days, only leaving Charlie a note. Plus, there was the motorbike thing.

 

In my head I weighed the Pros and Cons. Pros? Edward could start coming over straight after school and I could go to his house without lying to my dad. Cons? I am still majorly pissed off at Jacob.

 

But... but Charlie said he sounded upset. Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe he didn't mean it. I have to say, it would make me feel a whole heap better if I heard that from his mouth. "Fine." I decide, standing up and walking over to the bench to grab my car keys. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back." I walked out the front and hopped into my truck, pausing only to text Edward that I was going to La Push to visit Jake.

Predictably, his reply was if I was sure about this.

 

Texting back the explanation that I’d be ungrounded if I did, I pocketed my phone and climbed into my Chevy.

 

The drive to La Push felt longer then normal, and my stomach was twisting in uncomfortable circles. I loved Jacob- he was like my brother. I couldn't bare the idea of losing him, and I prayed that we could work this out.

 

I pulled up outside the Black residence, sat in my truck for a few minutes, nervous and hesitant, before taking a few deep breaths and stepping out. I walked up to the front door and rapped on it loudly a few times.

 

The door practically flew open and Jacob scooped me up into his arms. I instantly hugged him back, tears of relief threatening to spill down my cheeks. After almost a minute he put me down, and I got my first good look at him.

 

He looked different, maybe even sick. His eyelids drooped and his face was drawn. His shaggy hair stuck out in random directions, and it was almost down to his chin in places. "I am so, so sorry Bella." He told me, his voice basically trembling with emotion. "I didn't mean it, I swear to God!"

 

I couldn't help but forgive him, he looked so dejected and earnest. "I forgive you Jake." I tell him, and he lets out a sigh of relief, which somehow turns into a massive yawn. I frown. "Are you okay?"

 

"Just tired." He says, rubbing his eyes and managing a weak smile. "What do you want to do?" I eyed him for a moment.

 

"Let's just hang out at your place for now." I suggested. Honestly, he didn't look like he was up for much more then that.

 

"Sounds great." He said, giving me a relieved smile. His house was empty, and that felt strange. I realized I thought of Billy kind of like a permanent fixture there.

 

"Hey, where's your dad?" I asked Jacob, curious, as he led the way to the couch. He flopped down on the tiny sofa and picked up the remote, turning on the TV without really even thinking about it. He shuffled over to make room for me, and I squeezed in place beside him.

 

"Over at the Clearwaters'. He's been hanging out over there a lot since Harry died. Sue gets lonely." He answered me.

 

"Oh that's nice. Poor Sue."

 

"Uh-huh." He agreed, lost in thought.

 

"What's with you, Jake? You're like a zombie." I tell him, and he gives me a sheepish look.

 

"I got about two hours sleep last night, and four the night before." He explains, before he slumped back to rest his head against the wall. "I'm exhausted."

 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked, concerned. Jacob made a face.

 

"Sam's been difficult. He doesn't trust your bloodsuckers. I've been running double shifts for two weeks and nobody's touched me yet, but he still doesn't buy it."

 

"Double shifts? Is this because you're trying to watch out for me?" I ask, my voice worried, "Jake, that's wrong! You need to sleep! I'll be fine!"

 

"Is Victoria... gone yet?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. His eyes abruptly more alert. I slumped back against the couch.

 

"No." I admit, and he gives me a pointed look.

 

"Then I'll be around." He said, as his eyes slid closed. I considered arguing my point further, then sighed, deciding to let him sleep for now.

 

I knew he'd fallen asleep when he started snoring, and I couldn't help smiling at him, amused, even as my stomach crawled with worry. Poor Jacob. I studied his dreaming face, and liked what I saw. While he slept, every trace of defensiveness and bitterness disappeared and suddenly he was the body who had been my best friend before all the werewolf crap had gotten in the way.

 

He looked so much younger... he looked like my Jacob.

 

I nestled into the couch to wait out his nap, hoping he would sleep for a while and make up some of what he had lost. I eased the remote out of his limp fingers, and switched the channels, eventually settling for a cooking show.

 

I let my mind wander, thinking about how Hermione and Alice's date was going. My lips curved into a smile thinking about it.

 

For a while I just sat there, thinking and daydreaming, until Jacob snorted and rolled to his side. His arm swung off the back of the couch and pinned me against his body.

Holy crap he was heavy! And hot- in the temperature sense, not the attractiveness one! It was sweltering after just a few seconds.

 

I tried, frantically, to slide out from under his arm without waking him, but I had to shove a little bit, and when his arm fell off me, his eyes snapped open. He jumped to his feet, looking around me, anxiously.

 

"What? What?" He demanded, disorientated.

 

"Um, it's just me, Jake. Sorry I woke you." I smile at him, a touch chagrinned. He turned to look at me, blinking and confused. It was actually kind of adorable.

 

"Bella?"

 

"Hey sleepy." I teased him.

 

"Oh man! Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry! How long was I out?"

 

"A few Emerils. I lost count." I shrug. He flopped back on the couch next to me, causing the springs to groan.

 

"Wow, sorry about that. Really." I patted his hair, trying to smooth the wild disarray.

 

"Don't feel bad. I'm glad you got some sleep." I assure him. He yawned and stretched.

 

"God, I'm useless these days. No wonder dad's always gone. I'm so boring."

 

"You're fine." I assured him, with a small grin.

 

"Ugh, let's go outside.. I need to walk around or I'll pass out again."

 

"Jake, go back to sleep. I'm good." I assure him.

 

"No!" Jacob insisted, grabbing my hand. "You hardly ever make it down- I can't believe I wasted all this time!" He pulled me off the couch as he spoke and then led the way outside, ducking his head as he passed under the doorframe. It had gotten much cooler while Jacob slept; the air was unseasonably cold- there must be a storm on the way.

 

The wintry air seemed to make Jacob more alert. He paced back and forth in front of the house for a minute, dragging me along with him.

 

"I'm an idiot!" He muttered to himself.

 

"What's the matter, Jake? So you fell asleep." I shrugged.

 

"I wanted to talk to you. God, I can't believe this." He sighed. I rolled my eyes at him, not getting the big deal.

 

"Talk to me now." I suggested, and Jacob met my eyes for a second, and then looked away quickly towards the trees. It almost looked like he was blushing, but it was hard to tell with his dark skin. I frowned, puzzled.

 

"Look," Jacob said, "I was planning to do this a little bit differently." He laughed, and it sounded like he was laughing at himself. "Smoother." He added, "I was going to work up to it, but... I'm out of time." He laughed again, nervously.

 

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He took a deep breath.

 

"I want to tell you something. And I think you already know it... but I want to say it out loud. Just so there's never any confusion on the subject." This was doing nothing to help me understand what he was talking about, and I looked up into his eyes, opening my mouth to ask him to just spit it out, when he interrupted me. "I'm in love with you Bella," he said, in a strong, sure voice. "Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him."

 

I stared at him for a long minute, speechless. I could not think of one thing to say, I was just reeling. As he watched my dumbfounded expression, some of the seriousness left Jacob's face. "Okay," he said, "that's all."

 

"Jake-" it felt like there was something big sticking in my throat. I tried to clear the obstruction. Oh my god, I couldn't believe Hermione was right! I was never going to hear the end of this! And Jake... oh god, Jake... "I can't- I mean, I don't... I have to go."

I turned to leave and he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "No wait!" He pleaded.

 

"Jacob," I began, looking at him seriously, trying to make him understand, "I love him, Jacob. He's my whole life."

 

"You love me too." He reminded me. He held up his hand when I started to protest.

 

"Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice- me." I shook my head, wildly.

 

"No, Jake! You're... god, you're impossible!" Suddenly he was serious again and he took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that I could look away from his intent gaze.

 

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said, "I'll be here- fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

 

"I don't want options!" I told him, trying to yank my chin free, unsuccessfully. "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob! The time is almost gone." His eyes narrowed at that.

 

"All the more reason to fight- fight harder now, while I can." He whispered. He still had my chin and I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes.

 

"N-" I started to object- loudly- but it was too late. His lips crushed against mine, and I tried shoving him away, but escape was impossible. His mouth was soft, his lips molding to mine in a warm, unfamiliar way.

 

I tried to pull away, but he was too strong, so instead I just let my hands drop to my sides and shut down. I opened my eyes and didn't fight, didn't feel... just waited for him to stop. It worked. He pulled back to look at me, then pressed his lips softly to mine again, once, twice... a third time. I pretended I was a statue and waited.

 

Finally, he let go of my face and leaned away. "Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

 

"Yes." He started to smile, closing his eyes. I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power I could force out of my body. There was a loud crunching noise.

 

"Ow! OW!" I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony, while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I knew it. Jacob stared at me in shock.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"No, damnit! You broke my hand!"

 

"Bella, you broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it."

 

"Don't touch it!" I screeched, "I'm going home- NOW!"

 

"I'll drive you." Jacob suggested, and I shot him a withering gaze.

 

"I don't think so." I growled, marching over to my truck and throwing the door open with my good hand. It was a struggle fitting the key into the ignition and turning the engine on with only one hand, but I managed it, and was about to floor the accelerator when Jacob just popped open the passenger and slid into place, even doing up the seat belt. I gaped at him.

 

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked him, my voice shrill.

 

"I gotta make sure you get back in one piece." He grinned, lounging back against the seat.

 

"Didn't I hurt you at all?" I demand, after waiting a few seconds, debating whether or not to kick up a fuss, then deciding that Edward would kick his ass for me.

 

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't started screaming, I might not have figured out you were trying to punch me." He snorted.

 

"I hate you, Jacob Black." I growled.

 

"Good, hate is a passionate emotion."

 

"I'll give you passionate," I muttered, under my breath, coaxing the Chevy to its maximum speed possible, "murder- the ultimate crime of passion."

 

He just laughed, which was more irritating then anything he could have said. The rest of the drive past in silence. When I pulled up outside the house I basically jumped out of the car while the engine was still running, pulling my phone out of my pocket with my good hand and dialing Edward's number as I stormed into the house.

 

I walked past the front room where Charlie was still lounging on the sofa. "Hey kids," he greeted us, not noticing my hand at first, "nice to see you here, Jake."

 

"Hey Charlie." Jacob answered, casually, pausing. I stalked into the kitchen, holding the phone to my ear, waiting impatiently for Edward to pick up- what was taking him so damn long?

 

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered.

 

"She thinks she broke her hand." I heard Jacob tell him.

 

"How did she do that?" As my father, I thought Charlie ought to sound a bit less amused and a bit more concerned. Jacob laughed.

 

"She hit me." Charlie laughed too- traitor.

 

"Why did she hit you?"

 

"Because I kissed her." Jake said, smugly.

 

"Good for you, kid." Charlie congratulated him. I ground my teeth and Edward finally picked up the phone.

 

"Bella?" He asked. He sounded more then relieved- he sounded delighted. I could hear the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in the car, good.

 

"I need Carlisle to look at my hand," I grumble, as a way of greeting, "I think it's broken." It had gone quiet in the front room and I wondered if Jacob would bolt. I smiled a grim smile, imagining his discomfort.

 

"What happened?" Edward demanded, flatly.

 

"I punched Jacob." I admitted.

 

"Good," he answered, bleakly, "though I'm sorry you're hurt."

 

"I wish I'd hurt him." I sighed in frustration, "I didn't do any damage at all!"

 

"I can fix that." He offered.

 

"I was hoping you'd say that." There was a slight pause.

 

"That doesn't sound like you," he said, wary now, "What did he do?"

 

"He kissed me!" I growled. On the other end of the line there was silence, the only sound that of an engine accelerating.

 

"Is the dog there?" Edward finally spoke again.

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm around the corner." He said, darkly, and the line disconnected.

 

I walked on to open the door and Edward was waiting. "Let me see." He murmured. He examined my hand gently, so carefully that it caused me no pain at all. His hands were nice and cold, almost as good as ice. "I think you're right about the break," he said, "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

 

"As much as I have," I sighed, "not enough, apparently." He kissed my hand, softly.

 

"I'll take care of it." He promised. "Now let's go have Carlisle check out your hand." I nodded and walked beside Edward out to the car, sliding into my seat. It was then Jake decided to make a reemergence, and I stiffened, along with Edward in the driver's seat. "Let's go!" I urged him, not wanting to watch the males bump chests... well, not until my hand was hurting less anyway. Edward responded to me by flooring the engine.

 

Without giving anything away to Charlie, Jacob had no choice but to watch us disappear off down the road, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Have you heard from Alice how her date with Hermione is going?" I asked.

 

"I heard they were going to the movies, that's it," Edward said, before looking at me in concern. "Are you alright, Bella?" I sighed, heavily, looking down at my injured hand, cradling against my chest with my good one.

 

"No," I admit, "I didn't... I didn't realize he felt like that, and now I'm just angry and upset and I feel bad, like I was leading him on, but I didn't realize, and I'm so angry at him!" Edward gently rubs my neck, in a soothing pattern.

 

"You didn't lead him on, Bella," He assures me, in his velvety voice. I lean into his hand, sighing.

 

"God, I hope Hermione's Friday night is going better then mine." I mutter.

 

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

I arrived home from my date with Alice at nearly midnight. It felt exhilarating and scary, being in a relationship again, and this one had significant promise of being long term.

 

After Alice agreed to be my girlfriend, we snogged for nearly twenty minutes straight and then ended up walking and talking for over an hour, with the occasional snogging (okay, it was more then occasional).

 

After kissing Alice goodbye in her Porsche, I crept into the house and made my way up to my bedroom, only to get the fright of my life as a scowling Bella almost walked straight into me, on her way to the bathroom. "Bells?" I asked, puzzled, and then my eyes widened in alarm as I caught sight of her hand in a brace. "Oh my god! What happened?" I gasped.

 

Bella gave a soft squeal, her expression melting from annoyed to excited. She threw her arms around me, a grin on her face. "Oh my god! How was your date?" She gushes. I smile as my cheeks go pink.

 

"Well, Alice revealed that she mated on me and now we’re in some sort of monogamous relationship." I told her, and she let out a much louder sound of excitement.

 

"That's so cool!" she beamed, and I narrow my eyes at her, a thought striking me.

 

"You already knew she mated on me, didn't you?" I asked, shrewdly, and she looked sheepish.

 

"Maybe." She offered guiltily, and I scowl darkly at her.

 

"Some twin you are." I grumble, before pointing to her hand. "You never answered my question, by the way- what happened, love?" Bella sighed, looking down at her hand.

 

"I broke my hand punching Jacob." She said, her eyes flashing with anger.

 

"What did he do?" I winced, gently grabbing her by the elbow and tugging her into the bathroom. She followed; not remarking as I turned on the light then shut and locked the door behind us.

 

"He told me he loved me, that he wanted me to pick him, not Edward, and then he kissed me." She explained. I raised an eyebrow.

 

"And which part of that was supposed to surprise me?" I asked, dryly, pulling out my wand and placing it beside the sink, before carefully undoing the brace and sliding it off Bella's swollen hand. She bites back a hiss of pain, and glares at me.

 

"I didn't realize he was in love me." She exclaimed, tears suddenly springing into her eyes. "Oh god, Hermione, I feel awful!" She started crying. I hug her, gently, being careful not to knock her now exposed broken hand.

 

"Shh, it's alright. We'll fix this." I promise her, "It's not your fault, Bells." After a handful of minutes she stops crying and pulls back, sniffing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I pick up my wand. "Rest your hand on the sink." I tell her, and she gives me a cautious look.

 

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

 

"I’m going to fix it. You'll still have to wear the brace so the vamps don't realize, but I'm sure you'd rather not to be walking around with a broken hand." I tell her, dryly.

 

"Right," Bella says, gingerly resting her hand on the sink before frowning at me. "Why haven't you told Alice what you are? I mean, now that you're together it's okay, right?" I hesitate, not sure how to explain to Bella how I feel. In the end I settle for the bare minimum.

 

"Not yet, Bella. It’s complicated." I tell her. She gives me an uncertain look but nods anyway, accepting my decision. I point my wand at her hand and mutter, " _Episkey_!" Bella lets out a sharp sound of pain and her hand makes a cracking sound as the bones knit back together.

 

"Ow!" she gasps, "dammit, that hurt!" I roll my eyes at her, slipping my wand up my sleep.

 

"Abracadabra, you're all better." I tell her. Her eyes widen somewhat as she tentatively moves her fingers.

 

"I’ll never get used to that.” She says, shaking her head in amazement. I smile at her.

 

"You're welcome, now put back on the brace. I'm off to bed." She smiles at me, looking more cheerful then before.

 

"See you in the morning, Hermione." She tells me.

 

"Goodnight Bella." I reply.

 

Harry's already fast asleep in my bed, and I cross over to my wardrobe to change into a nightdress, before snuggling under the covers next to him.

 

My mind is racing, thinking about all that's happened, and I don't know what to say, what to think. Right now, I just so desperately want to be normal, so that half of these problems disappear. The bond Alice and I already share is so strong, only two weeks after meeting.

 

Maybe I will marry her. Maybe I will be able to tell her I’m a witch. But not now. I can’t, not yet. It’s illegal, and right now… I just so desperately want to be normal, to be Bella’s sister, not the messed up War heroine, to have a relationship that isn’t stained by my past. Alice makes me happy. I want to be happy.  

 

I just want to be happy.

 

-

 

Saturday passes slowly, with Bella doing a terrible job of playing 'my hand is still broken' while I study. Saturday night, we all pile up in Charlie's cruiser and drive over to the reservation, for dinner at the Clearwaters'.

 

I'm excited to see Leah, but hesitant about whether or not to mention I'm dating a vampire- I'm not exactly sure how she'll take it. She hates vampires, blaming them as much as the other shifters for what’s happened to her- the only ever female shifter, the freak, the oddity.

 

Bella is happy to greet Seth, though she awkwardly keeps her distance from Leah. "It's real nice of you to invite us over tonight, Sue." Charlie greets Sue, a woman around his age, with black hair streaked with grey and a tired face, with a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

"Actually, it was Leah's idea." Sue smiles, before ushering us all in. Leah rolls her eyes at her mum. She's looking beautiful, tonight, dressed in soft green with her dark hair in a twist at the base of her neck. While Sue leads Charlie into the den, Leah and Seth direct Bella and I into what I'm assuming is Leah's bedroom.

 

It was nice bedroom, too, not exactly what I expected from Leah. The walls were a hunter green color, the carpet was just as dark, with the furniture made from a dark, carved wood. There was a bookshelf on one side of the room, a desk in the corner, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a double bed in the middle. The floor had dresses, sports bras and shorts lying everywhere and there was a pile of shredded clothes in the corner. Her walls were plastered with posters of different bands, including Avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park, Craving Lucy and Dropkick Murphys. She certainly had an interesting taste in music.

 

Seth sat down on top of the desk, while Leah sat on the bed and I sat beside her. After a moment’s hesitation, Bella joined us on the bed, looking like she was feeling very out of place. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with Leah's presence, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

 

Leah breaks the silence. "Seth told me Jacob broke the news to you and you broke your hand punching him." She says, in a voice that's far too amused. I have to hold back my own smile, and Bella blushes bright red.

 

"Leah!" Seth squeaks, blushing too.

 

"What? I thought it was pretty funny." Leah snorts, "I wish I could have seen it."

"Well I wish I could un-see it." Seth pouts, "I wish you'd tell me how you made that mind barrier thing so I could use it too!" I feel myself stiffen slightly, but Leah just winks at Seth.

 

"Meditation, dear brother of mine, it's called meditation."

 

"It's so not." He grumbles, and Bella looks equal parts mortified by the knowledge the whole Pack saw what transgressed between her and Jacob, and suspicious of Leah's 'mental barrier'. She gives me a stern look, and I widen my eyes in false-innocence that, unfortunately for me, she sees right through. We're going to talk about this later, her eyes promise.

 

Bugger, I sigh internally.

 

"So how's your week been?" Bella asks Seth, politely. Seth yawns.

 

"Busy. Not much sleeping." He answers.

 

"Sam's been running us ragged." Leah adds, with a twist of her lips.

 

"Well, I started dating a vampire." I decide now is a good time to break the news. Seth chokes on his own saliva while Leah just laughs, the sound rich and smooth.

 

"I knew I could smell leech on you," She says, her eyes amused. Bella looks shocked at how easily Leah is taking the news, and Seth does to, judging by the way his jaw drops open. "So which one is it- the blonde, the red-head or the short one?"

 

"The short one." I admit, with a smile.

 

"While I can't say that I approve of you dating one of them, I'm happy for you." She tells me, and the sincerity in her tone is touching. Seth has just caught up.

 

"Wait, the short one? You're a lesbian?" he asks, surprised. Leah rolls her eyes at her brother and I smile at the mortified boy.

 

"Yes." I tell him.

"I'm completely fine with that!" He rushes to assure me, "I mean, I’m surprised and stuff, but I don’t have anything against, you know-“ he’s blushing again and I laugh, lightly.

 

"Seth, it's fine, don't worry." I tell him.

 

"DINNER!" Sue yells from the dining room.

 

"You guys go, I want to ask Leah something." I tell Bella and Seth, and they both nod and leave, Bella thoughtfully shutting the door behind them. I turn to Leah. "Are you really okay with the whole me dating a vampire thing, because you took that really well." I tell her. “I was inside your head, remember- I know how much you hate vampires.” Leah gives me a small, sad smile.

 

"I'm not happy about it, Hermione, but I'm okay with it. You’ve saved my life," she says, her voice pitched soft so that Seth can't hear, "Sam tried alpha-ordering me to tell him how I did it, but your shields are _really_ strong! I could easily lie. Before… before, sometimes I thought it would be easier if I just… stopped trying. If I should just leave this world. But things are… less difficult now."

 

"I'm very glad." I tell her, softly, and she gives a choked sort of laugh.

 

"It's still hard," she admits, "really hard. But every day that passes it gets easier, if only a little."

 

"Trauma takes a long time to get over." I say, reaching out and softly squeezing her hand, "but you'll find your place in the world, one day, I promise you." Leah gives me a smile that's more sad then happy.

 

"I'm glad you think so, Hermione. Maybe one day I'll think so too." She murmurs, before we go out to eat the delicious smelling meal Sue cooked up.

 

-

 

On Sunday, Alice lounges across my bed, watching as I complete my essay for English. She actually lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief when I finish, and I give her a mock-glare at her. "You said you just had a little bit of work to do." She pouts, "I want to spend time with my girl!"

 

"I'm finished now, sweetheart." I smile, putting down my pen and moving onto the bed next to her. She lets out a playful growl and jumps on top of me, knocking me down onto my back and straddling me.

 

"No more school work!" she orders, before bending down and kissing me. Her deliciously icy hands run down the length of my arms, before she gently grasps my wrists and pulls them above my head, locking them in place with an ironclad grip. I moan into her mouth and my hips grind against hers. She pulls back and gives me a naughty smirk.

 

"Tease." I say, breathlessly, even as I squirm underneath her. She giggles and lowers her head so that her lips are trailing along my neck.

 

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." She whispers, her tongue tracing an icy path along my collarbones. I basically mewl as she transfers her grip around my wrists to one hand, and trails her free hand down the side of my body, until her fingertips are slipping under the hem of my jeans. I arch my back and moan as she grinds herself against my throbbing heat and her hand moves from my waist to under my top, slim fingers trailing delectably across my stomach. My breathing quickens and my body squirms in anticipation as her fingers trail higher and higher, until the sound of the front door interrupts us.

 

Alice quickly rolls off me, pulling her hand back and releasing my wrists. I blush, heavily, as I hear Bella's voice, and realize that Edward's with her, which is why Alice stopped. Her brother being able to read her mind while we're being intimate is not something either of us fancies.

 

"So, got any plans for today _besides_ studying?" Alice asks. I give a breathless laugh, even as I adjust my shirt.

 

"I was thinking of buying a car, actually, before you distracted me.” I tell her.

 

"Oh my god! What sort? I know a really great dealer!" She says, enthusiastically.

 

"I was going to a second hand place we passed in Port Olympia the other day, actually, sweetheart." I explain. Her face falls slightly.

 

"You don't have to, I can, you know, help pay?" She offers, and I immediately shake my head.

 

"It's not that I can't afford a new car, Alice, I'd just rather not stick out too much." I admit to her. "Besides, you can buy some really nice second hand cars these days, not like that atrocity Bella has." I raise my voice as I finish my sentence, as I hear Bella and Edward making their way past, up to her bedroom.

 

Bella sticks her head in the room and scowls. "I heard that." She grumbles. I raise an eyebrow.

 

"What? It’s an atrocity. It should be torn into a million pieces and each one of those million pieces should be doused in gasoline and burnt beyond recognition." I inform her.

 

"Oh you are mean." She tells me.

"Well, that is what sisters are for." I wink at her.

 

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Port Olympia today?" Alice pipes up. "Hermione wants to get herself a car so she doesn't have to be driven around everywhere in Bella's wreck."

 

"Stop picking on my truck!" Bella exclaims, loudly, a playful scowl on her face, "it's a loyal car! And it has... personality!"

 

"And it could break down any day now." Edward decides to chip in, with a crooked grin on his face.

 

In the end, Edward agrees to drive Alice and I into Port Olympia, and he and Bella will go off to the movies while we go car shopping, then return to Forks in my newly purchased car.

 

The drive up is filled with Edward's music- old classical instrumental pieces. Bella seems to enjoy it, but Alice pulls out her sleek phone and plugs in some headphones for us to share, with more modern music playing, which I enjoy more then the instrumental pieces.

 

The used car sale yard isn't that big, and there's a rather small selection of cars available to choose from. Alice has a fairly good knowledge of car mechanics, thanks to Rosalie she tells me, and helps tell me which cars will actually run nicely and last for a reasonable amount of time, and which ones will break down before Christmas.

 

I pick out a plain navy blue sedan, a non-descript sort of car that nobody will give a second glance. I'm hoping Arthur can apparate over to Forks one weekend and give it a few 'adjustments'- the Muggleborn part of me is enthralled by the idea of a flying car, I have no shame in admitting. Harry, on the other hand, has sworn he's never going near another flying vehicle again after his experiences with Arthur's Ford Anglia and Sirius' old motorbike.

 

"Are you sure?" Alice asks, doubtfully, staring at the car I've picked out. "I mean, it's nice I guess, but it's..."

 

"Boring?" I supply, with a small grin.

 

"Yeah." She nods, looking a tad sheepish. "Really boring." I smile at her earnest face.

 

"Maybe I can paint it." I allow, and she immediately nods.

 

"Definitely! I'm thinking maybe a dark green," she begins, and she goes on, deciding on which shade in a mostly one-sided conversation, while I take care of buying and registering the car.

 

On our way back to Forks, Alice gives me a smile that is all smirk and sin. "Perhaps we should christen this car." She purrs, a gleam in her eyes. Warmth curls down my spine and I moisten my lips, pulling the car up on the side of the road. Because of the minimal population, there's next to no traffic heading along this stretch of road that leads from Port Olympia to Forks.

 

"Yes, I think we absolutely should christen this car." I agree with the beautiful vampire in the seat beside me as I kill the engine.

 

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

I haven't seen Jacob since he professed his love to me a week ago, and I broke my hand punching him in the face. Hermione, thank god, fixed my hand with a handy piece of magic, but I still have to wear the brace Carlisle gave me so the Cullens don't realize it's healed.

 

Hermione and Alice have officially started dating, and yesterday Alice decided to spring on me the fact that we're apparently going to have a graduation party, after finals, which are in only a few weeks- something Hermione's acutely aware of: in fact, it's turned my sister into a mad woman.

 

When I turned to Harry out of concern, he just assured me that it was totally normal behavior for her, and that she'd be fine once finals were over. I really didn’t understand her fervor- she’d already graduated from the equivalent of high school, and this was merely supposed to be a bit of fun for her, a way to unwind and experience life outside the Wizarding world.

 

Hermione, as it turns out, doesn't understand my logic, and she nearly bit my head off when I tried speaking to her about it and gave me a colossal lecture about the importance of the high school finals.

 

Since then, I've officially decided her panic is contagious- because now I was starting to panic too.

 

It felt like time was rushing by and I had this massive pile of studying to do that I was terrified I wouldn’t even get halfway through in the handful of weeks I had left before finals. I found myself seriously cursing the fact that even though it turned her into a mad-woman, Hermione clearly inherited the studying genes and family smarts.

 

-

 

When I came down for breakfast on Monday morning, Charlie was already gone and Hermione was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, with her nose buried in the newspaper. Hearing movement, she jerked her head up, and I was surprised to see her face was tight with stress. "What's the matter?" I asked her, surprised, and she pushed the paper in front of me. I frowned as I caught sight of the thick black headline, of the front-page story.

 

_SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS_

 

_It's been less then a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women._

_And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment._

_The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer- not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer- in, in fact, it is one person- would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone! In comparison, Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period!_

_The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill._

 

As I scanned through the horrifying article detailing bodies so badly mutilated THAT only dental records could be used to identify them, the sick feeling in my stomach grew and grew. It actually took me three attempts to read the last sentence, and I realized the problem was how badly my hands were trembling.

 

_Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle._

 

Yes, something hideous was stalking Seattle. And only Hermione, myself, the Cullens and other vampires know exactly what that monster is.

 

"Bella?" I was so focused, Edward's touch made me jump, sucking in a startled breath. I hadn't even realized he'd walked into the house, and my heart was beating too fast. Hermione scowled at Edward over her coffee, and an apologetic expression crossed his face. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he asked. In answer, I hold up the newspaper.

 

"Have you seen this?" I ask, in a soft, pained voice. A frown creased his forehead.

 

"I haven't seen today's news yet, but I knew it was getting worse. We're going to have to do something... quickly." He said.

 

"No shit." Hermione hissed angrily under her breath, before getting to her feet and stalking into the kitchen to refill her cup. Edward shot her a look I couldn't decipher, before turning to me.

 

"Did you have a strong desire to attend class today?" He asked.

 

"I think we can live without school for the day." I say, ignoring Hermione's acidic;

 

"You do realize it’s almost finals?”

 

"What are we doing?" I ask.

 

"We're going to have a chat with Jasper." Edward said, simply.

 

"And we can't do this, I don't know, over the phone? Or after class?" Hermione demands, striding over so she's face to face with Edward. I grab her hand.

 

"Hermione, it's one day, and this could be really important!" I tell her. She shoots us both a truly spectacular glare, before nodding shortly.

 

"Let's go now, then." She basically orders, "if we get this over quick enough, we might get to school in time for the last few classes." I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her, until she's turned her back. Edward tries not to smile.

 

We went in Hermione's new car, at her insistence, so that she could drive to school afterwards. By the time we’d arrived at the Cullen’s house, we found Carlisle, Maggie and Jasper watching the news intently. As we walked in, Emmett ambled through the kitchen door, seeming perfectly at ease. Nothing ever bothered Emmett, I thought, amused.

 

"Why, am I seeing what I think I am? Hermione Granger-Swan is ditching?" He mock-gasped, "And here was me thinking I'd seen everything!" Hermione gave him a truly dark scowl, and Alice blurs into the room, and wraps her arms around Hermione.

 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we catch up on anything we miss." The small vampire promises Hermione. Hermione relaxes, somewhat, and kisses Alice, gently, on the lips. Alice tangles her fingers in Hermione's hair, deepening the kiss. Neither of them seem to mind the audience. Emmett wolf-whistles, and Edward just quirked his mouth into a slight smile, and then and tossed the paper to Carlisle, face going serious again.

 

"Did you see they're considering a serial killer now?" He asked. Carlisle sighed in response.

 

"They've had to specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

 

"We can't let this go on." Edward says.

 

"Let's go now!" Emmett says, with sudden enthusiasm, "I'm dead bored!" A loud hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs. "She's such a pessimist." Emmett muttered, and Hermione struggled to hide her smile. Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and descended slowly, her face smooth and expressionless.

 

"We'll have to go sometime." Edward said, in a heavy voice. Carlisle shook his head.

 

"I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi." Hermione visibly stiffens at this, and her fierce glare is turned on Carlisle. I wince for him.

 

"Whether or not you are the Volturi, it's not fair for all those innocent humans in Seattle," she just about snarls, her voice as cold as ice, "and I'm assuming you don't want the Volturi coming down here with Bella still human." She adds. Edward basically cringes at this, opens his mouth to say something, and then turns his head sharply in Jasper's direction.

 

"Oh!" He exclaims, voice sharp, shocked. "I didn't think of that. You're right. You're definitely right. This changes everything." I wasn't the only one looking at him in confusion, but I think I was the only one who didn't look annoyed. "I think you better explain to the others." Edward told Jasper.

 

Alice frowned from where she still was wrapped around Hermione. "What is he rambling about, Jasper?" She demanded, "What are you thinking?" Jasper didn't appear to enjoy the spotlight, and Maggie flitted over to his side, threading her fingers through his.

 

His gaze moved from Maggie's, slowly around the circle, before meeting mine. "I don't think Edward has ever told you about my past." He says, in a soft voice. I try not to squirm uncomfortably.

 

"Um, no." I admit. He smiles, softly.

 

"I'm not surprised. It's not the nicest part of vampire history. Quite the opposite, in fact." Across the room, I note Hermione's eyes sharpen on Jasper, and I can basically see the gears moving in her brain. I think back over the vampire books she gave me, trying to figure out what Jasper might be talking about.

 

Jasper helps answer this for me, walking over to one of the lamps, rolling up his sleeve, and holding his wrist up close to the light of the naked bulb, tracing his finger across a raised crescent mark on his pale skin.

 

It took me a moment to understand why the shape looked strangely familiar. "Oh!" I breathed as realization hit. "Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine." I held out my hand, the silvery crescent more prominent against my cream skin, than against his alabaster.

 

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella." He said, and his face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his thin sweater up his arm. At first my eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across his skin. Curved half moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that were basically impossible to make out on Jasper, just visible under the bright glow of the lamp.

 

I looked at my own solitary scar- and remembered how I'd received it. I stared at the shape of James' teeth, embossed forever on my skin. And then I looked up at Jasper, my eyes wide. "Jasper... what happened to you?" I breathed out, horrified.

 

"The same thing that happened to you," Jasper answered, his voice quiet, calm, "repeated a thousand times. Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

 

"How?" I breathed in horror, feeling rude, but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin.

 

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as our adopted siblings." Jasper said, “my beginning was… it was something else entirely."

 

As Jasper spoke up, his story unfolding, I felt horror build up inside me. “The day I was changed, I was just nineteen.” Jasper said, face grim. “After evacuating women and children from a battle site, I was riding back to Galveston, when I ran into three female vampires, whose names I learnt were Maria, Lucy and Nettie. They'd recently lost their respective territories to other covens, and were planning on building an army to win back their territories. Maria recognized from my suit that I was in the military and changed me into a vampire in hopes of utilizing my training and experience to create an efficient army.

 

“When I was first Turned there were six of us, later more were added. We were all male- Maria wanted soldiers. I was always quicker then the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, and rewarded me more often, which made me stronger. She was a good judge of character, and decided to put me in charge of the others. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty." He paused here. "I won't go into great detail, but the other newborns and I helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claimed dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they, at one point, tried to rebel against Maria, they were killed." Here, he sighed again.

 

"Like you already know, Bella, Hermione, when I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions. What you didn't know, was that it was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. The great strength of newborns begins to wane around the year mark, making them useless to Maria. She made me was responsible for disposing of them, something I felt a great deal of remorse about- thanks to my Gift, I could feel their pain when I killed them... just as much as I could feel the pain of all the humans I fed on." I had to suppress the urge to shudder, at this point, and tried to school my emotions so Jasper couldn't feel how horrified I was.

 

"Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed me to no end. Decades later, I ended up befriending a newborn named Peter, whom I managed to persuade Maria to keep past his first few years, claiming it was because of his advanced combat skills, but really more for his kindred spirit. Peter was... civilized, in a way. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. It was during the purge time, when I learnt about Charlotte. She was a newborn who I was supposed to kill, but instead he yelled at her to run, and he ran after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt... lifted, I suppose, by the love Peter and Charlotte felt for each other. They had mated, you see, and kept it a secret as Maria didn't allow for mated pairs in her army.

 

“Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. And I returned with him to where he had been staying with Charlotte.

 

“But despite having left the South Wars, I was still depressed. Every time I fed, I felt the emotions of my victim, and my mood went on a downhill spiral. Eventually I left Peter and Charlotte, wandering around on my own for a while. And then in 1948, I went into a diner in Philadelphia, where I first met Alice and Maggie." Alice beamed, as her part in the story is brought up, and Maggie smiled warmly at her mate.

 

"I knew who Maggie was, the moment I saw her. The mating bond is… undeniable. And then Alice started speaking to me. As it turned out, Alice had run across Maggie and had a vision of her, with a tall vampire with honey-blond hair. Maggie always knows if someone is telling the truth, so when Alice told her that if she followed her she’d find her mate, Maggie followed. At first I was overwhelmed; I was puzzled by this vampire with bizarre eyes and odd, familiar behavior around me, and by this red-haired vampire, with amber-orange eyes who I could feel an intense pull towards." Jasper said, nudging Alice gently, "but nevertheless, their joyful emotions helped me greatly. As it turned out, they had been waiting for me for quite some time. Alice and Maggie took me outside and Alice told me about her visions, the ability to survive off animal blood, and of a coven in the Olympic who did so.

 

“I was skeptical, but her strange golden eyes provided proof that what she was saying just might be real, and Maggie believed her whole-heartedly, and I already knew I never wanted to leave Maggie, so for the next two years the three of us searched, with the aid of Alice's visions, for this mysterious coven, and eventually we joined them in 1950. I changed my surname of Whitlock to my adopted sister Rosalie's surname of 'Hale', so I could pose as her twin due to our physical similarities, and Alice and Maggie did the same, both adopting the surname Cullen, as Carlisle's nieces."

 

It takes me a few moments to realize why Jasper has revealed his tragic history, and when I do, when I manage to put the puzzle pieces together, my breath gets caught in my throat.

 

Because there’s a vampire army in Seattle.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

I saw Bella's face pale as she realized where Jasper’s story had been going. I was pretty sure my own face was a similar shade. "An army," Carlisle said, his eyes meeting Jasper's, "why didn't you tell us?"

 

"I thought I was interpreting the signs incorrectly." Jasper answered, "Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either, no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from. But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer then twenty, I'd guess. They are completely untrained, whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse."

 

A realization struck me, and I was surprised none of the others had thought of it yet. What threat was there in or near Seattle... except for the Cullens? I was about to speak up, voice my idea, when the others started speaking again, so I bit my tongue, waiting to see if someone else would come to the same conclusion as I had.

 

"What can we do?" Esme asked the others, looking distressed.

 

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns and we will have to do it very soon." Carlisle spoke up, his face hard. Knowing how much he hated violence, I knew how much this evaluation must disturb him.

 

"I can teach you how," Jasper murmured, "It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

 

I watched them deliberate, amazed that no one had voiced it yet. "I’m sorry," I said, directing all attention to me, "but I’m fairly certain you won’t have to lure the newborns here." Eight sets of golden eyes turned to face me, as well as a set of chocolate brown ones, identical to my own.

 

"What do you mean?" Edward frowned.

 

"I mean, hasn't it occurred to any of you that the only possible threat in this area that could possibly call for the creation of a newborn army is this coven?" I explain, voice gentle but firm. Jasper narrows their eyes in deliberation, while Carlisle's and Esme's widened in surprise and shock.

 

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said, her voice trembling, unwilling to accept my words.

 

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme," Jasper told his adoptive 'mother' gently. "I think... I think Hermione is right. I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets."

 

"They're not coming after us!" Alice insisted, and then she froze. "Or... they don't know they are. Not yet."

 

"Indecision." I whispered, turning to face my girlfriend. Her face was shocked, as she reached the same conclusion as I had.

 

"Someone who knows I can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from me, playing with the holes in my visions." She explained to the others, distressed. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her towards me. She rested her head against my chest, snuggling into the embrace.

 

"Who would know how to do that?" Esme asked, distressed. Edward turned to her, eyes hard as ice.

 

"Aro. He knows Alice as well as she knows herself." Aro... a member of the Volturi. I did an essay on the Volturi in History of Magic, once. Aro is one of the three founding parties, a 2000 year old vampire with a 'Gift' where with a single touch he can _know_ someone's mind- every memory, every thought they ever had. And Aro had read Alice.

 

"That's why they haven't come yet," Rosalie spoke up, for the first time, "Someone in the South, someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed and offered a second chance."

 

"No," Jasper disagreed, "this is too sloppy. This... person, this threat- they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. The Volturi... they're not involved, not yet anyway. But they will be."

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emmett almost roared, "let's go!" The vampires all exchanged looks, worry clear on their perfect faces.

 

"We.... We will need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle spoke up, finally, the pain in his eyes clearing expressing how much he hated this idea.

 

My legs were getting tired from standing up for so long, and I moved over the couch, Alice moving with me. Time seemed to speed by as Carlisle rang the Denalis asking for help, but was then denied because the Alaskan coven wanted to destroy the wolves because it turned out Laurent had been one of their coven member's mates.

 

"This isn't good," Jasper said, his face creased with worry, as he looked around the room. I agreed with him. I knew War, I knew battles, I knew strategy. It was a too even fight. The Cullens might have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers.

 

And then there was me; I could help, but not much. One or two vampires at a time I could face, but vampires were quicker then me, stronger. My wards would only hold them in place for so long, and I could only destroy them so quickly. And with the speed of this sort of fight, chances were I'd hit one of the Cullens instead.

 

We'd likely win the fight, but at what price?

 

Bella's face was white as snow as she looked around the room at the faces of the vampires she loved, and I'd grown rather fond of already. Not all of us would survive this.

 

The question was which ones of us would die?

 

-

 

Basically the second Bella and I had driven far enough from the Cullen mansion, away from the vampires so we wouldn't be heard, she turned to me, her face frantic. "You need to tell them!" She all but screamed at me, "you can help! You can use your magic to help!

 

"Bella, I swear to _Merlin_ I will tell them!" I shout, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I will help fight. But Bella... my magic is good for one-on-one with a vampire, maybe two-on-one, with a vampire. But a bloody army? I'm not sure how useful I can really be."

 

Tears welled up in her eyes and began splashing down her cheeks. "You... you can get your friends to come help us!" Bella begged me, desperately. I was already shaking my head.

 

"I can't do that, Bella!” I tell her, my voice cracking slightly. "I can’t do that anymore then you could ask for Angela or Jess to be Turned so they could help fight. I can’t- I _won’t_ ask them to risk their lives again, not after they've already sacrificed so much. They're just beginning to heal... and Bella, not everyone in the Wizarding world likes vampires. I don’t know how many would actually be willing to help a coven of vampires, anyway.”

 

"It's not fair!" Bella wailed, breaking down into hysterical sobbing. I crawled out of my seat, over into hers, and pulled her onto my lap, hugging her, letting her tears soak into my shirt. "It's just not fair! Why can't everyone just leave us alone!" she demanded, mid-sob.

 

"I just don't know, Bella, I just don't know." I whispered.

 

Why did life have to be so bloody complicated?

 

-

 

"We're still going to the wedding?" Bella asked, her face shocked, a few hours later, "but the first training session is tonight! We... we were going to go watch! You were going to tell everyone that you're a witch!"

 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I looked over at my distressed twin. "Bella, it's one night. The army isn't coming yet, and if they are then a single phone call and we're back, ready to fight."

 

Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't want to go!" She complained, upset.

 

"You already promised." I reminded her, and she groaned, flopping back on her seat. "We're apparating tonight, so make sure you tell Edward that we're going to England, otherwise he'll probably go nuts trying to figure out where you are."

 

I'd only remembered Percy and Audrey's Friday afternoon wedding at the last minute, which was very unlike me, but I'd been so wrapped up in the whole 'sweet mother of Merlin, I'm dating a vampire and I'm her soul mate' thing and then the army revelation, everything else had paled in importance.

 

I could hear Bella on the phone reassuring Edward that everything was going to be okay, etcetera, etcetera, and I wondered if I should ring Alice. It would probably be the right thing to do, I decided, after all... we were dating now.

 

I summoned the cell phone she gave me, from wherever it was, ignoring Bella's slightly bug-eyed look as she watched it soar across the room into my hand. I'd put Alice on speed dial #3 and I held down the digit and waited for her to answer. "Hi Hermione!" She chirped up, excitedly, "what's up?"

 

"Hey sweetheart," I can't help but smile hearing her voice, "I know this is a really last minute notification, but Bella and I have to cancel attending tonight's training session. I completely forgot about my friend's wedding in all the drama and stuff that's been going on, but Bella and I need to go now if we're going to get to the airport in time to catch the plane."

 

"Oh, okay then." Alice says, her voice tinged with disappointment.

 

"When we get back, I'll ring you. I've got a surprise for you." I tell her, wanting to cheer her up. I was pretty sure I knew what she was disappointed about- me not inviting her to be my date to the wedding. "I'm sorry I couldn't invite you as my plus one," I tell her, genuinly, "but it's a small family wedding, and I'd already asked Bella to come with me as my plus one, before we had our first date."

 

"That's okay," Alice reassures me, her voice brightening a touch, reassured, "I want photos. And I'm looking forward to my surprise." I can basically hear her grinning over the phone.

 

"Goodbye Miss Alice." I laugh.

 

"Bye Hermione."

 

-

 

I helped Bella dress in the dress robes we bought at Diagon Alley. She was obviously weirded out by them, and she keeps staring at herself in the mirror. She looks beautiful, though, her chestnut hair pulled into a loose chignon and the pale blue dress robes draped over her subtle curves.

 

I wore the same dress-robes I'd worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding, slinky red with short butterfly sleeves. My wild curls, with the aid of sleekeazy and magic, were tightly braided, with the braid coiled and pinned at the base of my neck.

 

"This is just bizarre." Bella said, for the thousandth time.

 

"I agree." I told her, checking my own reflection to make sure I didn't have any lipstick on my teeth. "And yet here we are. Are you ready to go?" It was nearly nine o'clock pm here, which meant with the time difference, we would be arriving at around one in the afternoon in England, just in time for the wedding at half past.

Bella swallowed, obviously not pleased with the idea of side-along apparation.

 

"I'm gonna be sick all over my fancy outfit." She sighed. I made a face, and cast a quick repelling charm on her robes and mine to make sure if she did hurl, none of it would land on our dresses.

 

I hold her hand tightly and spin. We arrive in the Weasley's back garden, and I'm hit with a strong sense of déjà vu. I'd only ever seen the Burrow this tidy once before, with all the rusty cauldrons and boots gone and replaced by flutterby bushes, the chickens were shut away, and the garden fully pruned and degnomed, and that was for Fleur and Bill's wedding.

 

Harry, dressed in bottle-green robes that looked incredibly similar to the ones he'd worn to the Yule Ball, hurried over to greet us. "Hi Bella, hi Hermione, love!"

 

"Hey Harry," I greeted him. “Er, is Ron here?” Harry shakes his head, a shadow crossing his face.

 

“He couldn’t make it. There was a lead on one of the wanted.” He says, quietly. I bite my lip, looking down at my hands, briefly, before looking back up and changing the subject.

 

"So how's Molly?" Harry rolls his eyes.

 

"Fred was right, back at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Someone should have put a full body-bind on her. She's freaking out." He says, and I laugh, softly, despite the pain of loss that clenches my heart. Harry’s smile wavers, and we share a look of understanding, before he escorts Bella and I over towards the giant white marquee where the wedding's been held. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers.

 

"This is unbelievable!" Bella whispered, as we were directed to our seats. I chatted with Harry about his Healer training while Bella kind of gaped at everything, until the guests quieted and the music started.

 

Percy was looking surprisingly handsome at the end of the aisle, and next to him George was looking thin but presentable, and more alive then I'd seen him in months.

 

Ginny was stunning as a bridesmaid, dressed in silver, and holding a bouquet of red roses as she walked down the aisle, followed by a woman I didn't recognize, and then Audrey. Audrey looked radiant, dressed in white silk dress-robes, her face glowing. A pang of sadness hit me as I realized she had no one to escort her down the aisle and give her away, and I had to blink away tears.

 

The vows started, and the guests, Bella in particular, all watched entranced as the wizard presiding over the ceremony declared them bonded for life. He then waved his wand and a shower of stars surrounded the couple.

 

After the vows the chairs all vanished and a dance floor was formed. Bella sidled over to me, as couples spun around the floor, and champagne bottles floated through the crowd.

 

"What was with the whole bonded for life thing?" she whispered.

 

"Magical weddings are quite different from muggle weddings," I explain to her, "it's a very permanent ceremony, a promise of forever. When the couple says I do, then the 'minister' for want of a better word casts the binding spell, and the couple is literally bond in magic, mind and soul."

 

I read all about Wizarding marriage ceremonies before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and was very surprised by the permanency of the ceremony.

 

"What about arranged marriages?" Bella frowns, "Aren't there a lot of them in the pureblood circles?"

 

"They use a different type of binding ritual," I explain to her, "it's more about tying the couple together to insure loyalty and service, then love."

 

"And do the bride and groom have to be magical?" Bella presses, and I shake my head.

 

"Only one of them has to be a witch or wizard, the other can be a veela, a muggle, a squib," I shrug, "you get my drift." Bella suddenly shoots me a sly smile.

 

"Or a vampire." She says, and my cheeks flush red, my mind immediately turning to Alice. I can't help but picture her in a white dress, and the image almost has me melting where I stand. She'd look so beautiful.

 

"They're about to cut the cake!" Harry says, appearing at our side, "Bella definitely doesn't want to miss this!" He then pauses as he takes in my bright red cheeks, and an evil looking smirk crossed his face. "Oh dear, what happened?"

 

"Nothing." I snap, grabbing Bella's hand and tugging her over to where everyone is gathered. The wedding cake was simple, yet elegant, a three tiered cake topped with two model phoenixes, as was custom. As Percy and Audrey cut the cake together Bella gasped as the two phoenixes took flight.

 

"Oh my god!" She whispered, watching them wide-eyed, as they flew up into the sky. "That's just... wow!"

 

-

 

I think I'm cursed never to be able to stay till the end of a wedding, because as Harry walked over to find Ginny and grab some cake and Bella went to investigate some of the stranger looking finger-foods, my magic started buzzing, wildly, warning me that someone had set off the wards I'd put into place weeks ago- there was a vampire trying to get into our house.

 

I instantly made my way over to Bella and closed my fingers around her arm like a vice, dragging her away from the festivities. "Hey! What are you... Hermione, what is it?" she asked, eyes wide.

 

"There's a vampire trying to get into our house." I tell her, and her voice goes white.

"Charlie!" She gasps, and I pull out my wand and, holding Bella tightly, apparate back to Forks. The trip is nauseating, and Bella vomits as we arrive, but I manage to stay on my feet, sprinting towards the front door.

 

A growling vampire was crouched there, his blood red eyes regarding me and the house he couldn't get into with a mixture of confusion, apprehension and anger. Like all vampires, he was extremely attractive; tall and blond and perfect in every feature. He lunged at me at the same time as I shouted, " _Incarcerous_!" Apparating away at the same time.

 

I appeared at the opposite side of the yard as thick ropes of shining light flew out of the end of my wand, wrapping around the vampire's limbs, binding them tightly to his sides. He fell from midair, his body hitting the ground with a dull booming noise.

He thrashed around, trying to use his enormous strength to free himself, but the magical restraints kept him bound in place. I swept my gaze around, making sure that nobody had seen anything- thankfully, the street was blissfully clear.

 

"You bitch!" The vampire snarled at me, and I glared at him and growled,

" _Silencio_!" effectively gagging him.

 

Bella peeked out the front door, her eyes wide in shock and fear. "Ch-Charlie's at work, I rang the station and checked- he's doing the nightshift. Ca-can he get free?" she asked, her voice nervous as she took in the bound vampire.

 

"No," I assured her, as I levitated the vampire into the air, and into the house. The wards tingled as he passed through, making me shiver. Bella was staring at the vampire with something akin to a horrified fascination.

 

"So this is a newborn." She said, her voice a touch on the breathless side.

 

"Actually, I'd say he's nearly a year old," I correct her, lowering the vampire onto the ground and examining his eyes. "A newborn's irises are an extremely vivid red, his are more diluted." Bella shudders, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

"What... what are you going to do with him?" She asked, in a soft voice.

 

"We need to ask him some questions." I tell her, somewhat reluctantly. I cast a few silencing charms around so that nobody will hear his screams. What I'm about to do already sickens me, but I need answers.

 

I lift the silencing charm, and the vampire immediately starts screaming obscenities at me. "Shut up!" I yell, over his screams. When he doesn't listen, I point at the floor beside him and shout, " _Incendio_!" Brilliant flames explode beside him, and the vampire screams in true fear. I let him squirm for a few seconds, his terrified eyes fixed on the flames, before letting them die out. "I've got some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully." I say, in the coldest, iciest voice I can muster.

 

The vampire bares his teeth at me, but doesn't say anything. "Well, that's a start," I mutter, dryly, "let's start with the easy one first- what's your name?"

 

"Riley." Spits the vampire. "Riley Biers."

 

"Okay, Riley Biers, well what were you doing here?" I ask. He snarls at me, but doesn't say anything, and I sigh. "You made me do this." I tell him. " _Crucio_!" Riley's screams are ear-splitting, and he thrashes wildly in his constraints. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bella cringing, and backing into the corner of the room. I wonder what she's more scared of- the vampire, or the cold monster I've become.

 

I hold the curse for little more then thirty seconds, enough to make an impression, but that half a minute feels like an eternity, to Riley and I both. As I lift the curse, the vampire moans and curls up on the ground. "Let's try again," I tell him, coldly, "what were you doing here?"

 

"I was told to get some clothes with her scent on them." Riley croaked, twitching his head in Bella's direction.

 

"Why?" I demand, “Tell me why!” He hesitated, but I raised my wand and he cringed away, and began blabbering.

 

"Because sh-she wanted something for the army to track!" he gasps, "please! Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

 

"Who is 'she'?" I demand, even as my stomach sinks. I can tell from Bella's sharp inhale, she has a pretty good idea who this 'she' is too.

 

"Her name is V-Victoria!" Riley wails, and Bella lets out a sharp cry, tears beginning to stream down her face as she slumps down.

 

"Oh god!" she sobs, on the verge of hyperventilation, "oh god!" I want to go comfort her, but I need more answers first.

 

"What is the purpose of the army?" I demand Riley, and he shudders.

 

"To destroy the yellow-eyes! Please!" He pleads, "Please let me go!" I sigh and run a hand through my once-neatly done-up hair, which is now in a state of disarray.

 

"How many newborns?" I ask, wearily.

 

"Sixteen, maybe seventeen!" Riley begs, "they keep killing each other, so we keep having to replace them! Please!"

 

"Where are they been kept?"

 

"We keep moving them around, I'm not sure right now," he answers, still cringing on the floor. "Please! Please let me go now! Please!"

 

"No, I can't Riley. I'm sorry." I tell him, feeling my heart sink.

 

"No! NOO!" He screams as I point my wand at him.

 

" _Incendio_!" I cast, and the vampire is turned into a screaming pillar of flame. Thick, violet smoke fills the living room, and Bella makes a choking noise, beating a hasty retreat from the room. I wait until Riley is reverted to nothing but ashes, making sure that the fire stays concentrated on the vampire, not spreading through the room. Once the flames finally flicker out, I collect the ashes in a jar, scourgify the floor and vanish the thick, heavy incense like smell in the room.

 

Shrinking and pocketing the jar of ashes, I begin looking for Bella. I find her up in her room, curled up on her bed, a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. I sigh and sit next to her, threading my fingers through hers. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I told her, my voice heavy with regret. She sniffs, and shakes her head.

 

"I'm not upset about that. You did what you had to. I'm upset because so many lives have been ruined and it's all my fault! And now there's a newborn army after me, putting everyone I love in danger!" She says tearfully.

 

I run my free hand through her hair, trying to make my movements soothing, and methodical. "It's not your fault, Bella, it's James' fault and Victoria's fault. I won't let anyone get hurt, Isabella Marie Swan, I swear!" I promise, and she sniffs, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

 

"Shall-shall we go back to the wedding?" She asks, in a voice still thick with tears. I shake my head.

 

"No, let’s… let’s just stay here. You can ring Edward once you've calmed down a bit. Ask for him to come over, tell him our flight was delayed and we didn't end up going, because we would have missed the wedding. With the time difference, that should work. And maybe tell him that some of your shirts are missing. He'll be able to smell Riley outside, and from there you can let slip your idea that maybe Victoria is the creator of the newborn army."

 

"I thought... I thought you were going to tell them what you are?" Bella said, softly, "so you can help defeat the newborns." I sigh, looking down at our entwined hands, and shaking my head.

 

"I will but it's not... it's not the right time." I tell her.

 

"When will it be, Hermione? When will it suddenly be the right time?" She demands, her voice suddenly hard.

 

"Bella, just... just drop it." I tell her, my chest panging in an uncomfortable way.

 

“No, I’m not dropping it! You keep putting this off, and I don’t understand why!” Bella’s voice is raised in frustration, traces of anger mixed with her fear and upset. “It’s not like any of them are going to give a damn! They’re vampires, Hermione!”

 

“I’ll tell you why!” I shout back at her, all the chaotic emotions swirling inside me, knocked loose by my fight and then torture of Riley, finding an outlet. “Because I want to be normal! I’m sick of what magic has done to me! I’m terrified that I’ll end up having to erase their memories of me to protect them too, or I’ll have to cut off all contact, and then I’ll be alone again!”

 

Bella’s eyes are bloodshot, and she’s crying again. “I’m sorry!” she pleads, grabbing my hands, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I’m just scared!”    

 

I can’t deal with this, not right now, and I pull our hands apart and stand up. "I'll be in my room." I tell her, my face carefully wiped clean of emotion.

 

I stride out of her room, and into my own, barely resisting the urge to slam my door, instead managing to close it gently. I manage to cast a quick silencing charm, before dissolving into a mess of tears. I scream in rage, blasting curses at random objects in my room, before collapsing in a huddle.

 

My taint has spread, just like I knew it would. It's staining my new life, the one I'm trying to carve out for myself, and I just can't cope. This wasn't the first time I'd cast the Cruciatus curse, but I'd prayed to a god that I didn't even believe in that I'd never have to cast the foul spell again. But I had. And I could justify what I had done, easily so. I didn't have a choice- I needed to find the answers to keep my sister, my birth father, my girlfriend and her family safe. I had to loosen the vampire's tongue. 

 

But that didn’t make it any easier to stomach. It didn’t make my heart hurt any less. It didn’t make the tears gushing down my cheeks slow or stop.

 

I'm not sure how long I remain huddled on the ground. I just remember crying and crying. The pain in my chest grew and grew, and memories filled my head, while Riley's screams echoed around my skull, mixing with my own.

 

I’m not sure when Bella enters my room. All I know is that at some point warm hands pull me to my feet, tug me over to my bed and wrap around me, holding me tight. I bury my face in Bella’s shoulder, in her mahogany hair, knocked loose from its chignon, soaking the dark tresses with my tears. And she just holds me tighter.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

Hermione falls asleep in my arms, appearing to have cried herself into exhaustion. After maneuvering her into her bed, under her duvet, I go back to my room and change out of the dress robes, into a pair of comfortable sweats. I take a moment in the bathroom to wipe away the trails of make-up under my eyes, smudged by my tears, and then wipe away the remainders of my lipstick and let out my hair, running my fingers through my hair, untangling and brushing out the remains of my chignon.

 

I texted Edward to come over, that the flight had been delayed so we’d returned home, and then tried to give myself a pep-talk. "Okay Bella, you can do this." I said, firmly, "Lying to Edward, the love of your life... no big deal." Who the hell was I trying to kid? I was a terrible liar! To be perfectly honest, I was shocked that I'd managed to keep Hermione's secret so long without accidentally revealing something.

 

I still didn't truly understand it, to be honest, her almost obsession with keeping her secret. With the, I shuddered at the thought of this, newborn army attack approaching, sooner or later she was going to have to reveal the truth. The longer she kept it from them, especially Alice, the more hurt they were going to be. I understood that she was afraid, that she’d almost lost everyone when she’d had to cut off all contact with Charlie and I. I hadn’t realized she’d erased her adoptive parents memories of her, but apparently… apparently they didn’t even realize she existed anymore.

 

Her fear of revealing her secret was irrational, but trauma made people irrational. I got that. I did. But eventually the truth would come out, and the best we could do was make sure we controlled how it came out.

 

The sound of knocking tore me from my thoughts and I took a couple of deep breaths before walking over and opening the door with a smile I hoped didn’t look as strained as it felt. "Hi Edward!" I greeted him, but before I could say anything else, though, Edward's golden eyes widened, his nostrils flared, and his lips pulled back over his teeth.

 

"Edward?" I tried to make my voice sound shocked. I should win an Emmy or something for this performance, "what's wrong?"

 

"Someone's been here," he growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to move my expression into one of dread and fear, hoping I wasn't overdoing it.

 

"A vampire... not one of us." He explained, still growling.

 

"O-one of the Volturi?" I asked, thinking about what my instinctual response would have been. Edward's face was troubled.

 

"Have you noticed anything out of place?" He asked, "anything missing?"

 

"I’m sorry?" I asked, acting confused.

 

"Things that you'd worn... and touched... and slept on?" Edward prompted.

 

"Yeah... why? I couldn't find my sweater, before. What's that got to do with a vampire breaking into my house? What is it Edward?" I asked, my voice rising and becoming somewhat hysterical. I was amazing.

 

"Your visitor... he must have been gathering traces of evidence. To prove that he'd found you." Edward said, fear and frustration clear on his angelic face. I took a deep breath- okay, this was it. Time to sell the idea that the newborn army and Victoria were connected, in some kind of plausible way that sounded like I'd come up with it.

 

I concentrated on my fear of Riley's revelation- it wasn't hard bringing that to the surface. I let my body stiffen in the very real terror that enveloped me.

 

"Oh my god..." I whispered, "it's the same!"

 

"Bella? Bella what's the matter?" Edward sounded frantic, his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "Bella, speak to me!" He demanded, when I just stared at him, frozen, remembering Riley's words.

 

"Don't you see?" I whispered, "it's the same! This... this visitor who broke in and stole my things, and the army in Seattle! They're the same! The... the _thief_ managed to get around Alice's visions, probably by using the same holes as the person who created the newborn army! I mean, what are the odds that two different people not only know Alice well enough to do that, but also decided to do it at the same time? No way! It's all connected- the thief... it was a test. A test to see if someone could get around her. Oh god! Edward- the vampire who is making the army either came for my scent themselves, or sent someone else!"

 

Edward's face was whiter then it's usual snowy color and his eyes were huge, wide with panic, dazed and horrified. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Because I wasn't acting anymore. This was real. I just had one more bombshell to drop.

 

"Edward..." My voice was softer then a whisper. "Do you think its Victoria?" A loud, animalistic snarl ripped through Edward's teeth, and his expression changed from shocked to furious. Startled, I stumbled backwards and almost fell, with Edward catching me at the last moment. His expression had changed, once again, this time to upset.

 

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, burying his face in my hair. I let myself cling to him, let my tears soak into his shirt as I cried. He carried me over to the couch and sat down, with me on his lap, rocking me back and forth gently, humming my lullaby.

 

Someone coughed lightly from the kitchen entrance, and I looked up at Hermione through my veil of tears. It had been a half hour since she’d cried herself to sleep, and she looked like she should still be in bed, exhaustion painting clear lines on her drawn face.

 

I remembered her expression as she cast the torture curse on Riley. Her face had been an emotionless mask. Even her eyes looked blank. It wasn't until afterward that she had slipped slightly, giving me a glimpse of the self-hatred she was feeling. If Edward was curious about why she looked miserable, he didn't say anything, and I was glad. My guess was he was either distracted, or he thought it was about missing the wedding.

 

She walked over, slowly, and sat down beside us, reaching out and threading her fingers through mine. I wasn't sure what I was expecting her to say, but she still managed to surprise me.

 

"We should ring the wolves." She said, her voice matter-of-fact. Edward's lips curled back ever so slightly over his teeth.

 

"Why?" He asked, obviously putting a great deal of effort into making his tone civil.

 

"Because they are better trackers then vampires." She answered him, just as calmly. I wondered how she knew that, and guessed it was from one of her conversations with Leah. I’d been a little anxious when Hermione had first started mentioning time she’d spent with Leah, and I had asked Hermione if there was anything 'romantic' going on. Hermione had laughed and assured me that Leah was straight, and that she was a one-woman type of girl.

 

Edward stared at Hermione for a few seconds, and she met his gaze, calmly, until he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right." He admitted, glancing out the window. It was getting lighter, as night rolled into day.

 

"Can you ring Leah?" I asked Hermione, not all that keen on having Jacob over. I still hadn't forgiven the jerk for kissing me. Hermione's lips twitched slightly.

 

"Not Jacob?" She asked, in a falsely innocent voice. Edward growled, softly, while I grunted, and folded my arms across my chest.

 

"No. And tell Leah to make sure he stays away." Hermione smiled at me, and even though the smile was at my expense I was relieved to see it, because it was real.

 

"You know, sooner or later you'll forgive him. Unlike me, you're not good at holding grudges." She said, before pulling the cell phone Alice bought her from her pocket.

She speed dialed Leah, and then put the phone on speaker. "Hey girl." Leah greeted her, picking up the phone on the third ring.

 

"Hello Leah, love. You're on speaker with Bella and her vampire." Hermione returned.

 

"Oh?" Leah asked, surprised. "What's going on?"

 

"The house has had a... visitor. Of the blood-sucking variety." Hermione explained.

 

"I'm sure the house has a lot of them, seeing as you and your sister are both dating one." Leah said, equal parts amused and confused.

 

"Not a Cullen, Leah, a stranger. Probably one of the human drinking variety." Hermione corrected the only female shifter in the pack, and Leah's growl echoed down the line.

 

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, her voice grim.

 

"I need you guys to see if you can track the scent," Hermione said, "and I also need you to bring Sam and however many others you want to make him feel comfortable over here, because we have a slight situation we need to discuss."

 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" I asked her, surprised. Hermione didn't even acknowledge me.

 

"It's important, Leah. Lives are in danger." She said, her voice grim.

 

"We'll be there in twenty minutes, tops." Leah replied, before the phone disconnected. I instantly started speaking.

 

"Hermione, you aren't going to tell them about the army are you?" I demanded, my voice verging on hysterical. Hermione met my gaze, calmly.

 

"Yes, I am. We all know that while the Cullens have superior skill, the vampires have superior numbers. It's an even playing field. We'll win, but we won't all survive." I shudder as she says this, unnerved by her matter-of-fact tone. It really reminds me that she has fought in a War. She's a war heroine, in fact. A hardened soldier. "If we have the wolves as allies, we'll have both the numbers _and_ the skill. The chances of anyone dying are next to nothing." She explains.

 

Edward sighs beside me, his cool breath tickling the side of my face. "She's right." He admits, before standing up.

 

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. Edward smiles at me, the expression both tense and gentle.

 

"I can't be here at the same time as the wolves," he explains, softly, "and I need to go and bring the others up to speed, Jasper especially." I sigh and nod.

 

"Okay. I love you." I tell him. He bends over and kisses me, gently, sweetly.

 

"I love you too." He murmurs, before leaving, vanishing out the door. I slump back on the couch.

 

"How'd I do?" I ask Hermione, dully. She gently squeezes my hand.

 

"You were amazing." She assured me, voice heavy.

 

We sit there, side by side, for nearly ten minutes, not speaking a word. We don't need to. When someone knocks on the door, Hermione stands up, walks over and opens it. There are five wolves who file inside, one by one. Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah and...

 

Jacob.

 

He looks downright miserable, and my heart pangs slightly. I remember Hermione's words ' _you know, sooner or later you'll forgive him. Unlike me, you're not good at holding grudges'_ and I realize she's right. I'm not good at holding grudges. I can see how sorry Jake is, how miserable, and I decide he's been punished enough.

I meet his eyes and pat the couch beside me, and a relieved smile crosses his face. He basically jogs over, and the couch creaks under his weight as he sits beside me. I can feel his body heat radiating onto me, and I can't help but smile as I inhale the scent that is just Jacob.

 

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispers, and I gently grab his hand and squeeze it, with my good one.

 

"I know. I forgive you. But don't ever try something like that again." I warn him. He sighs in relief and nods.

 

"You said you had a 'situation' we needed to discuss." Sam spoke up, in his deep voice. I couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated, but Hermione just looked back up at him, calmly, exuding an air of calmness and confidence. I suppose after all that she's faced, including a _real_ werewolf, an oversized wolf shifter doesn't scare her much.

 

"Yes. There are a group of vampires currently in Seattle. So far they are responsible for over 40 deaths that we know of, and I guarantee a lot more that we don't know about." Hermione explains, getting straight to the point. "These vampires are newborns, only months old, which means they are basically uncontrollable, but far stronger then older vampires. Older vampires have, over time, created a use for the strength of these newborn vampires- they use them as armies. The red-haired vampire Victoria, I'm sure you're all well acquainted with her, is responsible for the newborns in Seattle. She has created an army with the full intention of using it to kill Bella."

 

Silence. Beside me, Jacob is trembling in rage. Leah looks infuriated, Jared and Paul look like they're strangely enthusiastic about the idea of a fight, and Sam looks a mixture of thoughtful and angered.

 

"And how do you know they are coming here?" he asks.

 

"Amidst other things, today a vampire broke into our house and stole items with Bella's scent on them." Hermione says. Jacob and Leah both growl angrily at this, and I anxiously grab Jacob's hand.

 

"Calm down." I whisper, and he nods and takes a few deep breaths.

 

"How many?" This is Jared, a grin on his face.

 

"Approximately twenty, as well as their maker, Victoria. This number will change frequently, as the newborns will fight amongst themselves, killing each other, and Victoria will have to keep creating new ones." Hermione answers.

 

"Do you know when they are coming?" This time it's Paul, whose eyes are actually shining at the idea of ripping apart twenty vampires. I try not to shudder.

 

"No. Victoria is using her knowledge of how Alice's visions work so she can surprise the Cullens."

 

"I don't know about the others, but I'll fight." Jacob says, from beside me. Anxiety claws at my insides, and I want to scream 'No!' but I know that's me being selfish. I don't want him to get hurt, but this is the best chance we have for no one to get hurt.

 

"Me too." Leah says, quietly. "You also said something about tracking on the phone?" she then asks Hermione.

 

“The pack is much better at tracking scents then vampires," Hermione explains, "I was hoping you could try following the scent of the thief." Leah instantly nods, and turns around, walking back outside.

 

"Jared, go with her." Sam instructs, "If you come across this... army, do not try to engage. Return straight back to the Reservation." He adds, a clear warning in his tone.

 

Hermione gives Leah a grateful smile the young woman returns, before she and Jared leave the house, the door swinging shut behind them. She then turns to Jacob, who's still sitting beside me. "Jacob, Bella will text you the Cullens number. Give it to Sam." She says, before turning back to Sam. "Ring the Cullens and organize a meeting to discuss strategy and fighting techniques. Fighting newborns is very different from fighting a normal vampire, and as much as your pride screams otherwise, you need the instructions." She basically orders them.

 

Paul bristles a bit at this, but Sam just nods. "Goodbye Hermione, Bella. We appreciate you alerting us to this situation." He says, before turning and leaving, Paul following not far behind. Jacob doesn't move from his space beside me.

 

"I'll stay here with you until your leec- um, vampire gets back." He tells me. I smile at him.

 

"Thanks Jake." I say, softly.

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

The wolves failed to track Riley's scent due to degradation, which didn’t surprise me, but it was still disappointing.

 

I believe Bella found it surreal that the world kept spinning as Monday rolled around and it was finals week. The whole whirlwind of the weekend had disconnected her from the normal world, and Bella was starting to really struggle with how in one part of her life, everyone thought that the hardest thing she was facing were finals, while in the other half, her life was in danger because a crazy vampire wanted her dead.

 

It certainly made finals more stressful, I’d admit, but I had to say, they were a lot less terrifying then the OWLs. There was no way my scores were going to be near the top. They would be average. I may be intelligent, but there was only so much I could do to catch up with the time I had. This took a lot of pressure off me.

 

The art practical was the hardest. I did a lot better with memorizing thousands of facts, then necessarily applying them, and in art especially there was less memorizing, more actual skill involved.

 

My final piece was of Voldemort, standing in the middle of Hogwarts, his terrifying, skull-like face twisted into its mask of hatred and lit up by the green light of the Killing Curse, streaming from his wand. Bodies were heaped up around him, and his crimson eyes gleamed.

 

It wasn't an A+ picture, probably nearing the C mark. But in a way I felt triumphant, as I applied the last few strokes. Alice's finished portrait was a masterpiece. Her entire family was drawn in, with so much detail that it looked more like a photograph. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Maggie, Edward, Bella, herself... and me. My arm was wrapped around her waist, and hers around mine. I almost got teary when I saw it.

 

Bella actually did cry in relief when the finals week was over, and as a celebration, Jacob had invited her to bonfire night at La Push. Leah invited me too, but seeing as Charlie had the night shift at the station and Harry had bought a flat in London closer to St. Mungos and wasn't living with us anymore, I decided that I'd invite Alice over so we could have the house to ourselves. Leah laughed when I told her this and advised me to use protection.

 

Bella took off on her motorcycle to go meet Jake, and I couldn't resist casting a few protective charms, much to her amusement. "Are you going tell Alice tonight?" she asked, as she revved the motor. I sighed at her persistence.

 

"None of your business. Go away." I told her. She laughed, and drove off. Alice was coming over at around six, around an hour later, so I busied myself boiling myself up some pasta, packing away all the high school books, exam prep, etc. that was strewn around the house, and showering.

 

I took care to apply some make-up by hand, dry my hair and dress in a nice skirt and light pink v-neck, trying to look pretty but not like I was trying too hard. When Alice knocked on the door, there were butterflies in my stomach.

 

Bella had told me how Edward was always so careful about physical affection in fear of hurting her, and I really hoped Alice wasn't going to be the same, because I was ready to make love to my vampire.

 

"Hello Alice." I greeted her, opening the door. She looked as ravishing as always, and she gave me a sweet smile.

 

"Hi. I brought movies!" she beamed, holding up a huge stack of movies. I rolled my eyes, stepping aside so she could walk in.

 

"Did you rob the DVD store?" I ask, amused. She looks slightly sheepish.

 

"I'm not used to not knowing what someone's going to want to watch." She explains, tapping her head. "Usually I can just See, so I know what to bring."

 

"Well for future reference I like comedy, action and the occasional romance. No horror." I inform her. She acts quickly, spreading the DVD collection over the floor and sorting them into separate piles according to their genres.

 

"So which one do you want to watch?" She asks. I examine them, then point to Lara Croft: Tomb Raider.

 

"Definitely that one." I turn on the TV while Alice inserts the disk, then she curls up on the couch next to me as the movie starts. It's a good movie, but I'm only half concentrating on it- the rest of my concentration is focused on the young woman curled up next to me, her head resting against my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her waist.

 

As the end credits start rolling, I turn to face Alice and press my lips up against hers. She kisses me back, eagerly, and we make out for several minutes, before breaking away. Alice's irises are black, and she's panting slightly, even though she has no need for air.

 

"You know, we have the house to ourselves." I murmur, my heart pounding in my chest. I'm scared that she's going to turn me away, that she's going to refuse. I think I love her, and I want to be with her- in a very physical, intimate way.

 

Alice's breath hitches slightly, and her body freezes. For several long moments she remains an indecisive statue, and when she speaks up, her voice is little more then a whisper. "What if I hurt you?" she sounds tortured at the thought, her whole being shying away from the idea of inflicting any sort of damage on me. I reach out and gently clasp her icy hands in my warm ones.

 

"Alice," I tell her, looking straight into her eyes, "I trust you." A longer pause, and then Alice is lunging forwards, her lips basically attacking mine. I moan, leaning back on the couch, letting my hands slide under her top, caressing her jutting hip-bones. "Bedroom!" I managed to gasp out, between kisses, and she actually lifts me up, blurring us into my bedroom.

 

She gently placed me on the bed and I sat up, grabbing the front of her shirt to pull her into a deep, searing kiss, then pulling her onto the bed, on top of me. As our lips met, our breasts pressed together, and our slight rocking movements sent tingles running through my body, straight to my core.

 

I'd missed this; the closeness, the excitement, the pleasure. "You've never been with another woman, right?" I asked, remembering Alice's earlier statement about wanting her first time to be with her soul-mate, the person she's going to spend forever with.

 

If I do this, if we sleep together, I'm making a promise to her; I realize. If we have sex, I'm telling her I'll be with her forever. Am I ready for that type of commitment?

 

"No, I've never been with anyone before." Alice whispers, the insecurity clear on her face. "I don't know how this works." How can anyone as sweet and beautiful and kind and lovely as Alice ever be insecure? I wonder.

 

"Just relax, sweetheart. Let me show you how." I tell her, gently moving us, rolling us over so that I was on top. Straddling her hips, I trailed kisses along Alice's jaw, collarbone, neck and then gently slid off her shirt, then bra. Alice assisted, and then basically attacked the sweater I was wearing, tearing it and my bra off me in her haste.

 

I slid slowly down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and licks down Alice's chest, breasts, stomach, thighs, then slipping off her skirt, then panties. Alice gasped and arched her back as my breath tickled against her most private region.

"I love you." I told her, for the first time out loud, and then I pressed my lips, my tongue, against her core.

 

Alice let out little cries of pleasure and ecstasy, twitching and trembling as I tasted her, pleasured her, tried to make her feel as amazing as I felt every time she so much as looked at me with all that love shining in her golden eyes. She was my light during my darkness, her love of life leading me away from the hatred, anger and sadness I'd been trapped in since the War.

 

When Alice came, she arched her back in complete ecstasy and cried out my name. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" she almost chanted, as her trembling body came down from its high.

 

I crawled back up so I was next to her, and kissed her. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salt. "Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Alice gasped, horrified, pulling back so she could examine me. I shook my head, a small sob escaping my throat.

 

"You didn't hurt me, Alice." I tell her, my voice cracking. "Quite the opposite." Understanding softened her now blazing golden eyes, and they flickered over to my left forearm. A single icy cold finger traced the raised scar tissue on my forearm, the word etched into my skin that she’d seen today for the first time- _MUDBLOOD_.

 

"I love you." She whispered. "I want to be with you forever. I know you have secrets, and I'll wait until you're ready, but I want you to know that nothing you say will ever drive me away from you. You are my other half." More tears, more emotion.

I cry freely into her shoulder, curling up beside her on my bed. She cradles me, singing gently, soothing me. Eventually, I fall asleep by her side.

 

-

 

An hour later an intense vibrating in my skull yanks me into awareness. Someone has breached my wards. Alice is already blurring across my bedroom, faster then my eyes can follow, throwing herself out my window.

 

The glass shatters everywhere as her lithe body sails through the air, out of my eyesight. From the sound of crashing, I assume she landed on top of the intruder. I leap into action, pulling my wand out of the drawer of my bedside table, and rushing across the room, over to the window.

 

The glass crunches under my feet, and I cry out as it slices into the sensitive skin, drawing blood. Out the window I can see two white blurs, hear the snarling and growling. And then the vampires below freeze as the scent of my blood travels through the air, and two sets of eyes are suddenly trained on me.

 

One pair I knew as well as I knew my own, and the other were a bright, bright red, set in a face I didn't recognize.

 

The intruder was male, and turned within the last few months. His massive build reminded me of Emmett's, and my whole body was frozen at the sight of him holding my tiny pixie up in the air, one hand closed around her throat, looking ready to tear her head off her body. Except instead of killing Alice, he had been distracted by the scent of my blood.

 

My wards dropped in an instant, an instinctive reaction to my desperation to keep the newborn’s attention away from killing the woman I loved, even if it meant serving myself up as bait.

 

"HERMIONE!" Alice screamed as the newborn's bloodlust took over him, overpowering every other thought, and the vampire dropped her and launched himself at me. I moved as quickly as I could, trying to whip my wand out in front of me, but any spells I uttered would be too slow, my mouth unable to form the syllables fast enough, even my mind unable to form even the thought in the half second I had before the vampire was on me, crashing into me, sending my flying across my bedroom, smashing into the wall.

 

My head spun sickeningly and my shoulder was sending messages of agonizing jolts of pain to my brain. The bulky vampire was across the room, by my side before I could even blink, lifting me up by my throat, like I was some kind of rag-doll. I thrashed uselessly in his grip, unable to breathe, terrified that at any second he would tighten his grip, crushing my trachea and breaking my spinal cord. He didn’t, though- instead he dropped me, turning back around, with a loud, terrifying snarl.

 

Because Alice was there, and then she was tackling the newborn across my room, back out of the smashed to pieces window. I stumbled to my feet, ignoring the all the pain, and staggered over to the window. The newborn had thrown Alice off him, with a furious roar, and his blood-red eyes turned to me once more.

 

But this time, my wand was already pointed at him. I couldn’t speak fast enough to utter any spell, but my sheer will, my utter desperation and my white-hot hatred was enough.

 

The Fiendfyre appeared with a roaring, billowing noise, streaming out of the tip of my wand, mutating into the shapes of fiery monsters, such as snakes, dragons, eagles and chimaeras, forming a pack of fiery beasts with one target.

 

The vampire screamed and screamed as the cursed flames enveloped him, throwing him up in the air into their fanged mouths, incinerating him in seconds, leaving him as nothing but ash.

 

Fiendfyre is notoriously difficult to control. It's a bewitched flame, infused with dark magic, immensely powerful and possesses a sentience of its own, a continuous desire to burn anything and everything it can. There was a spell to summon the flames, and a spell to disperse them. Crabbe never paid attention in class long enough to learn it, but after the Room of Requirement incident, I made sure I knew.

 

I jerked my wand up, aiming the flames at the sky, away from Alice and anything else flammable, shouting the counter curse, channeling all my strength, all my power into the spell. I knew what would happen if I failed- I'd lose control and the flames would devour the entire town.

 

Conjuring the curse flames had been an unintentional, a mixture of accidental magic meeting the Darkness I still carried inside me, from that horrid Locket Horcrux, from each Unforgiveable I’d ever cast, from every death I’d witnessed.

 

The pack of fiery beasts roared their anger, fighting hard against me, and sweat streamed down my sides as I pushed all I had into the spell. There was a high pitched whining, and a fiery explosion as the Fiendfyre burned out. Ash rained down over the garden, covering everything in a fine coat of grey.

 

Panting in exhaustion, coated with sweat and ashes, I managed to lock eyes with Alice before I toppled to the ground, the sound of crunching glass, the sharp feel of skin splitting being the last things I registered before fading out of consciousness.

 

-

 

I woke up somewhere soft and cool. Something icy cold, yet soft as silk, was running down my arms in a repetitive, soothing motion. It took a great deal of effort for me to tear my eyes open, and I saw Alice looking down at me.

 

She looked positively terrified, though relief broke over her face as my eyes met hers. If she could cry, I was pretty sure she'd be bawling. "A-Alice." I managed to croak and she gave me a shaky smile.

 

"Hi sweetie." She murmured back, her fingers brushing my hair out of my face. I tried to move, tried to sit up, but my body felt as heavy as lead.

 

"Where am I?" I forced my uncooperative mouth to form words, trying to remember what happened, where I was, how I ended up in this state. The last thing I could clearly recall was going to sleep in Alice's arms after making love to her.

 

"You’re in my room. I had to bring you over here so Carlisle could fix you up." Alice explained, gently. "Your feet and back were sliced up by the glass, the back of your skull was split open and your shoulder was dislocated." Her words brought it back to me, the wards going off, the sound of shattering glass as Alice sailed out the window, the sharp pain in my feet as I stood by the sill, my collision with the wall, the despair I felt, and the cursed fire streaming from my wand.

 

I sucked in a deep breath. Alice knew. Alice knew my secret. And maybe her whole family did. "Wh-what... wh-what do they kn-know?" I managed to croak. Alice leaned over me, so her cool lips were brushing against my ear.

 

"Nothing, my darling love," she whispered, tenderly, "Your secret is safe. Now rest."

 

"Okay." I sigh, the tension melting out of me. "I love you." I think she might have said she loved me too, but I was already too far gone to really register it.

 

-

 

The next time I woke up, I felt much more rejuvenated, though the stiffness in my limbs told me I'd probably been out for a while. When a familiar warm, calloused hand squeezed mine, I quickly realized why.

 

"Harry." I said, opening my eyes, and turning slightly so I was facing my best friend. Harry gave me a small smile, from where he was crouched beside the bed.

 

"You gave everyone quite the scare, love." He told me. "None of the Cullens could get you to wake up. They had you hooked up to a heart monitor and everything and were planning to admit you to hospital when Bella managed to contact me." I made a face as I managed to push myself into a sitting position. I was back in my own room, I realized, as I scanned my immediate surroundings. Everything looked pretty much the same as I last remembered it, except the window and wall was fixed, the furniture back to where it had been before I’d been thrown around the room.

 

"Good thing you got here when you did, then.” I tell him.

 

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Yes, about that. How did you end up with severe magical exhaustion? And why is there a massive trace amount of Dark magic in your yard?” he asked.

 

“A newborn vampire tried to breach the wards. Alice jumped out the window to stop him. When I saw she was in danger, I automatically dropped the wards so I could go help her, but I was bleeding, and the newborn attacked me. He threw me across the room before I could do anything, and Alice managed to get him back out. I got back to the window, and I saw him try to hurt her. My magic just… reacted. I didn’t even speak, but I managed to conjure up Fiendfyre.”

 

“Oh Merlin,” breathed Harry, his face rapidly paling.

 

"I didn't mean to," I tell him, desperately. "Oh Harry, it was truly an accident- I’d never use that spell!” Harry's face softened.

 

"Hermione, love," He said, looking down at our hands, still interlocked, "I will never, ever judge you for something like this. Dark magic lingers on a person, I know you know that, and accidental magic is the rawest form of magic there is. You would never intentionally conjure Fiendfyre, and we both know that to be a fact.” I sniff, unable to help the tears.

 

"I thought all of this- this mess was supposed to be over with." I tell him, my voice cracking slightly. "I helped saved the world, why can't I get a break? Why are the people I love in danger again?"

 

"Love, hm?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

 

"I think I finally understand why Bella fell so head over heels so quickly with Edward. None of the books I read can really give the mating justice. It feels like I've known Alice forever, like she's perfect for me. We’re just... meant to be. We complete each other. I love her." Harry smiles warmly at me, and stands up.

 

"Well, I'm happy for you." He says, "and I think there's a vampire waiting down in the living room, ready to yell at you."

 

"Alice is here?" I ask, my heart beating a little quicker. Harry nods and kisses my forehead.

 

"I need to go. I left Ginny halfway through our date to come save your arse. Now I have to go make up for it."

 

"I love you too, Harry." I tell him, rolling my eyes, and he disapparates with a loud crack. A few seconds later, there's a soft knock at the door. I take a deep breath. This is it. It's time to tell her.... everything. "Come in Alice."

 

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

Alice walked into my bedroom, slowly. Neither of us spoke as she kneeled beside the bed we’d made love on, in the space Harry had occupied just moments ago. Still silent, Alice dipped her hand into the handbag slung over her shoulder and pulled out the long, slender stick of wood I know so well.

 

She held it out on her palm, and I accepted my wand, gratefully, stashing it under my pillow, before reaching back to Alice and gently grasping her still outstretched hand in my own two warm ones.

 

My beautiful pixie-vampire looked unkempt, something shockingly unusual for her. Her normally carefully styled hair was hanging limp around her face, her eyes were black with Thirst, as if she hadn't fed for days, the circles under them a deeper, more bruised-looking purple then I'd ever seen, and her designer clothes were rumpled, as if she'd worn them for days. I spoke up first.

 

"Are you angry?" I ask her, and I’m terrified of her answer. Alice sighs, and looks down at our clasped hands, our fingers entwined, locked together tight like we’d never let go.

 

"I was a little," she admits, "but mostly because you scared me, so, so much. First you looked so terrifying, like some kind of terrible, beautiful goddess of fire, but then you just collapsed and you were bleeding and bruised and all cut up, which was my fault, and I couldn't get you to wake up. A couple of hours after Carlisle put in the stitches you woke up for a few minutes, but you didn't even remember what happened at first. And then you went to sleep and didn't wake up for three days. The longest three days of my life. And I swore to whatever deity that may exist that if I got you back, if you woke up again, I wouldn't waste even a second been angry at you. All I wanted was to be in your arms and for you to be in mine so I could tell you I love you."

 

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as she spoke, as her words registered. She loved me. Alice still loved me. And she wasn't angry. Alice’s mouth pressed against mine, cold as snow, so strangely inhuman, and yet still the purest touch I'd ever felt.

 

I really, truly understood kissing in that moment for everything it was, the intimate, trusting sharing of affection in the closest touch.

 

There were stone arms wrapped around me, holding me up. At some point I'd dug my nails into Alice’s back, clinging on to her with a desperation that frightened me. But I shouldn’t have worried, didn’t need to, because Alice never pushed me away, just let me kiss deeper, let me revel in the contact. Kissed me back with the same desperation to be as close as physically possible until I was breathless. And even then she kept holding me, kept kissing me as I drew back for air, planting soft, affectionate pecks around my mouth, my cheeks, my chin until I was almost drowning in the love offered up to me.

 

It was being screamed at me without words, enough to fill the room, the kind of love that could not only not be denied, but eradicated the idea that it could have ever been in doubt.

 

I was crying, I realized, but Alice kept holding me close, kissing me deep before pulling back to rest her forehead to mine.

 

"I'm a witch," I tell her, the words practically spilling out of my mouth, almost without any conscious thought. "I've known since I was eleven, and I was notified that I'd been accepted into a school for witchcraft and wizardry called-" A cold finger presses against my lips, silencing me.

 

"I made you a promise," Alice interrupts me, softly, "you don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. I'm just _so_ glad you're okay." Her perfect, chiming voice cracks slightly, and I take a deep breath, pulling my forehead back from hers so I can look her square in the eyes.

 

"Alice,” I say, in a voice I’m proud doesn’t shake, “I'm ready."

 

For nearly an hour we talk. Well, I talk, mostly. I tell her about Hogwarts, about the different classes, the people... and then I tell her about Voldemort, about the War, touching on it as briefly as possible, not going into any major detail, just telling her he was a very powerful wizard with very powerful followers. Alice picks up on my reluctance to talk about this particular part of my past, and doesn't press, for which I am grateful.

 

When I finally finish, Alice shakes her head, looking shocked. "I knew you were hiding something- something big, but... never I a million years did I think it would be something like this.” She admits and I nod, a short laugh that’s only slightly a sob escaping me. "So every time you use magic... does that happen? Do you pass out?" she asks and I shake my head, and look down at my hands.

 

"In the Magical World, there is Light magic and Dark magic." I explain to her, not able to look her in the eye. "Fiendfyre... it's Dark magic. Very Dark magic. I would have never have used it, but my magic reacted instinctively to the threat. I was very lucky I managed to put out the flames- if I’d lost control, they could have easily burned Forks to the ground." Alice stares at me, wide-eyed, then her gaze flits down to my forearm.

 

She reaches out, gently, and the tip of an ice-cold finger traces the pearly, raised scar tissue. "What... what does ‘mudblood; mean?" she asked, softly. I flinch at the word, coming from her mouth, sounding so unbelievably wrong in her voice.

 

"It means dirty blood." I can’t help the bitterness in my voice as I tell her this, "it's a derogatory term for Muggleborn witches and wizards. People with no magical blood in their family tree." Alice frowns.

 

"Is that a bad thing?" I give a short, harsh laugh that sounds a touch unhinged even to my own ears.

 

"Many older Wizarding families place great emphasis on blood purity and reject association with Muggles and Muggleborns, both of whom they consider greatly inferior to themselves."

 

"Why was it done to you?" Alice asks. I close my eyes again, not wanting to see her reaction to what I'm about to say next.

 

"I was tortured for information, and while I was been given a breather, my torturer decided it'd be fun to carve my 'station' into my arm." Alice freezes beside me, her entire body going stiff, a vampire's reaction to stress.

 

"Why were you tortured?" I open my eyes and look at my girlfriend through a veil of tears.

 

"Please... can I explain that part later? I just... I came here, to Forks, because I needed to get away from everything. I didn't tell you because I wanted a fresh start. I wanted you to get to know Hermione Granger-Swan the student, not the War heroine."

 

"War heroine?" Alice squeaks, before she visibly takes a few calming breaths, inhaling and exhaling oxygen she doesn’t actually require. "Okay. Okay, I understand. We can... we can talk about that later." She says. I let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Thank you, Alice." I tell her, and she bends over and kisses the scars along my forearm.

 

"You are beautiful, Hermione." She tells me, and I give her a shaky smile.

 

"Thank you, Alice."

 

-

 

"So, the witch is out of the bag." Bella states as I walk into the living room with Alice hovering anxiously beside me.

 

"First, that was awful, Bella, second- she took it better then I expected." I say, before turning and smiling warmly at Alice. She smiles back and stands on her tiptoes to kiss my nose.

 

"I did, now sit down before you give me a heart attack. I'm expecting you to collapse any second." She informs me, and I give a weak laugh, but sit down beside Bella, who's lounging back on the couch, absently watching the cooking channel, trying to disguise the fact that she’d been waiting anxiously for the outcome of my talk with Alice.

 

"I'm fine now, Alice. Harry healed me." I tell her. Alice gives me a stern look.

 

"I don't care. Unless you want to drive me to an early grave, you're going to take it easy for the rest of the day."

 

"I'd listen to her- vampires are stubborn." Bella tells me, seriously. I shoot her a mock-glare.

 

"Et tu Brutus." I mutter, under my breath, which causes Alice to let out a delighted peal of laughter.

 

"So, tonight's the second training session with the wolves and the Cullens." Bella says, after giving us both a miffed look. "It might be a good place for you to tell everyone what you are, Hermione." I cringe slightly at the thought, and then let out a long sigh.

 

"I- I suppose it’s time." I agree, reluctance clear in my voice, but there’s also an acceptance.

 

"Are you sure you're okay to go tonight?" Alice frowns, "you _were_ in a coma for three days." I wrap an arm around her shoulders, and plant a kiss on her cheek.

 

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I promise." I tell her, seriously. Alice sighs, and slumps into my arms.

 

"Early grave." She confirms mournfully.

 

-

 

Bella cooked dinner, and Charlie arrived home at around seven. The official story for my absence was an emergency in England and, after asking me if everything was all good and sorted now, Charlie settled into his usual, easy routine of dinner, beer, game, and then goodnight.

 

It was comforting, in a way, the normality of the routine. After dinner, Bella and I retired to her bedroom, where we both curled up on her bed and engaged in my favorite pastime outside of kissing Alice- reading. Bella was going over for the billionth time her favorite book in the universe- Wuthering Heights, while I flipped through one of the thick tomes on vampire hunting that Harry had sent over from the Black library, as I’d already finished all the volumes I’d bought from Flourish and Blotts.

 

When midnight rolled around, Edward and Alice came in through the window, both dressed casually in jeans and sweaters, but still managing to look like supermodels.

 

Alice wrapped her arms around me and scooped me into her arms. "Nervous?" she whispered, as Edward jumped out the window with Bella cradled in his arms.

 

"Yes." I admit, my hands brushing against the wand, stashed in my coat pocket. "Everyone is going to freak out."

 

"Vampires, werewolves and witches- oh my!" Alice says, with a small giggle, and I can’t help but roll my eyes at her. Alice bounds gracefully out of the window, and we raced after Edward and Bella through the black, quiet forest, the wind rushing against my face, tangling my hair. It was exhilarating, a little bit terrifying and I absolutely loved it.

 

When we reached the big, open field, the rest of the Cullens were already there, talking casually, all of them looking relaxed. Alice placed me back on my feet and laughed at me as I wobbled for a few seconds. I shot her a halfhearted glare, and she wrapped her arm around my waist, supporting me slightly as we walked over to join the others.

 

The wolves arrived around ten minutes later, ten pairs of eyes gleaming in the shadowy darkness. "Welcome." Carlisle greeted them, and a large black wolf stepped forwards and dipped his head.

 

There was some slightly uncomfortable talking, with Edward being the wolves' mouthpiece, and then Maggie and Jasper got ready to have a demonstration fight while the wolves watched. I decided now was as good a time as any, and stepped forwards, clearing my throat.

 

With their enhanced hearing, the sound drew the attention of everyone except Bella, whose attention was drawn by everyone turning towards me. "Hello everyone," I said, with an entirely faked bright smile, "I have a small announcement to make. I’m a witch.”

 

I felt oddly smug, almost, as I watched the shocked expressions on the vampires' faces. Beside me, Alice let out a soft giggle. "Nice job, Hermione." She said, stepping forward to link her arm in mine.

 

"Is there truly any better way?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"It's called easing them into it." She informed me. I opened my mouth to reply, but our banter was interrupted by Emmett.

 

"What?" he asked, golden eyes wide. "You're joking, right?" Maggie was staring at me, her eyes wide and shocked.

 

“No,” she said, bewildered, “she- she’s telling the truth.”

 

“She’s telling what she believes to be the truth,” argues Edward, staring at me with disbelief.

 

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and swished it through the air, picturing Alice's smile, her laughter, the feel of her cold lips on mine. " _Expecto patronum_!"

 

A shimmering otter consisting of silver light burst out of the end of my wand, and swam through the air around the clearing, throwing of shining light. Wide eyes tracked its movements, as it swam through the air back to me, nuzzling my cheek before fading back to nothingness.

 

There was a long stretch of silence, which was broken by- surprise, surprise- Emmett. "That was SO cool!" He literally shouted.

 

His exclamation having broken everyone’s speechlessness, I was instantly accosted by rapid-fire questions, and I had to wave my wand in the air, letting it emit several sharp bangs, to get everyone to be quiet. "I know this is a surprise, but one at a time please." I said.

 

It was Edward who spoke up first. "How?" he asked.

 

"I was born with magic." I answered honestly. I didn’t elaborate because not even I knew how or why it had happened.

 

"Is that how people become witches?" This time it was Carlisle, leaning forwards and looking intrigued. “Are they born that way?”

 

"Actually, no- it’s actually not that common. Most witches and wizards are born into families of other witches and wizards." I explain, "I'm what's known as a Muggleborn- someone born to a muggle family. Er, muggles are the name given by magicals to those who don't have magic."

 

"So... Bella's not a witch?" Edward again, his eyes now glued to his soul mate. Bella gives him a gentle smile, and answers for me.

 

"No, I'm not a witch. Neither are Charlie or Renée or anyone else in our family."

 

"Your coma, did that have anything to do with being a... witch?" Carlisle again, ever the doctor.

 

"Yes, it was the result of severe magical exhaustion." I explained, "Alice and I were attacked by a newborn," surprised looks from the Cullens at that revelation- apparently it was something Alice hadn’t shared with them. "My magic reacted instinctively to the threat, and the curse was... not one I would have willingly cast. Magic can be taxing, the more powerful the spells, the more draining they are. The spell I used... if I had the choice, I certainly wouldn’t have."

 

"You destroyed a newborn?" This is Jasper, his eyes bright with interest and consideration, "you can do that?" Giving myself a brief internal scan, I decided my magic was restored enough for simple spells, and I pointed my wand in the air. " _Incendio_!"

 

A stream of fire shot out of the tip of my wand, and I swirled it around before letting it vanish into smoke. "Yes, I can destroy vampires, but not groups of them." I explain to the leonine soldier, "that's why I didn't speak up when we found out about the army. I can take on one, maybe two, but any more then that I'm useless against. And with the speed of the battle, I would never be able to cast my spells fast enough, and even if I could use any magic before a newborn killed me, chances are I'd hit one of you instead."

 

"Hermione was the one who found out about Victoria." Bella spoke up, directing most of the gazes towards her. "She captured the vampire who was trying to invade our house and… persuaded him to talk to us. He explained how she was creating the army to destroy the Cullens, and how he had been sent to retrieve items with my scent." Bella turned to Edward, and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry for lying, Edward, but... it wasn't my secret to tell." She said, and even I could her the genuine upset in her voice as she looked up in his eyes. Edward nodded, looking unhappy but accepting.

 

"Is Harry a wizard?" This is Maggie, and I nod.

 

"All my friends are. The school I went to in Scotland was for witches and wizards." I explain to her, and by proxy the entire clearing. "The Magical Community is very large; it’s spread all over the world and is run by Ministries. We have schools, prisons, governments... and amongst other things, we supervise the different magical species on this earth. For example, the Volturi coven is carefully monitored by the Italian Ministry, although the coven have no idea we exist. That's the way it has to be. You can't tell anyone about this, about what I am or the world I live in, or you could honestly be imprisoned, disposed of or, most likely, your memories will be wiped."

 

“She’s telling the truth.” Maggie says, and now there's a rather somber tone in the air.

 

"Sharing time is over for now.” I say, feeling too drained to keep spilling my soul to all these people. “I can answer more questions later, but right now you should probably get started with the practice." It’s Jasper who nods first, pulling himself together the quickest, and quickly instructing the others.

 

"Good job. I'm proud of you." Alice smiled, kissing my cheek, before joining the others. The fake fighting vampires were a blur of white, with the sound of light snarls and growls ripping through the clearing.

 

Bella made her way over to me, and we sat together on the grass. After around ten minutes or so, we were joined by an enormous russet wolf and a slightly smaller grey wolf. Edward and Alice both froze from where they had been sparring, and I almost rolled my eyes- I didn’t bother holding back my sigh of exasperation.

 

Such ridiculous prejudice, I thought, before reaching up and running a hand through Leah's thick fur. How would Alice react when she realized I'd ridden on Leah's back? I suddenly wondered, the thought leaving me amused.

 

Leah settled down next to me, while Bella giggled and laughed as Jacob licked her face and she patted his fur. "Bloody hopeless." I muttered, loud enough for them both to hear. Leah let out a barking laugh, as well as Emmett, Maggie and Alice.

 

Edward didn't look amused in the least.

 

Over an hour trickled by before the Cullens decided to wrap it up. Maybe it was because Bella looked like she was about to pass out. That was my guess. The wolves slipped away, back into the shadows, all except Jacob, Leah and two others I assumed were likely Quil and Embry.

 

Edward walked over to Bella, and took her hand in his. "Ready to go?" he asked her, but before she could answer, he was turning to look at Jacob. "I've not quite figured out all the details yet," he said, answering a question Jacob hadn't said out loud. Jacob grumbled sullenly. "It's more complicated then that," Edward sighed, "don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe."

 

I was getting frustrated listening to this one-sided conversation, and was beginning to debate the pros and cons of using Legilimency on one of them when Bella spoke up, also looking annoyed. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

 

"Just discussing strategy." Edward answered, carefully evasive. Far too carefully evasive. I narrowed my eyes at him, Bella doing the same. Jacob's head swiveled back and forth between Bella and Edward, before bolting off. Beside me, I had the feeling Leah was snickering.

 

"Wait!" Bella cried out, before turning to face Edward, a hurt expression on her face.

 

"Why did he leave?" she asked. Edward just looked annoyed.

 

"He's coming back. He wants to be able to talk for himself." He told her, in a slightly disgruntled voice. I leaned back against Leah, and Alice walked over, from where she had been talking to Jasper and Maggie in a hushed voice. I caught the glare she gave Leah and this time didn’t refrain from rolling my eyes as she cautiously sat down on the forest ground beside me, being careful not to even brush up against the female shifter.

 

Jacob loped back into view, on two legs this time, wearing only a pair of shorts. "Okay bloodsucker," he said, when he was a few feet away, evidently continuing the conversation the rest of us had missed. "What's so complicated about it?"

 

"I have to consider every possibility." Edward stated, unruffled. I had to admire him for that. "What if someone gets by you?" Jacob snorted at the idea, and I started to get an idea of what they were talking about.

 

"Are you talking about where you're going to stash Bella?" I speak up.

 

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed, looking annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Bella, love, I adore you, but I'm telling you right now- you won't even be _remotely_ near the fight. This isn't a protecting you thing, you'll be absolutely no help and probably get Edward killed as he's trying to protect you." I tell her, sternly, before turning to face Jacob and Edward. "Do we have any idea when the fight's going to be?"

 

"I'm not sure, but soon. Sometime after graduation." It was Alice spoke up, looking frustrated. "I still can't get a clear picture." I nod at her.

 

"Okay, here's what we'll do. A few hours before the fight, Bella will leave a false trail to the location where you decide you want the fight to take place, and then I'll disapparate her to England where she will wait with Fleur until the it's over." I inform them. "And incase Victoria decides to show up herself, we'll have another false trail leading her straight into a trap."

 

"What trap?" asks Edward, confused, "and what do you mean ‘disapparate’?"

 

"Disapparation is the process of magically transporting oneself to a different location in a matter of seconds." I tell him, "Basically, it'll take me a minute, at most, to drop Bella off at my friend's house in England then return back to Forks. And the trap, well, let's just say there's a handy potion called polyjuice I know how to brew. And I have an excellent idea how to use it. After all, while fighting an army of vampires is not a potential possibility for me, only one, possibly two, is."

 

"You're a bit of an evil genius." Bella states, looking admiring, as she’s the only one who actually knows what polyjuice is, and what I’m hinting at, before her face settles into one of discontent. "I don’t like it.” She says, bluntly. “But… I understand. I'll let you take me to England, but you come get me the second it's over." Her expression is fierce as she tells me this, and I nod, at once.

 

"I wouldn’t dream of waiting.” I tell her, “Now you look like you're about to pass out. I'll take you home." I lean over and kiss Alice then give Leah a brief hug. "Goodbye Jacob, Edward." I farewell the boys, before standing up and helping Bella to her feet. I then twist on the spot without warning, apparating both my sister and I back to her bedroom.

 

"Show off." Bella yawns, and I give her an innocent look.

 

"Why, I’m nothing of the sort! I just felt they required a practical demonstration." I tell her, loftily. She laughs.

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

With graduation just a mere handful of days away, Alice decided it was time to go shopping in order to purchase outfits for the post-graduation party she was throwing, and she was determinedly taking both Hermione and I with her. She’d wanted us to go to Seattle shopping, but Edward refused to let her take me there. In fact, he didn't even want me to go without him, but Alice insisted, reminding him that Hermione could have me back to Forks in seconds, should it prove necessary. And then Alice realized the potential of Hermione’s apparation, and went all out.

 

So that's how I found myself in London, at some kind of high-end boutique, browsing through clothes that cost more then my car. Though if I was being truthful, my beloved truck wouldn’t have truly cost enough to be the sort of comparison I was looking for- more then Charlie earned in a month was a better explanation of the outrageous costs the garments I was staring hopelessly at would be more sufficient.

 

"Ooh, what about this one?" Alice asked excitedly, her eyes glued to one of the mannequins. I feel myself shudder, as Hermione looked it over with a critical eye.

 

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure if that's even legal to wear. There are laws about indecent exposure, you know. And Charlie's a cop. He'd had to have to arrest you." She informed her girlfriend. Alice shot her a cheeky grin.

 

"If I wore it in public, sure, but at the graduation party I'm throwing, it'll fit right in.” she said, confidently. “And besides, it's not for me, it's for you."

 

I tried not to laugh as Hermione blushed fiercely. The top in question was a light, glittery gray that ended just below one's breasts. It was backless, with just two strings that crisscrossed to hold it on.

 

"There is no world that exists in which I am wearing that, Alice. In case you’ve forgotten, I do not wear clothing like that- you don’t even wear clothing like that!” She then turned and gave me a glowering look. "And if you think this is so hilarious, just you wait to see what she has planned for you!" She threatened. I instantly stopped laughing and gave Alice a frightened look which she completely ignored, instead giving Hermione the saddest most adorable puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

 

"Please? You love me! And you owe me!" She begged, "I'm not beneath pulling that card."

 

"Owe you? Owe you for what?" Hermione asked, eyeing the top... well, strip of material that covered the globes of your breasts and not much else would be a better way to describe that particular ‘top’.

 

"For the biggest fright of my unlife- you were in a coma." She reminded my sister, and Hermione instantly looked guilty.

 

"Alice-" she started, but Alice held up a hand.

 

"Ah, ah, ah!" She interrupted, "no apologizing. Just tell me you’ll wear it- I have a fabulous pair of leather pants that will go with it perfectly that you can use some hocus pocus to make fit you or something, and a pair of designer boots. Please, please, please!"

 

Pulling the top off the mannequin just a touch too roughly, Hermione huffed and marched up to the counter. I could hear Alice clapping for joy and then she turned to me, an evil smirk on her pixie face, and my stomach sunk. "I’ve picked out the perfect thing for you." She announced. My stomach flipping over in fear, I followed her line of sight and audibly whimpered.

 

-

 

On the night of graduation, every item of clothing I owned was strewn across my bed; my drawers and closets were bare. The outfit Alice had bought me for the graduation party was the only exception, looking outrageous even on the shapeless hanger.

 

My khaki skirt lay over the back of the rocking chair, waiting for me to discover something that went with it just exactly right. Something that would make me look beautiful and grown up. Something that said special occasion.

 

It was almost time to go, and I was still wearing my favorite old sweats. Unless I could find something better here- and I had to admit the odds weren't looking good at this point in time- I was going to graduate in them.

 

"How about this?" A familiar voice spoke up from the doorway. I give a surprised shriek and spun around to see Hermione standing there, eyebrow raised, my red blouse held up in her hand.

 

"It's perfect! You're a lifesaver!" I told her, gratefully, rushing over and grabbing it. She laughed and pulled her wand out of her sleeve, swishing it through the air in a practiced move that had all my clothes soaring through the air and back to their proper places in my draws and wardrobe. "And you're also a neat freak." I add, yanking off my sweats and pulling on the skirt and blouse.

 

Hermione didn't even try to argue, just laughed again. She looked beautiful, dressed in a black skirt, ballet flats and a pale blue shirt. Her hair was straightened specially for the occasion, and twisted into a half bun, tendrils framing her face. "You look beautiful." I tell her.

 

"That's my line, Bella." Another familiar voice says. I spin around, this time swallowing my shriek, to see Alice leaning casually beside my now-open window. "Knock, knock." She added with a grin.

 

"Is it really so hard to wait for me to get the door?" I complain.

 

"I'm just passing through." She grinned, "nice outfit, by the way."

 

"Thanks." I smile, surprised by her actually complimenting of my fashion sense.

 

"I’m guessing Hermione choose it?" she continued, and I scowled.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Nice choice, baby." Alice grinned, turning to my sister and blurring across the room so she could pull Hermione into a searing hot kiss that had me looking away in embarrassment.

 

Thud, thud- a fist hammered against my door. I jumped, but Hermione and Alice were too wrapped up in, well, each other to really care that my father was waiting outside. "Don't come in!" I just about squeaked, not wanting Hermione's secret to be outed by Charlie walking in on her and Alice with their tongues down each other's throats.

 

Hermione had yet to tell him she was gay and seeing Alice. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew she was nervous that he was going to react badly. After all, Charlie had been born and raised in a small town, and typically those sorts of communities weren’t well-known for their acceptance.

 

"Aren't you ready yet? We're going to be late!" Charlie complained, sounding edgy. Charlie hated occasions just about as much as I did. Something that he hadn't passed on to Hermione, who honestly didn’t seem to mind them.

 

"A-almost! Give me a minute!" My voice is actually shaking, and Charlie was quiet for a moment.

 

"Is Hermione in there with you? Are you... okay?" He asks, hesitantly.

 

"Yes, she's in here. And yes, I'm fine. Just nervous." I tell him.

 

"Okay..." his voice trailed off, and I listened to him clump back to the living room area. Hermione and Alice were still wrapped around each other as I pulled a brush through my hair. I'd been planning on asking Hermione to help me do something a bit more sophisticated with it, but time was up, so it hung straight and boring like any other day.

 

"These gowns are hideous." Alice grumbled, as I fished the yellow polyester graduation robes out from the bag they'd been kept in and passed one to Hermione. She made a face too, as she pulled it over her head, and I copied her actions.

 

"I never had a graduation at Hogwarts." Hermione noted, suddenly. "We were all given the option whether or not to go back for another year. I chose not to, though I did sit my NEWT's."

 

"NEWTs?" Alice asked.

 

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." Hermione explained, with a wistful smile, "they’re the Wizarding equivalent of finals." Alice giggles, softly, even as she squeezes Hermione's hand gently.

 

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come here instead of going back to Hogwarts." She said, warmly.

 

“Me too.” Hermione murmurs, and the way she and Alice look each other in the eye is so intimate, I find myself swallowing and looking away.

 

Hermione kisses Alice goodbye, and then we both make our way down the stairs to meet Charlie by the front door. "You look nice, both of you." He said, voice already gruff with emotion.

 

"Thanks dad." I said, smiling at him.

 

"Thank you Charlie." Hermione said, too.

 

Edward arrived just a few minutes later with Alice by his side, and she greeted us with an enthusiasm that seemed almost out of place, considering she'd been with us less then five minutes ago.

 

Charlie had gotten stubborn last week when he'd learned that I was intending to ride with Edward to the graduation ceremony. And I could see his point- parents should have some rights come graduation day. I'd conceded with good grace and Alice, who had been sitting next to Hermione at the time, cheerfully suggested that we all go together.

 

Since Carlisle and Esme had no problem with this, and because Charlie actually liked Alice and didn't want to offend her, he couldn't come up with a compelling objection. He'd agreed with poor grace, and now I was sandwiched between Edward and Hermione in the back seat, while Alice sat up the front, chatting away a mile a minute with Charlie.

 

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, softly, as he helped me from my seat in the school parking lot.

 

"Nervous." I answered, truthfully, squeezing his hand tight.

 

"You are so beautiful." He said, and I blushed bright red, thinking about what he was going to say when he saw what I was going to wear to the party afterwards. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Charlie, in an obvious maneuver that he meant to be subtle, shrugged in between us and put his arm around my shoulders. I scowled at Hermione out of his line of sight as she smirked and put an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

 

"Are you excited, Bells?" Charlie asked me.

 

"Not really." I admitted.

 

"Bella, this is a big deal! You're graduating from high school! It's the real world for you now- college, living on your own... you're not my little girl anymore." Charlie choked up a bit at the end.

 

"Dad," I said, alarmed, "please don't get all weepy on me!"

 

"Who's weepy?" he growled, "now why aren't you excited?"

 

"I don't know," I admit, "I guess it hasn't really hit yet."

 

"It’s a good thing that Alice is throwing this party then," he grumbled, good-naturedly, "you need something to perk you up."

 

"Sure- a party's exactly what I need." I shudder, and Charlie laughed at my tone, squeezing my shoulders, before turning to Hermione. If he thought there was something odd about the way Hermione and Alice's arms were wrapped around each other's waists, he didn't mention it, instead smiling at my sister.

 

"What about you, Hermione? Excited?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him, her eyes shining.

 

"Merlin, yes! I missed my last graduation." She tells him.

 

"Well, I hope you pass some of that enthusiasm on to your sister." He chuckles. I roll my eyes.

 

Charlie had to leave us at the back door of the gym and go around to the main entrance with the rest of the parents. It was pandemonium as Ms. Cope from the front office and Mr. Varner the maths teacher tried to line everyone up alphabetically.

 

"Up the front, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Cullen!" he barked, and Edward pressed a quick kiss to my temples before gliding over to his spot, Alice joining him.

 

"Hey Bella!" I looked up to see Jessica Stanley waving at me from near the back of the line with a smile on her face. When I didn't move straight away, Hermione gave me a gentle push between my shoulders, and I stumbled forwards a few steps, turned to glare at her, and then made my way down to take my place behind Jessica. Hermione ignored my glare, just winking at me, before she went to find her place among the 'G's.

 

Jess was babbling to me before I was even in earshot. "...so amazing! I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we're graduating together!" she gushed. "Can you believe it's over? I feel like screaming!"

 

"So do I." I muttered.

 

"This is all just so incredible! Do you remember your first day here? We were friends, like, right away! And now I'm off to California and you'll be in Alaska and I'm going to miss you so much!" She droned on and on, and I was pretty sure the sudden return of our friendship was due to graduation nostalgia and gratitude for the party invite, not that I'd had anything to do with that.

 

But I found myself actually glad that things could end on a good note with Jess. Because it was an ending, no matter what Angela, the valedictorian, had to say about commencement meaning 'beginning' and all the rest of that trite nonsense. Maybe more for me than for the rest, but we were all leaving something behind us today.

 

It went so quickly that I felt like I'd hit the fast forward button. Were we supposed to march quite that fast? And then Angela was speed talking in her nervousness, the words and phrases swimming together so they didn't make sense anymore... or was that just in my head? Principal Greene started calling names, one after the other without a long enough pause between; the front row of the gymnasium was rushing to catch up. Poor Ms. Cope was all thumbs as she tried to give the principal the right diploma for the right student.

 

I watched as Alice danced across the stage to take hers, Edward following behind. Only the two of them could carry off the hideous yellow and still look the way they did. They stood out from the rest of the crowd, their beauty and grace otherworldly. When Mr. Greene called Hermione's name, she strode confidently across the stage to accept her diploma. I could feel my palms sweating as I clapped, and I could hear familiar voices hollering her name from the audience, though I couldn’t place them in my distracted fretting.

 

I finally heard Mr. Greene call Jess' name then my name, and I rose from my chairs, waiting for the line in front of me to move. I heard cheering from the back of the gym and looked around to see Jacob pulling Charlie to his feet, both of them hooting in encouragement. On Charlie's other side, Sue was standing, Leah and Seth to her right, and I could just make out the top of Billy's head beside Jake's elbow.

 

Mr. Greene finished with the list of names and then continued to hand out diplomas with a sheepish grin as we filed past. "Congratulations, Miss Stanley." He mumbled as Jess took hers, "congratulations Miss Swan," he mumbled to me, pressing the diploma into the hand I no longer bothered to try and fake was still injured with the brace- after Hermione healed it and the Cullens found out about her being a witch, Charlie was the only one who wasn't in the know, so I just told him it had turned out to be dislocated, nothing more, and I could take the brace off now.

 

And that was it.

 

I went to stand next to Jess with the assembled graduates. Jess was all red around the eyes and she kept blotting her face with the sleeve of her robe. It took me a second to understand she was crying. Hermione managed to squeeze her way over so she was standing next to me, and she was making suspicious sniffing sounds too.

 

Mr. Greene said something I didn't hear, and then everyone around me was screaming and shouting, and yellow hats were raining everywhere. Hermione elbowed me, and I managed to throw mine just in time, so that it fell to the ground along with the rest.

 

Hermione then tugged me through the massed yellow gowns as families began to converge, pressing us all tighter together. And then Edward was in front of me, his arms winding around my waist, whispering his congratulations into my ear. I hugged him back, noting the slight subdued note in his voice. He hadn't exactly been in a hurry for me to reach this particular milestone.

 

"Bella! Hermione! Congratulations my babies!" Charlie crowed, pushing his way past the close-packed families around us. He wrapped his arms around us both, ever so slyly shuffling Edward off to the side as he did so.

 

Hermione hugged him back, and I tentatively patted his back, surprised by his outward show of affection. "Jacob, Billy, Sue and her kids had to take off- did you see that they were here?" Charlie asked, taking a step back, but keeping a hand on both of our shoulders.

 

"Yes." I smiled.

 

"Heard them too." Hermione added, with a laugh.

 

"It was nice of them to show." Charlie smiled, "so where do you want to go for dinner? Sky's the limit!"

 

"I can cook!" I protested, but Charlie shook his heard firmly.

 

"Don't be silly! Do you want to go to the Lodge?" he asked, with an eager smile. I did not particularly- or at all, if I was being honest- enjoy Charlie's favorite restaurant, but I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded.

 

"Sure, the Lodge sounds cool." Charlie smiled even wider, and then sighed. He turned his head halfway towards Edward, without really looking at him, but smiling at Alice who was standing next to her brother, a wide smile on her face.

 

"You coming too Alice? ...Edward?"

 

"Of course!" Alice beamed, skipping over to Hermione's side and linking her arm through my sister's. "Carlisle and Esme will join us there!"

 

-

 

The Lodge was crowded. The place was, in my opinion, overpriced and tacky, but it was the closest thing Forks had to a formal restaurant, so it was always popular for events.

 

Edward's presence beside me made it a touch more appealing, though, and I think he and the other Cullen's appreciated that in the bedlam it was easier for them to slip the food off their plates and into various purses and pockets, in order to maintain the façade they were 'eating'.

 

Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on one side of the table, while us 'teenagers' sat opposite them. Charlie ate way too slowly, in my opinion, he was so busy chatting with both us, and to everyone else across the aisles.

 

"Charlie, Esme, Carlisle," Hermione spoke up, after Charlie had finished his prime ribs, "Alice and I have something we'd like to tell you." I look over at her, surprised, and she smiles at our dad. "We're dating."

 

Charlie snorts. "That was supposed to surprise me?" he asked her. Hermione laughs, as Alice wraps an arm over her shoulders.

 

"Not really, I guess, but I thought I should probably formally announce it." Charlie gives her a fond smile.

 

"I'm happy for you, hun."

 

"We are too." Esme speaks up, giving my sister a warm smile, "both of you." This is for Charlie's sake, as both Carlisle and Esme were already quite aware, but the official stamp of approval is still… well, sweet.

 

"We should head off soon," this is Alice, a bright smile on her face, "Hermione promised to help me finish setting up for the party, and we’ll need to duck back to your house to pick up her and Bella's outfit."

 

"Okay." Charlie smiles, and we all get to our feet. "I'll drive my girls home then around to your place."

 

"Thank you Charlie." Alice beams.

 

We make our way out to the car, and I have no doubt that at least one vampire is tailing us on our way home.

 

When we reach the house, Hermione vanishes up to her room and I gulp. "Worried about the party?" Charlie asks me, with a grin.

 

"Yeah." I mutter, chewing nervously on my lip. He laughs.

 

"You were never one for parties."

 

"Wonder who I got that from?" I grumble, and he reaches over and ruffles my hair.

 

"Well you look really nice. I'm proud of you, baby. You and your sister both."

 

"I love you dad." I told him, softly, and he blushed.

 

"Love you too, Bells. Now go get ready."

 

"Traitor." I mumble, before making my way up to my bedroom, stripping out of my blouse and skirt, and pulling the dreaded outfit off the hanger in my wardrobe. I grit my teeth, steel my nerves, and then put it on.

 

The outfit Alice had picked out was nothing like anything I'd usually wear, but it looked amazing on me, I had to reluctantly admit. Alice really was the queen of fashion. The dress was black and skintight, with a red leather belt. Under the dress I wore long red leggings that ended in cuff style black boots, which Alice had the sense to choose flat-soled- with me, any sort of heels were just asking for me to fall.

 

I applied red lipstick with a hand that shook slightly, as well as a touch of mascara, and put on some fake-diamond earrings. Someone knocked at the door and I yelled for them to come in, hoping it was Hermione.

 

It was, and the second I saw her my jaw dropped open.

 

She looked... well, she looked sexy. The glittery grey top clung to her the swells of her breasts, while exposing her smooth stomach and the glittery jewel piercing on her navel. Her pants were tight and black and made out of something that looked suspiciously like leather, matched with knee-high black boots, with four inch heels. Her hair was out, the chestnut curls streaming freely around her face, tumbling over her shoulders, and she had a light, cream-colored bandage covering the scar on her forearm. She was holding, in her hand, a small clutch.

 

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

 

"When did you get your belly-button pierced?" Hermione laughed and looked down at her stomach.

 

 "I did it magically a few minutes ago." She answered, "So what do you think? I feel absolutely ridiculous."

 

"Well, you look amazing." I tell her, and her cheeks go pink.

 

"You do too, Bella. Are you ready to go?" I look down at myself and cringe.

 

"Charlie's going to freak out." I tell her, and Hermione gives me a wicked grin, pulling her wand from her clutch. I looked at her, surprised- the bag didn't look big enough to hold a wand. "Undetectable extension charm," she explained, vaguely, before flicking her wand in my direction. A warmth flared over my skin for a second, and then Hermione pocketed her wand.

 

"Um... mind explaining?" I asked, dryly, when she didn't say anything.

 

"It’s a glamour charm- I already applied one to myself. When Charlie looks at us he'll see that we're wearing nice jeans and halter tops." She shrugs. I nod seriously at her.

 

"Evil genius." I confirm. She just laughs at me.

 

"Let's go, Bella."

 

-

 

Charlie grumbled as he tried to navigate his way to the Cullens place in the dark, muttering obscenities under his breath that I was pretty sure Hermione and I weren't supposed to hear. "Where's the turnoff, again? Jesus, they ought to clear out their drive- it's damn impossible to find!"

 

"Just around the next bend, I think." I relay instructions, for the hundredth time, "Alice said she put a map in the invitation, but even so, maybe everyone will get lost." I cheered up slightly at the idea.

 

"I don't think so," Hermione interjected, amused, "wait till you turn the bend."

 

As the road curved to the east, the black velvet darkness was interrupted- just where the Cullens' drive should be. Someone had wrapped the trees on either side in thousands of twinkle lights, impossible to miss. "Alice." I said sourly.

 

"Damn." Charlie said, as we turned onto the drive. The two trees at the entry weren't the only ones lit- every twenty feet or so, another shining beacon guided us toward the big white house. All the way- all three miles of the way.

 

"She doesn't do things halfway, does she?" Charlie mumbled in awe. "Have fun girls. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Don't do anything..." He trails off, blushing somewhat, and I blush to as I catch on to what he's inferring.

 

"Dad!" I squeak, shaking my head rapidly. "No! No way!"

 

"Okay." He coughs, embarrassed.

 

We stepped out of the car, and I watched my last way of escape drive away. With a sigh, I let Hermione grab my arm and basically drag me up the stairs to endure the party.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

"Unbelievable." I heard Bella sigh as we got our first look at the party.

 

The interior of the Cullens' home had been transformed into a nightclub- the kind that didn't often exist in real life, only on TV. "Hermione!" Alice squealed, from beside a gigantic speaker. She looked gorgeous, dressed in a sequined tank top and red leather pants. Her bare skin reacted oddly to the pulsing red and purple lights in a way that I found entrancing.

 

"You look gorgeous!" I smiled, crossing over to her. She beamed at me.

 

"So do you!" She replied, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss me, before turning to her 'brother'. "Edward, I need your advice!" She told her brother, gesturing toward a towering stack of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or-" she gestured to a different pile- "educate their taste in music?"

 

"Keep it comforting," Edward recommended, "you can only lead the horse to water." Alice nodded seriously and I couldn’t help but laugh as my girlfriend started throwing the 'educational' CDs into a box.

 

"Do you really think people will come?" Bella asked Edward. I could hear the hope in her voice all the way from over here. Alice made a face at her, and I laughed again.

 

"Everyone will come," Edward answered, an apologetic look on his face, "they're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens' mystery house."

 

"Fabulous." Bella moaned. And then the doorbell rang.

 

Alice turned on the speakers, turned the volume up high, and then danced to get the door. It was a Suburban-load of Bella's friends, either too nervous or too intimidated to arrive on their own.

 

The Jessica girl, who I'd yet to warm up to, was the first one in the door, with the awful Mike boy right behind her. Tyler, Connor, Austin, Lee, Samantha, Katie... even the deplorable Lauren trailing in last, her critical eyes alight with curiosity. They were all curious and then overwhelmed as they took in the huge room, decked out like a chic rave.

 

Bella went to greet them, and then the doorbell rang again and more people were arriving.

 

As Bella was forced to play hostess whilst gulping down the suspicious liquid in the tall glass that I saw Emmett hand her, I leaned against the wall of the house for a time, enjoying the energy of the party- the pulsing music, the flashing lights... it was hypnotic. Although the party had been billed as a joint event for Bella, Alice, Edward, Maggie and myself, there was no denying Bella was the most popular target for congratulations and thanks.

 

I sipped, slowly, at the drink Alice had handed me, and could clearly taste the alcohol mixed with the fruity punch, enjoying the slight buzz. Alice danced over to me, her face shining with happiness at the success of her party. "Can we dance?" she pleads, casting a longing glance to the mass of bodies on the 'dance floor'.

 

"Of course." I smiled, and accepted her hand, letting her drag me out into the middle of the living-room-turned-club.

 

We fell into an easy pattern, me moving with Alice, letting her lead. It was both freeing and arousing, Alice's hips grinding against my right thigh as my body mirrored her actions. Her small hand slipped around my shoulders pulling me in close and our breasts pressed together as Alice's lips glided along my neck, sucking gently on the flesh, oh-so-carefully making sure not to break the skin.

 

The feeling of Alice basically claiming me in public, marking me as hers in the instinctual, primal way that vampires are wont to, was surprisingly hot- I had never been one for public displays of affection, but her actions were making me moan aloud, and- smiling in satisfaction- my pixie vampire worked her way over to the un-ravished side of my neck. I ignored the surprised stares, whispers and pointing, concentrating instead on my beautiful girlfriend.

 

Whilst repeating her affections to my neck, Alice slid her hands along my back, hips and stomach and my body arched against hers, into her touch. The songs bled together as we continued to move in unison.

 

I was glad that the room was so dark and the music so loud that only the vampires could see the way we were rubbing together, hear my rough panting and low moaning. Maybe it was the fact I was rarely ever going to see any of the other students again that emboldened me so, I thought, as I pulled back and grabbed the back of Alice's head, pulling our mouths together.

 

As our teeth clicked together and tongues pressed together, we moved faster and harder to the music. My back hit a solid surface, and I realized that somehow Alice had guided me from the middle of the floor, to against the wall, without me even noticing.

 

A cough broke me out of my Alice induced daze, and I looked over to see Leah standing there, looking amused. She looked stunning and elegant in a knee-length satin dress the color of moss. Alice's lips curled back a touch and a small growl escaped her as I smiled and greeted my friend breathlessly. "Leah, this is a surprise."

 

"Hey lovebirds." She greeted us, with a smirk. Biting back a grin at the disgruntled expression on Alice's face, I slid my hand into her small, cold one, and squeezed gently.

 

"It's great to see you." I told my shifter-friend genuinely.

 

"It's great to see you too... though I'd prefer somewhere less smelly." Leah wrinkled her nose.

 

"Well I can promise that we're definitely not enjoying you stinking up our house." Alice snapped.

 

"Bloody hell, I'm turning into Bella here." I sighed, exasperated, "honestly, both of you, just stop. I'm in the mood for celebrating tonight, not entertaining your ridiculous grudge."

 

"Sorry." Alice says, looking genuinely apologetic. Leah looks amused.

 

"Turning into Bella." She snorts.

 

"I love my sister to pieces, but she really needs to figure out that Edward and Jacob will not become friends and will never become friends." Leah grimaces.

 

"I better not be the Jacob in that equation!" She warns, "I am not panting after you like some love sick puppy. I actually have a hot date with a guy I met at a coffee shop in Port Olympia a few days ago."

 

"You do realize I can hear every word you're saying." Another voice interrupts us, this one slightly lower pitched. I turn to see Jacob, looking uncomfortable in his shirt and tie, with Quil on one side and Embry on the other.

 

"How many of you are here?" I ask, surprised.

 

"Four." Alice and Leah say at the same time. I’m proud that neither of them glare at each other, just trade wary looks.

 

"Okay,” I say slowly, “and why exactly are you here?"

 

"To congratulate you and Bella." Jacob says, with an impish grin. I raise an eyebrow.

 

"I'm a lesbian, Jacob. The adorable puppy-look won't distract me unless you have the breasts to go with it." I inform him and Alice lets out another little growl, wrapping her arms possesively around my waist, while Leah, Quil and Embry laugh.

 

"He's actually telling the truth." This time it's Edward speaking, a smile on his face, though it's definitely not directed at the wolf shape-shifter, rather at the girl wrapped in his arms. Bella.

 

I barely recognize her from a mere hour ago- her eyes are wide, her cheeks are flushed and she's smiling so hard her face looks like it might split. I squeeze Alice's hand, feeling happiness swell inside me. Alice was right- this was what Bella needed, not that my sister will ever admit it. A normal high school experience.

 

"You seem rather tipsy, Bella," I tease her, and the red spots on my twin's cheeks darken.

 

"I barely drank anything!" She protests.

 

"Except those two martinis Emmett gave you." Edward interjects.

 

"Wait, they've got alcohol in them?" Bella asks, surprised, before groaning. "He said they were virgin martinis! That liar! I'm going to kill destroy him! I'm going to smash his x-box and playstation and Wii and-"

 

"And you're tipsy." I interrupt. Bella pouts ridiculously, and then sighs.

 

"Maybe just a teeny-weeny bit." She agrees and I roll my eyes at her.

 

"Look after her and make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret." I tell her vampire. Edward nods at me, and I relax, knowing that he'll look after my sister.

 

"Do you want another drink?" Alice asks me, and I shake my head.

 

"Not right now. Honestly, firewhiskey has ruined all other alcohol for me." I inform her. There are a few frowns brought on by the unfamiliar name.

 

"Firewhiskey?" Edward asks, puzzled.

 

"Magical whiskey." I grin, and I get a few wide-eyed looks from the wolves and vamps.

 

"You'll have to let us try some one day." Jacob says, and the conversation moves on. Conversation between the werewolves and the vampires- and Bella and I- is surprisingly easy. There's the occasional barb and jibe, but they're more thrown in just because they're supposed to be, then anything else.

 

By the time midnight rolls around, we've talked, danced, drunk some more, and Bella is swaying on her feet. "You are such a light weight." I gently tease, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. She giggles.

 

"I'm glad you came to live with us." She says, before giving a massive yawn.

 

"Looks like its bedtime for Bella." I smile, and she giggles again, nodding anyway.

 

“I think I’m about to fall asleep standing up.” She agrees.

 

"I'll take you up to bed, love." Edward murmurs, before disappearing off with my twin.

 

"We'll get going too." Jacob says, shooting a wistful look in the direction Bella and Edward disappeared off in. I farewell the wolves, and turn to my beautiful girlfriend.

 

"How about we go up to your bedroom?" I suggest, wiggling my eyebrows. She giggles, and wraps her arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss.

 

"You realize my whole family will be able to hear us?" she breathes, in my ear.

 

"Ah, you forgot, Alice," I give her a slow smile, that is full of wicked intent, and I lean forward, leaking the curve of her ear, before whispering into it, "magic."

 

Alice’s eyes glaze, and then she's pulling us up the stairs, up to her room, as fast as she can go while keeping up a human charade. We're barely in her room when she yanks apart the tiny bits of string holding the scrap of material that is my shirt up, and it’s discarded on the floor. I moan as her icy lips meet my sensitive flesh, and quickly gasp out a wandless silencing charm, before reaching behind Alice and almost breaking the flimsy material in my haste to get her tank top off her.

 

She pulls away from me for a second to shimmy out of her pants, and I try not to drool. "You're so beautiful." I tell her, "I love you, my treasure."

 

"I love you too, you sweet thing." Alice smiles, and then her lips are on mine, her hands are on me, touching me. The backs of my legs hit the bed, and I let out a surprised squeak, falling backwards, onto the soft mattress.

 

"It's my turn." Alice breathes, sinking to her knees beside the bed, her eyes dark. She uses her strength to literally tear the leather pants off me, then her hands are a blur they're moving so fast as she removes my boots, and finally her mouth is on me, her tongue is in me. Her movements are slightly halting, a touch awkward at first, but she picks things up quickly, and soon has me gasping out in pleasure, arching my hips back, tossing my head to the side and moaning. My thighs clench around her head as I buck into her, and I let out a trembling cry as my climax hits me.

 

When I come down from my post-orgasmic high, Alice is beside me on the bed, her hair mussed adorably, a shy expression on her face. "Was that okay?" She asked, anxiously. I push myself up to lick her lips clean of my essence, and then half collapse back onto the bed.

 

“That was truly the best I've ever had." I tell her, and she lets out a sigh of relief, and I laugh, softly. "You worry too much, sweetheart." I tease her, before giving her a wicked smirk. "Guess what?" Alice licks her lips.

 

"What?" she asks, her voice soft and slightly husky. My smirk widens.

 

"It's your turn now, Miss Alice."

 

-

 

When I wake up, I’m wrapped around Alice, completely naked, my head pounding slightly. "Morning." I yawn, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

 

"Morning." She greets me back. I blink sleepily and look around the room, my cheeks going slightly pink as I see the evidence of our activities last night- clothes are scattered over the floor, most of mine ripped from Alice's haste in getting them off me, the sheets on the bed I'm currently laying in are slightly bunched, and both of us are naked, our hair a mess from our enthusiastic lovemaking.

 

"That was a brilliant party." I tell Alice, and she laughs.

 

"It was, but the after party was definitely even more brilliant." She says, before cringing slightly. "Too cheesy?" she asks, and I shake my head, kissing her nose.

 

"Just cheesy enough."

 

I get up and make my way over to where I abandoned my clutch, and pull from it a hangover potion. I down it quickly, pulling a face at the flavor. "Gross." I mutter, even as my headache disappears in the blink of an eye.

 

"What was that?" Alice asks, curiously, blurring over so she's standing next to me.

 

"Hangover potion." I admit, and she giggles, before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me again. Our kiss quickly grows heated, and she lets me push her back to the bed, where we commence round… I can’t even remember anymore.

 

Once we’re both fully sated, we lay side-by-side on her bed, me panting as she nuzzles her cold nose against my neck. My stomach gives a sudden growl and Alice laughs.

 

“Breakfast time for the human?” she teases.

 

“Yes.” I admit, with my own laugh.

 

Alice quickly finds a night-robe to wear, small, pink in color and made of silk. She then finds another in her closet for me to wear, this one red and silky, and as I pull it on, it only reaches my mid-thigh.

 

"You look cute in that." I tell her, as I pull my wand out of the clutch and stash it in the tie of the night-robe. She pouts, even as her eyes widen seeing me retrieve my wand from the tiny bag, and pull out another hangover potion.

 

"Sexy cute, I hope. Is that bag magic?"

 

"Undetectable extension charm." I tell her, giving it a quick rattle. Her eyes widen further at the sound of books crashing around. I wince. "Oops. I had them stacked neatly."

 

"Amazing!" She breathes, before looping her arm in mine, and leading me down to the kitchen.

 

Bella and Edward are already down there, and he's cooking breakfast while she's sitting slumped over the table, a wet cloth on her forehead. "I'm never drinking again." She moans, as I walk over to her.

 

"Drink this." I advise her, pushing the hangover potion into her hand. She does so, pulling a face similar to the one I did as the flavor hits her.

 

"That's putrid!" she splutters, before her eyes widen. "Wait... oh my god! I could kiss you right now!" She gives a relieved sigh.

 

"Hangover potion." Alice tells a confused looking Edward, who chuckles at the revelation.

 

Bella's eyes rake over me, examining my mussed hair and the too short robe that barely covers up the fact I'm naked under it. Her eyes widen comically. "Oh my god!" she splutters, her face going red, "did you two... do it?"

 

I smile at her as I sit down on the seat to her right. "If by 'it' you mean sex, then yes." I inform her, teasingly. In my peripheral vision I see Edward freeze, before turning wide, shocked eyes to Alice.

 

"Alice?" he just about croaks, "you had sex... while she's human?"

 

"Well it wasn't the first time, and it certainly won't be the last time." I answer for her, before turning to Bella, "Vampire stamina," I inform my sister, winking at Alice, "is absolutely unbelievable." Edward makes another choked noise anad Bella gives a startled squeak, her face now resembling a tomato.

 

Laughing, I turn to Alice, who looks somewhat smug. "I love you." I tell her, and she beams back at me.

 

"I love you too."

 

-

 

For a vampire, Edward is a surprisingly good cook. His eggs benedict is almost as good as a House Elf's. About halfway through the meal, Alice's face goes blank, and Edward sucks in a breath.

 

"What is it?" I ask her, softly, as her eyes clear again. She turns to me, eyes scared.

 

"Next Saturday." She whispers, and I don't have to ask what she's referring to. "Seven days from now."

 

Next to me, Bella looks like she's about to cry, and the other Cullens all enter the kitchen, all having heard Alice's declaration. Emmett shoots me a wink, from his position leaning against the door, and I roll my eyes as I realize he's referring to our previous conversation.

 

"Seven days. Do we know where?" Carlisle asks, from where he's standing at the head of the table.

 

"The clearing. The trap works well- Bella's scent leads them straight there." Alice informs.

 

"And the wolves involvement?"

 

"Half of the newborns disappear." She confirms.

 

"I feel like we should be relieved." This is Esme, her face drawn, "but all I feel is awful." Carlisle lays a gentle hand on Esme's shoulder.

 

"I don't like this anymore then you do, love." He murmurs, "if there was any other way, I'd take it, but we don't have a choice."

 

My gaze sweeps across the room, at the grim faces of the other Cullens, including Alice's. They were ready to fight.

 

And so was I.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

I couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione had said this morning- 'well it wasn't the first time, and it certainly won't be the last time'.

 

Edward had always been so strict about setting limits, boundaries. 'I don't want to hurt you', 'it's not safe'... and I had accepted that. But Hermione and Alice had made love, and Hermione was unscathed, looked perfectly satisfied, and was even making jokes.

 

I wanted that. I wanted that intimacy, before I wasn't human anymore. Weeks. I had weeks left. And before I was a vampire, I wanted him. Even if it was just once. Sex, I found myself realizing, was one human experience that I didn't want to miss out on.

 

On the car ride back to my house, I didn't speak, didn't say a word, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't even notice Edward had pulled over until we were parked on the side of the road, and my hands were in one of his, his other hand tilting up my chin to look in his concerned, golden eyes.

 

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, looking worried. I gave him a wobbly smile.

 

"I-I've got a lot to think about." I tell him.

 

"Tell me." He murmured, squeezing my hands ever so gently. “Let me help.” I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, as I think about actually doing it, actually telling him what I'm thinking.

 

As I struggled to find the exact right words, he tilted his head slightly, seeming a touch confused. "Your heart is fluttering like a hummingbird's wings," he said, "are you alright, love?"

 

"I'm great!" I basically squeaked, blushing even harder.

 

"Bella... you're worrying me," he frowned, "please... just tell me what you're thinking!" I take a deep breath.

 

"Okay, I want to talk to you about that whole marriage thing- you know, the whole ridiculous you'll only be the one to turn me if I marry you first." Edward's mouth twitched into a smile.

 

"It's only ridiculous to you, love." He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to my knuckles.

 

"Edward," I take a deep breath, "let's just clarify your prerequisites. And then we'll discuss mine." He raised an eyebrow.

 

"I wasn't aware you had any prerequisites besides being turned." He said, his voice a mixture of confused and curious, "and you know what I want." He reminded me, and I pulled a face.

 

"Matrimony."

 

"Yes," he smiled a wide smile, "to start with." The shock spoiled my carefully composed expression.

 

"There's more?" I squeaked, eyes wide.

 

"Well," his voice, his tone was cautious, his words carefully chosen, "if you're my wife, then what's mine is yours... like tuition money. For Dartmouth." I cringe slightly thinking about my recently received acceptance letter that I was 95% sure Edward paid for.

 

"Anything else?"

 

"Well... I wouldn't mind some more time."

 

"No! Absolutely not! That's a deal breaker right there!" I just about growl, and he sighed longingly.

 

"Just a year or two?" I shook my head, my lips set in a stubborn frown.

 

"Move along to the next one."

 

"That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars..." He grinned widely when I grimaced. "Now what did you want? I'm extremely curious." His voice was low and soft, "I honestly didn't realize you wanted anything other then being transformed into a monster."

 

I paused, staring at my hands in his. I still didn't know how to begin. I felt his eyes watching me, and I was afraid to look up. The blood began to burn in my face and his cool fingers brushed against my cheek. "You're blushing?" he asked in surprise. I kept my eyes down. "Please Bella, the suspense is painful." I bit my lip.

 

"Edward... I'm a little worried... about after." I admitted, without looking at him. I could almost feel his body tense, but his voice was gentle and velvet.

 

"What has you worried?"

 

"All of you just seem so convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town," I confessed, while he winced at my choice of words, "and I'm afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem and thirst that I won't be me anymore... and that I won't... I won't want you the same way I do now."

 

"Bella, my love, that part doesn't last forever," he assured me. Darn it- he was missing the point entirely.

 

"Edward," I said, nervous, staring at a freckle on my wrist, "there's something I want to do before I'm not human anymore." He waited for me to continue, but I almost physically couldn't, I was so embarrassed. God, why couldn't he act like a normal, sex-obsessed male, I silently raged.

 

"Whatever you want," Edward encouraged, anxious and completely clueless, as I stayed silent.

 

"Do you promise?" I asked, knowing my attempt to trap him with his words was not going to work, but unable to resist.

 

"Yes." He said, and I looked up to see his eyes were earnest and confused. "Tell me what you want and you can have it. Anything." I couldn't believe how awkward and idiotic I felt. I was too innocent- which was, of course, central to the discussion. I didn't have the faintest idea how to be seductive- I would just have to settle for flushed and self-conscious.

 

Damn, I really should have asked Hermione for advice. She managed to get Alice in bed in just over a month- well, I assumed it was her, seeing as I really couldn't picture Alice seducing Hermione in that way- and here I was, two years down the track, and still woefully pure and un-violated.

 

God, it was terrible.

 

"Edward," a deep breath, and finally looking up at him, meeting his eyes. "I want you."

 

"I'm yours." He said, smiled, still completely oblivious. I took a deep breath and shifted forwards in the car seat so I was leaning over the gears, and wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him. I had no intention of actually having sex with him in the car, but I had an inkling that it would take more then just one conversation to get him to agree to sleep with me.

 

Edward kissed me back, bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle against mine, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere- trying to figure out what was on my mind. I decided he needed a hint.

 

My hands were trembling as I unlocked my arms from around his neck and slid my fingers down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The shaking didn't help as I tried to hurry to undo the buttons before he could stop me. His lips froze and I could almost hear the click in his head as he put together my words and actions.

 

He pushed me away at once, his face a mixture of disapproving and shocked. What a way to make a girl feel good, I thought sourly. "Be reasonable Bella."

 

"You promised- whatever I wanted." I reminded him, without hope.

 

"We're not having this discussion." He glared at me. My teeth clamped together.

 

"Well I say we are."

 

"I say we're not." He rebutted, flatly. We glowered at each other.

 

"You wanted to know." I pointed out.

 

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic."

 

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing you want- like getting married- but I'm not even allowed to discuss what I-" while I was ranting, he pulled my hands together to restrain them in just one of his, and put his other hand over my mouth.

 

"No." His face was hard. I took a deep breath to steady myself. And, as the anger began to fade, I felt something else.

 

It took me a minute to recognize why I was staring down again, the blush returning- why my stomach felt uneasy, why there was too much moisture in my eyes, why I suddenly wanted to just get out of the car and run as far away as I could. Rejection washed through me, instinctive and strong.

 

I knew it was irrational. He'd been very clear on more then one occasion that my safety was the only factor. Yet, I'd never made myself quite so vulnerable before, and I scowled down at my lap and tried to vanish the reflex reaction that told me I was unwanted and unwantable.

 

Edward sighed. The hand over my mouth moved under my chin and he pulled my face up until I had to look at him. His expression quickly turned horrified. "Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked, sounding shocked.

 

"No." I lied, the escaping sob not doing much to convince him. So quickly that I wasn't even sure how it happened, I was on his seat, on his lap, in his arms, my face cradled between his shoulder and hand, while his thumb stroked reassuringly against my cheek.

 

"You know why I have to say no," he murmured, "you know that I want you, too."

 

"Do you?" I whispered, my voice full of doubt.

 

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." He laughed once, and then his voice was bleak.

 

"Then tell me if I have anything wrong," I whispered, "your demands are marriage" -I couldn't say the word without making a face- "paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster." I raised my eyebrows. "Did I get everything? That's a hefty list."

 

"Only the first is a demand. The others are merely requests."

 

I continued on as if he hadn't interrupted. "And meanwhile, my lone, solitary, little demand is-"

 

"Demand?" he interrupted, suddenly serious again.

 

"Yes, demand." His eyes narrowed. "Getting married is a stretch for me. I'm not giving in unless I get something in return." He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

 

"No," he murmured, "it's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Please Bella, be patient." I tried to keep my voice firm and reasonable.

 

"But that's the problem. I won't be the same when I'm less breakable. It won't feel the same when I'm less breakable. I've never, ever had sex before, Edward. I don't want it to be something I regret, and it will be. It will, because I know there are human things I won't experience, and this doesn't have to be one of them. I don't want this to be one of them!"

 

Edward took a deep breath. I was surprised it sounded a little unsteady. "Bella, I could kill you." He whispered.

 

"I don't think you could." Edward's eyes tightened.

 

"I could crush you with one hand." I glared.

 

"That's not what I meant. I know how strong you are."

 

"What did you mean, then?" His eyes were intent on my face as I struggled to explain.

 

"Obviously, not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to... more that, you don't want to hurt me... so much that I don't think you ever could." He started shaking his head before I was done.

 

"It might not work like that, Bella."

 

"Might," I scoffed, "you have no more idea what you're talking about than I do. But we know it's possible! Alice managed it, Edward! More then once! Hermione's in one piece and happy and I want that too! Please Edward... it's all I want. Please." I closed my eyes in defeat, waiting for the quick and final no. But he didn't answer immediately.

 

I hesitated in disbelief, stunned to hear that his breathing was uneven again. I opened my eyes, and his face was torn. "Please?" I whispered again, my words tumbling out as I rushed to take advantage of the sudden uncertainty in his eyes. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us try... only try. And I'll give you what you want," I promised, rashly, "I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just... please!"

 

Hi icy arms tightened around me, and his lips were at my ear; his cool breath made me shiver. "This is unbearable. So many tings I've wanted to give you- and this is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

 

"Then don't refuse." I suggested, breathlessly. He didn't respond. "Please?" I tried again.

 

"Bella..." he shook his head slowly, but it didn't feel like a denial as his face, his lips, moved back and forth across my throat. It felt more like surrender. My heart racing already, spluttered frantically. "One condition." His voice was soft.

 

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

 

"Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in and we make love, say tonight, what guarantee would I have that you wouldn't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am- clearly- much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore... you first."

 

I exhaled with a loud huff. "I have to marry you first?" I asked, in disbelief. Edward nodded, face set.

 

"That's the deal- take it or leave it."

 

"How did this happen?" I grumbled, "I thought I was holding my own, and now, all of a sudden-"

 

"You're engaged." He finished. I blanched.

 

"Ew! Please don't say that out loud!" I shuddered.

 

"Are you going back on your word?" he asked, his expression now entertained. He was having fun, I realized, and I glared at him. "Are you?" he pressed.

 

"Ugh!" I groaned, "No! I'm not! Are you happy now?" His smile was blinding.

 

"Exceptionally." I groaned again and he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy at all?"

 

"A little bit." I admitted, grudgingly, "but not about getting married." I added, before he could say anything else.

 

"Do you get the feeling that everything is backward?" he laughed, "traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?" I gave him a reluctant smile.

 

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me." I reminded him. He smiled at me.

 

"True." I wrapped my arms around him, and leaned my cheek against his shoulder. There was nothing traditional about us at all, what with vampires and werewolves and witches... but, to be honest, I wouldn't want it any other way.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**CHAPTER THIRTY:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

A short giggle escaped Alice's mouth as she leaned back against the head of her bed, with me sitting up next to her. On my lap was a portable DVD player that she'd found somewhere, and in front of Alice was a pile of movies which I had given her the task of choosing one from.

 

Bella and Edward had left, around ten minutes ago, and Alice and I had decided to spend some more time together.

 

"What is it?" I asked her, and she turned and gives me an amused look. "In a few minutes Edward and Bella are going to have the 'sex' conversation." I laugh, trying but unable to picture Bella confronting her boyfriend about wanting to have sex.

 

"How does it go?" I asked.

 

"Well, a point in her favor he does end up agreeing to give it a try. Point in his favor, she's about to be engaged." I almost choked on my own saliva in my surprise.

 

"Engaged? Bella?" I ask, incredulously. "Bloody hell! I had no idea she was that desperate for a good shag!"

 

"I love it when you speak all British." Alice purred, kissing my cheek, before pulling a movie out of the pile. "This one?" she asks. I give it a quick once-over then shrug.

 

"Sure." I agree, before pausing and frowning. "She had better ask me to be a bridesmaid."

 

"She does. Well, maid of honor, actually." Alice corrects, with a small grin. I elbow her.

 

"Spoiling the surprise much!" I huff. Alice gives a wide-eyed, innocent look.

 

"What on earth are you talking about?" I laugh and kiss her forehead.

 

"You're lucky I love you, Miss Alice."

 

"I am." She agrees, curling up and laying her head on my shoulder as the opening credits roll over the small screen. "Now be quiet so we can watch the movie." I laugh and do as she says.

 

I've found that's usually the wise thing to do. Alice is the most adorably stubborn creature I've ever met.

 

-

 

After the movie, Alice and I wander down to the living room where Jasper, Maggie and Emmett have set up what looks like some kind of War council- large map of Forks, plastic, multi-colored counters and all. Edward had returned, and was talking with Carlisle, in a low voice.

 

"Where did you get the counters?" I ask them, genuinely curious.

 

"Board game." Emmett grins, looking anticipatory. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. Honestly, he's such an overgrown child.

 

I study the battle plan, a thoughtful expression on my face. "So do we know where the newborns are coming from?"

 

"We're not exactly sure which path they'll take, because they don't know yet." Jasper tells me, "but we do know they'll be coming from the mountains. The false scent Bella will leave to the clearing will excite them, and when they catch our scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides."

 

"Half will come through the forest," Alice speaks up, "and that's where my visions disappear, so we can safely assume that's when the wolves intercept them."

 

"And the rest will come to the clearing, where we'll be ready and waiting." Jasper finishes.

 

"Will Victoria be in the battle?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

 

"No." Alice says, grimacing as she shakes her head. "I can't see her, not even flickers."

 

"So she'll be watching somewhere." Jasper surmises.

 

"Well, that's where I come in." I say, stepping forwards to examine the map. "If Bella was going to be present for the battle, where would you have stashed her to keep her safe?" I ask Edward. He examines the map, and then points to a spot on the map.

 

"Most likely there. It's a small spot I know, roughly nine miles away from the clearing. Why?"

 

"Well, I think we should set another trap, this one for her. We’re going to need a way to disguise her scent until we get closer to the place you’d be stashing Bella, so the newborns don't pick up on it." I muse, "What do you think is the best way to do that?"

 

"You're the witch," Emmett speaks up with a grin, "know any spells?"

 

"I know one that can stick you to the wall upside down, naked and completely green." I warn him and he pouts. "But, I don't know one to disguise a scent, only to banish it, and that won't work over a long distance." I frown, dissatisfied.

 

We sit in silence for a few minutes, thinking, before Edward groans, turning to Maggie. "Really?" he asks. Maggie shrugs.

 

"What? I can't imagine any of us sticking our noses close enough to actually sniff it."

 

"Mind explaining it for those of us who can't read minds?" Alice asks, her voice laced with annoyance. Edward turns his disgruntled face towards Alice.

 

"We get one of the wolves to carry her."

 

"That'll work." I nodded, still thinking hard. "Jacob or Leah will be more then happy to do it."

 

"I bet he will." Rosalie sneered, from across the room. A small growl rumbles in Edward's chest and I sigh, deciding to ignore them.

 

"We'll set up a camp site and Bella and Edward can stay the night, making sure the scent is especially strong. A few hours before the battle I'll apparate over and take Bella to England, then apparate back. I'll stay there with Edward, disguised as Bella."

 

"How can you do that?" Edward frowns. I grin.

 

"That's my secret."

 

"Even if you look like her, your scent will give you away." Maggie speaks up, shaking her head.

 

"I'll wear her clothes," I think aloud, "and Carlisle could give us a blood transfusion."

 

"That's... actually a really good idea." Maggie says.

 

"You could sound a little less surprised." I pointed out, and she gave me a sheepish look.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Forgiven." I say, with a half laugh.

 

"Do you really think Victoria will find you there?" Edward asks, a frown still on his face.

 

"She will." This is Alice, her face looking unusually somber, "everything goes blank."

 

"Okay." I nodded then stretch, wincing slightly as I hear the bones in my back pop. "Alice, can you give me a lift home? I need to shower and change." I tell her, looking down at my body, still dressed only in the too-small robe. She nodded, and then gave me a cheeky grin.

 

"I suppose, but I certainly do prefer you dressed in that." I smirk at her.

 

"Oh I bet you do." Emmett winked roguishly over the table, and Alice gave him a dirty look, before we walk over to the garage. Alice waits until we're in the car and speeding along the road before glaring at me.

 

"What?" I ask, surprised.

 

"I don't like the idea of you facing Victoria by yourself." she grumbled.

 

"I'll be okay, Al. Even if she brings a newborn with her, that's just two vamps. I can handle that." I tell her.

 

Alice sighs. "I still don't like it."

 

"I'll be careful, Al." I tell her, softly, "and one sign of danger, I'll be out of there before you can say abracadabra." She snorts slightly at this, her lips curving into a smile.

 

"You drive like a madwoman." I tell her, as she pulls to a screeching halt outside my house. She laughs.

 

"Charlie's going to be home in about fifteen minutes." She pre-warns me, after her laughter finally stops. "You better go clean yourself up and change into something presentable." I widen my eyes.

 

"You mean you don't want to join me in the shower?" I exclaim, in pretend shock. Her eyes darken in hunger, and then she literally carries me out of the car, blurring into the house, up to the bathroom.

 

-

 

I was entirely presentable when Charlie got home- fully dressed, hair decent and in the kitchen putting lunch on the table- lunch I'd prepared with a couple of handy spells Molly had taught me. I really wasn’t the best cook, but magic could do amazing things.

 

Bella was slumped in her chair, rubbing her eyes, no longer hung over, but still looking exhausted, and Alice was sitting in the place where Edward usually sat, and this seemed to make Charlie's day.

 

"Howdy, Alice! How are you, hun?" he asked, as he settled down in his seat.

 

"I'm fine Charlie, thanks." Alice smiled.

 

"Everyone's talking about that party you threw last night- I bet you've got one heck of a cleanup job ahead of you." He smiled. I hid my smile, knowing that it was already cleaned up- being able to move so fast and not needing to sleep certainly could come in handy.

 

"Oh it was definitely worth it- such a wonderful party." Alice beamed.

 

"So where's Edward?" Charlie asked, a little grudgingly. "Is he helping clean up?" Alice let out a sigh, and her face turned tragic.

 

"No- he's off planning next weekend with Emmett and Jasper."

 

"Hiking again?" Charlie asked, trying and failing to hide his pleased expression. Alice nodded, her face forlorn.

 

"Yes. They're all going, except me. We always go backpacking at the end of the school year, sort of a celebration, but this year I decided I'd rather shop than hike and not one of them will stay behind with me! I'm completely abandoned!"

 

Her expression was so devastating that Charlie leaned towards her, automatically one hand reaching to, looking for some way to help. I eyed my girlfriend, amused, as I realized what she was doing, while Bella looked at her confused. "Alice, honey, why don't you come stay with us?" Charlie offered, "I hate to think of you all alone in that big house."

 

"Charlie, we don't exactly have the best accommodations here." I interjected, "I don't think Alice would want to sleep on my floor." Charlie pursed his lips, and Alice's devastated expression increased tenfold.

 

Honestly, she was amazing.

 

"Maybe my girls should stay up there with you?" he suggested, "just until your folks get back?"

 

And with just one easy conversation, Alice had cleared our schedule for the battle.

 

My girlfriend was a genius.

 

-

 

Bella walked into my room at around three o'clock in the afternoon. She looked tired and drawn out, and basically collapsed on my bed. "You okay?" I asked her, from over where I was sitting on my desk, reading.

 

"I'm freaking out." She admitted, pulling a pillow over her head, muffling her voice somewhat.

 

"About next Saturday?"

 

"Yeah." Although it was muffled, I still heard the sob catch in her throat.

 

"Bella," I say, getting up and walking over to her, "what are you worried about? We're going to win. I know we are. Jasper knows we are, and he spent around a hundred years fighting newborn armies. We can trust his word." Bella sat up, and I could see her face was streaked with tears.

 

"Am I a horrible person?" she whispered, and I frowned, confused by her question and the direction the conversation had taken.

 

"Of course not!"

 

"I don't want him to be in the fight." She whispered, looking dejected and ashamed. "I don't want Edward fighting the newborns. I just can't take it!"

 

I look at her, thoughtfully.

 

"You know, you've got a point." I tell her, and she looks up at me, confused.

 

"What?"

 

"Victoria's not going to be with the newborns during the Battle, Alice's vision told us as much. Chances are, she's going to be looking for you. She knows Edward will stash you away somewhere, and ultimately the army is a distraction. It's you she's after. And we're going to let her find you." I explain, "Except you won't be there, I'll be there. But... seeing you without Edward, that would set off alarm bells. She would never believe it; she'd know it was some kind of trap." I think aloud.

 

"So we need him with you." Bella says, her face looking equal parts guilty and relieved. Relieved because Edward wouldn't be fighting the newborns, and guilty because she was relieved.

 

"I feel like such a horrible, selfish person," she murmured, looking down at her lap, visibly at war with her own emotions. I sigh and pull her over into my arms.

 

"Bella, I can't even imagine what this is like for you. You're the only person who can't defend herself, and that's the truth. You have to rely on everyone else to fight for you. And that's the hardest thing in the world to do. But it's not your fault. And it won't be like that forever. I promise."

 

Bella buried her face in my t-shirt, and I could feel her silent tears soaking into the material of my t-shirt, and I held her close. "I love you. This is not your fault. None of it is." I murmured, hoping that eventually she'd believe it.

 

-

 

Edward wasn't too pleased about the new plan, when I brought it up, later that night when the Cullens were training together in the clearing that night.

 

"You want me to what?" He asked, incredulously, looking at me like I'd just grown an extra head.

 

"I want you to sit out of the fight against the newborns." I repeated. When his expression didn’t change from disbelief, I sighed. "Do you really think that Victoria would believe you left Bella by herself?" I asked, "that would set off warning bells like you wouldn't believe. You need to be with me at the clearing." When he looked like he was going to continue to protest, I turned to Jasper. "Do you think seven of you will be able to take out approximately ten newborns?" Jasper didn't even have to think about it.

 

"Yes. Easily."

 

"So there's no reason why Edward should be there."

 

"That's right." Jasper shrugs, "we can manage without him. There's no logical reason why he absolutely has to be there."

 

"You want me to just sit out?" Edward repeated, his face upset. Bella stepped towards him and gently grasped his hand in her own.

 

"Please?" She whispered, looking up at him with wet eyes. I sighed, and lowered my Occlumency shields, replaying the conversation Bella and I had had earlier that day for Edward to see. His head tilted towards me surprised as he heard my thoughts for the first time, but he took it in his stride.

 

"If that's what you want." He told Bella, his face soft.

 

"It's not just what she wants," I interject, not especially liking his phrasing, "it's what's necessary." Edward nods, his expression having settled on acceptance.

 

“Yes, of course. I apologize, Bella.”

 

Happy that that conversation was over, I wandered to the edge of the clearing and looked up at the sky, pondering whether or not I should go for a fly.

 

A familiar, sweet scent wafted towards me, notifying me that Alice was standing next to me. I turned to her and I’m surprised to see her scowl. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

 

"Edward is such a grouch when he doesn't get his way- do you know what it's going to be like living with him for the next few months?" she groaned, pulling a face.

 

"You're welcome at my place whenever you want." I told her, "besides," I added, with a wink, "Charlie's not home much and Bella's always over at your place. We’ll have the house to ourselves."

 

Alice smiled hungrily, and licked her lips. "On second thoughts, it was a wonderful idea. You’re a genius, darling." I laughed, and wrapped my arm around her waist. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, leaning her head against me.

 

"Flying." I told her, honestly. When she looked confused, I gave her a small smile, with small traces of amusement and teasing mixed in. "Have I not mentioned I can turn into a bird?"

 

"What?" Emmett blurred over to my side in less then a second, looking absolutely gleeful. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

 

"So much for a private conversation. Next time remind me to put up a silencing charm." I told Alice, before an idea struck me. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at Alice, murmuring the featherweight charm. She shivered slightly as the spell washed over her.

 

"What was that?" she asked, looking down at her arms.

 

"Forget about that!" Emmett whined, "I want to see her turn into a bird!"

 

"I'm getting to that, you berk." I groaned, handing Alice my wand. She accepted it, gingerly.

 

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

 

"Can you hold it for a second?" I asked her, before closing my eyes, breathing in deeply and holding my arms out beside me. I could feel my body shift, and I let out a screech of joy, as I flexed my powerful wings, and then flapped them down, powerfully, surging up into the air.

 

The other vampires have all stopped their practicing to come over and watch, and I swooped down and gripped Alice's arm with my claws, a wandless sticking charm ensuring that I won’t drop her, and then I flapped my wings. Alice let out a surprised shriek as I pulled her up into the air. The featherweight charm basically means that she weighs... well, as much as a feather, making it easy for me to carry her. I flapped powerfully, soaring through the night sky.

 

"Are you mad?" she laughs from below. I let out a loud caw, flapping my wings until we're so high off the ground, even my keen eyesight as an eagle can only pick out the Cullens as pinpricks.

 

"This is amazing!" she shrieked, over the sound of the wind. I let out a small squawk of agreement, then flattened my wings to my sides as I nose-dived towards the ground. Alice let out a loud scream, and I let out a shrieking caw of laughter as I pulled up, just before we hit the ground, and then gently set her down, releasing the sticking charm.

 

I landed on the soft forest floor and closed my eyes, concentrating for a handful of seconds to shift back. Everyone, bar Bella, was watching me with wide eyes. It was Emmett who broke the awed silence.

 

"That was so fucking awesome!"

 

"Language!" Esme scolded immediately, smacking him lightly on the arm. Emmett gave her a sheepish look.

 

"Sorry mom."

 

"How could you pick me up?" Alice asked as she blurred over to me and ran her tiny, slim hands up and down my arms, looking at me with amazement.

 

"A featherweight charm." I explained, wrapping my arms around her then lifting her up. She let out a giggle, and then I set her back down.

 

"That's really cool!"

 

"It is." I agreed, before holding out my hand.

 

"Can I have my wand?" Alice looked sheepish.

 

"Er, Emmett took it." I turned to Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Fine," Emmett grumbled, "I pinched it."

 

"Well an I have it back?" I asked, dryly.

 

"Sure!" he said, whipping it out of his pocket and brandishing it dangerously. Big mistake- wands don't like it when someone else uses them.

 

"Shi-!" I caught myself just in time, lunging forward as my wand let out a stream of angry red sparks.

 

"Fuck!" Emmett swore, dropping it, and cradling his hand to his chest. "It burnt me!" I caught my wand and glared at Emmett, as Esme smacked his arm again for his language.

 

"Are you daft?"

 

"What? I didn't know it would do that!" He protested, a sheepish look on his face.

 

"Wands aren’t toys- they’re dangerous," I groaned, turning to Alice and flicking it at her, muttering the countercharm.

 

"That feels weird." Alice twitched, as a stream of blue light rose off her.

 

"You know, you've never told us what spells you can do." Emmett pouted, still holding his hand tightly.

 

"I wasn't joking about upside down, naked and green," I warned, "a very good friend of mine invented it."

 

"They sound cool," Emmett nodded, "can I meet them?" It felt like I'd been punched in the gut, and I actually let out a gasp, like I was winded.  Lately, things had been wonderful. I was sleeping better, smiling, laughing and enjoying life. The War was no longer on the forefront of my mind.

 

I'd actually been… happy. I actually managed to not forget, but begin to move past.

 

And now, for the first time in what felt like a small stretch of forever, I'd been reminded again. Reminded of those I'd lost. Fred...

 

"He's dead, I’m afraid." I said, managing to keep my voice was cracking, though it was lower then normal.

 

"Sorry." Emmett apologized, and Alice wrapped an arm around me.

 

"You didn't know." I murmured, before turning to Bella. "Can we go back now? I'm tired."

 

"Sure." Bella nodded, and she stepped toward me, and clasped onto my hand. "I’ll see you later?" she asked Edward and he nodded, blurring over and kissing her.

 

"Of course."

 

And then I disapparated us away.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

The week leading up to the battle was strained and the stress levels were running high. Even Charlie noticed it, and on Wednesday confronted Bella and I at dinnertime.

 

"Things have been real tense lately. You two been fightin'?" he asked over fish and chips. Bella jolted in her seat, surprised.

 

"What? No! Why would you think that?" she babbled, eyes wide. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

 

"Could you sound any less convincing if you tried?" He asked, and Bella gave a nervous laugh, and looked down at her plate, a blush rising up on her cheeks. "Didn't think so." Charlie said, with a frown. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

 

Bella looked at me, clearly without any ideas. I honestly didn’t have any either. "Bella and I are having some differences of opinion." I told Charlie.

 

"About?"

 

"Girl stuff." Charlie scoffed at my answer.

 

"Trying to get out of answering the question by using the 'girl stuff' excuse?" he asked.

 

"Yes." I admitted.

 

"Okay, I'll let it slide." Charlie said, "for now. But I want you both to know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

 

Bella immediately looked guilty, but I smiled at him. "We know, Charlie." I told him, and the rest of dinner passed in light conversation.

 

-

 

"Darn, I hate needles." Bella muttered, wincing and glaring at the sharp needle piercing her vein.

 

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle apologized. Beside her, Edward was standing calmly.

 

"Are you sure this isn't bothering you?" Bella asked him, concern shining on her features, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

 

"I'm beyond that now. It doesn't bother that anymore." He said, calmly, and Bella frowned, watching him closely, as if looking for some sign of distress.

 

"How does it not bother you anymore?" she asks, finding no signs of what she was looking for. I agreed- Edward was breathing evenly, and didn't seem tense, despite the bead of blood that was welling around the place where the needle had pierced the vein in Bella's arm.

 

"I got over it." He shrugged. I eyed him incredulously, and Bella voiced the disbelief I was feeling.

 

"You- you got over it? How?" Edward pursed his lips, shooting me a quick glance, as he tried to find the right words to explain, and feeling uncomfortable about doing it in front of me.

 

"I lived through an entire twenty-four hours thinking you were dead," he said, finally, "that changed the way I look at a lot of things."

 

"It… changed the way I smell to you?" Bella asked, looking confused. I didn’t blame her for her confusion- I was confused too.

 

"Not at all," Edward admitted, "but... having experienced the way it feels to think I've lost you... my reactions have changed. My entire being shies away from any course that could inspire that kind of pain again."

 

"Huh." Bella said, a somewhat shy smile on her face as she looked up at Edward. I looked the other way, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, letting them have their moment. I was just as lovesick about Alice, I reminded myself. I had to stop judging them when I acted the same way.

 

... well, I had to stop judging them where they could see it.

 

"Done." Carlisle announced, easing the needle out of Bella's arm, and pressing a cotton bud against the tiny pinprick. "Don't lift anything heavy or use it for any strenuous activity for a few hours." He advised Bella, as he taped the cotton bud into place.

 

"Okay." Bella agreed, and Edward helped her stand up as she swayed slightly.

 

"Let's go, love." He smiled, and they left the room. This time I don't try to hide my eye roll, and Carlisle chuckled.

 

"We'll do the transfusion around a day and a half before the battle." He said, "That gives it the most opportune time to mix with your blood, but the scent still stay strong.”

 

-

 

"You know, we've never talked about what we're going to do... after." Alice spoke up, as she braided my hair.

"After?" I frowned, lazing outside in the rare sunlight, enjoying soaking up the warm rays. Beside me, Alice is sparkling like a diamond, looking even more radiant then usual.

 

With all the stress of the approaching Battle, Alice and I decided to steal a few hours away, and made our way to a nice secluded part of the forest, where we could just enjoy each other's company- and by that I didn't mean that we were planning to have sex, just that we wanted some privacy.

 

"Mm. After the Battle. We've never talked about what we're going to do." Alice said, and I closed my eyes, pushing away the cloud of darkness threatening to rear up inside me.

 

After the Battle. The way she worded it... it felt like the conversations I'd have with Harry and Ron, inside the tent, as we hid and planned, day after day. 'What do you think you'll do after the final battle?' Every time our answers would change. Harry said he wanted to play Quidditch professionally, then he said he wanted to run some kind of shop, some kind of business, then he moved on to wanting to be a Healer. Ron always spoke about being a Keeper, maybe helping out at Fred and George's place.

 

And I spoke about maybe going into the Ministry, wanting to change different laws such as the Department of Magical Creatures ones, or teaching at Hogwarts, or working to find ways to introduce different muggle inventions to the Wizarding world.

 

The thing was, although we never said it out loud; we never actually expected we'd ever get the chance to do any of those things. It was a game we played that was somewhat akin to what you'd buy if you won the lottery. We all expected that we wouldn't make it through the War. It was the sad truth, something we had never talked about, but had all accepted.

 

And now, as Alice talked about ‘after’, it brought back the reality of the situation. This was a Battle to the death. All it would take was one slip-up, and then I could lose her, lose the one thing that really made me feel like living since the War was over, and I lost my purpose.

 

A chill seeped into my bones, despite sun's warm rays, and I turned around in Alice's arms and gripped her shoulders, tight. She opened her mouth, surprised by my actions, most likely to ask what was wrong, then her eyes met mine, and she faltered.

 

A part of me wondered what she saw that made her freeze. Was it the darkness, the desperation, the fear?

 

"Stay with me," I pleaded, holding her tight, feeling tears well in my eyes, "stay with me and don’t you ever leave me, Alice! Promise me!"

 

Alice pulled me closer, against her chest, and rocked us back and forth gently, as the tears spilled over. "It's okay, I'll never leave you." She promised, her voice gentle, soothing. "I love you, Hermione, I love you so, so much."

 

"I can’t lose you, not when I just got you." I said, burying my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. "I've lost too much."

 

"You’ll never lose me, sweetie." She breathed, her cool breath brushing against my ear, "I'll never leave you. We’re going to fight together, against Victoria. I refuse to be separated from you. I want to stay with you forever, my darling love."

 

"Then that's what we should do. After." I told her, lifting my head up, so I could look her straight in the eyes.

 

"What?" she asked, confusion clouding those expressive golden eyes.

 

"Bond." I told her, and she frowned, confused.

 

"I… I don't understand."

 

"It's the Wizarding equivalent of..." I paused, trying to find the right words to explain, "well, the realization you feel when you look in the eyes of your mate. The feeling of when you first saw me, multiplied ten times. You're my other half; I'm your other half. The ceremony binds our two halves together, joining us in our magic, mind and soul. It's a promise of forever. And you, treasure, are my forever."

 

"And you want to do that?" Alice asked, softly.

 

"I want you to feel how much I love you. I want to be yours." I whispered, "you mean everything to me. Why wait when we know we're perfect for each other?"

 

"Then I want to do it." Alice said, breathless even though she didn’t need to breathe, didn’t need any air. "How do we do it?" I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and I bit my lip, giving her an embarrassed look.

 

"Well... the spell has to be performed by a minister, and it's most typically performed at weddings." A bright, cheeky smile crossed Alice's face.

 

"Why, Miss Granger-Swan, are you asking for my hand in marriage?" she teased, eyes bright. I smiled back at her.

 

"It depends."

 

"Depends on what?" she asked.

 

"Well, I suppose it depends on what your answer would be."

 

"And if my answer would be a resounding yes?"

 

"Then I'd get down on one knee."

 

"And if I said no?"

 

"I'd die of embarrassment then run away and live the rest of my life as a hermit on some mountain somewhere."

 

Alice laughed, her eyes shining. "In that case, I better say yes."

 

"Yes, you should." I agreed, cupping her face with my hands and kissing her, softly.

Alice's tongue slipped into my mouth and mine eagerly met hers. She shifted our positions so that her leg slipped in between mine and, without much thought, I grinded myself against her jean-clad thigh. She moaned into my mouth and did the same to me. I growled at her.

 

She pulled back, surprised. "Did you just growl at me?"

 

"Um, yeah." I said breathlessly, blushing slightly.

 

"That was really hot." She said, her blazing eyes boring into mine. I grabbed her hair and pulled her lips back to mine. Our kiss held passion, love and adoration. Feeling her lips against mine made me feel like the most loved person in the world.

 

"That is a yes, right?" I asked, breathlessly, as I broke away for oxygen. Alice hummed, her tongue sliding across my collarbone as her hand slid up under my top. I let out a gasp as her fingers brushed against my flushed skin, teasing me with little butterfly touches.

 

"Oh it is most definitely a yes." She agreed, sucking on my throat, gently, lathering the skin with her tongue. "If I'd known you'd be this open to marriage, I'd have asked you weeks ago. Bella's reaction to the idea of marriage may or may not have caused me to assume you'd react in a similar way."

 

"Witches and wizards tend to marry younger." I explained, between heated kisses, "most of my classmates are already married, or at least engaged. Oh, and in case you've forgotten, we only started dating just over a month ago." I remind her, "people usually tend not to marry after only dating for a few weeks."

 

"People usually don't," she agreed, "but I'm a vampire. And ever since I first laid eyes on you, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." She smiled as a moan escaped me when her clever fingers found their way under my skirt.

 

"True. You just had to wait for me to catch up." I panted, biting back a loud moan.

 

"And you took an annoyingly long time."

 

"Well excuse me!" I tried to huff indignantly, the effect ruined by the sharp gasp that escaped as cold, slender fingers slid inside me. "You know, for someone who's never done this before, you're pretty exceptional at it!" I moaned, clinging to her tightly as her hand moved.

 

"I learned from the best." She hummed, kissing my cheek.

 

"I am amazing." I laughed, before my eyes almost roll up in my head as her fingers curled perfectly, her thumb rubbing small circles. This was probably the fastest I'd ever reached my climax, a part of me noted, as a rush of pleasure washed over me.

 

"A-Alice!" I gasped out, arching in her arms.

 

"Never really thought I'd be into exhibitionism, but this is really hot." Alice commented, as I trembled and shuddered in her arms, pleasure rolling over me.

 

"Just wait until it's your turn, sweetheart!" I gasped, as I slumped in her arms. Alice pouted, looking up at me with big doe-eyes.

 

"You mean I have to wait?"

 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

It was officially less then an hour before it was time for Edward and I to set the first trail and my nerves were fried. I was panicking, and found myself only slightly calmed by the fact that Edward and I still had the massive house to ourselves so I could try to slow my breathing down- the rest of the Cullens had gone on an overnight hunting trip and still hadn't returned. Hermione was in England, sorting everything out with Fleur.

 

Having some alone time with Edward in the massive house over night had been a new experience, though frustrating as he had made the boundaries of our intimacy frustratingly clear. Being alone in the house did give me an ample opportunity to bring up the wedding thing again, without any of the others overhearing.

 

I grimaced slightly, remembering our conversation, from where Edward and I were sitting in the foyer, awaiting the others' return: on one hand, I was still engaged, but on the other, he had conceded to getting married in Vegas.

 

"Are you alright?" Edward spoke up from beside me, mistaking my grimace for nerves.

 

"No." I admitted, "but I'm getting there."

 

"That's good," Edward said, with a crooked smile, "because the others are almost home."

 

Hermione apparated in front of us, looking grim-faced but determined. I greeted her with a hug, and a few moments later the front door opened and the Cullens streamed in. There was a new businesslike atmosphere about them, and it pulled me back into the enormity of what was coming.

 

Alice seemed to be in an unusually bad mood, but I chalked it up to her frustration with feeling normal, as her first comment to Edward was a complaint about working with the wolves.

 

"I think," she made a face as she used the uncertain term, "that you're going to want to pack for cold weather, Edward. I can't see exactly where you're going because you're taking off with that do-" Hermione cleared her throat loudly and Alice sighed, "taking off with _Jacob_ this afternoon, but the storm that's coming seems particularly bad in that general area." Edward nodded. "It's going to snow on the mountains." She warned him.

 

"Eww, snow." I muttered to myself, making Hermione laugh. But seriously- it was June for crying out loud!

 

"Wear a jacket." Alice told me. Her voice was unfriendly, and that shocked me. I tried to read her face, but she turned away. I looked at Edward but he was smiling; whatever was bugging Alice seemed to amuse them.

 

Edward had more then enough camping equipment to choose from, but Hermione insisted that he not bother bringing anything but food. When he asked why she just smiled evasively and answered, "you'll see."

 

-

 

Alice wandered into the garage, Hermione by her side, to where Edward was shoving several packets of dehydrated food- grinning when I made a face at them- in a backpack. She sat down on the hood of her car and watched us, silently. Hermione gave an exaggerated sigh as she leaned against the car next to her, causing Edward to snort again.

 

I was starting to get annoyed at being the only one left out of the loop.

Edward, who had finished packing while I looked at Alice, handed me his phone. "Why don't you call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in an hour or so. He knows where to meet us." He suggested. I nodded, silently, and accepted the phone, quickly dialing the number I knew off by heart

 

Jacob wasn't home, but Billy promised to call around until he could find an available shifter to pass along the news. "Don't you or Hermione worry about Charlie, Bella," Billy assured me, as our conversation drew to a close, "I've got my part of this under control."

 

"Yeah. I know Charlie'll be fine." I didn't feel so confident about his son's safety, but I didn't add that.

 

"I wish I could be with the rest of them tomorrow," Billy chuckled, regretfully. "Being an old man is a hardship, Bella." I rolled my eyes- the urge to fight must be a defining characteristic of the Y-chromosome. They were all the same.

 

"Have fun with Charlie."

 

"Good luck Bella," he answered. "And please pass that on to that sister of yours, and… and to the, er, Cullens for me."

 

"I will," I promised, surprised by the gesture. As I gave the phone back to Edward, I saw that he and Alice were having some type of silent discussion, while Hermione watched on, an affectionate smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Alice was staring at Edward with a pleading expression, and he was frowning back.

 

"Billy said to tell you all good luck."

 

"That was generous of him," Edward said, turning away from Alice to smile at me. Alice took this moment to pounce.

 

"Bella, could I please speak to you without Edward?" She asked swiftly.

 

"You're about to make this harder then it needs to be, Alice." Edward warned her through his teeth. I watched Hermione bristle slightly at his tone, her hand creeping to her pocket, and I decided to intervene.

 

"Okay Alice." I tell her, and she shoots Edward a smug look.

 

"Run along now, Eddie boy." Edward sighed, giving me a rueful glance, before striding out of the garage. I turned to Alice, a touch worried, but she didn't look at me. Her bad mood obviously hadn't passed. "Bella?" She asked in a sad voice that made me automatically walk closer, and Hermione wrap an arm around her.

 

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, chewing on my lip, concerned.

 

"Don't you love me?" She asked in that same sad tone.

 

"Of course I do," I replied instantly, my eyes widening, "you know that!"

 

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"

 

"Oh." I said, my cheeks going pink, "oh!" Seeing that I'd seriously hurt her feelings, I hurried to defend myself. "Alice, you know how I hate to make a big deal out of things." I tell her, "it was Edward's idea anyway."

 

"I don't care who's idea it was!" She exclaimed, loudly, "how could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward, but not you! I love you like you're my own sister!"

 

"Alice, to me you are my sister." I tell her.

 

"Words!" She growled. I heard Hermione mutter something under her breath which sounded suspiciously like 'laying it on thick, much' and caused Alice to throw her a quick glare, before turning back to me, heartbreaking expression back in place. I sighed, defeated.

 

"Fine, you can come, but there won't be much to see." I tell her. She was still grimacing. "What?" I demanded.

 

"How much do you love me Bella?" She asked.

 

"Why?" I asked, cautiously. She looked at me with pleading eyes, her slim black eyebrows slanting up in the middle and pulling together, her lips trembling at the corners. It was a heartbreaking expression.

 

"Please, please, please," she whispered, "please Bella, please- if you really love me... let me do your wedding." Horror rushed through me and Hermione laughed at the expression on my face.

 

"I think you gave her an aneurysm, love." She said to Alice.

 

"Alice," I whimpered, "no! No! Don't do this to me!"

 

"If you really truly love me, Bella." I folded my arms across my chest, helplessly.

 

"This is so unfair! And Edward kind of already used that one on me."

 

"Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally," Alice pounced on my most obvious weakness, "but he'll never tell you that, of course. And Esme- think what it would mean to her!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands.

 

"I'd rather face the newborns alone."

 

"I'll owe you for a decade?"

 

"You'll owe me for a century!" I realized my mistake at the same time as her eyes glowed and she sat up straight.

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"No!" I exclaimed, fighting the losing battle.

 

"Come on Bella! You won't have to do anything except walk a few yards and repeat after the minister."

 

"Ugh! Ugh, ugh!"

 

"Please?" She started bouncing in place. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

 

"I'll never ever forgive you for this Alice!" I growled.

 

"Yay!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

 

"That's not a yes!" I exclaimed.

 

"Give up," Hermione advised me, an infuriating grin on her face, "you've already lost."

 

"Edward!" I yelled, "get over here!" Edward sighed, blurring over and wrapping his arms around me.

 

"Vegas." He promised me.

 

"Not a chance!" Alice crowed, "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

 

"Don't be mean," I grumbled at her, "he's trying to make me happy, unlike some people I know."

 

"I am trying to make you happy," Alice assured me, a bright, beaming smile still in place as she snuggled beside Hermione, "maybe not for fifty years, but definitely some day."

 

"I never thought I'd see the day I was willing to bet against you Alice, but its arrived." She laughed her silvery laugh.

 

"You'd better get going, Bella, Edward. You've got both traps to set up and you have to reach the campsite before the storm arrives." She frowned slightly, "don't forget your coat, Bella, it seems... unseasonably cold."

 

"I've already set up camp in the clearing," Hermione tells us, before striding forwards, pulling out her wand. She points it at me and mutters something under her breath that I don't catch. A pleasant heat rushes through my veins, and my body almost instantly warms to a perfect temperature. I blink, surprised. "Heating charm," Hermione tells me, "be safe, Bella."

 

"Have a nice night." Alice smiles, " oh, and by the way," she adds, "Hermione and I are getting married." She blurs away before I can say anything and I gaped after her.

 

"If she's got her on wedding to plan, why does she want to plan mine?" I asked Hermione, in a somewhat squeaky voice. Hermione shrugged.

 

"What do you want me to say? It's Alice. She's a riddle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma that I've had sex with."

 

"Oh thanks." I muttered, pulling a face. Hermione smiled at me.

 

"No problem."

 

-

 

It was twice as far to the clearing where the battle against the newborns would be held then usual; Edward took a long detour, making sure my scent would be nowhere near the path the newborns would be taking. Only a spectator, someone watching the battle from afar, would catch the trail. In other words, only Victoria.

 

Edward stopped a fair way from the clearing and placed me down on my feet. "Okay, just walk in a straight line touching as much as you can," he instructed me, "Alice gave me a clear picture of their path, and it won't take us long to intersect it."

 

Nodding, I wandered slowly into the woods, trailing my fingertips over anything close enough: the rough tree bark, the wet ferns, the moss covered rocks. It took me a while to reach the spot where the newborn army would be certain to cross my trail, with Edward having to lead the way, because the forest all looked alike to me.

 

We were almost at the edge of the clearing when I fell. I could see the wide opening up ahead and forgot to watch my step in my eagerness. I caught myself before my head bashed into the nearest tree, but a small branch snapped off under my left hand and gouged into my palm. "Oh fabulous." I groaned, examining the neat trails of blood, sliding down the sides of my palm and dripping on the ground, with a queasy stomach.

 

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, over beside me in a second. Remembering what he said about my blood not bothering him as much anymore, I relaxed and instead pressed my hand against a rock within my reach, careful not to breath in. "What are you doing?"

 

"Jasper will love this," I explain, "it'll really get them going." Edward gave me a crooked smile.

 

"I think you're going over board, love."

 

"I just want to be thorough." I told him, "I want to do a good job."

 

"Well you have," Edward assured me, "the newborns will be frantic and Jasper will be very impressed with your dedication. Now let me treat your hand- you've gotten your cut dirty." I hold my hand out and allowed him to clean the gash and smoothed a bandage over my hand.

 

The wind tore through the clearing, lashing my hair around my face, and I knew that if it wasn't for Hermione's charm, I'd be freezing. "Are you okay? Do you need your coat?" Edward asks, his face worried.

 

"I'm fine," I tell him, "Hermione's good."

 

"Then lets go," he smiled, "you've done your part, now it's out of our hands. Let's go camping!"

 

"Yippee." I mutter.

 

-

 

Jacob is waiting for us at the opposite side of the clearing. He had his arms folded across his bare chest, a jacket clenched in his fist as he watched us. Edward's lips pulled down at the corners.

 

"There has to be a better way to do this. Why can't Hermione just apparate you?" He asked, pleadingly.

 

"Because there needs to be some sort of trail, just not an obvious one. A disguised one." I repeated what I'd told him a hundred times before, ever since Jacob volunteered to be the shifter who carried me. "Victoria will be looking for a disguised trail of some sorts- any obvious trails will make her Gift kick in and tell her it's a trap." Edward sighed.

 

"There has to be a better way." He repeated.

 

"Too late now." I told him. "Hi Jake," I greeted my best friend when we got closer.

 

"Hi Bells." He smiled.

 

"Hello Jacob." Edward said.

 

"Where do I take her?" Jacob replied, ignoring the pleasantry. Edward pulled a map from his side pocket, unfolding it and pointing to the right spot.

 

"There. When you're about a mile away you'll cross my path and that will lead you straight to where we've set up camp. Do you need the map?"

 

"No thanks. I know this area pretty well." Jacob said, obviously having to work harder then Edward to keep his tone polite.

 

"I'll see you in a few hours." Edward said, giving me one last unhappy look, before melting into the shadows. As soon as he was gone, Jacob turned cheerful.

"What's up Bells?" He asked with a big grin.

 

"Same old, same old." I answered, rolling my eyes.

 

"Yep, bunch of vampires trying to kill you. The usual."

 

"The usual."

 

"Well," he said, pulling on his jacket to free his arms, "lets go." Making a face I stepped towards him, and he bent down, sweeping a hand behind my knees, knocking them out from under me, his other arm catching me before I hit the ground.

 

"Jerk." I sighed. He chuckled, already running through the trees at a brisk pace that no human, not even a fit one, could hope to keep up for long, especially burdened down by a hundred plus pounds. "Let's get this over with."

 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

It was hot, being pressed up against Jacob, and I didn’t mean in the sexy/attractive way. I meant it in the sweltering 'oh my god I'm actually sweating, how freaking high is his temperature?' way.

 

"How can you be wearing a jacket?" I groaned, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

 

"I don't really feel it." Jacob shrugged.

 

"How come you even need one?" I grumble, wishing Hermione had cast a cooling charm on me instead.

 

"I don't. I brought this for you, just in case you weren't prepared." He looked at my jacket almost as if he was disappointed that I was. "I don't like the way the weather feels. It's making me edgy. Notice how we haven't seen any animals?"

 

"Um, not really." I told him and he snorted.

 

"I guess you wouldn't. Your senses are too dull." I made a face but let that pass.

 

"Alice was worried about the storm too." I told him instead. I'm impressed when he doesn't even make a face at the mention of her name. Instead he just looks thoughtful.

 

"It takes a lot to silence the forest this way. You sure picked a real hell of a night for a camping trip."

 

"It wasn't exactly my idea." I sighed.

 

The forest floor began to rise more and more steeply, though it didn't slow Jacob down. Instead he leapt easily from rock to rock, not seeming to need his hands at all. His perfect balance simultaneously freaked me out and reminded me of a mountain goat.

 

"So it's been a while since you came down to La Push," he commented.

 

"I've been busy." I told him, "the whole army of newborn vampires thing has kind of been weighing down, plus finals and graduation and… other things." Namely the whole wedding debacle. Which I still hadn’t told Jacob about and was absolutely planning on putting off for as long as I possibly could.

 

Jacob was silent for a few minutes, before he spokes up again. "Bella... besides my apology, we never really spoke about... the other day. About what happened." I stiffened in his arms.

 

Ah. The kiss. The declaration.

 

I didn't really want to have this conversation under the present conditions- him cradling me against his chest with his too-warm arms. Hell, I didn't really want to have this conversation _period_.

 

"Have you... have you thought about what I said? At all?" He asked when I stayed silent.

 

"A bit. But not in the way you're thinking." I replied, my voice soft.

 

"A smart person looks at all sides of a decision." He told me, now carefully avoiding my glance.

 

"I have."

 

"Bella..." Jacob paused, and sighed. "I think... I want you to be honest with me. Not defensive, not trying to protect my feelings, just completely and utterly honest. Do I have a chance?"

 

I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered, because I was. I was sorry. "I love you, Jake, but I'm not in love with you."

 

Jacob took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm not going to stop fighting for you Bella." He told me.

 

"I know." I answered.

 

"I'm never going to give up."

 

"I know." I repeated.

 

There was a long pause, where I rested my head against Jake's chest and listened to his heartbeat, the steady thump, thump, thump.

 

"You're my best friend, Jake." I told him, finally. "At least, you used to be. And sometimes you still are... times like this. When you let down your guard, throw away your prejudice and just... be _you_." He smiled down at me, the old smile that I loved.

 

"I'm always that, Bella. Even when I don't... behave as well as I should. Underneath, I'm always in here." I snorted.

 

"I know that, Jake. Why else would I put up with all of your crap?" He laughed, the first true laugh I'd heard for a while, and then his nose wrinkled.

 

"Urgh, we're not far now. I can smell him." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes, then froze as I caught a glimpse of something above me.

 

"Oh my god." I whispered, looking up at the solid wall of purple-black cloud that was racing in from the west, blackening the forest as it came. "You better hurry, Jake," I said, looking away from the sky to shoot him a worried look, "you'll want to get home before it gets here."

 

"I'm not going home." He stated, giving me an 'are you kidding?' look.

 

"Huh?" I asked. Jacob laughed at my confusion, which prompted me to make a face at him.

 

"I'm being you're two-way radio," he explained, "so that your sister and your lee- _vampires_ can keep in touch with the Pack." I frowned, confused.

 

"I thought that was Leah's job." I said, talking about the previously arranged agreement that Leah would stay with us. Originally it was going to be Seth, but Leah refused to let him be involved in the fight with Victoria, without any wolf back-up, instead volunteering herself.

 

"Leah's going to take over tomorrow," Jacob explained, "she and Seth are spending the night with their mom."

 

"Oh," I said, feeling a pang of guilt. Should I have spent the night in Charlie's company? Just in case something went wrong?

 

"Bella, you worry too much." Jacob sighed, correctly interpreting my silence. I chewed on my lip, and tried to think of a way to change the subject.

 

"Edward told me something interesting the other day," I tell him, remembering a brief conversation we'd had, "about you." I clarified. Jacob bristled.

 

"It's probably a lie." I can't help my small smile at this.

 

"So you aren't second in command of the Pack?" I asked him, and he blinked, surprised.

 

"Oh. That. Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shrugged.

 

"It's not a big thing."

 

"I don't know," I mused, "it's kinda interesting. How does it even work?"

 

"Sam was the first, the oldest," Jacob explained, "it made sense for him to take charge." I frowned, confused.

 

"So shouldn't Jared or Paul be second, then? They were the next to change."

 

"It's hard to explain," Jacob said, searching for the words he needed, "it's... it's more about lineage, you know? Real old-fashioned, huh? Why should it matter who your grandpa is?" I blinked, remembering something Jacob had told me, a long time ago, before either of us had known anything about werewolves.

 

"Didn't you say Ephraim Black was the last chief the Quileutes had?"

 

"Yeah, he was the Alpha." Jacob nodded, before his lips quirk into a smile. "You know, technically, Sam's the chief of the whole tribe now?" He laughed, and I couldn't help my smile at the thought of stick up his ass Sam being the chief of the Quileutes. "Crazy traditions, huh?"

 

"Uh huh," I agreed, before a thought hits me, "hey, you said that it's all about lineage. Doesn't that mean you should be the alpha then?" Jake was quiet for a few seconds.

 

"I was supposed to be the Alpha." He said finally, quietly, meeting my confused gaze.

 

"Sam didn't want to step down?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together. Jacob snorted.

 

"Hardly. I didn't want to step up."

 

"Why not?" I pressed. He frowned, uncomfortable with my questions. Tough luck buddy, your questions make me uncomfortable too, I think. _And_ you kissed me. Without my permission. Consider this revenge.

 

Plus I'm actually kind of curious now.

 

"I didn't want any of it, Bella," He finally said, "I didn't want anything to change. I didn't want to be some legendary chief. I didn't even want to be part of a pack of werewolves, let alone their leader!" He laughed, the sound bitter. "I wouldn't take it when Sam offered."

 

"I thought... I thought you were happier. That you were okay with this." I whispered.

Jacob smiled down at me, reassuringly, his expression softening.

 

"It's not that bad, Bella. Exciting sometimes, like with this thing tomorrow. But sometimes... sometimes it sort of feels like being drafted into a war you never knew existed. There's no choice. It's so... final. But, I guess, in a way, I'm also glad. It had to be done, and I don't know if I could trust someone else to get it right. It's... it's better to make sure myself."

 

I look at him, feeling an unexpected wave of surprise, and a tiny bit of awe, for my friend. He was more grown-up then I'd ever given him credit for.

 

Before I could say anything, the wind shook more fiercely through the trees around us, almost pulling me right out of Jacob's arms. "Shit." Jacob swore, as the sharp sound of wood cracking echoed off the mountain. Though the light was vanishing as the grisly cloud covered the sky, I could still see the little white specks that fluttered past us.

 

Shit, I agreed. It was starting to snow.

 

Jake broke into a sprint, and it was only minutes later that he dashed around to the lee side of the stony peak. I easily noticed the small, shabby two-man tent nestled up against the sheltering face and Jake raised an eyebrow as we looked down at it.

 

"That was the best Cullen could come up with?" he snorted.

 

"Actually, Hermione told us she'd set up." I frowned, before sighing. "Tent's a tent, I guess."

 

A second later, Edward exited the tent, having to crawl out on his hands and knees, and I was surprised to see how wide his eyes were. "Bella, come inside and have a look." He said, ignoring the fact Jacob was basically cradling me in his arms.

 

"Um, Edward, I don't think we'll all fit." I tell him, chewing my lip, and looking up at the sky which was now so dark it looked like nighttime. Without the heating charm, I shuddered to think about how cold I would be. "Especially with Alice and Hermione coming," I added, realizing that my sister would be joining us soon, "that's five, and you and Jake aren't exactly small..." Edward smiles at me.

 

"Just come have a look, love." Jacob makes a face at the pet-name, but carries me over, placing me down right next to the tent flap. In front of me, Edward crawled back into the tent, and I followed, bending down and ducking under the flap. My jaw instantly dropped.

 

I had just walked into not a tent, but what looked like an old-fashioned, three-roomed flat, complete with a bathroom and kitchen. Even the temperature inside was pleasant, with a small fire crackling in the fireplace. "What on earth?" I gaped, and Edward pulled me up, into his arms, laughing softly.

 

"It's truly remarkable, isn't it?"

 

"It's just unreal." I said, shaking my head back and forth in amazement. "Hey Jake! Come take a look!" I shouted.

 

A second later, Jacob sticks his head under the flap, then his face gains a similarly shocked expression, and he crawled the rest of the way in. "Holy shit!" He gaped.

 

"I know! Isn't it amazing!" I barely manage to refrain from girly squealing. The tent has successfully managed to, at least momentarily, distract me from the whole 'army of newborn vampires' situation.

 

Jacob then wrinkled his nose slightly. "It smells like cats."

 

"I know, no matter how hard I try I can never get the smell out." Someone remarks from behind me. I let out a scream and spun around to see Hermione and Alice, walking out of the kitchen. I clutched my heart and stared at them, wide-eyed.

 

"Where you in there the whole time?" I squeaked.

 

"Just got here." Hermione smiles, "so what do you think?"

 

"It's..." I shook my head in wonderment, unable to find words, and Jacob finished for me.

 

"It's fucking crazy. Can I get one?" Hermione smiled at him.

 

"Believe me, this is nothing. I've been inside a tent that's actually a small palace, five stories high, several kitchens, bathrooms, a servant's quarters, living quarters..." Hermione trailed off, a smile on her face. "I would have set up that one, but it's not exactly that... suitable, It's this massive, extravagant confection of striped silk."

 

"Damn," Jacob said, shaking his head, "just damn."

 

Hermione laughed, and wrapped an arm around an enamored Alice's waist. "So, who wants to cook dinner?" she asked.

 

-

 

I'm still curled up next to Edward on one of the bunks, wrapped up in a thick comforter that provides a barrier between his icy cold temperature and my skin, when Hermione walked over to me.

 

I could tell it was morning- even inside the tent the sunlight was bright enough to hurt my eyes. But I haven't moved, haven't wanted to. I've kept my eyes closed, my face burrowed into Edward's shoulder, to try and put off the inevitable- my removal.

 

"It's time to go, Bella." Hermione said, quietly. A wave of desperation ripped through me, and I turned my head so I was facing her.

 

"Please," I whispered, feeling moisture gather in my eyes, "can I stay?"

 

"You can't." Hermione said, her voice soft, "I'm sorry Bella."

 

"Then can I have a few moments with Edward... private ones?" I asked, a hollow feeling in my stomach. Hermione hesitated then nodded.

 

"Of course. Alice and I will wait outside with Jacob. I'll put up a silencing charm." She said. I wait a few moments then Edward gently runs his hand through my hair.

 

"She's gone, love." I instantly crushed my mouth to his snow-white lips. He kissed me back, with just as much passion, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight to me.

 

The kiss somehow grew, until I was panting and tingling, and I wanted him- desperately. My body was making my intentions clear, and inevitably Edward's hands moved to restrain me. I'd have felt hurt if his face didn't show so much need, the same desperate, all-consuming need burning inside me.

 

"Bella... perhaps this isn't the best moment for that." He suggested.

 

"Why not?" I asked, a sad smile curving my lips, as I snuggled closer to him, pressing my face into his shoulder. Sensing the wild desperation was gone, for now at least, Edward released my hands, and we wrapped our arms around each other, holding the other tight.

 

"Firstly, because it is cold." Edward said, kissing the tip of my nose.

 

"Wrong," I tell him, "first because you are bizarrely moral for a vampire." He chuckled.

 

"All right, I'll give you that. The cold is second. The third... we will try, Bella. I'll make good to my promise. Just not now, in a tent, with Alice, Hermione and Jacob waiting outside. And fourth-"

 

"This is a very long list." I muttered, and he laughed.

 

"Yes it is. But fourth, you need to go." I sighed, and hugged Edward as tight as I could.

 

"I love you." I tell him, and he hugged me back.

 

"Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible." I smiled, even as tears begin running down my cheeks.

 

Edward helped me pick out my clothes, then turned his back while I dressed, like the gentleman he is. Then, holding his hand, I walked outside.

 

Well, I crawled outside. The tent's exit/entrance is not very big.

 

Hermione and Alice are talking, softly, to each other, while Jacob stands a little way off, looking at the tent with a wistful expression that brightens when he sees me.

Hermione notices him perking up, and turns around to me. "It's time to go." She said, gently, and I nodded, my breath catching in my throat, stepping forward to grasp her hand.

 

"Bye guys. Be safe." I whispered, and then the awful feeling of being squeezed through something tiny washed over me, and it's just as bad as the time Hermione apparated us to The Burrow for the wedding.

 

The second my feet hit the sand I throw up. Hermione lets me get my breath back, rubbing my back gently and vanishing the sick. "Shh, you're okay, you're okay." She said, and eventually my stomach settled enough that I could look up.

 

"That... that was horrible." I mumbled, and she nodded.

 

"International apparation is nasty." She agreed. Sighing, I looked around, and see that we're the edge of a small cliff, overlooking the sea. On the edge of the cliff is a small cottage, it's walls embedded with shells and whitewashed.

 

"It's pretty." I commented, and Hermione looks at it with an indecipherable expression.

 

"It is."

 

She led the way up the winding, sandy path, and knocked on the door. A familiar young man with messy black hair and green eyes opens it. "Hey Harry." Hermione smiled, as he let us in.

 

"Hey love, hey Bella," he greeted us. I guessed that he was here to see Hermione before the battle.

 

Fleur then glided over to meet us, looking as stunning as ever.

 

"'ello Bella, 'ermione." She greeted us, kissing first Hermione then me, twice on both cheeks.

 

"Hi Fleur." Hermione greeted her friend. I nodded, my throat too choked up to speak.

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I want to be at the fight, with the others. With my family. Not sitting here, hidden out of the way.

 

"Have fun, Hermione." Harry joked to Hermione, and I watched as Hermione pressed something into Harry's hand, then kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just smiled back at me, a slightly strained smile, but a smile none-the-less. "Stop worrying so much." She told me, before she twisted on the spot.

 

And then she was gone.

 

 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

I apparated back to the peak where the tent was set up, and Alice blurred over to my side, handing me my beaded purse. She looked beautiful, with the sun shattering off her skin, sending sparkles dancing across the snow.

 

"Thanks." I smiled at her. Edward hurried over to join us, his face anxious. Near the tent, I can see Jacob has left and Leah has arrived. She's pacing back and forth in her wolf form, her whole body seeming to tremble with adrenaline. She was ready to fight.

 

And so was I.

 

"Is Bella safe?" Edward asked and I nodded.

 

"She's in England. Cornwall, to be exact." I told him. He nodded then sniffed the air, before giving me a surprised look.

 

"You smell like her."

 

"You've just noticed that now?" Alice laughed at her brother. "Carlisle did the blood transfusion yesterday while you, Bella and the mu- _Jacob_ were setting the trails." I bit back my smile at Alice's hasty correction. Edward's eyes narrowed slightly at Alice's tone.

 

"I was otherwise occupied." He told Alice, his voice short.

 

I decided to ignore them, and summoned the polyjuice potion out of my bag. I'd added a few of Bella's hairs the day before, as well as a few back ups. The potion is a shining blue color, which is much more appetizing then what Crabbe's looked like- a cup of bogies.

 

"Bottoms up." I sighed, before tipping it back, swallowing as quickly as I could. My insides immediately started writhing, like I'd just swallowed live snakes. I couldn't help but let out a small cry- you can never get used to this potion. It hurts like buggery, and is possibly one of the most disgusting feelings in the world.

 

Beside me, Alice cried out in alarm as I doubled up, a burning sensation spreading rapidly from my stomach to the very ends of my fingers and toes, and Leah lets out a whine.

 

"Hermione!" Alice shrieked as I fell to my hands and knees, and my skin started bubbling grotesquely. Yeah, I probably should have warned her, I mused, if she was human, I'd say I'd just taken about five years off her life.

 

Finally, gasping for breath, I felt the transformation reach its conclusion, and I held a hand towards Alice. "Pull me up?" I asked, weakly. Alice had me on my feet in a flash, running her hands anxiously up and down my face and arms. To my left, Edward was staring at me with an expression of horror and intrigue.

 

"Why didn't you warn me?" Alice asked, her voice shaky, "is that normal?"

 

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm used to people knowing what will happen and I didn't think to warn you." I apologized to her. She let out a groan and hugged me, resting her head against my shoulder.

 

"Early grave. You're going to drive me to an early grave." She muttered, before looking up at me with mournful eyes. "And I can't kiss you, because you look like Bella. You even smell like her. It's freaky." Edward let out a little growl at the notion of Alice kissing me while I was wearing Bella's skin, and Leah let out an amused wuff.

 

"Got to love magic." I tell Alice, before casting an undetectable extension charm on my pocket, and sliding my wand in, where it rests next to the shiny gold galleon I already have stored in there.

 

Leah let out a sudden yip, her head cocked to the side, and Edward's whole body turned to face her. "The fight's about to start." He said, quietly.

 

"Can you narrate it?" Alice asked, and Edward shook his head, his face frustrated.

 

"Leah's mind is guarded, not like Bella's- I can only hear what she wants me to hear." He said.

 

"Right." I muttered, retrieving my wand again and pointing it at Leah. "Leah, I'm pulling down some of your shields." I tell her, and she dipped her head in acknowledgement. " _Legilimens_!" I cast, and then I was inside her mind.

 

I made quick work of tweaking her shields, so while her memories are still blocked, the Pack's thoughts are streaming into her mind, and her mind was open to Edward. "What was that?" Alice asked, as Edward snapped to attention.

 

"I put shields up for Leah." I explained, and then Edward starts talking.

 

"I can hear her now. The newborns have reached the end of the trail- it worked like a charm, Jasper's a genius- and they've caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they're splitting into two groups like you said they would, Alice." He said, "Sam's taking the pack around to head off the ambush party. The first group is in the clearing. The pack can hear the fighting." Edward laughed, once.

 

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded.

 

"The pack can hear Emmett- he's enjoying himself." Edward's face then turns serious again. "The second group is getting ready- they aren't paying attention and haven't heard the wolves." Edward then growled.

 

"This is annoying," Alice muttered, "Edward, why. Are. You. Growling?"

 

"They're talking about Bella. They're supposed to make sure she doesn't escape." He said through gritted teeth," oh, nice move," he added, grudgingly, "one of the newborns caught the scent and Jacob took her down before she could even turn. Paul's helping him finish her off. Jared and Seth just got another one, but the others are on the defensive now. They have no idea what to make of the wolves. Both sides are feinting... Leah, tell them to separate the newborns, don't let them protect each other's backs!" Leah obviously passed along the message, because Edward nodded approvingly. "That's better, they're driving them towards the clearing."

 

The sudden absence of Edward's commentary was the warning- Victoria was near, he could hear her thoughts. So she'd fallen for our trap- good. I stood slightly behind Alice, as she moved in front of me, fast as lightning.

 

To the side, Leah was baring her teeth in a west direction, obviously smelling the bitch. Edward stood a few feet in front of us in a defensive position, half-crouched, his arms extended slightly.

 

"We have a problem." He said, through gritted teeth. My heart quickened, and my palms started sweating.

 

"What is it?" I hissed, frantically, but before he could answer he, Alice and Leah all shifted their bodies, infinitesimally, which told me where to look, and as I stared at the black shadows of the forest, my breath caught in my throat.

 

"Oh crap!" Alice muttered, summing up my thoughts perfectly as I stared at the not one or two, but _four_ vampires emerging from the forest. Three newborns, and a red-haired vamp that had to be Victoria.

 

Victoria's eyes were black with thirst and her lips were pressed together into a tight line. There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body, not unlike Alice in front of me- she looked like a lioness waiting for an opening to spring. Her wild, restless gaze flickered between me, Edward, Alice and Leah, who she regarded with surprise and the tiniest bit of fear, but she could barely keep her eyes off the face I wore, the face of my sister.

 

In her mind, she was so close to what she wanted- the focus of her whole existence for more than a year now was just so close.

 

Bella's death.

 

The three newborns watched Victoria, waiting on her commands. Two of them were male, and one was female. Two of them, the female and one of the males, looked eager, vicious. Like wild animals, ready for battle. The other male- who was blonde, unlike the other two who were dark-haired- looked... well, bored, for want of a better word. Or maybe blank. Either way, completely uncaring. Not very newborn-like.

 

Victoria nodded at the newborns. "Now." She ordered, her voice a low hiss. My breathing quickened. I couldn't fight large groups of vampires. I was skilled, but they were fast. One, maybe two, I could defeat, but four? One of them would strike me down.

 

Alice and Edward, they would be fine, I told myself. The newborns would be strong but inept. They could keep them off me, long enough for me to kill Victoria, and then move onto the others. Hell, Edward and Alice wouldn't need me to kill the newborns they were facing. We would still win, I concluded. It wouldn't be as easy as we planed, but we would still win.

 

Alice, Edward and Leah seemed to come to the same conclusion, as they both prepared to attack. And then the handsome blonde newborn with the blank face stepped forward, and both Edward and Alice moved out of their crouches, backing up and start gagging, faces twisted in revulsion.

 

Confused, horrified, I tried to figure out what the hell the blond was doing to them- all I could see was as the newborn bored his gaze towards us, Alice and Edward both had to back away, their eyes thick with tears of pure revulsion, unable to help their bodies automatic responses.

 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I chanted. This... this was not good. Not good at all.

 

And then Leah was moving, leaping at the closest newborn, trying to work with the element of surprise, but the second she got close to them, she hit the blonde's shield of- I don't know, revulsion?- and yelped, her limps flopping, unable to support her properly as she thudded to the ground.

 

The lanky brunette worked quickly, snarling, pouncing on her and literally shoving her fingers into Leah's stomach, tearing through skin, snapping ribs and ripping out a long string of what looked like muscle or intestine, or maybe even bits of lung.

Leah let out a shrieking whine of pain, going limp in the newborn's arms. She didn't stir, even as the bitch threw her across the clearing and her body collided with a rock.

 

The two dark haired newborns, the lanky brunette now covered with blood and the beefy guy who reminded me slightly of Emmett with his build, advanced towards Edward and Alice, who were pinned to the ground by the blonde newborn, as helpless as a turtle on its back.

 

"Fred, you don't have to do this!" Edward choked, aiming his words at the blonde newborn... this _Fred_. Fred didn't say anything, just looked back, face blank, and by the way Edward's face fell, I could tell Fred's thoughts weren't budging into the mutinous direction.

 

Victoria's lips curved into a triumphant smirk, curling back over glistening teeth as her eyes locked on me.

 

Oh _Fuck_.

 

This was _so_ not the plan.

 

 

 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

I looked at Fleur awkwardly, not sure what to say. Harry had left about a minute ago, right after Hermione.

 

Stress, anxiety, fear... they were all I could feel, all I could really process. I was about to break down, and I didn't want to be in front of one of Hermione's best friends when I did. Didn't want to be in front of anyone, really.

 

"Can… can I go someplace private, please?" I asked, in a hoarse voice, "I... I need to be alone."

 

"Of course, mon cher," Fleur said, her face soft. I followed after her as she led the way through her small, yet comfortable home. Shell Cottage. It was a lonely but beautiful place, and wherever I stood, I could hear the constant ebb and flow of the sea.

 

"Will zis do?" Fleur asked, opening a door to what looks like a spare room. It's pretty barren, the only furniture a wide wooden table and an old couch. "Eet used to be a war room," Fleur said, answering my unspoken question. Her voice was soft, sad. "Nobody wants to go in zere anymore. Too many memoriez. Even Bill and I rarely step foot inside zere." She sighed, turning away to face me. "Eet eez soundproof, mon cher, so zere eez no need to worry about me overhearing anysing... private."

 

She's telling me I can cry or kick, scream or shout, and she won't hear, I realize. She's giving me privacy to give my emotions an outlet.

 

I can see why Hermione likes her so much.

 

"Thanks Fleur." I said, stepping into the room. She smiled, faintly, and stepped back, closing the door gently behind me.

 

No longer worried about her seeing me, I started pacing around. My fingers twitched, searching for something to fiddle with, moving from the buttons of my jacket, to the collar, the strands of my hair, my necklace.

 

I twisted it around my finger, chewing on my lip so hard it began bleeding, as I worry, and fret and try not to think about what might be happening right now.

 

My entire life is wrapped around being Edward's soul mate. It's embedded in everything I am, and everything that happens to me.

 

If his life is in danger, I have to suffer through it without getting to fight. When he's attacked, the Cullen's are attacked or Hermione is attacked, I suffer through that too, helpless as a lamb.

 

They all try to understand, to empathize, but they just can't imagine how hard it is. Wanting to help, wanting to be there, but knowing I'm nothing but a hindrance; that there's nothing I can do but hide away and wait.

 

Wait and fiddle my hands. Suppressing a groan, my hand moves faster, spinning the necklace, and suddenly freezing as my fingers touch the delicate charm hanging on the end of the silver, interlocking chain.

 

An idea had struck me, a wicked, wicked idea, a selfish, selfish idea, one that I knew was stupid, stupid, stupid and wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

 

But it refused to let go of me.

 

My necklace... it was a portkey. Hermione gave it to me weeks and weeks ago, when I told her Victoria was back, that she was after me.

 

Hermione had clearly stated that it would take me wherever I wanted to go. True, she'd made it so I could get away from Victoria, not go straight to her, but... semantics.

 

I needed to be there. I couldn't not be there. Not while the man I loved, the family I loved, the sister I loved, was in danger.

 

I made up my mind, pictured the clump of trees, just a little way from the clearing, and whispered the activation word, " _Portus!_ "

 

The now unfortunately familiar feeling of a hook behind my belly button kicked in, and the world spun around me, nauseatingly. As my feet hit the uneven ground of the forest floor I stumbled forwards, falling and landing on my hands and knees. My stomach rolled violently, but I managed to push the sickness away, and pulled myself back up to my feet.

 

I could hear fierce snarls from the clearing, but a horrifying absence of the crashing sounds of vampires fighting. And that terrified me- right now the forest should be alive with the sound of screeching metallic, pained screams, loud explosions, and the thick, heavy scent of incense. Something was wrong.

 

I tripped twice as I staggered to the edge of the clearing, staying out of sight, but in a position where I could clearly see everything. Horror filled me as I soaked in the scene.

 

Alice and Edward were both pinned down by two newborns, a large male and a tall female. The female was covered in blood.

 

A third newborn was standing just behind Victoria, a look of concentration on his face. As Alice momentarily got free, twisting out of the brunette newborn's grip, she only managed three steps forwards before she fell to her knees, gagging, an expression of revulsion on her face, and the brunette newborn pounced on her again, locking her arms back behind her in a crushing grip Alice couldn't escape.

 

The third newborn was a shield of some sort, I finally realized, my eyes widening. He was stopping the others from getting close to Victoria, making them vulnerable, defenseless. "Don't break them yet, Kevin, Kristie." Victoria laughed, as the two newborns tightened their grips on Alice and Edward to the point where their marble skin started to crack.

 

I watched in terror as a perfect imitation of me looked at the bitch with narrow eyes, and Victoria grinned back at her, baring white shiny teeth. The sadistic vampire's hair streamed down her back like a tumbling river of blood, the color almost indistinguishable from her crimson irises. The Gifted newborn stood slightly behind her, his face blank even as he used his shield render my family defenseless, helpless.

 

Only 'Bella' could resist the shield, standing tall as Edward and Alice cringed. Over to the side, I could see Leah slumped on the ground, blood pouring from a gaping open wound on her stomach. Fear raced through me, and terrified breaths escaped me, as I crouched in the shadows, out of sight.

 

"Bella Swan," Victoria purred, her eyes gleaming in vindictive pleasure. I could hear Edward growling fiercely in Kevin's grip, his teeth gritted as he tried to escape the newborn and force his way past the Gifted vampire's shield, face contorted in a mixture of desperation and disgust, eyes wide with panic.

 

Panic suffocated me as I fought my every impulse to leap out and stop her, stop Victoria. I had to trust Hermione. I had to.

 

Victoria's face turned gloating, as she strode towards 'Bella'. "You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" Alice snarled, thrashing fiercely and fruitlessly in Kristie's grip.

 

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, stopping a few feet away and raising an eyebrow. "I won. I outsmarted you all. And I'm about to kill your little human pet."

 

"I'm not too sure about that." Alice said, a fierce smile on her face, "you made a lot of contingency plans, Victoria. But there's one thing you couldn't plan for."

 

"Oh yes?" Victoria sneered, "What's that?"

 

"There's no contingency plan on the planet for Hermione!" Alice snarled, her expression smug.

 

"What?" Victoria arched her eyebrow, confused. "Who is Hermione?"

 

"Me." 'Bella' smiled as she stepped forwards. I watched, shuddering slightly, as my features melted and bubbled, and Hermione's emerged.

 

"What?" Victoria stared, confused, shocked. Victoria didn't even get time to say anything else, as Hermione acted at the speed of light, whipping out her wand and pointing it at the red-haired vampire.

 

" _INCENDIO_!" she shouted.

 

Victoria let out a shrill scream as her body burst into flames. I couldn't help the horror I felt, as I watched Victoria burn. No matter how much I hated her, and believe me- I hated her with every fiber of my body, the sight still horrified me.

 

The newborns' expressions had twisted to fear, and I watched, still frozen, as my sister turned to face the Gifted newborn. Her back was now to me and I couldn't see her face. "Put down the shield, Fred." She spoke, calmly.

 

"Or?" the newborn, 'Fred', asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes then raised both her hands up in the air, almost as if she was going to embrace someone. In a second tall, burning flames surrounded the clearing, a terrifying wall of fire that momentarily blocked my view. I started gasping, panicking, when the flames disappeared as abruptly as they had appeared.

 

My view to the clearing now unobstructed, I could see Edward and Alice had straightened up, no longer rendered defenseless by Fred- he had obviously got the message.

 

Hope swam through me, even though Edward and Alice were still trapped by Kristie and Kevin. Two vampires down, two to go.

 

"What are you?" Fred asked Hermione, voice almost emotionless, and his face blank, maybe idly curious. He didn't seem bothered at all, by the display, although he had lowered his shield.

 

"Gifted." Hermione answered, "Now get lost or get fried." Fred shrugged then turned around, and started to walk off.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kevin started ranting at the disappearing newborn, "You little shit! Get the fuck back here, you bastard!"

 

Hermione turned to face Kristie, her face in my line of sight once again. "Let Alice go. Now. And I won't kill you." She ordered her. Please listen to her! I begged the newborn, silently, my hands clenched into anxious fists.

 

"Like you could kill me." Kristie sneered, shifting slightly, so Alice was shielding her from Hermione, "I'm stronger then that old vampire!"

 

"Oh yeah?" Hermione snapped, her carefully controlled mask slipping as her anger started to show. She was worried, I realized, with a spike of fear. She couldn't destroy Kristie without destroying Alice, and Kristie couldn't release Alice without destroying her safety line. But either way, the result was the same- Kristie was going to die. The only question was, if she was going to take Alice with her.

 

The situation was the same with Edward. My Edward.

 

No, no, no, no, no! I chanted, in my head, the horror inside me so strong I almost blacked out. Acid crawled up my throat for the second time and, once again, it took everything I had in me not to throw up.

 

Alice's expression was dejected, as she realized the situation they were trapped in. A hold-fire, of sorts, that the newborns held an upper hand over. Both newborns had reached the same conclusion, and Kristie's grip on Alice had tightened to the point cracks were beginning to spread across her skin. "I love you." Alice told Hermione, looking across to meet my sister's eyes, her voice cracking slightly. It was the most heartbreaking scene I'd ever witnessed.

 

Hermione's face softened as she returned the look of fierce, fierce love. "I love you too." She told Alice, and I noticed her hand twitch, and something gold, something held tight in her fist, caught the light.

 

I didn't even have time to wonder what the hell it was, as a heartbeat later later Harry materialized behind Alice, out of thin air, his wand held ready in one hand, something clenched tight in his other. The object Hermione handed him, I realized- it was a Portkey! She'd given him a Portkey, keyed to the clearing!

 

"You know what? I'm kind of fond of you too Alice." Harry quipped, before he destroyed Kristie from behind with a flick of his wand. Kristie's scream barely lasted a second, before she was rubble and ash on the ground. In a heartbeat, Alice was by Hermione's side.

 

"Hello Harry." Hermione greeted her best friend, "glad to see you could make it."

 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry grinned, back at her, his smile different from normal. It was fierce, scary even. It was a perfect copy of the one on my sister's face.

 

"What the fuck are you?" Kevin screamed at them, as Edward struggled futilely in his grasp. Kevin had the advantage with his massive strength, and Edward was at his mercy. And while he held Edward's life on the balance, so were Hermione, Alice and Harry.

 

"More dangerous then you." Harry told the vampire, "and smarter too."

 

"In my case anyway." Hermione teased Harry. Her tone seemed lighthearted, unruffled, but I could see the subtle clenching in her jaw, see the muscle twitching like a heartbeat.

 

"Get the fuck away from me or I'll kill him!" Kevin threatened. And I narrowed my eyes, my heart beating quicker. I couldn't wait anymore, couldn't just sit here and watch the life of the man I loved more then anything else in the world hanging in balance.

 

But what could I do to help him? I couldn't do anything. I was just human. A human, with no special abilities, no way of defeating a vampire...

 

...just like the _Third Wife_.

 

Inspiration had struck me, and I searched the ground below me, frantically, before locating something that could accomplish my task. I reached out and closed my fingers around my prize- a shard of glass that looked like it was originally part of a beer bottle. I picked it up with shaking fingers, and got to my feet.

 

Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How hard could I shove the glass into my body? I used my frozen, shaking fingers to yank my sweater back to expose the skin underneath. Pale, creamy skin, marred by a long scar from my last birthday. That night, my flowing blood had been enough to catch every vampire's attention.

I could do this.

 

"STOP!" I shouted, sprinting forwards, dragging all eyes to me.

 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I held out my arm and raised the glass into the air, "BELLA, NO!" Edward shouted, realizing what I was about to do, as I brought the sharp edge down as hard as I could.

 

The Third Wife had stabbed herself in the heart, spilling blood every. My glass shard wouldn’t reach my heart, no matter how hard I pushed it into my chest, but it could sever a vein in my wrist.

 

The shard sunk into my skin almost an inch deep, embedding itself in the muscle beneath my skin. Warm sticky blood immediately began streaming from the wound, and the accompanying sharp bolt of pain was worse then I could have imagined. I screamed and clutched my forearm, releasing the glass, but to my horror it remained wedged in my arm. My breath was tearing from my lungs in shallow, frantic pants, and the world was spinning around me, alarmingly so, as I stared at it.

 

Part of me noted I was probably going into shock.

 

But the now blood-soaked glass had done its job. Across the clearing, I could see Alice and Edward's bodies turn to stone, as they fought their instincts to attack me, to drain me of every last drop of my delicious, mouthwatering blood.

 

Only nearly a hundred years of practicing strict self-control stopped them.

 

But Kevin didn't have that.

 

He didn't even have one year.

 

The second the scent of my blood hit him, I could basically see his mind clear of every thought, every instinct, but one- to feed.

 

He released Edward and lunged towards me, a vicious snarl on his lips, his eyes glued to the blood spilling down my arm, staining the snow beneath me, but Hermione was quicker.

 

In the blink of an eye she had apparated in front of me, and Kevin’s teeth were ripping into her. Hermione screamed, a high, thin sound, and Harry was shouting something. Kevin was ripped away from Hermione, and then Alice was on him, her teeth in the newborn’s neck. Kevin’s head rolled across the snow, and then burst into flames.

 

Edward blurred over, appearing beside me in a second. He grabbed me, supporting me, as I swayed unsteadily. Hermione had managed to pull herself to her feet, and despite the blood streaming down from the gaping bite-wound on her shoulder, grabbing my shoulder for balance. She moved deftly, first pulling the glass out of my arm, causing another wave of mind-numbing pain, then tracing her wand over the deep cut. The tip of the elegantly carved wand released a steady stream of silver sparks and, before my eyes, half blinded by tears, my flesh knitted back together, leaving only a thick pink scar, just over an inch long, and taking the pain with it.

 

All the blood now seemed horribly out of place.

 

But another flick of the wand, a brief mutter of " _scorgio_!" and the blood was gone,

 

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked me, frantically, and I nodded, giving him a weak smile.

 

"Just kinda dizzy." I whispered, and he scooped me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest.

 

"I-I need to help Leah." Hermione gasped, her face strained and now ash colored. That was the last thing she said before her eyes suddenly unfocused. Her mouth opened in a shrill cry of pain, both her hands clamping onto the bite-mark, and then she went limp, falling. Alice let out a horrified cry, blurring over to Hermione's side, catching her before she hit the ground. Harry closed the few feet between us, pulling a potion from his pocket.

 

“Hermione!” Alice was shrieking, even as Harry forced open Hermione’s mouth. Hermione was convulsing slightly, and Harry pulled a bag that shouldn’t fit in his pocket out. From the bag he summoned a small bottle of some kind of shimmering silver liquid. He poured the entire bottle down her throat, forcing Hermione’s jaw shut, keeping his palm pressed over her mouth. Alice, quickly catching on, massaged Hermione’s throat until she seemed to have swallowed the liquid.

 

Harry lifted his hand at the same time as her eyes closed, her body now entirely motionless.

 

“Oh god, is she okay?” Alice demanded, shrilly.

 

“She will be in a moment,” promised Harry as he summoned another small bottle, pouring it over the bite mark. It instantly started scabbing over, until all that was left was a livid pink mark.

 

“Is- is-?” Alice looked almost like she was about to start hyperventilating. “The venom?”

 

“The potion washed it from her system,” Harry reassured her, “I have to go help Leah. Here, Bella,” he pulled another potion from his bag and tossed it in my direction. “Take this, it’s a blood replenishing potion.” He ordered.

 

Harry didn't even wait to see if Edward or I caught it, which Edward did of course, he just turned and strode over to where Leah was laying limp on the ground and kneeled beside her, waving his wand and muttering in Latin.

 

The potion was a copper colored liquid, that looked sort of like blood, except more… orange. Edward uncorked the bottle, then held it to my lips and gently tilted it to let the potion slide down my throat. I grimaced slightly at the flavor- rust- but my dizziness cleared up, much to my relief, and I managed to stand on my own two feet again.

 

Edward looked down at me, his expression both loving, relieved and upset. "You most likely saved my life." He observed. I manage to give him a strained smile.

 

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Edward groans, and pulls me to him as tight as he can without breaking me, burying his face in my hair.

 

"Never ever do that to me again!" He mumbles, and I give a weak laugh.

 

"I really hope I don't have to."

 

"Oh _crap_!" Alice suddenly swears, and I feel Edward stiffen as he reads her mind.

 

"What is it?" I plead, feeling the panic, stress and fear that had momentarily disappeared creep back up on me.

 

"The Volturi. They're ten minutes away." Edward hissed loudly, through clenched teeth.

 

"Quick," Harry moved into action, turning and throwing another two small phials from his bag across to us. Edward catches them with his free hand, as Alice's hands are currently occupied holding an unconscious Hermione. One potion is filled with a blue liquid, the other orange. "It's polyjuice and pepper-up," Harry explained, "give her the orange one and when Hermione wakes up she’ll need the blue one so she looks like Bella again." Alice growls at that, not liking the idea of putting Hermione in harm's way.

 

"Alice... please?" Edward begs, face anguished.

 

"Edward, I can do it!" I tried to protest, but he shook his head.

 

"Bella..." He whispered, his face stricken.

 

"Alice, Hermione won't forgive you if you let Bella go instead." Harry warned.

 

"Fine." Alice whimpered, knowing she’s lost. She tips the pepper-up down Hermione’s throat, massaging to help my unconscious sister swallow it, hugging Hermione tightly as my sister splutters and stirs in her arms.

 

"We're still here?" she croaks, frowning, once she's got her bearings.

 

"The Volturi are nine minutes away. We need to get down to the others." Edward fills her in. "And we need you to be Bella." Hermione swore under her breath as Alice handed her the polyjuice, silently, helping place her back on her feet.

"I hate this stuff." She muttered before she swallowed it, then grimaced at the flavor.

 

I can't help my cringe as she goes through the transformation, twisting and arching her back in Alice's arms as her skin bubbles grotesquely, and her body changes to a perfect imitation of my own. "Let's go." Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around Alice's neck, letting her mate scoop her back up.

 

Edward kissed my forehead, then lowered me to the ground. "Stay with Harry. No following us this time. Promise me." He begged, and I nodded.

 

"I promise." And then he's gone, and so is Alice and my sister, all of them reduced to nothing but invisible blurs in the distance.

 

"Hermione is going to kill Fleur, you know." Harry commented. I turned to the dark haired man. Leah has phased back to her human shape, and is stirring weakly on the ground, as Harry continues working over her.

 

"I'm sorry," I tell him, ashamed, looking down at my feet. "I... I couldn't stay away. I just couldn't."

 

"I understand." Harry tells me, quietly, seriously. "If it was Ginny in danger, nothing in the world could keep me away. And Fleur will understand. I promise."

 

"Thank you." I sighed in relief, before slumping onto the ground. "What do we do now?"

 

"We wait." Harry said, "and we trust them."

 

"I trust them. It's the Volturi I'm worried about."

 

"Hermione's smarter then those Italian ponces." Harry said, firmly, "they're all bark. Well, okay, they're a little bite, but they're mostly bark."

 

"That's not helping." I mutter, and he laughed, the sound strained.

 

"I'm not good at the whole trying to get people to stop worrying thing. I usually end up making them worry more."

 

"I'll say." I agreed.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

I was tired and my body felt heavy, so heavy, as I let myself lay limp in Alice's arms as she ran with me, racing against the clock. We appeared in the clearing where the main battle had taken place, and I let out a soft sigh of relief when I saw the Volturi weren't here yet.

 

The Cullens were all standing in a loose semi-circle around a bonfire, in which I could see no flames, only thick, purple-black smoke, hovering like a disease against the bright green grass.

 

Upon catching sight of us, Esme blurred and pulled Alice and I into her arms. "I'm so glad you're safe!" she breathed out, her face shining, and my heart swam with emotion. I had to blink back tears, and I blamed my heightened sensitive state on the leftover adrenaline.

 

"The Volturi will be here in less then two minutes." Edward interrupted our reunion, his face hard. Esme stiffened, and her eyes lost their sparkle.

 

A strangled groan dragged my attention to a surprising sight- a female newborn crouched on the ground, her fingers scrabbling at the earth as she looked at me with hungry eyes. The girl was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was very young. Younger than me - she looked maybe fifteen, dark-haired and slight. Her eyes were focused on me, and the irises were a shocking, brilliant red. Much brighter than even the three newborns I’d just faced, almost glowing. They wheeled wildly, out of control. I met the girl's stare for a heartbeat. Chin-length dark hair framed her face, which was alabaster pale. It was hard to tell if her features were beautiful, twisted as they were by rage and thirst. The feral red eyes were dominant - hard to look away from. She glared at me viciously, shuddering and writhing every few seconds.

 

"Who's that?" I asked, with pity.

 

"Her name’s Bree," Edward told me quietly. "She surrendered. That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

 

The young female suddenly threw her head back like an animal and wailed shrilly.

 

Jasper growled at her and she cringed back, but her fingers dug into the ground like claws and her head whipped back and forth in anguish. Jasper took a step toward her, slipping deeper into his crouch. Alice moved with overdone casualness, turning our bodies so that she was between the girl and me. I looked over her head to watch the thrashing girl and Jasper.

 

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. He put a restraining hand on his most recent son's arm.

 

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

 

"How can you stand it?" the girl groaned in a high, clear voice. "I want her." Her bright crimson irises focused on Alice, through her, beyond her to me, and her nails ripped through the hard soil again.

 

"You must stand it," Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

The girl clutched her dirt-encrusted hands around her head, yowling quietly.

 

"It would be kinder to move away from her," I murmured to Alice, tugging on her arm. The girl's lips pulled back over her teeth when she heard my voice, her expression one of torment.

 

"We have to stay here," Alice replied. "They are coming to the north end of the clearing now." Sighing, I wriggled slightly in Alice's arms, signaling my wish to get free, and Alice instantly let go, and then frowned as I crossed over to Edward. "What are you doing?" she asked, her tone jealous.

 

"I'm Edward's mate, not yours." I remind her, gently.

 

"Right." Alice nods, face unhappy. Edward seemed to find it easy enough to pretend when I looked like Bella, easily sweeping me into his arms. I instantly felt uncomfortable, and wished I was in Alice's arms instead.

 

"Sixty seconds." Edward murmured, his head tilted to the side. He could hear their thoughts, I realized, which meant they were close. Within a mile. Alice couldn't help blurring over to Edward's side, next to me, and she was obviously fighting to keep her face blank as Edward clutched me to him, her every instinct screaming for her to rip me out of his arms.

 

I reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder, giving her a soft look, which helped calm her down.

 

I knew, when the Cullens all turned their heads in one direction, that the Volturi had arrived.

 

I couldn't spot them as easily as the Cullens, only the smoke, dense, oily smoke, rising lazily, undulating against the grass. Frustrated, I squinted, and managed to make out dark shapes in the midst of the haze.

 

"Hmm," a voice spoke, a dead sounding voice.

 

"Welcome, Jane." Edward said coolly. I strained my memory, trying to figure out if my essay on the Volturi, or any of Binns lectures mentioned her. I only remembered a vague reference, something about a twin, and being favored by Aro.

 

There were five vampires altogether. The girl in front was young, looked thirteen or fourteen. She was two feet shorter then the shortest of the gray-shrouded figures hulking behind her, and her cloak was darkest of them all, almost black. What I could see of her features, those not hidden in the shade of her cowl, were angelic to the extreme.

 

The biggest one let his head fall back slightly and winked at me, a smile playing on his mouth. With the familiarity he was treating me with, I could guess that Bella had met him at some time or other. I was careful to keep my face blank. Beside me, I could hear Edward growl lightly, and Alice was very still, fighting to keep control.

 

Jane's gaze moved slowly across the faces of the Cullens and touched on the newborn beside the fire. Bree eyed her with a mixture of fear and something else. "I don't understand." Jane's voice was still toneless, but not quite so uninterested.

 

"She has surrendered." Edward explained, answering her silent question, the confusion in her mind. Jane's ruby eyes flashed to his face, narrowing dangerously.

 

"Surrendered?" The hulking vampire, the one who winked at me, and another one, a slimmer one, though just as tall, exchanged a quick glance. Edward shrugged at Jane, carefully nonchalant.

 

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane said, flatly. Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild.

 

"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, we saw no reason to destroy her. She was never taught."

 

"That is irrelevant." Jane insisted. I was shaking with fury by this point. Bree might be a murderer but Carlisle was right- she was never taught. The blood of every person she killed was on Victoria's hands. And despite this, despite the fact she had no way of knowing the rules, the small vampire bitch was going to kill her anyway.

 

"As you wish." Carlisle's voice was quiet. Jane stared at Carlisle in consternation. She shook her head infinitesimally, and then composed her features.

 

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

 

Carlisle nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

 

"Of course." Jane smiled. Her face was almost too lovely when it was animated. She then looked towards the smoke. "It appears that you have done our work for us today... for the most part." Her eyes flickered again to Bree. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite the wake of destruction in Seattle."

 

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle answered. Jane's eyes widened, and she looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. The shadowy vampires behind her exchanged long looks.

 

"Eighteen?" Jane repeated, her voice sounding unsure for the first time. I almost smiled.

 

"All brand-new. They were unskilled." Carlisle said dismissively.

 

"All?" her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

 

"Her name was Victoria." Edward answered, no emotion in his voice.

 

"Was?" Jane asked and Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest where we had come from. I could only see a faint trace of smoke, a hint of purple. Destroying vampires my way had the added benefit of not leaving much mess behind.

 

Jane stared to the east for a long moment, then examined the bonfire again. "This Victoria- she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

 

"Yes. She had only one other with her." Edward lied. I could see the wisdom in his lie- the Volturi guards present were already reassessing how dangerous we were. In order to avoid unnecessary attention, it would be best if we appeared as unthreatening as possible, no matter how much I felt like shoving our victory in their faces.

 

Sometimes I really was quite Gryffindor. More brave, _a.k.a. stupid_ , then self preserving.

 

Jane's eyes narrowed and she turned to Bree, her expression and voice harsher then before. "You there, your name." Bree shot a baleful glare at Jane, her lips pressed tight together. Jane smiled back angelically.

 

Bree’s answering scream was earsplitting; her body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position. Red light flashed behind my eyelids, and Jane's face blurred, becoming gaunt, her lips twisting into a delighted smirk, dark violet eyes glittering with a deranged joy.

 

My palms were sweating and my heart was racing. Alice and Edward literally both reached out and grabbed my hands, hearing my distress, but even Alice's touch wasn’t enough. I have to close my eyes and turn away, fighting the urge to kill Jane, to cover my ears, to let out my own screams, as memories push their way to the front of my mind.

 

_"How did you get into my vault?" screeches the deranged witch, with the crazy black curls and gaunt skull-like face._

 

_"Please! We found the sword! It's a fake!" I plead, as I lay in a puddle of my own urine._

_"CRUCIO!" screams Bellatrix, and then agony explodes over my body and I scream and scream and-_

 

-and Bree’s screams stop. My breath was rough, jagged, and I was clenching on to Alice and Edward's hands so tightly that the skin on top of my knuckles was as white as theirs.

 

"Your name," Jane says again, and I make myself turn back around, to watch the scene playing out in front of me, even through the tears that have pooled in my eyes.

 

"Bree," the girl gasped. Jane smiled, and then Bree was screaming again. This time I couldn't take it. I couldn't.

 

"STOP!" I shrieked, the angelic face before me flickering non-stop, blurring back and forth to the one featured in my nightmares, the face that had my heart thudding unsteady in my chest, even at the thought of it.

 

Silence, a sudden, cold silence, filled the clearing, as Jane turned her dead eyes to me. Alice's hand twitched around mine, and I could basically feel her terror.

What I'd done was stupid, so stupid, but I couldn't help it, couldn't bear it, couldn't take it.

 

"Stop?" Jane said, her voice venomous. My heart slowed down to its normal speed, and the tears in my eyes cleared. A new strength filled me, pushing away my exhaustion, and I held my chin up and met her dead gaze with my own narrowed one.

 

"Yes, stop."

 

"H-Bella!" Alice basically whimpered beside me, terrified. I released Edward's hand, slipping it into my pockets, letting my fingers stroke against the carved wood.

 

"I don't need my Gift to hurt you." Jane threatened. This was better. This I could take. The threats, the bantering... this I was good at. This I could do. I'd had more then enough practice juggling dangerous situations, where sometimes words were my only weapon.

 

"Really? Because that's all you do. Use your Gift. Kind of cowardly, don't you think?" I asked, coolly. Jane's expression turned furious, and I was ready for what was next.

 

Of course she went for Edward, my 'mate', turning the full intensity of her Gift on him. Edward flinched back, preparing for the pain, but I tightened my grip on his hand, pushing into his mind, pulling up shields against the mental attack, similar to the way I'd created shields in Leah's mind, guarding it. All this legilimency and occlumency was giving me the world's worst headache.

 

Jane's expression was worth the headache though. It was actually amusing, her face first shocked beyond belief, and then furious, as Edward didn't fall to the ground, screaming in immense pain.

 

"How is this possible?" she hissed through gritted teeth. I smiled at her, a smug smile meant to enrage her. It worked, and she actually crouched as if to lunge, and one of the vampires behind her had to grab her, restrain her. Panting with anger, with fury, she turned venomous eyes on me. "You just signed your death sentence, human!" she hissed.

 

"To kill me, you’d have to kill all my protectors.” I told her, coolly. “There are three of you, against eight of us, and your Gift is useless. You wouldn’t even get near enough to touch me, and even if by some miracle you did, you’d have to have slaughtered Carlisle’s coven to do so, and I’m fairly certain your Masters would not be pleased. So why don't you just go trotting back to them like a good little pet."

 

Jane's furious snarl of uncontained fury ripped through the clearing, but she didn't attack, knowing the truth to my words. "You will pay for this!" she promised.

 

I raise my chin. "Go cry me a river."

 

"We're leaving!" Jane turned to face the other two cloaked figures, snarling, her uncaring, bored composure long gone. The two guards glanced at each other, then one nodded towards Bree, who was pressed against the ground, eyes terrified.

 

"What about her?"

 

"Destroy her." Jane spat, turning to me, daring me to object. I bite my tongue, knowing that while taunting Jane was a stupid, idiotic thing to do, the consequence wasn't a death sentence. Interfering with the guard, however, was.

 

I turned away, having no wish to see the newborn being destroyed. There was a deep, rumbling growl and a scream of agony which cut off quickly, and then the only sound was a sickening crunching and snapping.

 

The heavy incense smell grew stronger, fresher, but I still didn't turn around. I didn't even move until Alice yanked me into a hug, indicating the Volturi was long gone. "I'm going to kill you!" She half laughed, half sobbed. "Of all the stupid, dim-witted, idiotic things to do- taunting Jane like that- so un-fucking-believably stupid-" she broke off, shaking her head back and forth, her face still pressed against me. I sagged against her, the temporary strength that had filled me, vanishing.

 

"I couldn't do nothing. Couldn't just stand there and watch, listen." I tell her, feelings of guilt seeping into me. "It's... it's a Gryffindor thing. Act first, think later. It's what we're famous for." To their credit, none of the Cullens asked what a Gryffindor was, only Alice knowing enough to give a half laugh, half sob. Edward’s lips twitch into a tired smile, and I realize that he’s read Alice’s mind.

 

Not liking that idea, worried about what else he might see, I used what little strength I had left to shield Alice's mind. And then I slumped my head against her shoulder, letting her lift me up so she was cradling me.

 

"We're safe now. Let's go home." She smiled down at me, and I smiled back up at her.

 

"Let's go home."

 

 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

"Is she going to make it?" I asked Harry, quietly. Leah's curled up in a pool of her own blood, barely conscious, her eyes glassy. Small, shallow pants tear through her lips, and I can't even look at her abdomen without feeling like throwing up.

 

"The only thing keeping her alive right now is magic." Harry said, quietly. I chewed on my lip, hands twisting in my lap as I watched. It's been almost ten minutes since the others disappeared.

 

"She can't die." I whispered, reaching out and gently touching Leah's hair. My fingers come away wet and bloody.

 

"I won't let her die." Harry assured me. Leah shifts again, a whimper escaping her. She blinks and her eyes clear slightly then focus on me.

 

"J-J-J-" she breathes out. Blood dribbles from her mouth, and my stomach threatens to hurl again, but I force myself to lean closer, to hear what she's trying to say.

 

"You don't have to talk, Leah," Harry tells her, soothingly, but Leah lets out a whining-like noise.

 

"J-Ja-" she tries again, her face twisting in pain, "Ja-Jacob."

 

My body freezes in horror. "Did... did she just say Jacob?" I whispered, and Harry hesitates, then nods.

 

"Yeah. I think so." He said, quietly.

 

"No- no, no, no, no, no!" I shake my head from side to side, wildly, "Leah, what happened? What happened to him?" I demanded, my voice rising hysterically. "Is he alright? Leah, please!" I begged.

 

But Leah doesn't answer, looks like she can't. Her eyes are shut, and she's barely breathing. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Harry muttered, somewhat frantically. "Shit!"

 

"What is it?" I begged.

 

"I'm losing her," he muttered, "Bella use your portkey and go straight to La Push. I need to take her to a Healer."

 

"I thought you were a Healer!"

 

"I'm a trainee," Harry explains, hurriedly, as he casts some kind of charm on Leah, one I recognize but can't place, then lifts her up into his arms, like she doesn't weigh a thing. "La Push Bella- now!" he orders me, and then he disappears.

 

I'm standing alone, now, here in the clearing. Panicked breaths are dragging from my lungs, and my body feels too stiff to move, to obey me. Leah's dying. The Cullens and Hermione are with the Volturi. And something's happened to Jacob.

 

"Please be alive." I whispered, my fingers finding the Portkey. " _Portus_." I breathe, picturing Sam and Emily's house- Charlie might be at Billy's- and then the world is spinning around me, sickeningly. When the world stills, I fall flat on my face, on a wooden floor. Looks like I made it.

 

I hear noises, voices, then soft hands are touching me. "Bella?" someone's saying, over and over, "Bella can you hear me?" I manage to look up, and Emily's beautiful, marred face is looking down at me. Then I look past her, and I see him. My Jacob.

 

He looks so strangely fragile. So completely and utterly breakable. Spread out across the couch... there was bruising, bruising like I'd never seen before. There was blood, there was bone, bone I could see. But he was breathing. His chest was rising and falling.

 

Relief, horror, misery... my head was a war of emotions so intense, that I felt myself slip of the edge I was clinging to inside my head.

 

And everything went black.

 

-

 

When my eyelids fluttered open, I knew he was there. I could smell him, feel his hands running through my hair. My eyes met warm gold, and somehow I managed to lift my hand up so I could grasp his, still stroking my hair.

 

"Bella..." Edward breathed, the relief so painfully audible in his voice. I clung tighter.

 

"Is-" I choked up, unable to finish my sentence. Because I was terrified what the answer could be.

 

"Jacob's fine, Bella. He's healing as we speak. Carlisle and a French woman are looking after him."

 

"Fleur." I said.

 

"Yes, that's her name. Fleur." Edward agreed, "I'm not sure what she is. She smells... bizarre. The scent is there, but instead of burning our throats, her scent smells like fire.”

 

"She's part Veela." I explained, then I try pushing myself into a sitting position, "they're a race of semi-humans, all gorgeous, magically seductive, plus they can throw fire when they're mad." Edward hurried to help me, and I looked around my surroundings for the first time since I woke up. "I'm in Leah's room." I said, surprised.

 

"Emily and Sam's house was too crowded." Edward explained, "the wolves felt uncomfortable so close to Carlisle, so several of them moved over to here. They needed all the beds so I brought you here too."

 

"Oh." Is all I can bring myself to say, and then a thought strikes me. "Is she alright?" I asked.

 

"Hermione? She's fine. She and Alice are at our house." Edward answers.

 

"I meant Leah."

 

"Oh," he said, before sighing. "I don't know, Bella. None of us do. Hermione managed to contact Harry- apparently he took Leah to their old school. Hogwarts. Said he needed a more experienced Healer to help her- Leah's injuries are... severe."

 

"I know." My voice sounds monotone, even to my own ears. Edward sits down on the bed beside me, and gently pulls me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms.

 

"It's all going to be okay," he murmured, "Victoria's gone, the army is gone, everyone's going to be okay."

 

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, wishing I believed him.

 

-

 

Edward drove me over to the Black's when Billy rang Sam to tell him Jacob was awake.

 

"I'll wait in the car." He told me, pressing his lips against mine for a moment. I nodded, and made my way into the house, to Jacob's room.

 

When I peeked inside, Jacob was awake and looked like he was waiting for me, his face calm and smooth. The haggard, gaunt look from before was gone, but there was no animation in his dark eyes. Thankfully someone had covered him with a quilt- it was a relief not to have to see the extent of the damage.

 

I stepped in and shut the door quietly behind me. "Hi Jake." I murmured. He didn't answer at first. He looked at my face for a long moment then, with some effort, he rearranged his expression into a slight smile.

 

"Today has definitely taken a turn for the worse, huh? First I pick the wrong place, miss the best fight, and Leah gets all the glory. Then Colin has to be an idiot and I have to be the idiot who saves him."

 

"You don't think that makes you a hero too?" I asked him, and he lets out a short laugh.

 

"No. I still think it makes me an idiot." I smiled too, and walked over so I could sit on the bed beside him. "Is Leah okay?" he asked, suddenly, "no one will tell me." I bite my lip, and reached out, stroking my hand through his hair, much like the way Edward had been stroking mine.

 

"I don't know." I admitted to him, "Harry took her to one of the best medi-witches in England though." Jacob sighed again.

 

"I should have stayed. I should have been there." My heart thudded as he said that.

 

"No!" I burst out, my eyes widening, my whole being shying away from the idea of it being Jacob at death's door.

 

"Why not?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because... because then you would be hurt." I told him, "you might be... dying."

 

"And?" Jacob asked, his expression changing bitter, "maybe that would be better." His words sunk into my brain, slowly, one by one, and I couldn't breathe.

 

"What?" I just about squeaked, my expression a mask of pure horror, "no!"

 

"What would the difference be, Bella?" he asked, "maybe I still should. It'd make things more convenient for everyone." From the tone of his voice, I can tell which 'everyone' he's talking about.

 

"No!" my voice got louder, shriller, "stop this Jacob! Stop talking like this! Please!"

 

"I could have given up with good grace in the beginning. Instead I just made it harder for you. It'd be easy enough." He added, quietly. "Painless too. Billy's got a whole medicine cabinet full of painkillers."

 

All the blood has drained out of my face, and a wild sort of desperation is filling me. I can't bear this, can't bear listening to the boy I loved talk about ending his own life.

"I'd do anything, Jake!" I pleaded, grasping his good hand with both of mine. I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks. "Anything you want! Please... please don't talk like this! Don't even think like this! You c-can't k-kill-" I can't even finish my sentence, shaking my head in denial.

 

"Why not Bella?" He asked, his face twisted into a mocking look I hated.

 

"Because I love you!" The words blurted out of me before I could stop and think about the cost. Jacob's expression didn't change much, just became sadder.

 

"I know that, Bella. I know that better than you do."

 

Tears streak non-stop down my cheeks, and I'm crying so hard I'm hiccupping. "Please..." I don't know what else to say, "there's always a compromise..." His face hardened.

 

"Compromise? What, I can be your BFF? Best man at the wedding?" I freeze, my eyes widening.

 

"H-how do you know?" His face turns horrified and furious.

 

"What?" He growled, through gritted teeth. That's when I realized my mistake. He had been talking sarcastically. Hadn't realized that Edward and I were getting married. And this wasn't exactly the best time to break that news.

 

"Jake..." I don't know what to say.

"You're engaged to that leech? You're _marrying_ him?" He demanded, voice rough.

 

"Yes." I whispered. He closed his eyes.

 

"I can't do this." He muttered.

 

"You can!" I pleaded, "Jake..."

 

"Guess this is goodbye." He says, bleakly.

 

"No," I shake my head in denial, "you can't!"

 

"Why not?" he repeats his question from before. For a second I hesitate, unsure how far I could go in my desperation to keep him alive. And then I bend forwards and slam my lips onto his.

 

Jacob froze for an instant, and then his lips, disconcertingly soft and warm, move against mine in strange, confusing ways. I didn't have to be careful with Jacob. Didn't have to hold back. And he was everywhere, his good arm reaching up, wrapping around my waist, holding me as close to him as he could without hurting the broken half of his body.

 

Why wasn't I stopping this? I wondered, as a minute passed. Worse than that, why couldn't I find it in myself to even want to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want him to stop? That my fingers were entwined in his hair, holding his face to mine in a vice-like grip.

 

For one brief, never-ending second, an entirely different path expanded behind the lids of my tear-wet eyes. As if I were looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts, I could see exactly what I could have. I could see Charlie and Renee and Hermione mixed into a strange collage with Billy and La Push. I could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed, changing me. I could see the enormous red-brown wolf that I loved, always standing as a protector if I needed him. And for the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them, and I finally pulled away.

 

I looked down at Jacob for a long moment, and he looked up at me.

 

I was the one who spoke first. "I need to go." Jacob's answering smile is cheeky and cheerful, just like the one I remember.

 

"I know. See you later Bells."

 

I exited the room and lean against the wall, closing my eyes. I didn't know what to think, what to feel, other then shame.

 

After a long moment, I wiped away the remainder of my tears, and made my way, unsteadily, through the empty house, out to the car. I felt like crying with shame and embarrassment.

 

Edward was standing outside the car, right where I left him, his face a blank mask. I'd forgotten he was here. And he'd heard everything.

 

Everything.

 

The tears that had finally stopped started again, and Edward blurred forwards, and pulled me into his arms. I didn't understand why he wanted to touch me, be near me, but I took advantage of his presence while I could and clutched him to me as hard as possible.

 

"Shh," he murmured, "shh."

 

"I want to go home." I blubbered, and he lifted me up into his arms. I let him place me in the seat, buckle up my seatbelt for me, then get in his side. I watched as he started the engine, turned on some soft music, then pulled out of the driveway. Finally, I couldn't stay silent any longer.

 

"Why aren't you angry at me?" I demanded, my voice shrill, "why don't you hate me?"

Edward lifted his foot off the accelerator, and turns to me. His hand brushed against my cheek, as warm topaz eyes met mine, filled with a gentleness. I have to look away, down at my lap. I don't deserve his gentleness.

 

"I'm not mad at you, love," Edward's voice was soft, "Jacob's just much more cunning then I gave him credit for."

 

"Huh?" I asked, while oh-so-elegantly swiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

 

"He would have kissed you anyway, even if you hadn't fallen for it," Edward explained.

 

"Fallen for it?" I mumbled, almost incomprehensibly.

 

"Oh Bella, my beautiful Bella," Edward murmured, "do you really believe that Jacob would end his life to clear the way for me?" I raised my head slowly to meet his patient gaze. His expression was soft; his eyes were full of understanding, rather than the revulsion I deserved to see.

 

"Yes... I did believe that." I muttered, before having to look away again. I knew I should feel angry at Jacob for tricking me, but there wasn't enough room in my body to contain anything besides the hatred I felt toward myself. Edward laughed softly.

 

"It's not your fault- you're such a bad liar, love, that you'll believe anyone who has the least bit of skill."

 

"Why aren't you angry with me?" I pleaded, "why don't you hate me? Didn't you hear the whole thing?"

 

"I did hear it all, love. But you're only human." He whispered, stroking my hair.

 

"That's the most miserable defense I've ever heard."

 

"But you are human, Bella. And as much as I might wish otherwise, so is he. There are holes in your life that I can't fill. I understand that."

 

"But that's not true!" I burst out, "there are no holes! That's what makes me so horrible!"

 

"You love him." Edward said simply, gently. Every cell in my body ached to deny it.

 

"I love you more." I said. It was the best I could do.

 

"Yes, I know that, too. But... when I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. Jacob was the one to stitch you back up again. That was bound to leave its mark- on both of you. I'm not sure those kinds of stitches dissolve on their own. I can't blame either of you for something I made necessary. I may have gained forgiveness, but that doesn't let me escape the consequences."

 

"I should have known you'd find some way to blame yourself," I muttered, "please stop... I can't stand it."

 

"What would you like me to say?" he asked.

 

"I want you to call me every bad name you can think of, in every language you know. I want you to tell me that you're disgusted with me and that you're going to leave so that I can beg and grovel on my knees for you to stay!"

 

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I can't do that."

 

"At least stop trying to make me feel better. Let me suffer. I deserve it."

 

"No." He murmured. I nodded slowly.

 

"You're right. Keep on being too understanding. That's probably worse." I waited and when he finally spoke again, he was whispering.

 

"I love you Bella, and I'm not going to make you choose between Jacob and I. Just be happy and you can have whatever part of me you want or none at all, if that's better. Don't let any debt you feel you owe me influence over your decision."

 

"Dammit!" I shouted, shoving him in the chest as hard as I could. He didn't even move an inch, obviously, just looked at me with surprise. "Stop that!"

 

"No- you don't understand, Bella. I'm not trying to make you feel better, I really mean it!" I laugh, the sound more emotional then humorous.

 

"I know you do, Edward! And that... that's why I love you. That's why I choose you! That's why I want to be your w-w-, dammit, your _wife_ , and spend the rest of eternity with you!"

 

Edward moves too quickly for me to register, and suddenly I'm on his lap, in his arms, and we're kissing, kissing frantically.

 

"I love you, I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry, I love you," I'm telling him over again, whenever we break apart so I can breathe.

 

"Shh," Edward says, rubbing circles on my back, "I know, love. I know."

 


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

Alice and I collapsed together, tangled, spent, and exchanged looks of love, satisfaction and contentment. Post life-threatening situation sex is always fantastic, and this one more then met the bar. After a few seconds of getting my brain back in comprehendible order, I cleared my throat, about to speak, when Alice beat me to it.

 

"Still alive?" she asked.

 

"Mostly," I managed to answer, my voice embarrassingly breathy. "Still undead?"

 

"Very much so." She laughed, before she sighed, curling up next to me. I wrapped an arm around her, snuggling close, and resting my head in the crook of her neck.

 

"I love you." I told her, and she let out a purring sound.

 

"I love you too." There's silence for a few moments as we rest together, enjoying the peace. Alice's bed is soft and cozy, and I'm honestly at the point of dozing off, when she speaks up. "I kind of can't believe it's over."

 

"Mm, know what you mean," I mumbled, sleepily. "After so much worry and fear, suddenly it's gone, and it leaves this hole behind that you don't know how to fill."

 

"What about with lots of sex?" Alice suggested, "and wedding planning!" she added, her face brightening.

 

"Sounds good. Now be quiet so I can sleep." I yawn. Alice's cool breath tickles my ear, as she showers light kisses along my jaw line.

 

"Sleep tight, gorgeous."

 

-

 

The sound of Alice's indignant shriek of 'he did what?' woke me up, and I rubbed my eyes, propping myself up onto one elbow and gazing around the room blearily.

 

I'm alone on the bed now, wrapped up in the silk sheets. Edward and Alice are standing in the corner of the room, each with blazing eyes and upset expressions on their faces. "Wazhappenin?" I asked.

 

"You tell her." Edward tells Alice, "Bella's about to come out of the bathroom."

A bit more awake, I look out after Edward, who storms out of the room, with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What's got his panties in a twist?"

 

"Jacob conned Bella into kissing him," Alice looked upset. I'm more then upset.

 

"What?" I shrieked, my voice rising several octaves.

 

"He talked about how he should kill himself so he wouldn't be in her way, making her unhappy. She panicked and kissed him, so he wouldn't." Alice explained, with a growl.

 

"I swear to Merlin I am going to _kill_ that son-of-a-bitch!" I hiss, leaping to my feet, and starting to pace across the room. Alice watched me, her expression going from mostly upset to slightly amused as I start ranting. "What kind of arsehole cons the girl he loves into kissing him? And what sadist says he's going to kill himself because he's was so fucking heartbroken over her rejecting him?! You know Bella- she's going to be beating herself up over this big time!"

 

Alice flitted over to me and places a hand on my arm. "There's no permanent damage, sweetie. Edward made sure she knew it wasn't her fault, that he wasn't upset at her."

 

"Why hasn't Edward gone over and torn a new one in Jacob's sorry hide?" I demanded. Alice gives me a slightly amused look.

 

"He wants to, but he can't. For one, Bella would be upset, and second, him and the mut-Jacob had a-"

 

"Oh you can call him a mutt, believe me- that's what the son of a bitch is! A dog!" I interrupt. Alice raises an eyebrow.

 

"Okay then, Edward and the mutt had a discussion in the tent last night, while you and Bella were sleeping."

 

"Oh?" I asked, slightly confused about where this is going, "and what? Edward gave the mutt a free pass? Told him he could snog Bells? Because in that case I'm kicking both their arses."

 

"No," Alice rolled her eyes, "don't be silly. They both discussed how much they love Bella. Then they both promised they were never going to give up. The mutt assured Edward that he'd be there, fighting, until her heart stopped beating."

 

"Well that's pretty fucking overdramatic." I growled. Alice giggled.

 

"That's boys for you. Anyway, afterwards they both assured each other they weren't going to play fair. The mutt used his injuries to soften Bella up, used her love for him to cast aside her better judgement. Edward is well aware of that. He knows how huge Bella's heart is."

 

"I just can't believe that stupid prick took advantage of Bella!" I exclaimed, curling my hands into fists, "she's got the biggest bleedin' heart and she's such a crap liar, that she believes _anyone_ who actually _can_ lie! I swear to Merlin, the second Jacob's finished healing, I'm not just going to break every bone on the right side of his body- I'm going to break EVERY bone in his pathetic body!"

 

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Alice commented seriously, before wrapping her arms around me and tucking her head under my chin. "Calm down, baby. As much as I approve of what you're saying, think of Bella. The mutt may be an ass, but unfortunately she loves him."

 

I sighed, relaxing and leaning into my little vampire. "She's so innocent Alice, sweetheart. Always has been. And people take advantage of that. I hate seeing her get hurt." I admitted, "ever since I first met her, she was so shy, so unsure, so open and so loving."

 

"Bella will be fine, Hermione," Alice said, softly, "I promise. I can see the future, remember?" I let my head fall on Alice's shoulder.

 

"I'll never stop worrying about her. It's an older sister thing. I mean, I may only be older by a few minutes, but she's so... naïve. She always sees the best in people. And me? I see the worst. We both had to grow up too quickly, you know. My parents worked most of the time so I had to look after myself and Renée's such a terrible mother that Bella had to look after her. Yes, I might be biased by the fact the cow gave me away, but Renee never, ever let Bella be the child. She was always the kid, always had to be looked after. And yet, somehow, Bella still manages to trust people."

 

"And you don't?" Alice asked, softly. She's been cautious now, treading lightly. I don't talk about my parents, the Grangers, much. Or ever. And this is the first time I've mentioned how I feel about Renee giving me away in front of her.

 

"I do, but not the way Bella does." I admitted, "Not the way she always trusts they have her best interests at heart. Not the way she trusts them not to lie to her." I take a deep breath. I've calmed down enough now that I think I can manage speaking to Jacob without cursing him into oblivion... much. "Jacob and I are going to be having ourselves a little chat." I tell Alice, pulling the slender wand out of my pocket.

 

"Think now's a good time?" Alice asked, cautiously. I give her a grim smile.

 

"If I wait any longer, I'm just going to get more creative." I tell her, tapping my wand against my thigh.

 

"Take pictures." Is all Alice says, before I apparate away.

 

-

 

"Motherfucker!" Jacob swears as I appear in his room. He kind of gaped at me, and I gave him a sugary sweet smile.

 

"Hi Jacob, so nice to see you looking well." I greeted him, in a saccharine tone, and I watch, smugly, as Jacob cringed.

 

"Um...hi?" he said, nervously, reaching up to scratch his ear with his good hand. My eye twitched. Maybe a little, small hex? Something really, really harmless, like, from the top of my head, _Crucio_?

 

"A little bird told me something interesting, a few minutes ago, you know." I stalked over so I'm standing next to him, enjoying the look of fear on his face. What can I say? There's a bit of Slytherin in everyone. "Something to do with the emotional wreck my sister currently is. So full of self-hatred, self-loathing..." my voice has lowered to a growl, "know anything about that, _mutt_?"

 

"Look, I'm sorry-" Jacob started, uncomfortably, awkwardly. I interrupted him.

"Well that's just not fucking good enough!" I shouted, "from the minute I got here, you've caused Bella nothing but misery! Don't you get it? She's made her choice! All you're doing is making her miserable! If you really love her, let her go! And if you EVER make her cry again, I'm going to make you a eunuch!"

 

"If you really want what's best for her, then you'd be pushing her towards me! The human!" Jacob shouted, "but no, I forgot, you're a leech lover too! I'm the one who's trying to save Bella! You and your precious vampires are killing her!"

 

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid dog!" I scream at him, proceeding to lose my temper, "in case you've forgotten, you're not human either! Don't give me the same half arsed excuse about just being different, something in your genes you can't control that you gave Bella, because that's bollocks! According to the laws set by the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Creatures, you share the same classification as a vampire!"

 

"That's bullshit!" he shouted.

 

"That's the truth!" I shouted back, "and you know what? There's no problem with not being fully human! Why would there be?"

 

Breathing heavily, we glare at each other. I'm the one who speaks first. "If you ever hurt my sister again, physically or mentally, you're road-kill, fleabag!" I snarled at him. When Jacob speaks next, his voice is polar opposite to the loud shouting it was before.

 

"I love her, Hermione! She's everything to me." He whispered, looking down at his hands. I softened my tone to match his.

 

"Then don't you want her to be happy? Edward makes her happy, Jacob. He's her soul-mate, you're not. If you were truly meant to be, she'd be your imprint. But she's not; she's his. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll stop tearing Bella in half. She loves you, but she's not in love with you." Jacob closed his eyes. His lashes are suspiciously damp.

 

"I don't know if I can." He whispered. My answer is simple.

 

"You don't have a choice."

 

He opens his eyes again, and looks up at me miserably. "Is she really upset at me? For what I did?"

 

"Are you kidding? Bella can't hold a grudge to save her life. But you know what?" I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pressed it up against his nose. His entire body freezes, and he goes cross-eyed, trying to keep the wand in his view. "I can."

 

The jinx is childish, but I know Bella will skin me alive if I do any permanent damage, as much as I want to, so I'm stuck with petty revenge. A small explosion of green and blue sparkles goes off in Jacob's face and he lets out a shout. "What did you do?"

 

"Taught you a lesson, albeit a much kinder one then you deserve. Nobody's going to be kissing you anytime soon." I told him, before apparating away, leaving him with a face filled with oozing boils.

 

When I got back, Alice was sitting down in the lounge room, along with Bella and Edward. Bella's eyes are red and swollen, but she looked calmer. "Where did you go?" she asked.

 

"Out." I answered.

 

"Out where?" She pressed.

 

"If I said the store, would you believe me?" I asked.

 

"No. Edward said he told you and Alice what happened... you didn't go to see Jacob, did you?" she demanded.

 

"No, I actually went to the store." I told her, pulling my beaded purse out of my pocket, and then pulling out several large shopping bags filled with clothes. I actually bought these a few days ago to solidify our cover, but Bella doesn't need to know this. She blinks.

 

"Huh? What's all that for?"

 

"Our alibi, Bells," I reminded her, "we were having a sleep over here, remember, while the others were out hiking, and then we went shopping. Charlie's already bound to be suspicious after seeing Carlisle at Jacob's house, so we need evidence."

 

"Hermione's right," Alice nodded, "and what's a shopping trip without a new outfit? Or ten?"

 

"Charlie staying in the dark is what's safest for him. Our façade has to be flawless." Edward is next to speak, rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back.

 

"Guess that makes sense." Bella mumbled, "Is it almost time for us to go home?"

Alice looks at her wrist, where a stylish, diamond-studded watch is elegantly fastened.

 

"I suppose now is as good a time as any."

 

I drive back, not trusting Bella behind the wheel- she's bad enough when she hasn't just lived through one of the worst days of her life.

 

Charlie is waiting as we walk in the door, as predicted, looking a tad suspicious like predicted. His suspicion visibly lessens when he sees the shopping bags balancing precariously in my arms.

 

"Hey Bella, Hermione, how was your shopping trip?" he asked.

 

"Lots of fun." I answered with a cheerful smile.

 

"Long," Bella added, dully, "we just got back." Charlie assesses her mood with the ease of the seasoned cop he is.

 

"I guess you already heard about Jacob then?"

 

"Yeah, the rest of the Cullens beat us home. Edward told me." Bella answered.

 

"Are you okay?" Charlie pressed, starting to look worried at the persistent miserable expression on my sister's face. Bella's mood still hasn't picked up, and I'm starting to think that giving Jacob a face full of boils was letting him off too lightly.

 

"I'm worried about Jake." Bella told Charlie.

 

"Well why don't you pop down to see him after dinner?" Charlie suggested. I'm about to find some excuse so Bella doesn't have to go face the arsehole for at least another day, to give her some recovery time from what he did to her, but she speaks before I can come up with a plausible reason.

 

"Sounds good." She said.

 

"I'll come with you." I say, instantly- no way am I letting her go alone. Bella looks like she's going to protest, then shrugs.

 

"You two be careful on the roads," Charlie warned, before sighing, "I told you those motorbikes were dangerous, Bella, I hope this makes you realize I wasn't kidding around!" Bella nodded at him then walks over to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Charlie and I go sit on the couch, and he grabs the remote and flicks through the channels, only paying the TV half his attention. Charlie seems to be in an unusually talkative mood tonight.

 

"Weird day today," he mused, out loud, "you know, I don't put much stock in that superstitious crap, but it was odd... I'm telling you, Hermione, it was like Billy knew something bad was going happen to Jake. He was nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving all morning. I reckon he didn't hear a word I told him. Then, weirder than that, did Bella tell you about back in February and March when we were having a real problem with a pack of wolves?"

 

"She mentioned it briefly." I shrugged, schooling my expression to innocent and curious.

 

"Well I hope we're not going to have a problem with that again, because this morning we were out in the boat and Billy wasn't payin' any attention to me or the fish, when, all of a sudden, you could hear wolves howling away in the woods. More than one, and, boy, was it loud! Sounded like they were right there in the village! Weirdest part was, Billy turned the boat around and headed straight back to the harbor, like they were calling to him all personal like. Didn't even hear me ask what he was doing."

 

"Maybe the wolves were freaking him out." I suggested.

 

"Maybe," Charlie nods, "but the noise stopped before we got the boat docked, an' all of a sudden Billy was in the biggest hurry not to miss the game, even though we had hours still. Kept mumbling some nonsense about some earlier showing... of a live game? I'm telling you, Hermione, it was odd." He shook his head, "well he found some game he said he wanted to watch, but then he just ignored it. Was on the phone the whole time, calling Sue and Emily and Bella's friend Quil's grandpa. Couldn't make out what he was looking for, he just chatted real casual with them. Next thing I know, I can hear Jake cussing up a storm, an' a few of his buddies are carrying him into the house. He was a real mess, all banged up. Doctor Carlisle was with them, apparently Jake'd been close to Sam's house when it happened, and Sam rang him."

 

Charlie then paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Funny that some good should come out of this mess. I didn't think they'd ever get over that fool prejudice they have against the Cullens down there, but Billy was all grateful to see him, and thanked him for looking after Jake. I thought we should take him to the hospital, but Billy wanted to keep him home and Carlisle agreed. Real generous of him to sign up for such a long stretch of house calls."

 

"He's a good man, Carlisle is." I nodded, smiling at Charlie. Charlie, his need to chat now satisfied, leaned back against the couch, his attention turning to the game.

 

I leaned back against the couch too, enjoying the few moments of peace. Soon, I'll have to drag my arse down to La Push to make sure Bella doesn't get hurt again by Jacob, and then I'm going to need to chat to Harry and find out how Leah is doing. But for now? I'm just going to sit here in the company of my father, and bask in the glory of doing absolutely nothing productive or of value.

 


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE:**

**Bella's POV:**

The drive to La Push after dinner is silent, the only noise that of the engine. I'm slightly miffed Hermione demanded to accompany me, but I didn't put up a fuss because I knew it would make Edward happier, and scare Jacob into not talking about things I'd rather not talk about, which selfish as it is, is about all I can cope with right now.

 

At Hermione's request, Fleur has signed up to check up on Jacob a few times a day, making sure he's healing properly- Harry is still with Leah, wherever they are, and Hermione refuses to. She holds a grudge.

 

"Do you remember the plan?" Hermione speaks up.

 

"The plan is for me to visit Jacob." I tell her.

 

"The plan is to slap that arse hard if he even tries to kiss you," Hermione corrects me, "and the plan is also to be quick. I only agreed to take you to see the pillock because I need to pick up some clothes for Leah. The gowns in the Hospital Wing are awful."

 

"And because you couldn't tell me I wasn't allowed to in front of Charlie."

 

"I can still put you in a full-body-bind and leave you in the car." She threatened.

 

"I'm going to see him, Hermione, whether you want me to or not. Neither you, or Edward, or anyone else is allowed to dictate my actions." I tell her calmly. She groaned.

 

"The only reason we have to try is because you're such an utter dunce!" I poked my tongue out at her, choosing not to take offense.

 

"The stop is right up here, Hermione."

 

She glared at me, but does pull up outside the Black's. Before she can change her mind, I slide out of her car, and hurry towards the door.

 

Billy answers when I knock on the door, and smiles hesitantly at Hermione who's standing a few feet behind me. "Thank you for asking your friend to help Jake out." He says. Hermione doesn’t smile back.

 

"I did it for Bella." The coldness in her tone has me sighing.

 

"Sorry Billy, Hermione and Jake are having a difference of opinion." I tell him. He looks at me, wryly.

 

"That have anythin' to do with your last conversation?" My cheeks go red. Billy was in the house when I kissed Jake? Oh god, I had no idea!

 

"Please say you didn't hear anything!" I begged, and Billy shook his head.

 

"His conversation with you? Nah, I was talking about the one he had with your sister." I narrow my eyes, turning to Hermione, trying to figure out what Billy's talking about, but she avoids my glance, looking pointedly at her watch.

 

"Tick tock, Bella," she reminded me, and I sighed, making my way to Jake's bedroom. I knock twice then open the door. Jacob hasn't changed positions since I saw him last, still stretched out on his bed, covered up in his quilt. The only difference is...

 

"Oh my god Jacob!" I exclaimed, "What happened to your face?" Jacob looked embarrassed.

 

"Looks like someone forget to wash his face every night." Hermione commented from behind me, and my previous suspicion brought on from Billy's statement grows.

 

"Did you do this?" I asked her.

 

"Of course not! It's probably a side-effect of the potions he's on." She says in an affronted voice.

 

"Oh." I said, turning back to Jacob. Behind me Hermione groaned.

 

"Bloody hell Bella! You suck at realizing when you're being lied to." she grumbled, "and with this mutt panting around, I'm going to have to teach you." She added, glaring at Jacob. He has the good sense to look apologetic, even as I sighed and gave Hermione a half-hearted glare, internally cursing myself for being gullible.

 

"Hermione, I already told you, stop that," I tell her, firmly, "it's water under the bridge now."

 

"You forgive too easily." Hermione sighed again, shaking her head, "holding a grudge can be good for you, you know?"

 

"Really? Because that's the first time I've ever heard that." I retorted. She smiled at me, and then turned to Jacob. When she next spoke, her voice was low and threatening.

 

"If you dare say one lie to Bella, one omission, one guilt trip, _anything_ , then I'm going to turn you into a frog and give you to Fleur. You might remember her as the hot French chick who helped fix you up. She happens to know the _best_ frog's legs recipe." I blinked at Hermione's creative threat. Wow.

 

Jacob, looking suitably, nervous, nods at her, and she smiled a satisfied smile. "Good puppy. I'll be seeing you later." She said, and, before I could tell her off, she turned to me, and fixed me with a stern look that had me falling silent at once. "Bella?"

 

"Um, yeah?" I asked, nervous. Her expression softened.

 

"I love you." She saod, pulling me into a hug. "I'll be fifteen minutes. Stay safe. Promise me."

 

"I promise."

 

"Bye Hermione." Jacob attempted to smile at her. It's actually kind of funny. After she leaves we're both silent for a few minutes, before I finally speak up.

 

"So... how are you feeling?" I asked, and then I winced. Stupid question.

 

"Stoned." Jacob answered, his voice carefully polite, "whatever the French chick gave me, it worked."

 

"So you're not in pain?" I asked.

 

"No. At least I can't feel my injuries." He said quietly, and I bite my lip, looking down. Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for that to come out."

 

"But it did. And it's the truth." I said, still looking down at my hands.

 

"Hey, Bells, look up," he said, gently, and I do. The sad look is gone from his face, instead his eyes are warm and his forehead is creased, like he's worried. "How about you? Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I blink.

 

" _Me_?" I asked, incredulously. Maybe he is stoned. "Why?"

 

"Well, I mean, I was pretty sure he wouldn't actually hurt you, especially not with your crazy ass sister around, but I wasn't sure how bad it was going to be. I've been going a little crazy with worrying about you ever since you left. I wanted to ring you to ask, except I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to me or not, and I didn't know if you were going to visit again. God, the suspense has been terrible. How did it go? Was he mean to you? I'm sorry if it was bad. I didn't mean for you to have to go through that alone, or anything-"

 

It took me a minute to figure out what Jacob was talking about, while he babbled on and on looking more and more awkward. I quickly interrupted his babbling to reassure him I was okay, while trying not to be too offended for Edward's sake.

 

"No, no Jake! I'm fine. Too fine, really. Of course he wasn't mean- I wish!" Jacob's eyes widened in what looked like horror.

 

" _What_?"

 

"He wasn't even mad at me. He's so unselfish it makes me feel even worse. I wish he would have yelled at me or something. It's not like I don't deserve... well, much worse then getting yelled at. But he doesn't care. He just wants me to be happy."

 

"He wasn't mad?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

 

"No. He was... much too kind." I sighed. Jacob stared for another minute, and then he suddenly frowned.

 

"Well, damn!" he growled.

 

"What's wrong, Jake? Does it hurt?" I asked, anxiously, "I can call Hermione and she'll call Fleur-" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

 

"No, it doesn't hurt," he grumbled in a disgusted voice, "I can't believe this! He didn't give you an ultimatum or anything?"

 

"Not even close," I frowned, "what's wrong with you?" Jacob scowled and shook his head.

 

"I was sort of counting on his reaction. Damn it all. He's better then I thought." I inhaled sharply, anger at Jacob starting to mix with my anger at myself.

 

"He's not playing any game, Jacob." I tell my best friend sharply.

 

"You bet he is," Jacob countered instantly, "he's playing every bit as hard as I am, only he knows what he's doing and I don't. Don't blame me because he's a better manipulator than I am- I haven't been around long enough to learn all his trick." My hands clenched into fists by my sides.

 

"He isn't manipulating me, Jacob!" I barely refrained from shouting.

 

"Yes he is!" Jacob groaned, "when are you going to wake up and realize that he's not as perfect as you think he is?"

 

"At least he didn't threaten to kill himself to make me kiss him!" I snapped. As soon as the words were out, I cringed slightly. "Wait. Pretend that didn't slip out. I swore to myself that I wasn't going to say anything about that."

 

Jacob took a deep breath, and when he spoke, he was calmer. "Why not?"

 

"Because I didn't come here to fight, Jacob."

 

"It's true though," he said evenly, "I did do that."

 

"I don't care, Jake. I'm not mad."

 

He smiled, though the smile wasn't humorous. "I don't care either. I knew you'd forgive me and I'm glad I did it. At least I have that much. At least I made you see that you do love me. That's worth something."

 

"Is it? Is it really better then if I was still in the dark?" I asked, quietly.

 

"Don't you think you ought to know how you feel- just so it doesn't take you by surprise someday when it's too late and you're a married vampire?" I shook my head.

 

"No- I didn't mean better for me. It's the opposite of better for me. I meant better for you. Does it make things better or worse for you, having me know that I'm in love with you, but it doesn't make a difference either way. Wouldn't it have been easier for you if I was never clued in?"

 

He took my question seriously, thinking carefully before he answered it. "Yes, it's better to have you know," he finally decided, "I'm sorry that it hurt you, I really am, but if you hadn't figured it out... I'd have always wondered if your decision would be different if you had. Now I know. I did everything I could." He dragged in an unsteady breath and closed his eyes.

 

I crossed the small room and knelt by his head, afraid to sit on the bed in case I jostled it and hurt him, and leaned in to touch my forehead to his cheek. He sighed and put his hand on my hair, holding me there. "I'm sorry Jake." I tell him. Because I am.

 

"Don't worry Bella honey. It's all going to work out." He said, his voice gentler then I remember it being in a long time.

 

"I don't see how." I muttered. He patted the top of my head.

 

"I'm going to give in and be good."

 

"More games?" I asked, moving my head up so I could see his face.

 

"Maybe." He laughed with a bit of effort, and then winced. "But I'm going to try." I frowned. "Don't be so pessimistic!" he complained, "give me a little credit!"

 

"What do you mean by 'be good'?" I asked.

 

"I'll be your friend, Bella," he tells me, his voice quiet, serious, again. "I won't ask for more than that."

 

"I think it's too late for that, Jake. How can we be friends when we love each other like this?" I whispered. He looks up at the ceiling, his stare intent, as if he was reading something that was written there.

 

"You know that story in the Bible, Bella?" he asked me, still reading the blank ceiling. "The one with the king and the two women fighting over the baby?"

 

"Sure. King Solomon." I said, remembering Renée's church phase.

 

"That's right, King Solomon." He repeated, "and he said cut the kid in half... but it was only a test. Just to see who would give up their share to protect it." I nod.

 

"Yeah, I remember." He looked away from the ceiling, back at my face.

 

"I'm not going to cut you in half anymore, Bella." I understood what he was saying. He was telling me that he loved me the most, that his surrender proved it. I wanted to defend Edward, to tell Jacob how Edward would do the same thing if I wanted, if I would let him. I was the one who wouldn't renounce my claim there. But there was no point in starting an argument that would only hurt him more.

 

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. We were quiet for a moment, then the bed creaked slightly as Jacob shifted, then his lips pressed against the top of my head. "I'll be good now." He promised. I opened my eyes and looked up to see he was smiling. "So you're going to get married, huh?" he asks.

 

"We don't have to talk about that, Jake." I tell him.

 

"I'd like to know some of the details. I don't know when I'll talk to you again." He explained.

 

"The wedding wasn't exactly my idea. I mean, I'd agreed to get married but... I wanted to go to Vegas. Then Alice got in the way."

 

"Alice, huh?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"She wants to throw me a big wedding!" I moaned, "I mean, she's got her own wedding to plan! Why does she want to plan mine too?"

 

"Alice and your crazy ass sister are getting married?" Jacob asked, a touch surprised.

 

"Well, it's kind of getting married, but it's more about some kind of weird magical soul-binding ceremony." I explain, shrugging, "I don't exactly know how it works."

 

"Huh." Jacob said, nodding slowly, "well, they're not wasting any time."

 

"Because they know they're perfect for each other. That they'll be together for the rest of their lives."

 

"Just like you and him." Jacob said, softly. I nodded, and Jacob looked at me, a trace of sadness in his eyes. I knew that he in no way, shape or form agreed with what he'd just said, but I appreciated that he'd said it.

 

"You know I love you Jacob." I tell him.

 

"I know." He said, "and you know how much I wish it was enough."

 

"Yes." I nodded.

 

"I'll always be waiting in the wings, Bella," he promised, lightening his tone. "You'll always have that spare option if you want it." I made an effort to smile.

 

"Until my heart stops beating." He grinned back.

 

"You know, I think maybe I'd still take you- maybe. I guess that depends on exactly how much you stink."

 

"Do you want me to keep visiting?" I asked.

 

"Hmm," Jacob said, his voice teasing, "I’ll think it through and come back to you. I might need the company to keep from going crazy. The hot French chick says I have to stay in bed until she gives me the okay. And I'm not allowed to phase until I'm fully healed because it might mess up the way the bones are set." Jacob pulled a face.

 

"Listen to what Fleur says. That way you'll get well faster." I tell him, wagging my finger at him sternly. He laughs, and we both hear the front door of the Black's house open.

 

"Hermione's back." He said, disappointment clear in his features. I stood up, then leaned down to kiss his cheek softly.

 

"Love you Jake." He smiled warmly at me.

 

"Love you more."

 

Hermione was waiting for me by the front door. The look on her face was gentle, understanding, and I let her take my hand and lead me out of the house. "I guess you made your decision." She said softly. I nodded, unable to speak.

 

Yes, I'd made my decision.

 

 


	41. Chapter Forty

**CHAPTER FORTY:**

**Hermione's POV:**

 

Bella didn't talk on the drive home from La Push, just sat in the passenger seat with her arms and legs crossed so tightly it seemed unlikely she would unravel them for several years. Above her tightly knotted limbs, her face was pale and drawn. She looked fragile. So fragile that I was afraid even touching her would cause her tightly wound composure to shatter into billions of pieces that I wouldn't be able to pick up. Dammit, I sighed internally- I needed Edward.

 

I pressed down harder on the accelerator, wanting to get back to Charlie's house as soon as possible. My fingers were crossed that Alice had had a vision of some kind and Edward would be waiting.

 

I sighed in relief as I rounded the corner, and the car's headlights swam over the front of the house, revealing a pale figure, waiting still as stone. Edward's face was tight, and I could see an underlying panic in his eyes. Whatever this night held emotionally for Bella, I could tell from his expression that it wasn't going to be good.

 

I parked the car and stepped out, jerking my head towards Bella in a not-so subtle cue for Edward to go help her. He instantly blurred to her side, handling her as if she was made of fine crystal. The way my sister deserved to be treated.

 

I watched as he carefully undid her seatbelt, then unpeeled her limbs. I watched as he lifted her up into his arms and she slumped in his hold, her head leaning against his chest. Edward rubbed soothing circles on her back as he talked to her, softly, gently, as if she were a horse he was trying not to spook. "We just have to get past Charlie, love, then you can let go." He murmured. Bella nodded, woodenly, and I watched, impressed, as he balanced her on her feet, hugging her and pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll be upstairs, love." He told her before vanishing.

 

I walked over and clasped onto her hand, entwining our fingers together. She looked across to me and gave me a wobbly smile, even as her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

 

I didn't bother grabbing my keys, just muttered a quick unlocking charm, and the door swung open. Hopefully Charlie's unusual need to chat had finished and I could get Bella straight up to her room where her vampire was waiting.

 

Entering the house, I headed straight for the stairs, dragging Bella behind me. "Girls?" Charlie called from his usual place on the sofa as we walked by, and I resisted the urge to groan and swear under my breath.

 

Should have cast a bloody notice-me not charm, I cursed to myself, before turning with Bella to face my birth father.

 

Upon seeing the expression on Bella's face, Charlie's eyes bugged wide and he lurched to his feet. "What happened?" he demanded, "is Jacob...?"

 

"Merlin, no!" I gasped out, as Bella shook her head furiously, looking like she was trying to find her voice. "He's perfectly fine."

 

"But what happened?" Charlie demanded, eyes still anxious and wide. "What happened?"

 

"Nothing, dad. I... just had to talk to Jacob about... some things that were hard." Bella's voice was low and husky, and I could practically hear the sobs that were choking up in her throat.

 

I watched as Charlie's face calmed from anxious to disapproving. "Was this really the best time?" he asked. There's never a good time to tell someone you don't want to be with them, I sighed. Merlin, this is all reminding me- I'm going to have to talk to Ron soon.

 

"Probably not, dad, but I didn't have any alternatives. It just got to the point where I had to choose... sometimes there isn't any way to compromise." Bella answered Charlie's half-rhetorical question, and he shook his head slowly.

 

"How did he handle it?" Bella's silence, the way her head and shoulders droop, is answer enough. An anger is bubbling inside of me, and anger that wants me to go back and curse Jacob Black's stupid hide, but I calm that anger. This isn't something I can get involved in. I couldn't tell him not to love my sister, and I couldn't tell her not to love him. It had happened. And now they had to deal with it.

 

"I hope you didn't mess up his recovery." Charlie noted. I decide now's a good time to speak up.

 

"He's a quick healer," I said, with a small smile that doesn't consist of any humor, before turning to Bella. "You get the blankets, I'll get the ice-cream." I tell her, releasing my grip on her hand and giving her a little push. She gave me a grateful look for getting her an out, and hurried off up the stairs.

 

I watched her leave, before making my way over to the kitchen. Charlie followed me, watching as I pulled out two cartons of Ben&Jerry's. "Sure you can eat all that?" he asked, doubtfully, as I fished in the drawer for two spoons.

 

"We're teenage girls in distress. We can go through six of these in under an hour." I tell him, with a wry smile. Charlie chuckled.

 

"I'm glad you're here taking good care of her." He tells me, "She needs her sister." A warmth spread through me, as I looked up into a pair of eyes the exact same shade of chocolate as my own.

 

"And I need her." I tell my father, smiling at him, "just like I need you."

 

Charlie started blushing slightly, and he gave me a quick, slightly awkward hug, before hurrying back over to the game. I can hear the sound of crying, and, balancing the cartons of ice-cream that are more of an alibi then anything else, I grabbed my wand with the other, carefully shielding it from view as I hurried upstairs.

 

I don't go in Bella's room- I can hear Edward in there already. I just cast a silencing charm, then mutter aloud to Edward what I did, knowing he'd be able to hear, for him to relay back to Bella. She deserved some privacy to grieve.

 

Leaving her, I took my ice-cream to my bedroom, and jumped up onto the bed, propping up the pillows so I could lean back and start digging into the delicious yumminess, while letting my mind stray over the last forty-eight hours.

The army was gone, and that was a good thing. Victoria was gone too. The Volturi was even gone, despite the fact I'd managed to seriously piss off that little clot of a guard.

 

But, and here my stomach churned, not everything had gone to plan. Victoria had figured out a majority of our plan, and if it hadn't been for the fact I was a witch and Harry was a wizard, then all of us up on that mountain would be dead.

 

As it was, Leah's condition was unknown, and possibly fatal. I knew Harry and Poppy would be working to the best of their abilities to save her, but her injuries had been... well, severe was an understatement.

 

And then Bella, beautiful, idiotic Bella had saved her vampire's life, by risking her own. And then I'd been Bitten. I lift my hand, touching the raised flesh of the bite mark, on my left shoulder- I hated the thought that a vampire other then Alice had marked me in any way. As opposed to muggle literature, vampires didn’t Bite each other to mark that they were mates or anything, but it still felt symbolic enough that I wished it was Alice’s teeth that had left this scar.

 

Almost as if she'd been summoned by my thoughts, my window slid open and the love of my life effortlessly slipped through the gap, into my room.

 

She was beautiful, she always was of course, but dressed in a long blue dress and a pair of heels, her dark locks windswept, and her eyes wide and bright, she looked stunning.

 

She glided over to me, kicking off her heels and jumping up on the bed beside me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and curled into my side, and I leaned into her embrace, even though the chill of her touch was causing goosebumps to rise up over my flesh. "Missed you." I heared her say, her voice muffled by the fact her face was buried in my neck.

 

"Missed you too, sweetheart." I tell her, tightening my arms around her. We stayed like that for several long moments, just enjoying it. We were safe. We were alive. Yes, there are uncertainties, but right now I had to just cling to hope, to the stubborn belief, that Leah was not going to let a vampire keep her down.

 

Alice smiled at me and then leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back, with no urgency. Charlie's downstairs and happy watching his game, Bella's with Edward who's comforting her the way I can't, there's nothing I can do for Leah right now, and there's a silencing charm on my room.

 

There's no rush. Nothing that can or needs to be done. Nobody that needs to be taken care of. Right now we have all the time in the world to just be with each other, enjoy each other's company.

 

And I planned on doing just that.

 

-

 

When I woke the next morning, the bed beside me was empty, but there was a note on the pillow. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I grabbed the note and read it through bleary eyes.

 

_To my beautiful bride-to-be,_

_Sorry about my absence- I have some very important business to attend to, but I'll be back by lunch time. I would have woken you to say goodbye, but I've never seen you sleep in before, so I didn't want to._

_I love you more then anything in the world, Hermione._

_Your bride-to-be,_

_Alice_

 

Surprised, I looked around for the clock and realized she was right- it's nearly ten thirty in the morning. I can't even remember the last time I slept in past nine. Though Alice did wear me out last night, I think, with a grin that Emmett would be proud of- I hadn't realized that ice cream could be used like that. And I wasn't likely to forget any time soon.

 

Leaving Alice's note on my pillow, I go shower, rubbing away the slight stickiness left by the ice cream on my skin, before dressing and going down to the kitchen to eat. I haven't heard or seen Charlie or Bella, so I assume they're already gone- it _is_ ten thirty, after all.

 

Pulling out a book, I sit down on the couch, stealing Charlie's favorite seat, and prepare to spend the rest of the morning relaxing. The loud crack of someone apparating into the lounge room, however, interrupted my plans and made me leap up from the couch, hand diving for my wand, as I search to see who'd just appeared in my living room. Upon seeing who it is, I relaxed my stance, letting my wand slide back into my pocket.

 

"Harry!" I greeted my best friend happily. "Are you okay? How's Leah?" I asked. Harry's looking a touch disheveled and tired, but the smile he gives me is equal parts relieved and triumphant.

 

"She's going to be fine, Hermione,” he announced, “Leah’s going to be fine." I let out a relieved groan of relief, and run towards Harry. He meets me halfway, pulling me up into his arms and spinning us around.

 

"I'm so glad she's okay." I choked out.

 

"Want to go visit her?" Harry asked, setting me back down on my feet. I nodded, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand- they'd gotten suspiciously wet.

 

"I do. Where is she?"

 

"At the Cullens." He replied. My jaw dropped.

 

"Poppy actually let her out of the Hospital Wing already? You left her at the Cullens? And she let you?" I demanded, incredulously, not sure which of my three questions shocked me the most.

 

"Leah wanted to come back to Forks. And what's wrong about her staying at the Cullens? I thought having a doctor on standby would be good." Harry said, his face carefully innocent. I gave him a look.

 

"Truth. Now."

 

"Fine. I'm sick of prejudice." Harry stated, bluntly, "this is an act of defiance against the stupid bias the Cullens and the shifters have against each other."

 

"Believe me, I'm so bloody sick of the prejudice too, Harry." I half laughed, half groaned. Harry leaned forwards and kissed my forehead.

 

"Go see Leah."

 

"Okay." I agreed, then he strolled out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen- that's just the way boys work.

 

-

 

I apparated over to the Cullen mansion, and Esme greeted me in the foyer. "Hermione!" she beamed, blurring over and wrapping her arms around me. I relaxed into her motherly embrace, enjoying the feeling of been held.

 

"Good morning Esme." I smiled, as we stepped apart.

 

"Good morning, honey," she replied, happily, "are you hungry? I've got food- I've been baking all morning!" she said, proudly.

 

"Despite the fact that Leah's not allowed to eat solids for another forty-eight hours _at least_." Emmett said, his face amused, as he appeared next to me. I jumped slightly, and scowled at him.

 

"Don't scare me like that." I grumbled. He laughed, the sound booming.

 

"Love you too witchy-poo." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Esme, half wondering where Alice was.

 

"Thanks Esme, but I'm not that hungry." I tell her. Her face creased slightly in disappointment.

 

"Do you think you could just taste it?" she asked, her eyes worried, "I'm practicing for Leah when she can eat again, but I don't know if I'm doing it right or not." I can't help but smile at Esme- you just have to smile. She's just so... Mrs. Weasley-y. And yes, that's an adjective. Definitely an adjective.

 

"I'll taste it after I go see Leah." I gave in, with good grace. Esme beamed at me again.

 

"She's up in the spare bedroom- Emmett, can you show her the way?"

 

"She knows the way, mom." Emmett grumbled, pouting, but a stern look from Esme has him leaping to attention.

 

"How did Leah react when she arrived here?" I asked, as we walk up the stairs. Emmett grinned.

 

"When she woke up she swore up a storm about how much pain she was in, then realized where she and grumbled about the smell for a few moments, very half-heartedly mind you, before passing out again."

 

I snorted as we make our way down the hall. "Sounds like Leah. Mouth like a sailor, that one."

 

Emmett stopped outside the bedroom Leah was staying in, and gave an exaggerated bow. "I shall now go down and inform the tyrant that her ladyship has been escorted to the quarters." He announced, in a terrible imitation of a British accent. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, then wandered off, leaving me to talk to Leah in privacy.

 

I opened the door, gently, not wanting to wake her up if she's sleeping. It's a nice room Esme's put her in, with a fireplace in the corner and all. I wonder if Harry purposely asked for one? I thought, as I peered into the room- Esme would definitely have gone out of her way to prepare the room, no matter who it was for, and if Harry had given her enough notice, she'd have figured out a way to get a fireplace of sorts. Really, Harry could have asked for the moon and stars and Esme would have figured out a way to get them.

 

A tired pair of dark eyes meet mine and I smiled gently, stepping into the room, closing the door behind me and casting a quick silencing charm, before speaking.

"How are you feeling, love?" I asked the tired looking shifter, taking a good, long look at her. Leah was slumped on the bed, rather ungracefully, half propped up by pillows, dressed in what looked like one of Esme's shirts, her hair hanging limp around her ashen colored face.

 

"Like a vampire shoved its hand in my stomach and ripped out a handful of my intestine." Leah answered me, dryly. She sounded like her normal self- confident, sarcastic, but her eyes told a different story. They're scared. She almost died yesterday, and if Harry hadn't been there, she would have. Without magic, she'd be in a box right now, not lying on the spare bed at the Cullen's house. "Know how long I'm going to be stuck here?" Leah asked- well, rasped is probably a better word. Her voice has always been husky, but in her pain it's deeper then usual.

 

"By here do you mean in the Cullen's house, or do you mean stuck in bed?" I asked. She grimaced.

 

"Either. Both."

 

"Well, technically Harry could have taken you back to La Push." I admitted.

 

"Thought so." Leah grumbled, before sighing slightly. "Guess Dr. Fang's not so bad, and your little girlfriend is-" she grimaced slightly at this, struggling to spit the word out, " _nice_." I gave a small laugh, walking over so I can sit on the side of the bed, being careful not to shift the mattress, before continuing to answer her question.

 

"And you'll be contained in bed for the next week, at least. Depends if your natural accelerated hearing interferes with the magic and causes... complications."

 

"Urgh," Leah made a face, "hate that word. _Complications_."

 

"It is a truly horrible word." I agreed.

 

"So how's Jake doing?" She inquired.

 

"Good enough to con Bella into making out with him." Leah whistled.

 

" _Damn_! How'd vampire boy take that?" I decided to leave out the part where I yelled at Jacob, threatened him with severe bodily harm, and then cursed him with a face of boils.

 

"Surprisingly well," I answered her question, "and a few hours later, Bella went back for some closure or something, and the two had a good heart to heart. She told him she'd made her choice- Edward, of course. I'm not sure what else they talked about, but she was in hysterics last night, she was so upset about the whole thing."

 

"Damn." Leah sighed, a pitying expression on her face. "Boys."

 

"Boys." I agreed, "Can't live with them, can live without them." Leah blinked. Twice.

 

"That... that's a bit of a mind fuck." I laughed.

 

"You’re welcome.”

 

Leah tried to turn slightly, but the movement obviously hurt her and she let out a yelp of pain. "Motherfucker!" she swore, fiercely blinking back tears.

 

"You okay?" I asked, concern coloring my tone, and she grimaced.

 

"The Marigold woman told me not to twist my upper body," she said, disgruntled, "and me, being the dumbass that I am, forgot."

 

"Marigold?" I frowned.

 

"Um, maybe it was Daisy? Or Pansy?" Leah suggested half-heartedly, not really caring.

 

"Oh, you mean Poppy!" I realized. "Has she come visited you here?" I asked, surprised. Poppy Pomfrey isn't usually one for house calls.

 

"Nah, haven't seen her since Harry took me here from the- what did he call it?- Hospital wing, or something. But her head did stick out of the fireplace at one point. Even after all the weird shit I've seen, it was real freaky. She an' Harry had this whole big conversation with her fucking head with no fucking body sticking out of a fucking fire- a fucking green fire at that! Thought I was going crazy." Leah grumbled.

 

"I've lost count of how many times Poppy's stitched up me, Ron and Harry." I mused, out loud, my mouth curving into a smile at Leah's mini-rant.

 

"And I thought I was stoned on pain meds and hallucinating." Leah gave a snorting laugh, "I mean- heads sticking out of green fire? How fucking crazy can you get?"

 

"It's called a Floo." I explained, "you can travel from fireplace to fireplace by stepping in the flames, or you can speak by just sticking your head in."

 

"That is some fucked up shit." Leah scoffed.

 

"Bella agrees with you." I nodded. Leah yawned slightly.

 

"So how did it go with the Italian bloodsuckers? That's where you went after you left me, Harry an' Bella, right? I'm pretty sure I was semi-conscious at some point around there." I shifted, uncomfortably, and Leah gave me an exasperated look. "Jesus fuck, girl, what did you do?"

 

"A bad thing." I admitted, "I may have traded harsh, mocking words with one of them. And by one of them, I mean one of the most feared and powerful of all the guard." Leah cracked up.

 

"Damn, girl! You have less sense of self-preservation then your sister!" She laughed.

 

"Oh do shut up." I grumbled. Leah takes a few minutes to stop laughing, then grimaces, rubbing her stomach lightly.

 

"Fuck." She complained, "ow."

 

"I'm getting married, by the way." I decided to mention- with the threat of the newborn army vanquished, now is as good a time as ever to announce my engagement. "Oh, and so is Bella. Except the ceremonies are going to be slightly different. As in, Bella's having a normal wedding and Alice and I are having a traditional Magical binding ceremony- you know, witch and wizard stuff."

 

"Sounds weird. I better be invited." She threatened. I pulled an indignant expression.

 

"Of course you are! Can you be a bridesmaid?" Leah's face turned thoughtful.

 

"If you make me wear an ugly dress, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. Slowly." She warned and I laughed.

 

"Depends on your view of dress-robes." Leah pulled a face.

 

"They sound awful already."

 

"I take this as you're accepting?"

 

"Wild horses wouldn't keep me... you know what, screw that, they would. But yeah, if no wild horses turn up, then I'll come." Leah smiled, "I'll even let you dress me up and parade me about."

 

"Oh I'm not doing that," I snorted, "Alice is. I'm as much of a victim here as you." A wide smile spread over Leah's face.

 

"So damn true, girl."

 

 


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE:**

**Bella's POV:**

 

After my breakdown the night before, the morning brought with it, if not a brighter outlook, at least a measure of control, some acceptance. Instinctively, I knew that the new tear in my heart would always ache. That was just going to be part of me now. Time would make it easier- that's what everyone said. But I didn't care if time healed me or not, so long as Jacob could get better. Could be happy again.

 

When I woke up, there was no disorientation. I opened my eyes- finally dry- and met Edward's anxious gaze. "Hey." I said. My voice was hoarse and I cleared my throat. He didn't answer. He watched me, looking like he was waiting for it to start again.

 

"I'm fine." I told him, promised him, "that won't happen again." His eyes tightened at my words. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I said, needing to get it all out, "that wasn't fair to you."

 

He put his hands on either side of my face, and his golden eyes bore deep into mine. "Bella... are you sure? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain-" His voice broke on the last word.

 

But I had known worse pain. The pain of thinking I'd never see him again. I reached up and touched his lips.

 

"Yes." I said, simply.

 

"I don't know..." His brow creased. "If it hurts you so much, how can it possibly be the right thing for you?"

 

"Edward, I know who I can live without."

 

"But..." he began, and I shook my head, interrupting him.

 

"You don't understand. You may be brave enough or strong enough to live without me, if that's what's best. But I could never be that self-sacrificing. I have to be with you. It's the only way I can live."

 

He stilled looked dubious. I should have never let him stay with me last night, I think, morosely. But I had needed him so much... "Hand me that book, will you?" I asked, pointing over his shoulder. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but he gave it to me quickly.

 

"This again?" he asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

"I just wanted to find this one part I remembered... to see how she said it..." I flipped through Wuthering Heights, finding the page I wanted easily. The corner was dog-eared from the many times I'd stopped here. "Cathy's a monster, but there were a few things she got right," I muttered. I read the lines quietly, mostly to myself. "If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." I nodded, again to myself. "I know exactly what she means. And I know who I can't live without."

 

Edward took the book from my hands and flipped it across the room- it landed with a light thud on my desk, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. A small smile lit his perfect face, though worry still lined his forehead.

 

"Heathcliff had his moments, too," he said. He didn't need to book to get it word perfect. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!"

 

"Yes," I said quietly. "That's my point."

 

"Bella, I can't stand for you to be miserable. Maybe-"

 

"No Edward," I interrupted him, sternly, "I've made a real mess of things, and I'm going to have to live with that. But I know what I want and what I need... and what I'm going to do now."

 

"What are _we_ going to do?" Edward asked. I smiled just a bit at his correction, and then I sighed.

 

"We are going to see Alice."

 

-

 

Alice was on the bottom porch step of the mansion, too hyper to wait for us inside. She looked like she was about to break into a celebration dance, she was so excited about the news she knew I was there to deliver.

 

"Thank you Bella!" She sang, as we got out of the truck.

 

"Hold it, Alice," I warned her, lifting a hand up to halt her glee, "I've got a few limitations for you."

 

"I know, I know, I know. I only have until August thirteenth at the latest, you have veto power on the guest list and if I go overboard on anything, you'll never speak to me again."

 

"Oh, okay. Well, yeah. You know the rules, then." I say, before frowning slightly. "Where's Hermione?"

 

"Sleeping." Alice said.

 

"Past seven?" I asked, actually shocked. Even when we were kids, Hermione always got up at seven- she was more reliable then an alarm clock.

 

"I know, right? It's almost ten." Alice smiled.

 

"Jeez," I muttered, shaking my head.

 

"What can I say," Alice said, flashing me and Edward a somewhat evil grin, "I wore her out last night." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I had to fight hard not to sputter. Alice laughed and laughed at our expressions- I'm guessing Edward looks scandalized.

 

Once she's finally finished having fun at our expense, she smiled at me. "Do you want to see your dress?" I had to take a few deep breaths. Whatever makes her happy, I said to myself.

 

"Sure." Alice's smile was smug. "Um Alice," I added, working hard to keep my tone casual and unruffled, "when did you get me a dress?" It probably wasn't much of a show, seeing as Edward squeezed my hand, giving me a sympathetic look.

 

Alice gave me a look as she led the way inside, heading for the stairs. "These things take time, Bella," she sniffed, her answer purposefully evasive, "I mean, I was sure things were going to turn out this way, but there was a distinct possibility-"

 

"When?" I interrupted her.

 

"Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list, you know," she said, her tone defensive now. "Fabric masterpieces don't happen overnight. If I hadn't thought ahead, you'd be wearing something off the rack!" It didn't look like I was going to get a straight answer, so I moved on to my next question.

 

"Per-who?"

 

"He's not a major designer, Bella, so there's no need to throw a hissy fit," she said, rolling her eyes, "he's got promise, though, and he specializes in what I needed."

 

"I'm not throwing a fit." I tell her.

 

"No... no you're not." She eyed my calm face suspiciously then, as we walked into her room, she turned on Edward. "You- out."

 

"Why?" I demanded.

 

"Bella!" she groaned, "you know the rules! He's not supposed to see the dress till the day of!" I took another deep breath.

 

"It doesn't matter to me. And you know he's already seen it in your head. But if that's how you want it..." she shoved Edward back out the door. He didn't even look at her- his eyes were on me, wary, afraid to leave me alone. I smiled at him, hoping that my expression was tranquil enough to reassure him. Then Alice shut the door in his face.

 

"All right," she grinned, "C'mon!" She grabbed my wrist and towed me to her closet- which was bigger then my entire bedroom- and then dragged me to the back corner, where a long white garment bag had a rack all to itself.

 

She unzipped the bag in one sweeping movement, and then slipped it carefully off the hanger. She took a step back, holding her hand out to the dress like she was a game show hostess. "Well?" she asked, breathlessly.

 

I appraised it for a long moment, playing with her a bit. Her expression turned worried.

 

"Ah," I said, smiling and letting her relax, "I see."

 

"What do you think?" she demanded.

 

It was like an _Anne of Green Gables_ vision. "It's perfect, of course. Exactly right. You're a genius." I tell her. She grinned.

 

"I know."

 

"Nineteen-eighteen?" I guessed.

 

"More or less," she nodded, "some of it is my design, the train, the veil-" she touched the white satin as she spoke, "the lace is vintage. Do you like it?"

 

"It's beautiful," I nodded, "it's just right for him."

 

"But is it right for _you_?" she pressed.

 

"Yes, I... I think it is," I tell her, honestly, "I think it's just what I need. I know you'll do a great job with this... if you can keep yourself in check." She beamed at me. "Can I see your dress?" I asked, and she blinked, her face blank. "Didn't you order your bridesmaid dress at the same time? I wouldn't want you to wear something off the _rack_!" I pretend to wince in horror.

 

Alice threw her arms around my waist. "Thank you Bella!" she half-squealed, and I kissed her spiky hair.

 

"How could you not see that one coming?" I teased, "some psychic you are!" Alice danced back, her face bright with fresh enthusiasm.

 

"I've got so much to do! Go play with Edward. I have to get to work." She dashed out of the room, yelling, "ESME!" as she disappeared.

 

I followed at my own pace. Edward was waiting for me in the hallway, leaning against the wood-paneled wall. "That was very, very nice of you." He told me.

 

"She seems happy," I agreed. He touched my face; his eyes- too dark, it had been so long since he'd left me- searched my expression.

 

"Let's get out of here,” he suddenly suggested. "Let's go to our meadow." It sounded very appealing.

 

"I guess I don't have to hide out anymore, do I?" I mused, aloud.

 

"No. The danger is behind us."

 

-

 

Edward was quiet, thoughtful, as he ran. The wind blew on my face, warmer now that the storm had really passed. The clouds covered the sky, the way they usually did.

 

The meadow was a peaceful, happy place today. Patches of summer daisies interrupted the grass with splashes of white and yellow. I lay back, ignoring the slight dampness of the ground, and looked for pictures in the clouds. They were too even, too smooth. No pictures, just a soft, gray blanket.

 

Edward lay next to me and held my hand. "August thirteenth?" he asked casually after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

 

"That gives me a month till my birthday." I replied, quietly. "I didn't want to cut it too close." He sighed.

 

"Esme is three years older then Carlisle- technically. Did you know that?" I shook my head. "It hasn't made any difference to them." My voice was serene, a counterpoint to his anxiety.

 

"My age is not really that important. Edward, I'm ready. I've chosen my life- now I want to start living it." He stroked my hair.

 

"The guest list veto?"

 

"I don't care, really, but I..." I hesitated, not wanting to explain this one. Best get it over with. "I'm not sure if Alice would feel the need to invite... a few shifters. I don't know if... Jake would feel like... like he should come. Like that's the right thing to do, or that I'd get my feelings hurt if he didn't. He shouldn't have to go through that."

 

Edward was quiet for a minute and I stared at the tips of the treetops, almost black against the light gray of the sky. Suddenly, Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his chest. "Tell me why you're doing this, Bella. Why did you decide, now, to give Alice free rein?"

 

"It wouldn't be fair to keep Charlie out of this," I told him, "Renée and Phil too. I might as well let Alice have her fun, too. Maybe it will make the whole thing easier for Charlie if he gets his proper goodbye. Even if he thinks it's much too early, I wouldn't want to cheat him out of the chance to walk me down the aisle." I grimaced at the words, then took another deep breath. "At least my mom and dad and my friends will know the best part of my choice, the most I'm allowed to tell them. They'll know I chose you, and they'll know we're together. They'll no that I'm happy, wherever I am. I think that's the best I can do for them."

 

Edward held my face, searching it for a brief time. "Deal's off." He said, abruptly.

 

"What?" I gasped, "you're backing out? No!"

 

"I'm not backing out, Bella, I'll keep my side of the bargain. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."

 

"Why?" I demanded.

 

"Bella, I see what you're doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need you to be happy. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."

 

"But I-"

 

"No. We're doing this your way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what I've done. I've clung with such stupid obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. So," he shifted under me, squaring his shoulders, "we're doing it your way, Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, it wouldn't be so bad. It's worth a try." He gritted his teeth.

 

"Edward, no-" He put a finger to my lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands."

 

His hands were suddenly in my hair, his lips moving softly- but very seriously- against mine, before I realized what he was saying. What he was doing.

 

There wasn't much time to act, I noted. If I waited too long, I wouldn't be able to remember why I needed to stop him. Already, I couldn't breathe right. My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tight to him, my mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked.

 

I tried to clear my head, to find a way to speak. He rolled gently, pressing me into the cool grass. _Oh, never mind_! My less noble side exulted. MY head was full of the sweetness of his breath.

_No, no, no,_ I argued with myself. I shook my head and his mouth moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe. "Stop, Edward. Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

 

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat. I labored to put some resolve into my tone.

 

"I don't want to do this now."

 

"Don't you?" he asked, a smile in his voice. He moved his lips back to mine and made speaking impossible. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his.

 

I made myself focus. It took a great deal of effort just to force my hands to free themselves from his hair, to move them to his chest. But I did it. And then I shoved against him, trying to push him away. I couldn't succeed alone, but he responded as I knew he would.

 

He pulled back a few inches to look at me, and his eyes did nothing to help my resolve. They were black fire. They smoldered. "Why?" he asked again, his voice low and rough. "I love you. I want you. Right now." The butterflies in my stomach flooded my throat. He took advantage of my speechlessness.

 

"Wait, wait," I tried to say around his lips.

 

"Not for me." He murmured in disagreement.

 

"Please?" I gasped, arching my body up against him. He groaned and pulled himself away from me, rolling onto his back again. We both lay there for a minute, trying to slow our breathing.

 

"Tell me why not, Bella," he demanded. "This had better not be about me." I almost snorted- everything in my world was about him. What a silly thing to expect.

 

"Edward, this is very important to me. I am going to do this right."

 

"Who's definition of right?" he countered.

 

"Mine." I said, stubbornly. He rolled onto his elbow and stared at me, his expression disapproving.

 

"How are you going to do this right?" I took a deep breath.

 

"Responsibly. Everything in the right order. I'm not going to leave Charlie and Renee without the best resolution I can give them. I won't deny Alice her fun, if I'm having a wedding anyway. And I will tie myself to you in every human way, before I ask you to make me immortal. I'm following all the rules, Edward. Your soul is far, far too important to me to take chances with. You're not going to budge me on this." I tell him, sternly.

 

"I'll bet I could." He murmured, his eyes burning again.

 

"But you wouldn't." I said, trying to keep my voice level, "not knowing that this is what I really need."

 

"You don't fight fair." He accused. I grinned at him.

 

"Never said I did." He smiled back, wistful.

 

"If you change your mind..."

 

"You'll be the first to know," I promised. The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint thuds as they struck the grass. I glowered at the sky.

 

"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks.

 

"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled, "it just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous." Edward's eyes widened in alarm. "It's a good thing you're bulletproof," I sighed, "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

 

Edward laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed, before he laughed again then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip." He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand, where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity.

 


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO:**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

When I leave the room Leah’s staying in, I spend a few minutes wandering around, looking for Alice, before she practically blurs over to me, pulling me up into her arms and spinning me around. “Bella’s letting me do her wedding!” she squealed, her voice bright with excitement, “and I’m a bridesmaid!” I laughed, and locked my legs around her waist, hugging her tight.

 

“Looks like you’ve got lots of planning to do.” I smiled at her. “How long has she given you?”

 

“Until August thirteenth.” Alice beamed, before frowning slightly, “it’s not long, but I can pull it off.”

 

“Definitely.” I agreed, as she placed me back on my feet, and I kissed her forehead. “Let’s go to the kitchen, I promised to do some taste-testing for Esme.”

 

“Cool.” Alice beamed, dancing after me. I make my way to the kitchen, where Esme’s lined up rows and rows of food- it reminds me of a smaller version of the House Tables in the Great Hall, all covered with meals. A small lump rises in my throat.

 

“So, what are we going to do for our wedding?” Alice asked, as I pick up a fork and start sampling.

 

“Well, you can choose the location, I guess, and the cake and decorations and all that stuff,” I mused, "if you want to, of course," I added, "I just thought you liked that sort of stuff."

 

"You thought right, oh wife to be." I laughed

 

“I’ll have to introduce you to the wonderful world of dress robes, of course,” I pulled a slight face, “and we’ll pick them out together, and I can ask Minerva to be the minister.”

 

“The person who bonds us, right?” Alice confirmed, and I nodded. “So it’s like a wedding, except we can only invite people who know about magic.” She said. I winced slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Alice.”

 

“Don’t be,” she smiled, “I’ve got Bella’s wedding to show off my insanely awesome talent, and ours to spend time with the people I love most.”

 

“That’s really sweet.” I smiled at her, my heart warming.

 

“I’m so excited!” Alice is just about bouncing up and down on her heels.

 

“I can tell.”

 

“Any of that stuff edible?” she asked, scrunching her nose slightly as she looks at the spread Esme prepared.

 

“It’s actually really good.” I said, honestly, “especially the calzones- they’re really sweet.” Alice pouted.

 

“Sweeter then me?” She asked, teasingly, and I laughed.

“Impossible.” I tell her, and she grins and reaches up on her tiptoes and presses her lips against mine.

 

A loud crack interrupts us, and I pulled back from Alice slightly, surprised and a touch annoyed. “Harry, what are you doing back?” I asked, without turning around.

 

“Um, Hermione? That’s not Harry.” Alice said, in a hushed voice, staring over my shoulder, her eyes narrowed infinitesimally. Confused and wary, I turn around, then my eyes widen, taking in the sight before me.

 

“R-Ron?”

 

My other best friend looks just the same as I remember. His once lanky build has long-since filled out, and all the baby fat is gone, replaced by wiry muscle His face is hard as he looks at me and Alice, our arms tangled together, pressed against each other’s body, and his eyes are flat with anger.

 

“Hermione. Something you forgot to mention?” he asked, in a horribly calm voice that gave away just how angry he was.

 

I resisted the urge to gulp slightly, instead I summoned my Gryffindor courage and smiled at my irate best friend… the one who fell in love with me. “Ron, this is Alice. She’s my soul mate. Literally.” I introduced Alice.

 

Ron instantly started bristling, and I groaned mentally. Dammit! “That’s a vampire, Hermione.” he stated- loudly.

 

“Believe it or not, I noticed that my girlfriend was of the undead variety.” I said, sarcastically. We’d both gone on the defensive, me turning to mockery, him turning to anger.

 

“How could you just forget us?” He demanded. I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation. With Ron and I's friendship, we seemed to walk the precipice between love and hate. At the moment I wanted to push Ronald _off_ the precipice and onto the sharp pointy rocks below... but that's neither here nor there.

 

“Ron, the only us is you, me and Harry! We’re best friends, and that’s all I want! I’m gay, for god’s sake!”

 

“Hermione... can't you just give us a try?” he pleaded.

 

“There. Is. No. Us!” I repeated, “There will never be an 'us'! Ron, I was going to break the news easier, but the fact is I’m in love with Alice, she’s in love with me, and we’re getting married.”

 

Ron’s face turns an odd shade of puce, his mouth opening and shutting several times. At some point he starts spluttering, but I can’t make out what he’s saying. I give him a dark look. "I've never actually witnessed someone devolve into a gibbering idiot before, Ron. Thank you. My life is now complete.”

 

His mouth snapped shut and he glares at me for a moment, then the anger drains from his face and sadness replaces it. “I love you Hermione.” He said, in a voice that cracks slightly. I feel myself soften.

 

“I love you too, Ron. But not like that. Maybe if I was straight we’d have a chance, but the fact is I’m gay. Completely and utterly gay. I’ll never like a male that way.” I tell him gently. He sighed, then opened up his arms. Sensing the storm's over, I hurry forward and huged him, tightly.

 

“We’re always going to bicker, aren’t we?” He said wryly, as we parted.

 

“We wouldn’t be us, otherwise.” I tell him, a small smile playing on the corner of my mouth. “We'll work through this- don’t be a stranger anymore, Ron. Promise me.”

 

“Huh?” he asked, confused by my wording. I rolled my eyes at him, affectionately.

 

“You daft moron. It means keep in touch.”

 

“Oh,” he gave me a sheepish smile I remembered so well, “right.”

 

“Now that that’s over, Ron I’d like to officially introduce you to my fiancé, Alice.” 

Alice glided forwards, her face a touch wary as she looked at Ron. I watched as they shook hands, extremely tentatively, trying not to smile.

 

“If you hurt Hermione, me and Harry’ll hunt you down.” Ron suddenly says, surprising me, and I whacked him across the back of the head. “Oi!” he exclaimed, indignantly, rubbing his head. “That’s allowed! It’s part of the best friend deal- we get to threaten any and all of your girlfriends!”

 

“Do that again and I’ll feed you to Fluffy.” I tell him, and he grinned.

 

“I don't have a half bad singing voice, you know.”

 

“One of Aragog’s cousins, then.” I countered, smirking when he actually paled slightly.

 

“Bloody hell, don’t even joke about that!” He scowled. I gave him a smug look.

 

“Ooh!” Alice suddenly exclaimed, and I turned to face her.

 

“What is it?” I asked. She giggles, somewhat reluctantly.

 

“Bella and Edward just broke the news of their engagement to Charlie!”

 

“Oh god! How’d it go?” I cringed, picturing the train-wreck.

 

“Edward didn’t get shot, so we should consider that win.” She snickered.

 

“I can see you’re busy here,” Ron spoke up from behind me, and I turned back to face him, feeling a touch guilty that I’d already forgotten his presence. Alice is like that, she has such an intense, fulfilling presence, that I don't need anyone else, not see or hear anyone else. All that exists is her.

 

“Sorry Ron, you just came at a bad time.” I apologized, before frowning slightly as a thought hits me. “How’d you know how to find me, anyway?”

 

“Harry.” Ron answered, before giving me one last look, filled with a touch of longing. “I should go now.” He said, quietly.

 

“Yeah.” I agreed, while mentally plotting how to kill Harry. “I’ll see you later, I guess.”

 

“Bye Hermione.” He said, his face carefully schooled in an expression that doesn't reveal too much of his hurt, before he twists and disappears with a pop.

 

“Wow.” Alice said, staring at the place where Ron had been standing a second ago. “Is he bipolar? Because those were some pretty serious mood-swings.”

 

“Sorry sweetheart, just a teenage boy.” I sighed, before walking over and slumping on the couch. Alice plopped down next to me, and curled up by my side, the way she seems to like to. I wrapped an arm around her, and sighed again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alice asked, her voice gentle.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fix what I had with Ron,” I admitted to her, “we can’t really be friends, not until he finds someone else to fall in love with.”

 

“How long has he loved you?” Alice asked, curiously.

 

“I don’t know.” I sighed, “I didn’t realize until too late.” Alice lets out a small hmm-ing noise.

 

“You Swan girls have complicated love lives.” She commented. I shook my head.

 

“Not me. There’s only one person in this world that I’m interested in spending the rest of my life with.”

 

“Oh? And who’s that?” Alice asked, with a small smile.

“You, treasure.” I tell her, leaning down to kiss her nose, “nobody but you.”

 

-

 

“I can’t believe I have to ring Renée!” Bella basically wailed, eyeing the phone with a look of hopelessness. I rolled my eyes at her. I’d apparated back home around half an hour ago, a few minutes after Ron left, so Alice could get back to planning the two weddings and so I could check to see how Bella was going.

 

It turned out, Charlie had actually accepted the announcement reasonably well- sort of. The catch? He was making Bella tell Renee, something terrified my sister to no end- apparently early marriage was higher up on Renee’s blacklist than boiling live puppies.

 

“Deep breaths, Bells.” I told her. She gave me a miserable look, before turning to Edward who’s sitting on her other side. “Do you have any  _helpful_  advice?” she asked, putting great emphasis on the word ‘helpful’. I tried not to smile too hard.

 

“Rip off the band-aide, love.” Edward tells her, a look of sympathy on his face.

 

“Hate you both.” Bella muttered, before picking up the receiver and dialing the number as quickly as she could, presumably before she loses her courage, and putting it on speaker.

 

“Hello? Is that you Bella?” Renée’s voice chirped over the phone. I took a few deep breaths, even as my hands balled into fists.

 

A familiar anger and sadness washed over me. This woman had thrown me away. She’d given birth to me and given me up. I saw Edward glance at me, out of the corner of my eye, a slightly concerned look on his face, and I forced myself to calm down, and give him a slight smile. He smiled back, dipping his head slightly.

 

Wow, I startled- had we reached some kind of agreement? Did this mean we  _liked_  each other now?

 

“H-hi mom!” Bella greeted the horrid cow, trying to keep her voice calm. It didn’t really work, as evident by Renée's quick reply.

 

“Bella baby? Are you okay? What’s the matter?” Renée asked, her voice worried. I actually had to blink back tears, and fight the urge to get up and leave the room- Bella needed me.

 

I was surprised when a cool hand found my shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Maybe Edward really wasn’t that bad, I sighed to myself, slumping into his comforting touch.

 

“Mom, I’m marrying Edward.” Bella choked out.

“Well, Bella,” Renée said, her voice having instantly calmed down, “I’m a little miffed that you waited so long to tell me. Plane tickets only get more expensive. Oooh, do you think Phil’s cast will be off by then?” she started fretting, “It’ll spoil the pictures if he’s not in a tux-“

 

“Back up mom!” Bella gasped, “What do you mean, waited so long? I just got en-en…” I had to bite back a laugh as Bella was unable to say the word engaged- “things settled, you know, today.”

 

“Today? Really? That is a surprise. I assumed…”

 

“What did you assume?  _When_  did you assume?” Bella burst out. Renée laughed.

 

“Oh honey, you’re not making my mistakes. You sound like you’re scared silly, and I’m guessing it’s because you’re afraid of me,” she giggled, “of what I’m going to think. And I know I’ve said a lot of things about marriage and stupidity- and I’m not taking them back- but you need to realize that those things specifically applied to me. You’re-“ I tuned Renée out at that point, and stood up.

 

Bella didn’t need my support anymore, and I didn’t want to be in the same room with that awful clot any longer then I had to, even if she was just on the phone. Bella didn’t seem to notice, she was too busy spluttering with Renée.

 

I had better things to do.

 

Like reading.

 

-

 

Peace never lasts. And that’s the universal truth.

 

That’s the thought that hit me, anyway, when I opened the front door to see the grim look on Harry’s face.

 

Edward and Bella were out of the house, who knows where. They’d left shortly after the telephone call with Renée, as Charlie had started sulking, feeling betrayed by the woman.

 

Join the club.

 

Anyway, a little while after they’d left, Charlie had headed off, presumably to a pub or to Billy’s, and Alice was still at the mansion, up to her neck in wedding plans. I was enjoying the peace, flipping through one of Carlisle's fascinating old journals from the 1700's, when someone had knocked on the door.

 

I could tell I wouldn’t like what Harry had to say the second I saw him, saw his expression- it was sad, the deep sort of sadness that usually accompanied death.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” I asked him, my stomach sinking. He was standing in the doorway, his face drawn, and with what looked like a blanket bundled up in his arms.

 

“Hermione, we have a problem.” He said, voice serious. My worry increased tenfold and I stepped to the side so he could come in.

“What is it this time? Harry, you’re scaring me.” I tell him, feeling my heart beat faster in my chest. Harry looked down at the blanket and sighed, shifting it slightly so I could see what’s inside it. I sucked in a surprised breath.

 

I recognized the sleeping baby by the smattering of blue hair. My godson, Teddy Lupin, was fast asleep in Harry’s arms, and I know instantly that something bad has happened. "Tell me." I whispered.

 

And he did. “Andromeda’s dead.”

 

“Oh god.” I whispered, letting myself fall back against the wall. “What… what happened?”

 

“She killed herself.” Harry answered, his voice carefully blank.  

 

Pain twisted in my chest, and I took a few deep breaths. Andi had lost her husband and her only daughter in the War. She couldn’t go anywhere without a glamour, because people would glance at her, think she was Bellatrix and try to curse her. I knew life had been hard and painful for Andi, but I thought that Teddy would be enough to give her strength.

 

Apparently I was wrong.

 

“When?” I asked Harry quietly.

 

“Two hours ago. She sent me a letter before she did it, telling me to come straight over. She was dead when I arrived, though. I thought at first she owled me because she wanted me to stop her and ten I read the note next to her body- she owled me because she didn’t want Teddy to be left unsupervised for too long.”  

 

“Oh Harry,” I whispered, blinking back tears.

 

“Her body was still warm.” He croaked, and I reached over to clutch at his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

“What’s going to happen to Teddy now?” I asked. Harry looks at me with a bleak expression.

 

“According to Wizarding law, as his godparents, you and I are his legal guardians.” I blink, shocked, my arms falling to my sides with a dull slapping noise as they hit my skin.

 

“W-what?” I gasped.

 

“We’re supposed to raise him.” Harry said, “we’re his new… his new parents.”

 

“What? No! I can’t do this!” I exclaimed, shaking my head wildly from side to side.

I love Teddy, love him to pieces, but I can’t be his parent. I’m not ready to be a parent, not yet!

 

“Godparents are usually married to each other. Our situation is… rare.” Harry spoke through stiff lips in a matter-of-fact voice, “so I guess we’ll be alternating which house he’s staying at. Maybe one week my place, one week yours.”

 

I resisted the urge to continue wildly shaking my head, denying this. But… I couldn’t. Tonks had asked me to be Teddy’s godmother. And I’d agreed. Maybe I’d never expected this to happen, but I couldn’t let her down- I wouldn’t let her down.

An odd calm settled over me, clearing my head somewhat.

 

“Okay.” I told Harry, holding out my arms. Harry hesitated for a second, and then placed Teddy in them. The small infant weighed barely anything, but he was warm. Cozy.

 

I cradled him to me, even as my mind stopped spinning and started thinking ahead. “You won’t be able to look after him. You have Healer training all day and Ginny’s still in school. I’m not.” I state out loud what I know we’re both thinking. “I’m on a hiatus of sorts. So I’m going to have to look after him.”

 

“I’m sorry Hermione.” Harry whispered, his voice bleak.

 

“I know.” I tell him, before turning away. “You… you should probably leave. I need to talk to Alice.”

 

“Okay.” Harry agreed behind me, and a small pop tells me he’s disapparrated. I closed my eyes and focused on the Cullen mansion, twisting on the spot.

 

I appear at the front door and Teddy, woken up by the uncomfortable sensation of apparation, starts wailing in my arms.

 

In seconds, several surprised vampires are by my side, staring at the bundle in my arms. Esme, Maggie, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle. I looked down at Teddy, alarmed. “How do I make him stop crying?” I asked, my voice panicky. I attempted bouncing him up and down like people do in movies, but it doesn’t do anything. “Why isn’t this working?” I shot the vampires a desperate look when Teddy just wailed louder.

 

It’s Rosalie who lifts him out of my arms and cradles him to her chest, singing to him softly. I watched, amazed, as almost instantly his sobs turn to sniffles.

 

“Hermione… mind telling us where the baby came from?” Maggie asked, looking annoyingly amused- the other Cullens’ expressions seemed to range from curious to adoring.

 

“Teddy.” I answered, without really thinking, still staring at Rosalie as she cradled Teddy to her, her face the softest I’d ever seen it.

 

“What?” Emmett asked, confused. Right, ‘ _Teddy’_  doesn't actually answer where Teddy came from.

 

“Teddy. His name is Teddy.” I said. “And as of about two hours ago, I became his legal guardian.” There’s another shocked silence, which this time Alice breaks.

 

“How?” she squeaked, and I turn to her, my expression blank.

 

“His parents were killed by Death Eaters. He’s been raised by his grandmother ever since. Andromeda killed herself two hours ago. I’m Teddy’s godmother.” I answered, unable to do much but recite the facts.

 

“Oh god.” Alice gasped, reaching out to clasp my hands.

 

“Poor thing,” this was Rosalie, her face horrified, “oh you poor little angel!” she cooed down to Teddy.

 

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to care for a baby?” I demanded, my voice creeping up towards hysterical, “I’m eighteen! I can barely take care of myself half the time! What in Merlin’s name am I supposed to do?”

 

There was a short silence. One that Rosalie broke.

 

“Does he have to live with you?” she asked, and my heart started beating faster as I realized where she was going with this.

 

“No.” I say, looking up to meet her gaze, not breaking eye contact.

 

“So… say if someone else was to care for him, raise him, that would… that would be acceptable in the eyes of your Wizarding laws?” she continued, and I could hear the forbidden hope in her voice.

 

“More then acceptable.” I nodded. The vampires around me are as still as statues, as neither Rosalie or I looked away from each other.

 

“And if someone offered to raise him? Would you say yes?” her voice was barely a whisper.

 

“As long as that someone was dedicated to him the way I don’t know I can be.” I answered.

 

“So if… if I offered to raise him?” I had to strain my ears to hear Rosalie.

 

“Then I would say yes.”

 

-

 

“Wow… that was… wow.” Alice commented, when we’re back at Charlie’s house, "Really, really... intense." I collapsed on the couch opposite the TV and Alice curled up beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe I was actually a parent… of sorts… for twenty minutes.” I half-shuddered.

 

“Do you not like kids?” Alice asked, curiously.

 

“No, I love them! And I adore Teddy- absolutely adore him! I’m just… not ready.” I explained. “What about you?” I then asked my girlfriend, curiously. Alice nibbled on her lip.

 

“I don’t know… I mean, if I could I might, but… I can’t.” I reached out and grab her hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

“You never know, sweetheart. Stranger things have happened.”

 

“A vampire having a baby?” Alice snorted, “sure, that’ll happen.” I couldn’t help but grin slightly.

 

We haven’t discussed the future, outside of the bonding ceremony (a.k.a. wedding), mostly because neither one of us is game enough to bring it up. The conversation will be… taxing. Emotionally taxing.

 

Witches and wizards live longer then muggles, our life spans are approximately two hundred years, but vampires- they live forever.

 

In Bella’s case there’s a quick fix, of sorts. She can be Turned and be with her soul mate forever. But there’s no recorded case of a witch or wizard ever being Turned. Why would there be when we have antidotes to vampire venom? When vampires getting close enough to bite us is extremely unlikely?

 

You’d think some people would be tempted by the fact vampires live forever, but with the prejudice of the Magical world, a witch or wizard was just as likely to want to be a House Elf or a Werewolf, as they would a vampire- in other words, not likely at all. Besides, vampires are incredibly vulnerable and most witches or wizards wouldn’t hesitate before killing one on sight, much like a muggle farmer wouldn’t hesitate to kill a wolf hunting among his sheep.

 

If I thought it would work, would I give up my life as a witch to become a vampire? I wonder, absently twirling the silky strands of Alice’s hair around my fingers. Yes. I would. I would without hesitating for a second. Because I love the woman curled up beside me more then anything else in the entire world. Alice  _is_  my entire world.

 

But I’d have to be sure before I tried anything. I had to be sure the process wouldn’t kill me outright, I had to be sure that there was no other option. Because while Horcruxes were obviously out of question, there had to be other ways to live forever. The Philosopher’s Stone had been destroyed, along with all records and notes on its creation, but the fact was it  _had_  been created, so it  _could_  be created again.

 

It was a good thing I loved research so much, I thought, somewhat dryly, because I had a lot of it ahead of me 

 

 


	44. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

**Hermione's POV:**

Watching Alice glide down the aisle was like a dream. Silky white material fluttered in the slight breeze, her golden eyes were shining like the brightest suns and her spiky hair was an inky halo around her head. She was stunning, dressed in a white satin dress-robes embroidered with crystals that flickered different colors with each movement.

 

As she reached me the look of pure love on her face, combined with the flowing smile escaping her pink painted lips, made tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill down my face.

 

She reached out and gently grasped my hands, pulling them up between us, threading our fingers together. Before us Minerva, dressed in the traditional rich purple robes of a minister, started speaking, but her words washed over me, and for once I wasn't listening to my former professor- all I could do, all I could think about, was the tidal wave of emotions I was experiencing. And most prominent of those emtions, my love for the beautiful, radiant creature in front of me. Alice.

 

And then Alice's rosy lips parted, and she was speaking. "I've waited a hundred years to find my soul mate. Every day I prayed would be the day I found them. Every day I would dream about what they could be like, but each and every dream, pales in comparison to you. You are both nothing like I expected, and everything I could ever have dreamed of. I love you, Hermione. I love you more then I've ever loved anything or anyone in my entire existence. And nothing would make me happier then spending the rest of my existence by your side. When I'm with you, I can't see what my future holds, but I do know, with absolute certainty, that I don't have one without you."

 

I was crying now, crying silent tears that streamed down my cheeks, half blinding me. Then it was my turn, and I was choking out words. "I was drowning, Alice. I was starting to wonder why I was even trying, trying to be happy, trying to make it through each day. And then I met you. Alice, when I say 'I do', I'm not just repeating words spoken millions of times over. I'm saying I'll be here for you forever. You are the woman of my dreams, my pixie in shining armor, my treasure, and I'm never happier, more at peace or more in love then when I'm with you. I know I'm not perfect, that what we have is about as far from conventional as possible, but I also know that we fit together perfectly, and that when I say I love you, I mean it. I love you."

 

Alice's eyes are swimming with tears she can't shed, and then Minerva is speaking again. "Do you have the rings?" Harry steps forwards and presents the rings, two slim shining bands of silver, embedded with a row of tiny diamonds that glittered like stars. Although you couldn't see it, I knew that on the inside of the band there was a single Latin phrase etched- _In Aeternum_. _Forever_.

 

It's my turn to speak again, and I have to take a deep breath before I recite the words I memorized the night before. "I, Hermione Jane Granger-Swan, take thee, Mary Alice Branden-Cullen, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, a symbol that with all that I am, and all that I have, I love you and honor you." My voice shook as I slid the ring onto Alice's dainty finger. Alice smiles, a beaming, radiant smile, before speaking.

 

"I, Mary Alice Branden-Cullen, take thee, Hermione Jane Granger-Swan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, a symbol that with all that I am, and all that I have, I love you and honor you." Alice told me, her eyes a brilliant gold as she looked straight at me, even as her dainty fingers slid a ring onto my own.

 

Minerva smiled at us, a suspiciously watery smile, then started speaking again, her voice loud and authoritive, with a strong undercurrent of emotion. "Then with the power vested in me as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, member of the International Confederation of Witches and Wizards, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcereress, I declare you bonded for life. You may kiss your bride."

 

I pulled Alice tight to me, and she wrapped her hand in my hair then pulled my lips down to hers.

 

The kiss itself was exquisite. I had never felt anything like it before, it was like liquid fire was running through my veins instead of blood, and every nerve in my body was alive with electricity.

 

I lost myself in Alice's touch, the feel of her lips on mine, our bodies pressed tightly together, her arms cradling me, as stars began pouring from the tip of Minerva's wand, and raining over us. Colors and light engulfed us, and I could feel the forces around me, and throughout my body. I knew, instinctively, that it was Alice loving me, our souls entwining, merging, _bonding_. As our kiss deepened the light became blinding and I had to close my eyes. A bizarre sensation ran through me, causing me to cry out softly, but not in pain.

 

Slowly, brightness faded, and our lips broke apart, my need for oxygen making my head spin. I hadn't even opened my eyes before I realized that I felt different, but the change was hard to quantify. I couldn't figure out how to define it. Then when I opened my eyes, I found myself staring directly into the most brilliant pair of shining emerald green eyes I'd ever seen, eyes so bright, it seemed like they were actually glowing.

 

However, after a second look, I realized that it wasn't because the eyes in front of me were so vibrant that they were glowing themselves, instead it was Alice's face that seemed to have an iridescent quality to it. A sheen of happiness had been applied to her flawless skin like a clear gloss. Alice's eyes, which had been gold for as long as I had known her, were now a rich, vibrant green that anyone looking at them might have trouble believing they were natural. In truth, I wasn't even sure that we would be able to pass them off as contacts.

 

It took me a second to expand my focus so I could take in all of the figure before me, which forced me to, yet again, re-evaluate- it wasn't just Alice's face that was glowing, it was Alice herself, and it wasn't the kind of sparkling a vampire put off when hit by direct sunlight, rather it seemed her entire body was practically aglow with unadulterated joy.

 

It was hard to tell which was more powerful, the look of happiness on Alice's face, or the look of contentment.

 

As I stared at my soul-mate, the woman who was now my wife, and I hers, simply being in her presence made me feel euphoric. Ignoring the audience, the small crowd of friends and family watching us, I let myself take in the other changes Alice had gone through from our bonding. Some were so subtle that they might be unnoticed by all, however, I had spent more than just a little time exploring and loving every inch of Alice's body, as of late, so even the smallest of changes were obvious to me.

 

Besides the difference in eye color, the second thing that I noticed was that Alice's skin was slightly less pale. Although still creamy white, her skin no longer seemed to have the same kind of chalk white consistency of other vampires. Her hair was glossy, and pitch black as a raven's feathers, but it was several inches longer, and it framed her face in a striking fashion. The length helping to soften her narrow and angular features. It made her look older, less like a teenager, more like a young woman.

 

Slowly, I reached up with a tentative hand and the tips of my fingers brushed gently across the skin of Alice's cheek. Then, in what I would later regard as one of my top three least eloquent moments of all time, I finally got up the nerve to speak. "Hi." I smiled, and Alice laughed, a bright, amused, twinkling sound. And instead of immediately responding verbally, Alice pressed her body forwards against me and captured my lips, again, with a gentle kiss, but one full of emotion. Even that gentle kiss sent electricity pulsing through me, my body practically vibrating in response to her touch.

 

The kiss lasted for several moments before the catcalls from the audience- or, to be more specific, from Emmett- caused Alice pulled back a bit and roll her eyes at her brother, before murmuring softly in reply, "Hi yourself."

 

I laughed, wrapping my arms around Alice, turning to face my friends, my family, a massive smile on my face, as I held my soul-mate tight to me, knowing that she was mine forever, and I was hers. That thought alone was enough to cause a tear to slide down my cheek as the enormity of that sentiment settled in my mind. I turned to Alice, and wasn't surprised to see her eyes shining with tears too, tears that she couldn't shed, but were still real.

 

"I love you." I smiled, and Alice sniffed.

 

"I love you too. Now stop crying, you're smudging your make-up. It took me forever to get it right." I can't help but snort slightly at her statement.

 

As we made our way down the tiny aisle, marked by a row of white roses on either side of the sand, I felt like I was floating. Above us, the sun was slowly setting, lighting up the sky and the ocean in red, pink, orange and gold- Alice had decided on a beach wedding, one under the sunset- she was right, as usual. It was perfect.

 

The guests, a small crowd of only our closest friends, began lining up to give congratulations, as was custom, and it was everything I could do not to cry. Fleur wrapped her arms around me as she dabbed at her eyes with a piece of silk, reminding me of her mother at the Veela's own wedding. "You are so beautiful, mon cher, I am so happy for you." Fleur sniffed, delicately.

 

"And you're glowing, Fleur." I smiled at her, and she looks down at the small curve of her now visible stomach, at the young life growing inside her, and pulls a face.

"Being pregnant is nozzing like zee movies," she grumbles, "I am sore, cranky, tired and fat." I laughed, and smiled at her.

 

"I love you Fleur." I tell my bridesmaid, and she smiled.

 

"I know, mon ange. Now enjoy zee reception." She ordered, before gliding off.

 

"She's beautiful." Alice commented, staring at Fleur wide-eyed, once the Veela was out of earshot.

 

"She is," I agreed, before grinning at my bride, "but nowhere near as beautiful as you, _mon petit lutin_." Alice's lips twitched.

 

"My little pixie?"

 

"What? You look like a pixie... although," I touched her hair, gently, curling the longer strands around a finger, "less so now, my dear."

 

"You sound very English when you speak like that," Alice snickered, before reaching up to touch her hair, running her fingers through it, marveling.

 

"I am never ever, ever cutting it. I've had short hair for over a century, and it wasn't even my choice. The orderlies chopped it all off when I went into the asylum." She pouted, "Before that my hair was long enough to sit on, just like a proper lady from that time."

 

"If you wanted longer hair, you should have just told me," I tell her, leaning over and pressing my lips against hers, briefly. "I could have grown it to your ankles with a flick of my wand."

 

"Now you tell me? Now you tell me!" Alice asked, incredulously, "do you have any idea how many different hairstyles I could have had for our wedding?" I couldn't help it. I laughed and laughed and laughed, attracting several amused looks.

 

"Oh sweetheart, you're gorgeous, you know?"

 

"So are you. And now we're going to live happily ever after." She sighed. I instantly winced.

 

"Damn it, Alice, now you've jinxed us!"

 

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

 

"Whenever someone says that, you know something bad is going to happen."

 

"What on earth could possibly go wrong now?" She asked.

 

"Merlin knows," I sighed, before smiling, "let's dance, my beautiful bride."

 

"Yes. Let's dance." Alice smiled, pulling me into her arms.

 


End file.
